Dis moi un Secret
by Katenoire
Summary: UA, OOC, Shonen-ai et YAOI plus tard. Pour ses études, Naruto se voit dans l'obligation de se rendre au Japon. Là-bas, un accident lui fera perdre le sens de l'ouie. Si l'on n'entend pas les bruits extérieurs, sommes-nous capable de mieux Nous écouter ?
1. Approche

Bonjour, bonsoir le monde ! Me revoilà avec non pas un OS comme les dernières fois, mais bel et bien une nouvelle fanfiction.

**Disclaimer :** Cette sympathique bande de dégénérés appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto, à la non-surprise générale.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuShika, ShikaKiba, InoSaku.

**Résumé :** Pour ses études en informatique, Naruto se voit dans l'obligation de se rendre au Japon. Là-bas, il va avoir un accident qui lui fera perdre le sens de l'ouïe...

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai été inspirée de plusieurs choses pour écrire cette fiction, notamment un Doujinshi ( The sleeping sound of snow, dont le lien est disponible sur mon profile ) dans lequel Naruto devenait momentanément sourd. Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup touchée et ça m'a donné l'impulsion d'écrire cette fiction, par le biais de Naruto. Ah, une dernière chose ! Pour lire cette fic, je vous conseille de mettre la présentation en 1/2 au lieu de Full. : )

* * *

« Tell me a secret, and look at the stars... »

Il neige. Et il fait froid. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait neiger de cette façon en novembre, lentement, comme si les flocons étaient bercés par un vent doux. Non. En fait le vent est véritablement doux. Même s'il ferait mieux d'être froid, cassant, et glaçant. Comme son regard, en fait.

J'essuie rapidement le bord de mes yeux, par peur qu'une larme s'y loge. Elles n'ont rien à faire sur mes joues ni nulle part ailleurs, mes larmes. Elles devraient disparaître. Et pourtant elles sont là, pour me faire un peu plus chier encore. Si c'est possible. Je sens le liquide chaud couler, malgré moi. Génial. Ça me congèle encore plus. Saleté.

Je plonge mes mains dans ma veste d'hiver, cherchant du bout de mes doigts un peu de chaleur. Mais tout ce que je trouve, c'est le petit trou qui se trouve au fond à droite de ma poche gauche. Il faudra que je le recouse un de ces quatre. Cela me changerait les idées au moins, et je penserais moins à... Lui. Mais ce n'est pas important. Ou du moins, ça ne l'est plus. Depuis aujourd'hui, depuis sa phrase qui m'a définitivement brisé.

J'augmente le volume de mon lecteur mp3 et je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux plus penser. Plus à ses yeux, plus à son sourire, plus à rien. Juste aux sons et à la musique. J'arrive devant un passage piéton, je m'arrête, les mains toujours dans les poches. Je sens la trainée humide devenir sèche tout en me brûlant la peau de sa froideur. Rien à foutre.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent quelques instants et fixent vaguement un point droit devant. Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit de faire demi-tour et retourner le voir, pour parler. Je chasse cette idée grotesque. Jamais plus je ne le reverrai. Mes forces et mon courage m'ont abandonné, ce qui est compréhensible. C'est ce que je crois naïvement.

Le feu devient vert et j'avance un pas après l'autre, au rythme de la chanson qui passe. Lente. Calme. Triste. Je l'aime encore. Comment peut-on cesser d'aimer quelqu'un en un jour, même s'il nous a tué ? Impossible. Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je vais disparaitre. Moi. La mascarade est terminée, bas les masques, je craque et je fond. Littéralement.

J'arrive de l'autre côté tant bien que mal, et je me fais bousculer par un passant. L'altercation me fait me tourner et j'aperçois la personne qui m'a brusqué. Une fille avec de longs cheveux bruns foncés. Tant mieux. Va mourir.

En vrai, je n'ai pas ce genre de pensées. Je suis plutôt de nature bon vivant et enthousiaste, mais aujourd'hui... est un mauvais jour. Un très mauvais jour même.

Je continue ma route, lentement. A quoi bon me presser. Je vis seul, ma famille étant restée dans mon pays natal. Je suis venu seul au Japon pour y faire des études approfondies en informatique, puisque c'est au soleil levant qu'ils ont les meilleurs écoles spécialisées là-dedans. J'aurais peut-être mieux faire de louper mon avion et ne jamais foutre un pied ici. Cela m'aurait préservé un peu de ce qui m'arrive maintenant. De toutes façons, je ne pourrais retourner chez moi que lorsque mes études seront finies, dans quatre ans. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je leur écrit souvent et on s'appelle parfois, pas besoin de plus. Nous sommes nombreux dans ma famille, alors que l'un des enfants soit en moins ne fait aucune différence. En fait, je suis même plutôt soulagé d'être ici... Un nouveau départ dans une nouvelle vie me fait le plus grand bien... ou plutôt me faisait.

Je soupire en regardant ma montre. Merde. J'ai loupé le métro qui mène à mon quartier. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre une heure, qu'il y en ait un nouveau...

Je traverse la route sans faire attention, et j'entends mon prénom résonner à mes oreilles.

« NARUTO !! »

Je me retourne pour avoir le temps de Le voir, ainsi qu'un tram qui m'arrive dessus à toute allure. Puis c'est le trou blanc, juste le choc violent de la collision. Et les yeux terrifiés de Sasuke.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

5 Août.

Je débarque au Japon. Enfin. Mes valises balancent nonchalamment derrière moi alors que je les traine comme des fardeaux incroyablement lourds. Il y a toutes mes affaires à l'intérieur, puisque je ne compte pas retourner chez moi.

Je regarde le numéro de la porte face à moi. Vingt. Donc, je serai l'habitant de la chambre vingt à partir d'aujourd'hui, et ce pour encore longtemps, pour ne pas me déplaire.

A dire vrai, même si le voyage m'a épuisé – je n'aime pas prendre l'avion... – et que je ne rêve que d'une douche, je suis excité au plus haut point. Toutes ces choses que je vais découvrir ! Et puis l'enseignement dans ma spécialité ! Sans compter les nouvelles rencontres, amis, amours, qui sait... Bref. Je ne tiens pas en place. Comme une pile électrique. Non, je suis pire qu'une pile électrique tellement je suis _excité_ !! ... Il faut que je me calme. Urgent.

J'inserre la clef dans la serrure et entend un cliquetis singulier, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre timidement sous ma main. Je passe ma tête dans l'embrasure et fais un rapide tour d'appartement de mes yeux. C'est vachement grand, bordel !!!

C'est un trois pièces et demie. Mes parents ont rassemblés tout leur argent pour mes études et mon déménagement. Cet appartement est une bénédiction, que l'on a eu par pur miracle. J'entre à l'intérieur, mes valises me suivant toujours à la trace, puis je referme la porte. L'odeur de peinture fraiche me prend alors, et j'aperçois quelques meubles déjà entreposés dans ce qui semble être la pièce principale. Salon et chambre. Sur ma gauche, on voit le long comptoir de la cuisine, dans les tons gris et violacés. Le salon est gris clair.

Je frappe dans mes mains en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, esquissant un sourire. J'y suis. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas un rêve, tout est réel, je suis au Japon, avec toutes mes affaires, et dans mon propre appartement ! Génial !

Je poursuis alors mon inspection tout en faisant des découvertes non négligeables au passage. Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose de là où j'habitais avant... Mais ça semble vraiment très intéressant.

Une petite demie heure plus tard, je suis déjà en train de ranger mes affaires dans l'armoire murale du salon, et à étaler quelques bibelot de part et d'autres de l'appartement. Tout me plaît. Surtout le bruit qui vient de dehors. Je m'approche donc d'une des fenêtre du séjour et regarde la vie qui s'active en bas. Je suis au deuxième étage.

Je vois les voitures qui s'entassent dans l'embouteillage gigantesque. Je n'en distingue pas la fin, le boulevard est bien trop long pour en apercevoir l'un des deux bout. Mon école est là-dedans. J'espère que je ne vais pas me perdre...

En fait, je commence les cours dans quelques jours. Ça reprend plus vite pour les étudiants en informatique, apparemment... Tant mieux. J'ai hâte de découvrir les enseignements. Et les étudiants.

Je souris avant de m'éloigner de la fenêtre, et je range mes valises dans un coin à côté du lit. Il est ingénieux d'ailleurs, ce lit. On peut le replier le jour, et il suffit de tirer sur la poignée pour le faire descendre. Ce sera pratique quand j'amènerai quelqu'un ici. Bah quoi ? Tirez pas une tête pareille, j'ai mes besoins après tout. J'suis un mec avant un humain.

D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'il y aura de bonnes personnes dans ma classe. Pas que des nigauds. Ça m'emmerderait, très sincèrement. Mais je suis certain que ce ne sera que des gens géniaux !!

Bon. Maintenant le minimum vital déballé, je n'ai plus qu'à aller explorer mon quartier, trouver le magasin alimentaire le plus proche, et visiter les lieux, surtout. Je veux tout apprendre, prendre mes repaires pour la suite.

Je me dirige donc vers la porte, mon trousseau de clefs tintant à ma ceinture. J'adore ce son clinquant, sans vraiment savoir la raison. Je sors, ferme à clef et fais un clin d'œil à la porte en guise d'aurevoir.

Les marches des escaliers de mon immeuble grincent un peu sous mes pas, mais ça fait comme dans les vieilles fermes. Et me rappelle un peu mon ancienne vie... J'étais domestique dans le domaine de mes parents. C'était un travail fatiguant, mais je ne me plaignais jamais. J'adorais trop pouvoir être avec ma famille tous les jours pour ça. En fait, j'appréciais surtout de pouvoir discuter avec mon grand frère qui savait toujours tout sur tout ! Quand j'avais des problèmes, c'était toujours à lui que j'en parlais le premier. Je crois que c'est lui qui va le plus me manquer ici... Je lui écrirai souvent.

Eh ? Ah, j'ai reçu un texto. Maman. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Ma mère s'inquiète toujours trop, mais c'est tellement touchant !

« Alors bien arrivé ? On pense bien à toi. Béa a mis bas. Fille. Nom ? »

Je souris en reconnaissant instantanément le genre de message de ma mère. Simples et directs.

Qui est Béa ? C'était l'une des juments du domaine. On n'en avait pas beaucoup, préférant avoir du bétail qui produit comme les vaches. Mais Béa était... une jument spéciale pour moi. Je l'aimais bien, et son petit hennissement quand elle me voyait venir me remplissait de vie. Elle avait fricoté avec un bel étalon noir... Et maintenant le résultat est une pouliche. Un nom ? Aucune idée. Maman choisira, je lui fais confiance. Elle a toujours de bonnes idées.

Je lui envoie donc un message de retour, la remerciant pour son attention, puis continue ma route vers l'exploration approfondie de mon quartier. Il y a une place de jeux à côté de mon immeuble, et quelques enfants y courent comme des fous. Cache–cache à ce que j'ai compris des syllabes entre-coupées qui parviennent à mes oreilles. J'adore le rire des enfants, il est... attendrissant. Ah, il y en a un dans l'arbre, et le chercheur n'a pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué. J'attire son attention d'un sifflement et lui montre son ami dans l'arbre, avec un sourire amusé. Il suit mon doit et me fait un grand sourire avant de hurler le prénom du singe en herbe, et courir au plus vite vers les balançoires. L'autre bougonne mais rit tout de même.

Je leur fait un signe qu'ils ne voient pas, mais tant pis. Je leur ai rendu un service dont il n'auront pas le souvenir, mais ça me rempli de joie. Vivement l'école, que je me fasse des amis. Non pas pour jouer à cache-cache, mais pour parler, pour eux, quoi. J'aime les relations humaines... Entendre le timbre de la voix. Regarder comment ils se tiennent, apprendre leurs habitudes. Écouter leurs méandres... J'aime ça.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Finalement, j'ai assez vite compris le système du quartier. Je suis rentré chez moi les bras chargés de victuailles, et j'ai même eu le numéro d'une employée de l'épicerie « au cas où je manquerais de quelque chose ». Enfin, il me semble que vu le ton qu'elle avait employé, c'était surtout pour me revoir. Elle était mignonne, alors je ne vais pas faire cas. Puis au moins si je me sens seul un soir, je sais qui appeler.

Je range rapidement mes provisions dans les placards et le frigidaire avant de sortir le lit du mur – ha que ça me fait étrange de le dire ! – et me poser dessus, les bras croisés sous ma nuque. Il faudra que je pense à aller me prendre des fournitures scolaires demain. Je demanderai à « Shizune » de me montrer la papeterie la plus proche.

Je regarde par la fenêtre à ma droite. Elle donne sur la place de jeux. Je l'ai remarqué quand je suis rentré de ma petite balade.

Bon. Il ne fait pas tout à fait nuit mais... j'ai sommeil. Je n'ai toujours pas pu véritablement me reposer depuis que je suis arrivé au Japon. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera le plus grand bien... Et c'est sur un gémissement de bien être que je me tourne, un sourire angelot sur la face, et m'endors pour la première fois au Japon. Le seul bruit qui règne est celui des voitures qui continuent de défiler dans la rue...

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Matin. J'émerge difficilement d'entre les couvertures posées pêle-mêle sur mon lit. C'est quoi c'te lumière bordel... Ils savent pas faut éteindre les lampes quand on dort ? Ah merde. En fait je n'ai pas de rideaux, et c'est juste le soleil déjà bien lancé dans sa course qui me frappe dessus sans modération. Et la pitié alors ? Hmpf. Bon. Puisque la nature ne semble pas de mon côté... levons-nous.

Je m'assieds sur le bord de mon lit et m'étire longuement, faisant craquer certains de mes os ankylosés. Que faire aujourd'hui ? Ah, oui, les fournitures scolaires. Voir Shizune.

Ce n'est pas que ça me désenchante de la voir, mais... Elle me semble collante. Les filles collantes, moi ça me fait plutôt fuir. Enfin, peut-être que je me suis construit trop d'idées et qu'en fait, elle est simplement sympathique au possible. Sans plus. Ce qui m'étonnerait. Parce qu'une fille « simplement sympathique » ne se pencherait pas en avant toutes les dix secondes pour être certaine que vous ayez bien vu son décolleté et que vous soyez capable de nommer la marque de son soutient-gorge. J'aime pas les filles allumeuses... Et Shizune rassemble toutes les caractéristiques de l'Allumeuse type.

Enfin, il n'y a personne d'autre qui puisse me renseigner sur le quartier à part elle, donc... Va falloir que je fasse avec.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, sortant un linge de l'une de mes valises. Je n'ai pas encore tout déballé... Bah. J'ai le temps. Ma lettre pour l'école n'est même pas encore arrivée. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à mettre mon nom sur la sonnette... Bon. Douche, maintenant.

La cabine est vraiment grande. On pourrait facilement tenir à trois là-dedans... Ah ! Il faut que j'arrête ce genre de pensées, ce n'est pas décent.

... Décent peut-être, mais tentant oui ! Ah ! Voilà que je recommence... Merde. Il faut que je me mette sérieusement à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Quand j'habitais encore chez mes parents, j'avais une bonne cote dans mon village. Les filles des autres agriculteurs s'arrachaient une place à mes côtés quand nous devions aller aux fêtes. Mais en fait... J'entretenais une relation secrète avec le fils du meilleur ami de mon père. Eh oui. J'ai une préférence pour les hommes. Mais avoir une femme dans mon lit de temps à autres ne me dérange pas plus que cela. C'est plus la personne qui compte que le reste.

Ah mince, puisque je viens d'emménager, il n'y a pas encore l'eau chaude. Tant pis, la morsure d'une douche glacée est toujours la bienvenue. Surtout quand on veut calmer ses esprits.

Je ressors après quelques minutes passées, puis je m'habille rapidement. Jean – Tshirt, on ne va pas faire de chichis. C'est pas comme si j'allais voir un alien rose faisant la levrette.

Je sors de mon appartement en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur. C'est possible de tomber amoureux d'un lieu ? Surement. J'adore, j'adule, je vénère mon appartement. Sincèrement.

Arrivé en bas de mon immeuble, une brise me caresse gentiment le visage. L'odeur n'est pas la même de là où j'habitais, ça me fait bizarre, mais ça me fait plaisir en même temps. Changer d'air. L'expression est superbement trouvée, chapeau bas à son créateur.

Un petit sourire me prend alors que je jette un œil vers la place de jeu. Vide. C'est bien normal, les enfants doivent être en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il est. Cependant, le reste de la petite place est déjà bien remplie. Tout un tas de passants courent dans tous les sens, agrippant des bus au passage, criant à d'autres de les attendre, se promenant.

L'été est bientôt fini, ça se sent. Il va faire froid bientôt. Il paraît que déjà en octobre les températures chutent et chutent. C'est dans deux mois, octobre. J'aurai dix-neuf ans.

J'arrive enfin devant la petite épicerie où Shizune travaille. J'entre à l'intérieur, jetant un coup d'œil distrait aux rayonnages. Je repère mon... « amie » qui arrange des barres chocolatées. Je me dirige vers elle d'un pas assuré et la salue vivement, avec un grand sourire. Elle se retourne en un sursaut et mes tympans quittent mes oreilles sous l'aiguë du cri qu'elle pousse. Un genre nouveau d'ultrason... Ahem.

Je lui fais part de ma requête. Donc trouver la papeterie. Elle accepte avec un grand sourire et me demande de patienter quelques minutes, elle prend sa pause à la demie. Il est et vingt-six.

« Et tu viens faire quoi ici en fait ?

- Étudier l'informatique.... Commençais-je, mais très vite coupé par Shizune faisant de grands yeux, les mains jointes devant son visage.

- A l'école du Centre !?

- Eh... oui. Tu connais ?

- Bien évidemment que je connais ! Qui ne connaît pas ? C'est l'école la plus huppée de la région ! Je voulais y entrer mais mes notes en japonais ne me le permettaient pas...

- Oh je vois. C'est dommage !! Mais tu retenteras l'année prochaine, en t'améliorant !

- Oui ! »

Je lui fais un sourire rayonnant avant de l'aider un peu dans sa tache. Sinon, je sais pas quoi faire, et j'aime pas trop rester battant. Donc je l'aide, et on plaisante un peu alors que la demie approche.

On sort de la supérette, et elle mon montre le chemin en s'accrochant à mon bras. Shizune fait un peu « guide touristique » à tout m'expliquer en détails comme elle le fait. Mais ce n'est pas déplaisant. L'avoir à mes côtés a quelque chose de rassurant. Comme si je retrouvais ma mère.

Sauf que ma mère ne s'amuserait pas à me tripoter les fesses.

Nous arrivons devant la papeterie. Elle m'a l'air assez grande, à première vue. Shizune le confirme en disant qu'elle comporte deux étages entiers pour les sortes de papiers. Oh vraiment ? Cela risque fort d'être très, très intéressant, si ça s'annonce de cette manière.

On entre, et l'odeur si familière du papier et de la peinture me prend, me remplissant d'une joie non contenue, que Shizune me fait remarquer.

« Oï c'est bon tu vas pas nous faire un orgasme maintenant si ? »

Je pourrais la tuer maintenant, si je n'étais pas autant heureux.

« Non. Les orgasmes, je les fais rarement en public. A moins d'avoir un très bon partenaire. »

Elle se tourne vers moi, mi souriante, mi incrédule. Je pense qu'elle a prit mon « bon partenaire » comme un lapsus. Qu'elle n'a pas comprit que je parlais sincèrement d'un homme. Puisqu'en effet... Même s'il m'arrive de coucher avec des femmes dans de rares occasions, je n'ai jamais atteint de sommets culminants avec elles. A croire que je suis génétiquement programmé pour être gay... Allez savoir. Je ne m'encombre pas l'esprit avec ça, j'aime m'amuser après tout. Je vis pour l'amusement. Beaucoup me trouvent naïfs pour ça... Ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux. Je fais bien trop vite confiance.

« Alors Naruto, tu veux prendre quoi ici ? »

Je me tourne vers Shizune qui tient un paquet de crayons à papier entre les mains, son sac à main sous le bras. Elle est très bien habillée, en dehors de son emploi. Classe, osé, mais pas vulgaire. Typiquement le genre vestimentaire que j'apprécie. Mais... Non. Cette fille est bien trop collante pour que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'imaginer passer une nuit avec. Quoique... Hm. Elle semble s'impatienter de ma réponse. Aussi, je laisse mes pensées tordues de côtés – pour le moment – et lui répond en lui montrant l'étage.

« Je vais prendre quelques gommes et des carnets de croquis, je pense.

- Oh très bien. Tu aimes dessiner ?

- Disons que je m'y entraine beaucoup ces derniers temps... Mais je vais prendre quelques cours. Je ne m'en sors pas pour certains détails.

- Ah ! Je connais quelqu'un si tu veux !

- C'est gentil de ta part, mais je pense que je demanderai à quelqu'un de ma classe. Plus pratique, puis ça me fera discuter et m'intégrer.

- D'accord ! Oh regarde là ! »

Elle part vers un petit coin où sont disposés plein de petites peluches que la brune trouve « super-mignonnes ». C'est vrai qu'elle sont adorables, mais... Je préfère les classiques ours en peluche. Oui je suis nostalgique et alors ? J'adore les choses douces. Très douces.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes passées à parcourir la papeterie de long en large, nous nous dirigeons enfin vers les caisses, nos bras finalement chargés de choses et d'autres.

Ce qui est franchement utile avec Shizune, c'est que comme elle travaille à la supérette, elle connaît pas mal de monde et peut me renseigner sur la vie de certains. Elle a même encore un petit job de serveuse dans un bar relativement huppé du centre-ville, à ce qu'elle m'a dit... Et soit-disant que beaucoup d'étudiants de ma future école allaient là-bas le week-end. C'est pratique quand on veut se faire des infos incognito. Le pire est qu'elle-même ne savait quasi rien de moi. Que d'après les questions qu'elle me posait parfois. Je crois que mon côté plaisantin lui suffisait comme information en fait. C'est cool, j'aime pas trop devoir parler de ma vie. Ou plutôt je sais jamais quoi raconter dans ces cas-là...

Donc, nous sommes arrivés devant les caisses. Shizune se dandine sur place, mécontente de devoir patienter un peu. Bon c'est vrai que moi-même ne parviens pas à tenir en place, mais ça m'agace de voir quelqu'un d'autre le faire à mes côtés. Je regarde un peu la file devant nous. Il y a trois personnes. Une femme d'age assez avancé qui est à la caisse et qui discute gentiment avec la vendeuse. Elles doivent sans doute se connaître. Je vais pour examiner la personne derrière la pipelette, mais Shizune m'en empêche en s'étouffant presque à mes côtés. Je tourne ma tête vers elle, surpris, et la vois qui a plaqué sa main contre sa bouche, le visage rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de nouveau... Je souris en coin avant de lui demander très bas la raison de son trouble.

« Ce qu'il y a !? Me répond-elle en me regardant, incrédule. Ce qu'il y a, c'est Sasuke Uchiwa !

- Qui c'est celui-là ?

- L'un des fils de Fugaku Uchiwa !! Tu sais, le directeur de cette manufacture dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure...

- L'entreprise célèbre ?

- Précisément.

- Oh je vois. Et c'est pour ça que tu es toute rouge ? Parce que ce « Sasuke » est le fils d'un directeur ? Ça ne te ressemble pas !!

- ... Oui je sais. Mais... attends de voir sa tête. Tu comprendras mes rougeurs. »

Oula. J'apprécie moyennement le ton qu'elle a employé pour me dire ça. Que voulait-elle dire ? Aurait-elle déjà comprit que je pouvais être attiré par des mecs ? Non... Je pense être suffisamment discret tout de même !! Mais... Plus rien. « Sasuke » vient de se retourner. Il regarde dans notre direction, nous transperce, lit en nous comme deux vulgaires bouquins ouverts. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mis à nu et le seul mot qui me vient est « magnifique ». Ce mec l'est. Sincèrement.

Il a les cheveux noirs avec quelques reflets bleutés dans ses mèches, le tout ramené en piques sur l'arrière de son crâne. Son regard est souligné d'un fin et discret trait au Khôl, mettant en avant la profondeur de ses iris. Sa peau est claire, si claire qu'on en croirait une feuille de papier. Sans pour autant donner l'impression d'une maladie. C'est un beau blanc, oh oui un très beau blanc. Sa bouche est sérieuse et légèrement bombée, une lueur beige trônant sur leurs formes. Je n'en reviens pas. Ce mec est vraiment un fils de PDG ? Il ressemble plus à un mannequin qu'autre chose ! Kami-sama...

Sasuke nous dévisage un dernier instant avant de se retourner vers la vendeuse pour payer ses achats. Et voilà. Nous avons effleuré la vie de l'Uchiwa quelques instants, et maintenant nous ressombrons dans l'oubli. Bah, tant pis, ça me fera une bonne « rencontre » pour aujourd'hui, et Shizune n'a pas l'air d'en penser moins. Je lui souffle, prenant un air désintéressé :

« Mouais... Ça va, quoi. Sans plus. »

Nous sortons de la papeterie quelques minutes après Sasuke, et ce dernier semble avoir évacué le quartier. J'ai bien regardé à ma gauche et à ma droite sans le voir, alors je sais. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu le revoir, juste une fois... Pouvoir me replonger dans ses yeux. M'y noyer pourquoi pas, ce serait une belle mort.

Nous retournons vers notre coin d'immeubles en papotant gaiement, et elle repart vers l'épicerie pendant que je me dirige vers mon immeuble en lui faisant un dernier signe ponctué d'un sourire. En montant les escaliers grinçants qui mènent à mon appartement, je me surprends à penser à Sasuke Uchiwa. Tout de même, il est vraiment beau... Mais l'avouer à Shizune aurait résumé à me trahir, et j'aimerais tout de même garder un temps soit peu de mystère.

Une fois dans mon appartement, je balance sans grand ménagement mon sac sur le lit que je n'ai pas remonté. Il faudra que je songe à me prendre un sofa... Parce que bon. Le canapé du fond est pas mal, mais quelque chose de plus confortable serait la bienvenue aussi !

Je me dirige ensuite vers le coin cuisine et pose mon cornet rempli des achats de la papeterie sur le plongeoir, avant de mettre à cuire un peu d'eau pour des ramen instantanées. C'est fou ce que ces nouilles ont pu me manquer ! Quand j'habitais encore avec mes parents, j'allais souvent chez nos voisins qui faisaient des ramen divines... Je me demande si ici à Tokyo, on y trouve d'aussi bonnes ramen. Je demanderai à Shizune demain, si je la vois.

Ou pas.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Alors... Ruelle quatre... Bâtiment deux. Eh... C'est **_ça_**, mon école !?

Je regarde avec des yeux ronds ce qui ressemble plus à une base spatiale qu'à un établissement scolaire. Deux énormes structures se dressent fièrement devant moi, m'éblouissant de leur blancheur éclatante. Du gris clair a été peint pour les portes et les fenêtres, mais en dehors de cela, c'est entièrement blanc. Incroyable. Il doit y avoir de la place pour... je ne sais pas, deux mille élèves au moins !

Bon... Shizune m'avait prévenue que c'était une école huppée. Et je me demande bien comment j'ai pu réussir l'examen d'entrée... Un coup du sort, sans doute.

J'avance d'un pas que je veux assuré vers la porte principale et me dirige vers ce qui m'apparaît comme le secrétariat. Je m'adresse à la secrétaire et la questionne sur l'emplacement de la classe des premières années. Elle me fait un itinéraire rapide en me montrant les escaliers au fond du couloir à notre droite, puis elle retourne à ses occupations. Elle semble dépassée par les événements... Bon il est vrai que la rentrée de l'une des plus grandes écoles de Tokyo – voir du Japon – donne du fil à retordre, et je pense bien qu'elle ne doit pas être seule pour cela. A mon avis, il y a un deuxième secrétariat dans le deuxième bâtiment.

J'emprunte le chemin que l'on m'a indiqué et arrive finalement devant la porte de ma future salle de classe. Je la regarde longuement, nostalgique et impatient. Alors c'est là-dedans que je vais commencer ma vie de professionnel ? Ça me convient.

Je me mords les lèvres en souriant pendant que ma main se referme sur la poignée et l'ouvre. Je passe ma tête dans l'entrebâillement et lorgne les personnes déjà présentes. Trois. Une femme qui semble s'ennuyer, un mec avec des cheveux en batailles bruns, et... Quoi !?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Non mais dites-moi que c'est une blague, bon sang !

Vous vous en doutez certainement, Sasuke Uchiwa est assis là-dedans, derrière l'un des ordinateurs, les bras appuyés sur le bureau, les mains jointes devant son visage, l'air impassible. Toujours autant beau.

Bon en même temps il est assez difficile de changer d'apparence en trois jours.

Quoi qu'il en soit, mes futurs camarades de classe ne semblent pas m'avoir remarqué. Il serait peut-être temps que j'entre entièrement dans la pièce, aussi... J'avale donc ma salive et entre comme un lion dans une arène : fier et noble. Même si je damnerais tous les saints pour me trouver ailleurs maintenant.

Le premier à remarquer ma présence est le mec aux cheveux en bataille. Il lève la tête de son portable un instant, me dévisage et tente un timide salut de la main. Je saute sur l'occasion et lui renvoie son salut avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui, entamant une conversation banale. Il a l'air sympa, pour le moment. On verra par la suite. Au moins, j'ai d'ores et déjà un allié dans cette classe.

Sasuke ne dit rien. Il est juste là, les yeux clos, jouant avec ses doigts entremêlés. C'est impressionnant de le voir comme ça, à portée de main, ça le rend « accessible ». Je me demande si les gens vont savoir qui il est. Que ce mec est important, ou tout du moins son père et son prestige. L'honneur du nom.

Je laisse mon regard vagabonder encore un peu sur son visage qui semble statufié, puis Kiba – le mec aux cheveux en bataille – me ramène à la réalité en me chuchotant très doucement les mots suivants :

« Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il s'y croit toujours à fond... »

Je tourne la tête vers mon « ami » et lui sourit en guise de réponse. Kiba le connaît-il ? Si j'ai bien compris, oui. Mais Sasuke m'intrigue, je n'y peux rien.

Quelques secondes passent alors, et la porte de la pièce s'ouvre en grand, laissant entrer un petit troupeau de personnes qui parlent bruyamment. Ils se dirigent directement vers la femme qui dort presque sur sa table en beuglant de grands « bonjour », qui ont pour effet de réveiller la belle endormie. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, toute cette équipe ! Accepteront-ils de nouveaux membres à leur petite troupe de fortune ? Je n'en sais rien. Je l'espère, car ils semblent très gentils et plaisantins. Je jette un œil à Kiba et me rend compte qu'il les regarde avec un petit sourire, l'œil pétillant. Il les connaît ?

J'ai ma réponse quelques secondes, quand une fille blonde se met à brailler façon Shizune en sautant sur mon camarade. J'éclate de rire en le voyant tomber de sa chaise, le poids de la fille reposant sur lui. Elle prend alors la parole tout en se frottant à Kiba.

« Hiii j'étais persuadée que tu serais pris, Kiba-kun !!!

- Oïïï... T'es pas légère Ino enlève-toi par pitié !!

- Ah ! Tout de suite ! »

La blonde, Ino, donc, s'empresse de relever avant d'aider Kiba à en faire autant. Il peste encore quelques instants contre son amie et soudain sursaute en se tournant vers moi.

« Je ne t'ai même pas présenté avec cette folle !!

- Hey, se défend immédiatement Ino, je t'interdis de me traiter de folle !

- Mouais. Bref, Naruto, je te présente la p'tite bande avec laquelle je traine tout le temps. »

Je leur souris tout en leur faisant un signe de la main avant qu'ils ne se présentent brièvement. Ino est la meilleure amie de Kiba, à ce que j'ai compris. Un mec derrière elle, assez grand et maigrelet, se prénomme Neji. Sa cousine n'est autre que la fille qui dormait, Hinata. D'ailleurs, j'ai appris qu'elle avait passé une nuit bien peu reposante à cause de son cousin bruyant et de son mystérieux petit ami. Cousin qui est devenu rouge comme une tomate sous l'aveu de notre endormie de service. Assis à côté d'elle : Choji et Sakura. Lui est un garçon un peu fort, mais qui a toujours de bonnes répliques, et Elle est une fille à tempérament collant mais qui a un bon fond. Et puis, elle est très jolie, avec ses cheveux teints en rose.

Pour une première impression c'est gagné. Je les trouve vraiment sympa, surtout Kiba et Sakura, pour être tout à fait sincère, mais les autres sont très bien aussi.

On discute entre nous, et je me rends compte avec joie que leur bande m'accepte assez bien, malgré mon « intrusion » dans leur groupe. Sasuke quant à lui reste dans son coin. Sakura et Ino ont bien tenté d'aller lui parler – tout le monde semble le connaître, apparemment – mais il les a gentiment envoyées sur les roses en disant qu'il attendait quelqu'un avant de les rejoindre. Elles n'ont pas cherché plus loin et sont revenues bredouilles vers nous.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et je prie pour que ce soit notre professeur, car je commence à bouillonner sur place tellement j'ai la soif d'apprendre ! Surtout quand nous sommes entourés d'ordinateurs pareillement... Ah mon dieu, je sens que je vais vraiment me plaire ici. Le petit bruit que font les ventilateurs est extrêmement apaisant... Bref. La porte.

Une silhouette passe le battant et se dirige vers nous, saluant rapidement chaque personne. Je me présente en passant, et j'apprends qu'il s'appelle Shikamaru. Un grand gaillard bien formé, avec de longs cheveux bruns qu'il noue sur sa nuque. Il ressemble un peu à un pianiste comme l'on voyait dans l'époque baroque, très classe, et avec beaucoup de style. Même s'il a l'air un peu ennuyé.

Il nous sourit encore une petite fois avant d'aller vers Sasuke qu'il salue lui aussi. L'Uchiwa le regarde longuement, feintant un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. C'était lui, la personne qu'il attendait ? Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je ressens une pointe de jalousie envers Shikamaru, qui semble si classe et si proche de Sasuke... Et moi... Non. Moi aussi, je suis très bien ! Non mais ! Ils se croient où ces deux-là ho !

« Naruto-kun ? M'interpelle Sakura, passant sa main pleine de bagues devant mes yeux. T'es sur que tu vas bien ? Tu fais des mimiques bizarres depuis tout à l'heure !

- Eh !? Ah ! Oui oui je vais bien, je suis juste un peu distrait. Puis j'ai tellement hâte de commencer les cours !! »

Elle ne cherche pas plus en détail, et ça me va très bien. Je me serais très mal vu lui expliquer que je suis jaloux d'un mec que je ne connais ni en blanc ni en noir parce qu'il tourne autour d'un autre mec que j'ai décidé d'approcher sérieusement. Quoi de plus banal me direz-vous. Je questionne discrètement Kiba sur la nature de la relation entre Sasuke et Shikamaru. Kiba fait une mine dépitée en m'expliquant qu'ils sortent ensemble depuis trois jours environ. Il semble triste, sans que je comprenne sincèrement pourquoi. S'intéresserait-il à Sasuke tout comme moi ? Enfin... Ce n'est pas qu'il m'intéresse... mais... Il m'intrigue. Voilà. Il m'intrigue, et je me dois de l'étudier. Uniquement scientifiquement parlant, entendons-nous. Rien d'autre là-dessous. Je ne le connais même pas.

...

Il n'empêche, comment se fait-il que Shikamaru sorte avec Sasuke Uchiwa ?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Bon. Après interrogatoire plus que louche envers Kiba Inuzuka (mec que j'ai désigné comme étant mon allié attitré. Sans lui demander son avis.) il paraitrait que quand Sasuke sort avec un mec, non seulement il le tromperait mais en plus il en changerait quand bon lui semble... Peut-être pas avec évidence, mais tout de même. Merde.

Eh... Oui parce que c'est dommage pour ce pauvre Shikamaru, forcément ! N'allez pas croire que c'est parce que j'avais la potentielle intention de sortir avec et que...

...

Bon ok c'était totalement cela, je l'avoue. Où est le mal ? Après tout, ils ne sont pas mariés, ils sortent ensembles depuis _trois jours_ ! Cela ne fait pas dix ans non plus ! Donc, j'ai mes chances. Même si pour le moment, ce n'est pas ma priorité. Mes études avant tout, parce que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de déménager au Japon.

Ah, en parlant d'études, notre professeur daigne enfin pointer le bout de son nez. Il est de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux grisonnants. Vieux ? Aucune idée. Il semble assez content de lui et nous montre un grand sourire satisfait tout en déposant ses affaires devant l'ordinateur qui semble être réservé au professeur. Dites, c'est moi où cet homme ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'il a au moins demi-heure de retard ?

« Bonjour les jeunes ! Désolé de mon retard : j'ai dû aller faire des achats pour le cours de cuisine... Commence-t-il, en s'appuyant sur le bord de son bureau.

- Il y a un cours de cuisine, monsieur !? Demande Ino en coupant notre ainé.

- ... Non pas vraiment. Enfin bref !! Donc, je me présente, Kakashi Hatake. Mon parcours ne vous intéressera certainement pas, aussi pourrions-nous directement passer aux informations générales de l'école ? »

Un calme et un silence presque religieux règne sur l'assemblée de ma classe pendant que nous l'écoutons avec attention. Quelques autres personnes sont arrivées après le groupe avec lequel je « traine ». En tout, nous sommes vingt. Ou vingt et un, je ne sais pas. En fait je n'ai pas réellement compté les gens... Mon professeur reprend son monologue en nous expliquant les règles de base du fonctionnement de l'établissement. Les horaires sont affichés au tableau blanc derrière lui. C'est assez régulier apparemment, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Vous savez, je ne suis pas vraiment une flèche en organisation, alors un peu de régularité sera la bienvenue !

Ah ! Le cours commence enfin après tant de blabla !

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Si j'ai sous-entendu ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Hatake Sensei n'avait pas de talents, alors je retire tout, je dis bien absolument tout. Ce cours était aussi éprouvant que captivant ! Notre professeur nous a carrément bluffé comme un chef en nous faisant croire qu'il était un bouffon de premier ordre. Je l'aime, c'est définitif.

Bon. Il est vrai que j'ai souvent été un peu perdu quand il nous disait de faire telle ou telle manipulation mais... Je trouve que je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti.

Je rassemble mes affaires et me dirige vers la sortie de mon école pour pouvoir aller manger. Les gens de ma classe – enfin, « ma » petite troupe d'amis – m'invitent à aller avec eux pour le midi. Je leur réponds, tout excité :

« Évidemment que je viens !!

- Mais quelle boule de nerf !! Naruto, il faudra que tu me dises ton secret pour être aussi débordant d'énergie. Me débite Sakura en posant amicalement sa main sur mon épaule.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Il paraît que je suis toujours comme ça. Ce doit être dans mes gênes !! Haha ! »

Ma camarade me répond d'un sourire et d'une tape sur la tête avant de me tirer à sa suite. On rejoint rapidement les autres du « groupe » et nous nous installons dans le restaurant que Kiba semble bien connaître... Je le questionne.

« Tu viens souvent ici, Kiba ?

- Hn ?? Ah ! Oui, c'est mon oncle qui tient ce restaurant. Il nous fait les repas à l'œil mais tais-toi hein... »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil en guise de réponse. Alors comme ça, il a de la famille dans la restauration ? C'est cool. Hééé mais minute ! Il connaît alors surement un endroit où ils font des Ramens !! Victoiiiiiire !!! Je me tourne à nouveau vers mon ami et le prend par les épaules avant de lui crier presque :

« KIBA ! J'ai une question de la plus HAUTE importance à te demander !!! »

Oups... J'ai surement dû lui paraître un peu trop enthousiaste : il manque de s'étouffer avec son verre de soda tout en me regardant avec effarement. M'enfin ce n'est qu'un détail : les ramens triomphent sur le reste. Assurément.

« Ou-oui ? Quoi donc ? Me demande-t-il d'une petite voix. Il est mignon, à cet instant. Je reprends ma tirade, des étincelles dans les yeux :

« Où est-ce que l'on peut trouver un restaurant de Ramens !?

- Eh... bah... ici, on en fait. Sinon y'en a un à l'autre bout de la rue... »

Il semble soulagé tandis qu'il m'explique vaguement l'itinéraire pour ledit restaurant. Il y a des ramens ici. Il y a des ramens ici. Il y a des ramens ici. Il y a des ramens ici. Avec la soupe et les pates. Avec le légume qui a le même nom que moi, avec... AAAH ! Sous le coup de l'émotion je sers Kiba contre moi en lui disant des milliers de « Merci ». Mais qui doivent être complètement incompréhensibles à entendre... Tant pis. Il doit sûrement saisir ce que je lui baratine, puisqu'il me tapote gentiment le dos en me disant que c'est rien. C'est sans surprendre personne que je commande des ramens pour le repas.

Je suis fébrile jusqu'à ce que nos commandes arrivent, jetant des coups d'œil à tous bouts de champs. Kiba et Sakura ont beau essayer de me rassurer en disant que mes ramens vont arriver, rien à faire. Une vraie pile électrique ! Ou du moins... jusqu'à ce qu'une voix assez grave ne s'élève sur ma droite, m'interpellant.

« Tu vas bientôt arrêter de gesticuler oui ? Tu vas finir par assommer quelqu'un ! »

Sasuke. C'est Sasuke Uchiwa qui vient de me parler. HEIIIIN ? Depuis quand il est là lui ? Ah, mais oui, il sort avec Shikamaru. Et Shikamaru fait partie de la bande. Bingo, je rejoints les deux bouts.

...

Temps mort !!! Il m'a parlé comment là ? Houuu c'est intolérable !! Il est peut-être le mec le plus canon que j'ai jamais vu, mais ce n'est certainement pas une raison ! Je m'empresse de lui répondre, espérant arriver à le transpercer de mes yeux :

« Tu ne comprends pas ma détresse, Uchiwa ! Garde tes remarques pour toi ! »

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse à ma tirade. Cela ne semble étonner personne... Alors la réputation de glaçon dont Kiba m'a parlé est fondée ? Cela me paraissait tellement invraisemblable quand il m'en causait !! M'enfin, quels qu'en soit mes avis, Sasuke semble comme un tableau. Immobile et silencieux. Hé bah... Pauvre Shikamaru, il doit pas souvent avoir une conversation de plus de quatre mots avec son petit ami !

Je ricane dans ma barbe tandis que j'ai ces pensées-là, et mes ramens arrivent enfin. Je beugle ce qui, à l'origine, voulait être un « bon appétit », mais ce n'est pas facile de parler en mangeant des ramens. Les autres comprennent, me sourient et attaquent leur propre repas, mais plus raisonnablement que moi.

A ce moment, je ne remarque pas que Sasuke me dévisage, tout en dégustant ses nouilles sautées au poulet.

* * *

So ?

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que devrais-je améliorer ? Bon. Ce chapitre était un chapitre transition. Les choses intéressantes vont commencer dans le prochain. x3

Oui, Shizune est un peu... "pouf" dans cette fic ! xD Je trouvais que l'on ne la voyait pas assez dans le manga, ou même dans les fictions, alors j'ai voulu lui donner un rôle plus conséquent... Bref.

A tout bientôt !!

xxx Kelly


	2. Chill Out

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Je voudrais commencer par vous remercier pour avoir si bien accueilli cette fiction. Je vous délivre sans plus attendre la suite…

**Disclaimer :** Cette sympathique bande de dégénérés appartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto, à la non-surprise générale.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuShika, ShikaKiba, InoSaku.

**Résumé :** Pour ses études en informatique, Naruto se voit dans l'obligation de se rendre au Japon. Là-bas, il va avoir un accident qui lui fera perdre le sens de l'ouïe...

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été inspirée de plusieurs choses pour écrire cette fiction, notamment un Doujinshi ( The sleeping sound of snow, dont le lien est disponible sur mon profile ) dans lequel Naruto devenait momentanément sourd. Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup touchée et ça m'a donné l'impulsion d'écrire cette fiction, par le biais de Naruto. Ah, une dernière chose ! Pour lire cette fic, je vous conseille de mettre la présentation en 1/2 au lieu de Full. : )

* * *

Un peu plus tard, je me sépare de ma petite troupe. Comme c'est le premier jour, Hatake Sensei nous a congédié chez nous, puisque le principal était de faire des explications basiques sur les machines et programmes. Le vrai travail commencera demain.

C'est quand même bizarre de commencer les cours en plein milieu de semaine. On est mercredi après tout et personnellement je m'imaginais débuter un lundi. Enfin bon, il y avait peut-être des raisons annexes quant au commencement aujourd'hui. Sait-on jamais.

En attendant, je rentre chez moi, fatigué, mais heureux.

Je me tourne pour faire un dernier signe à mes camarades et me dirige vers la ligne de métro qui va vers mon quartier. Heureusement qu'il y en a une d'ailleurs, sinon je ne sais pas comment je ferais. Mon appartement est tellement loin de mon école... je pense que sans le métro, je ferais bien une heure et demie de marche tous les jours. Enfin. J'ai déjà eu de la chance de trouver un appartement à Tokyo même, alors ne pas être dans le plein cœur de la ville ne me dérange pas plus que cela.

Je parviens devant l'arrêt en question et m'assied sur l'un des bancs libres devant la voie. Je regarde distraitement autour de moi, essayant de mémoriser évasivement les gens aux alentours. Peut-être que je les côtoierai durant toute ma scolarité ici ? Ou alors ce sont des gens qui prennent le métro occasionnellement ? Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas encore assez habitué à la vie de Tokyo. A la vie urbaine. Je suis sans doute trop resté cloitré dans mon trou pendant mes premières années...

Le métro arrive devant moi, faisant crisser les rails. Je me lève, réajuste mon sac sur mes épaules et m'engouffre dans le premier compartiment.

Dans cette ville, tout m'a l'air différent. Tout m'apparaît comme un étranger. Tout est étranger, d'ailleurs. La mentalité des gens – pour le peu que j'en ai rencontré, disons. – est si différente de celle que je connais ! Et pourtant, je ne viens pas de si loin que cela. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un tel gouffre était possible entre si peu de distance...

La voix métallisée annonce l'arrêt de mon quartier. Je bouscule donc quelques voyageurs – chose que j'ai apprise : si l'on veut sortir d'un métro ou d'un tram à Tokyo, il faut savoir s'imposer !! – pour atteindre la porte, et je descends sitôt qu'elle s'ouvre. Je fais quelques pas devant moi et je regarde bêtement les alentours. C'est dingue. Je n'ai fais que quelques quartiers de mon école jusqu'ici, et le changement est déjà incroyable. Moins de publicités, moins de lumières, moins d'animation, aussi. C'est plus calme, tout en restant agité pour moi qui vient de la campagne.

Je suis Coréen. Celle du Sud, dans une des dernières régions qui parlent encore japonais. Quand le Japon a fait ses colonisations, mon pays a été pris dedans et forcé à apprendre leur langue. Maintenant, seuls quelques rares provinces la parlent encore. J'ai eu la bonne ( ou mauvaise ? ) fortune de me retrouver dans l'une d'elles. Sans quoi, je n'aurais certainement pas pu être pris dans cette école prestigieuse... Alors merci aux aïeuls.

Je pense que je vais faire un petit détour par la supérette, histoire de raconter à Shizune ma journée mémorable, et surtout, lui dire que « Sasuke Uchiwa » est dans ma classe. Elle va en verdir de jalousie, j'en mettrais ma main au feu.

J'arrive devant la petite enseigne, et je souris largement avant d'entrer dans l'échoppe, faisant tinter un joli carillon au dessus de la porte. Shizune est derrières les caisses, au fond du magasin. Je prends de quoi me préparer à manger ce soir et me dirige vers mon amie, toujours en souriant.

« Bonsoir monsi... Naruto !! » Se coupe-t-elle en me reconnaissant. Elle semble contente. Moi aussi à dire vrai, je suis plus ou moins heureux de la voir. Elle est gentille.

- Hello !

- Alors cette journée ? »

Nous discutons quelques minutes de mon premier jour de cours. Comme je l'avais prédis, elle a tiré une tête mémorable quand je lui ai parlé de Sasuke. Un mélange entre des yeux de grenouilles et une gueule de four ouvert. C'était vraiment amusant à voir.

Ah, il est dix-sept heures. Hum. Le temps est passé à une de ces vitesses ! C'est perturbant ! A croire que quelqu'un se fout de nous et avance l'horloge sans que l'on s'en rende compte... Bah. Qu'il s'amuse avec nous. Moi ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

Shizune trottine jusqu'à l'arrière salle de la boutique et je l'entends se changer rapidement. Lorsqu'elle ressort, son petit sac à main blanc sous le bras, je me dis encore une fois qu'elle est bien plus belle sans son affreux ensemble rayé. Elle arrive vers moi, rayonnante, et me fait un sourire mutin tout en m'interrogeant, un doigt entre les lèvres :

« Dis-moi Naruto, tu voudrais m'accompagner à mon travail au Chill Out ? »

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

On descend du tramway qui nous a conduit devant un bâtiment relativement haut et sombre. Les façades sont d'un bleu roi très foncé, et les vitres sont teintées de noir. Profond. Classe. Clinquant. Le nom « Chill Out » est écrit en lettres argentées sur la longueur du bâtiment, utilisant les fenêtres comme support. Pour une première impression... Je dirai simplement que l'on voit explicitement qu'il s'agit de la boîte par excellence du centre de Tokyo. Shizune me dévisage en souriant, visiblement satisfaite de ma contemplation.

« C'est chouette, hein ? Me dit-elle, en se penchant devant moi. Aujourd'hui, elle a un soutient gorge rouge. Ça m'exaspère un peu, mais je fais fi de mon agacement.

- Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air, pour le moment ! Vivement de voir comment c'est à l'intérieur... ?

- Hihi, j'attendais que tu me le demande. Allez, viens, c'est vide à cette heure-ci ! »

Elle me tire à sa suite et l'on pénètre dans les locaux du Chill Out. Le hall d'entrée est dans des tons très chauds. Rouge pétant pour le sol, de petites colonnes noires sont réparties équitablement contre les murs violet foncé qui, à ma grande surprise, sont matelassés. Je laisse s'échapper un « ouah » admiratif tandis que je suis toujours trainé par la main via mon amie. Nous traversons plusieurs étages meublés et décorés comme le hall, puis nous arrivons dans une salle gigantesque sombre. Une forte odeur de fumée flotte dans l'air, et je devine donc que nous sommes au centre des chimères. La salle des festivités, si j'ose dire.

Shizune me lâche la main quelques instant et j'entends ses talons claquer le sol tandis qu'elle va vers la gauche. Un petit « clic » se fait percevoir, puis des néons bleutés s'allument les uns après les autres autour de nous.

Les façades sont noires. Ou bien d'un bleu extrêmement foncé. Le sol quant à lui est un carrelage aux teintes violettes, et du rouge s'étend sur les bars ainsi que sur les sièges. Quelques petits podiums de danse s'élèvent par endroits, faisant ressortir leur rouge éclatant avec la lumière des néons bleus clair. A deux coins – ceux qui sont juste à côté de l'entrée – deux cages en fer ont été installées, avec des canapés qui semblent bien confortables. Intéressant. Vraiment.

Le plafond semble si haut qu'on croirait qu'il n'y en a pas. Et pourtant, un second étage est aménagé, on en distingue les trames d'en bas, ainsi que la plateforme du DJ. Surement le coin VIP, pense-je. Parce que je doute fortement que les partons de cet endroit laisse des clients « normaux » s'éclater auprès du Dj de la soirée. Surtout dans une boîte pareille.

Shizune me ramène à la réalité en faisant claquer ses doigts devant moi.

« Verdict ? Me lance-t-elle tout en se mordant la lèvre.

- Je déteste, bien entendu. Ironisai-je, mimant un visage écœuré. Mon amie éclate de rire.

- J'en étais certaine. Répond-elle. Et c'est vraiment rare de voir un endroit comme celui-ci complètement vide, je te jure qu'en soirée, on ne voit plus ses pieds tellement c'est plein à craquer !!

- Vraiment ? A ce point ?

- Bah tu verras bien quand tu viendras une fois. Tu viendras dis hm ? »

Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Oh que oui, je rêve de venir ici ! Rien que les locaux me plaisent, plus qu'à savoir si en soirée, c'est effectivement aussi bien que la brunette me l'a expliqué. Apparemment, ils passent principalement de la musique d'underground. Pour un centre-ville, ce n'est pas banal.

Soudain, la porte derrière nous s'ouvre en grand et un homme aux cheveux grisonnants fait son entrée... on ne peut plus froide. Je crois que même Sasuke en aurait frissonné, là...

« Bonjour Jiraya-san ! Lance mon amie en allant lui serrer la main. L'homme lui fait un rictus qui je crois doit être sa façon de sourire.

- Ah, bonjour Shizune. Lui répond-il un peu trop mielleusement. Il semble vraiment impressionnant, vu comme ça. Il se tourne alors vers moi.

« Toi, je ne te connais pas encore. Me dit-il sur un ton sans équivoque. Je m'empresse de lui répondre.

- Non, en effet. Je m'appelle Naruto.

- Tu viens pour le job de barman vacant ?

Pardon ? Je regarde l'homme à l'âge mûr sans vraiment comprendre là où il veut en venir. Je jette un œil quémandeur d'aide à Shizune, et cette dernière me répond avec un hochement positif de tête frénétique, souriante. Bon. Un boulot hm ? C'est vrai qu'il aurait de toute façon fallu que je m'en dégotte un pour pouvoir vivre. Mes économies ne sont pas des montagnes d'or non plus, après tout... Cependant je n'y connais rien en cocktails !

« Eh bien... pas tout à fait. Je viendrais plutôt ici comme serveur. Lui annonçai-je en lui faisant un sourire respectueux.

- Oh je vois. Bien. Parce que tu n'as pas de connaissances dans la fabrication de boisson ?

- ... Je ne réponds rien. Il m'a découvert... et éclate de rire. Ce qui me rassure autant que ça accentue mon malaise.

- Aucun souci, si c'est uniquement cela qui te retient. Je te formerai. Après tout, le Chill Out est une boîte de jeunes et d'étudiants. Je me dois de les aider non ? N'est-ce pas ce que l'on attend d'un débris comme moi ?

- Eh bien... Tentai-je, mi-souriant, mi-angoissant. Oui, je pense que ce doit être cela. » Jiraya éclate de rire avant de mettre sa main sur mon épaule et reprendre :

« Je t'aime bien, gamin ! Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? »

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Nous ressortons du Chill Out quelques minutes après l'entrevue avec Jiraya. Maintenant, je bosse là-bas sur des horaires que je peux choisir, ce qui est très pratique, question avec l'école et les examens. Et en plus, je ne commence pas dans l'inconnu le plus total : Shizune sera souvent là, et Jiraya me supervisera durant mes premières périodes.

Je me suis demandé pourquoi il ne servait pas lui-même, s'il avait le temps de m'épauler. Shizune m'a fourni la réponse quelques instants après que celle-ci m'ait effleuré l'esprit. Apparemment, Jiraya détesterait être en contact direct avec ses clients parce que souvent, ils le harcelaient à propos d'un livre qu'il aurait publié dans sa jeunesse... Enfin, je n'ai pas tout saisi à ses explications.

« Alors, tu es content d'avoir trouvé un travail, Naruto ? Me demande-t-elle en me regardant en coin.

- Oh, oui c'est vraiment bien. Puis le Chill Out est vraiment super-classe... C'est impressionnant. »

Elle éclate de rire avant de reprendre, me tenant un bras entre les siens :

« C'est marrant, ça me rappelle mes débuts dans ce job. Jiraya n'arrêtait pas de me draguer.

- Vraiment ?

- Bah oui... bon. J'aurais dû m'y attendre, vu le bouquin qu'il a fait...

- Tu m'en as parlé avant. Mais c'est quoi comme livre ?

- Erotique. »

Je la regarde en souriant mesquinement. Il faudra que je passe à la librairie un de ces quatre, histoire de me rendre compte moi-même de ce que mon patron fait comme livre.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

« Hey _Boy_, fais-moi un Bloody Mary *, tu seras mignon. »

La soirée est enflammée. Et c'est peu dire. Cela ne fait qu'une demie heure que le Chill Out a ouvert ses portes, et j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais vu autant de personne dans une même pièce. Mon premier soir deux jours après avoir rencontré Jiraya, nous sommes vendredi. Et c'est plein à craquer. Heureusement que je ne suis pas trop fatigué des cours, sinon je pense que je m'effondrerais. D'ailleurs, ces cours d'informatiques sont tout bonnement... Géniaux. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Puis pouvoir observer Sasuke se pencher pour expliquer quelque chose à son voisin est très très instructif. Oui parce que monsieur s'y connaît un max dans le domaine, alors il aide les autres quand Kakashi Sensei le lui demande.

Je fais un sourire au mec qui m'a commandé la boisson et me précipite vers l'établi où l'on prépare les ingrédients des cocktails. Jiraya est appuyé sur le comptoir juste derrière moi, regardant si je fais les manipulations correctement. J'ai de la chance : le Bloody Mary est le cocktail que les clients demandent le plus ce soir, donc je commence à prendre la main pour le réaliser.

Quelques instants plus tard, je pose le quartier de citron sur le rebord du verre tumbler * et je l'apporte au client, qui me paie sa boisson avant de repartir vers ses amis. Je me tourne alors vers une femme à ma droite, qui me fait signe depuis quelques instants. Elle a un très joli qui me semble familier...

« Bonsoir ! Lui lançai-je en souriant tout en me penchant vers elle pour entendre sa commande. Que puis-je vous servir ? »

Elle me regarde longuement. Ses cheveux noirs sont attachés et elle est maquillée avec beaucoup de classe. Une longue mèche de cheveux lui tombe sur le coin de l'œil, lui donnant un charme tout à fait époustouflant. Elle prend la parole, et je comprends honteusement ma méprise. Ou presque.

« Tu es nouveau ici non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Me dit... Il ? Elle ? J'avoue qu'en entendant sa voix, j'ai de sérieux doutes.

- Oui, je fais mon premier soir.

- Oh. Alors je ne vais pas t'enquiquiner avec des cocktails complexes. Mets-moi un Porn Star *, s'il te plaît.

- Tout de suite. »

Je me tourne vers le frigidaire principal et en sors les ingrédients du Porn Star. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y a qu'un seul mélange à effectuer. Je le fais donc rapidement, toujours sous l'œil calculateur et malicieux de Jiraya, puis je retourne vers mon client – Dont je ne sais toujours pas le genre. – et manque de lâcher le verre au sol. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que Sasuke Uchiwa fabrique avec cet androgyne ?

« Sasuke ? Dis-je, en le regardant par dessous le verre que je tends à mon client.

- Salut, Naruto. Me répond-il en souriant en coin. Tu travailles ici ?

- Il... il faut croire ouais. Lui répondis-je, avant de me tourner vers la femme qui me paie son Porn Star.

- Mon grand frère, Itachi. C'est lui qui m'a trainé ici... Me débite-il en posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule de... la femme !? Alors c'est son frère ? Son frèèère ? Son mec de frère ? Son homme avec toute l'artillerie qui le compose de frère ?

- Aah okey je vois... Heu... Enchanté. »

Je tends maladroitement la main vers Itachi et il la serre entre ses doigts fins, me souriant de la même manière que Sasuke, ce qui donne une impression très spéciale. C'est comme avoir une copie conforme de Sasuke... en fille. Même si c'est un mec.

D'ailleurs, Sasuke est vraiment superbement habillé ce soir. Si d'ordinaire il ressemble à un mannequin... Je ne trouve pas les mots pour le décrire convenablement ce soir. Il a un jean bleu marin froissé, et une chemise noire avec deux rayures rouge foncé sur le torse, en passant sur la gauche. Sa coupe de cheveux habituelle, une petite décoration faite au maquillage au coin de l'œil droit. Magnifique, comme toujours.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de rester avec eux, et j'entends Jiraya qui tousse faussement histoire de me ramener sur Terre. Je leur fais donc un signe à demi désolé, et je file prendre les nouvelles commandes. Malgré moi, mon regard s'aventure toujours vers leur direction, comme pour m'assurer qu'ils sont toujours là. Et quand je les vois, je me sens... rassuré.

La soirée coule rapidement, et Jiraya m'envoie aux réserves de boissons. C'est juste à côté de la fin du bar, et c'est certainement l'endroit le plus calme et silencieux du Chill Out. J'entre à l'intérieur, lorgnant quelques instants sur le panneau « Privé » avant de pénétrer dans la pièce froide et bourrée de caisses à boissons. Je me dirige alors vers les caisses que Jiraya m'a dites. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et laisser le bruit entrer depuis la salle, puis elle se referme.

Croyant qu'il s'agit de Jiraya, je lance tout en me tournant vers la porte :

« Dites patron, je ne trouve pas les caisses de Tequilla... Elles sont... » Et je m'interromps. Sasuke se tient appuyé contre la porte et me regarde en souriant, visiblement satisfait de sa surprise.

« ... Sasuke ? »

Je suis abasourdi devant lui pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de vingt minutes. Dans le genre pathétique, tu ne peux pas trouver mieux. Bravo, Naruto. Tu m'épates parfois.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? Me propose-t-il, son petit sourire trônant toujours sur sa face angélique.

- Eh bien... C'est... » Je m'enfonce phrase après phrase, et ça me bloque encore plus de m'en rendre compte. Stupide Naruto. Pourquoi faut-il que ça t'arrive à toi. « Si tu veux, oui. » Finis-je par lâcher.

Sasuke se met donc en quête de la caisse de Tequila perdue. Nous la trouvons quelques secondes plus tard, cachée sous une lourde caisse de Gin. Étrangement... Je me sens proche de Sasuke. Comme si le simple fait que nous fassions quelque chose ensemble nous liait intimement. Je ne sais pas. Pour moi, Sasuke est un être inaccessible, comme je l'ai déjà dis. Quelqu'un que l'on regarde de loin, que l'on admire, mais qu'on ne peut en aucun cas approcher. A moins d'être un incommensurable chanceux.

Bref. Sasuke et moi sommes proches. C'est autant flippant que tout à fait... fascinant.

Sans vraiment comprendre d'où ça vient, je sens une boule de pique affreuse rouler dans mon corps en dévastant tout obstacle. Hum. Bon. Allez Naruto, on se calme et on reprend contrôle. Je souris à mon camarade et l'on retourne dans la salle, moi mes bouteilles sous les bras, lui son sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Je n'y pense pas. Je ne pense pas non plus à son regard qui je le sens, est braqué sur ma nuque inhabituellement découverte.

A l'école, je ne fais pas spécialement attention à mon apparence. Je prends ce qui vient dans mon armoire, me donne un coup de peigne et basta. Ce soir, j'ai fais l'effort. Peut-être la pression de bosser dans la boîte par excellence y est pour quelque chose... Le fait était pourtant là. Sasuke me regardait. J'existais de nouveau dans son monde, même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps. J'étais d'ailleurs même presque étonné qu'il ait retenu mon prénom, alors que moi, j'avais commencé par l'appeler par son nom de famille. Uchiwa.

Je referme la porte de la réserve de boisson, sous l'œil scrutateur de Sasuke qui me suit docilement, tout en me commentant ses soirées ici. Apparemment, le Chill Out est la boîte favorite de « ma » petite bande à l'école.

Je passe derrière la banquette rouge foncé, puis je me dirige vers Jiraya qui est toujours à la même place. Il tient un verre que j'identifie comme étant un Porn Star et discute avec l'un de mes collègues : Iruka. Lui est un homme d'âge assez mûr, très gentil. Il travaille ici depuis les tout débuts de la boîte, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

« Naruto ! Tu as tout trouvé ? Je viens de penser que je ne t'avais pas expliqué où étaient les caisses de Tequila... Me toise mon patron en levant son verre dans ma direction.

- Oui, oui, c'est tout bon.

- Bien ! Au fait... Jiraya me fait signe de m'approcher, je m'exécute avant qu'il ne reprenne, tout bas. Tu es ami avec l'un des rejetons Uchiwa ? Tu sais que ce sont de nos meilleurs clients ?

- Ami est un grand mot. Dis-je sur le même ton que lui. Disons que nous sommes en classe ensemble.

- Arrange toi pour garder de bonnes relations avec lui. Ça ne peut t'être que bénéfique, Naruto.

- Je...

- Des clients attendent. »

Je retourne donc vers les clients et reprends le cours de ma soirée.

Sasuke n'est jamais bien loin de moi, et on échange quelques mots quand il me commande quelque chose. Je l'ai interrogé, au bout du quatrième cocktail qu'il m'a demandé, pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas avec les VIP du deuxième Floor. Il m'a rétorqué qu'il n'y avait personne d'intéressant en haut. Que des têtes brûlées qui ne comprennent rien à rien.

Quand il m'a dit ces phrases, je me suis senti comme soulagé, et fier. Qu'il préfère des gens comme moi. Ou bien peut-être suis-je trop naïf... Bref, le résultat était le même : j'étais heureux de pouvoir discuter de lui. Même si ce n'était que des banalités comme la couleur des verres ou la coupe de cheveux de son frère.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Vers trois heures moins le quart, les gens ont commencé à partir. Nous faisons partie des boîtes qui respectent méticuleusement les heures de fermetures, au grand déplaisir des habitués presque fanatiques du Chill Out.

Sasuke et Itachi sont partis il y a environ deux heures. Apparemment, l'aîné Uchiwa était... très occupé avec un autre mec. D'un côté, je plains Sasuke qui va devoir les supporter toute la nuit. A moins qu'il n'aille dormir chez Shikamaru... En fait je n'en sais rien. Je me fais juste des films débiles. Bref.

Je regarde de nouveau le client à moitié endormi sur le comptoir, un verre renversé dans la main. En m'engageant comme serveur/barman, je n'aurais jamais pensé m'amuser autant à discuter avec les ivrognes en fin de service. L'homme redresse un tantinet la tête pour me poser une question :

« Diteuh... Pourquoi... Pourquoi... Le verre il tient... Pas debout sur lui ?

- Pardon ? Tenir où ? Lui demandai-je à mon tour.

- Bah... Sur le torse de ce mec, là. Me dit-il en désignant un poster contre le mur derrière moi.

- Oh. Eh bien... Ce n'est pas assez stable, je présume.

- Ah bon... Et... sur le votre ? C'est stable ? »

J'éclate de rire avant de lui dire que non, mon torse non plus n'est pas assez stable. Je fais ensuite un signe à l'un des videurs pour qu'il raccompagne ce brave saoulons dehors.

La soirée s'est vraiment bien passée. Et puis... Je suis content d'avoir vu Sasuke. Pourvoir échanger quelques bribes de conversations avec lui était une expérience tout à fait plaisante.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés avant de me diriger vers Jiraya qui discute de nouveau avec Iruka. Je me joins à eux, plaisantant sur la soirée. Mon patron est satisfait de mon travail et me renvoie chez moi, me disant qu'il m'écrirait pour m'informer de la prochaine soirée. Je suis heureux.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Arrivé dehors, l'air très frais de la nuit m'empli les narines agréablement. Je porte le col de ma veste sous mon nez : je sens la trogne et la fumée. Il fallait s'y attendre...

Je soupire un bon coup et me dirige lentement vers mon arrêt de bus. Ici à Tokyo, il n'y a pas d'heures où il n'y a plus de transports. Il y en a tout le temps. Et c'est vraiment pratique. J'ai à peine fait quelques pas qu'une ombre se glisse à mes côtés, soufflant contre mon cou. Je sursaute en me tournant, et pour la troisième fois consécutive dans ce cas-là, le prénom de Sasuke s'échappe de mes lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis revenu il y a quelques minutes. Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil avec Itachi.

- Ah... Eh bien... C'est... » Naruto... Par pitié rassemble tes esprits et arrête d'avoir l'air ridicule. « C'est bien mais ça ne répond pas à ma question ! » Il éclate de rire. Ouh putain. Je vais aller faire un long, très long pèlerinage pour me repentir de ce son divin...

- J'avais envie de parler.

- Et Shikamaru ? Demandai-je en me maudissant immédiatement après.

- Quand il dort, c'est impossible de le réveiller... Puis j'avais envie de te parler à toi.

- ... D'accord. Parlons, dans ce cas. »

Nous marchons quelques instants encore, dans le silence. Ou plutôt, le silence de nos paroles, parce qu'en centre-ville de Tokyo... Impossible d'avoir un silence. D'ailleurs, ça contraste terriblement avec mon quartier qui est vraiment très calme comparé à ici !

« Pas trop dur, cette fin de service ? Me demande soudainement Sasuke. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à entendre sa voix que j'en frémis quelques peu.

- Non ça va. J'ai eu droit à une brillante théorie sur les verres qui ne tenaient pas en équilibre sur les torses.

- Intéressant. Et pourquoi ?

- Manque de stabilité. Lui dis-je d'un ton solennel.

- Forcément. Ton patron était content de toi ? »

Le conseil de Jiraya me revient tout d'un coup en pleine face. « _Arrange toi pour garder de bonnes relations avec lui_ ». Je jette un œil à Sasuke et me rend compte qu'il ne s'est pas changé. Il tourne la tête vers moi, un micro sourire aux lèvres. Je me renfonce dans ma veste, frissonnant.

« Oui très. J'y retournerai la semaine prochaine, je pense.

- Tu peux choisir tes horaires ?

- Si ça m'arrange oui. C'est assez pratique avec l'école et tout...

- Hm. »

Nous arrivons devant mon arrêt de bus. Je m'assieds sur un banc qui est inhabituellement libre – surement une des uniques fois où je pourrais poser mon séant sur ces choses. – et regarde Sasuke qui se tient au garde à vous devant moi. Ça me trouble un peu, de le voir comme ça. Je sais que c'est affreusement mal de penser ça, mais j'espère qu'il m'embrasse, ou quelque chose comme ça. Trop naïf.

Mon bus arrive quelques instants après mes petites réflexions, et je me relève pour le chopper au passage. Je fais un signe confus à Sasuke pour lui dire au revoir, mais au moment où je pose mon pied sur la première marche, il me retient par le bras et me murmure au creux de l'oreille, de sa voix rauque :

« J'espère t'y voir également en client, Naruto. »

J'engouffre dans le bus sans me retourner. Et sans penser à ce qu'il vient de me dire.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Lundi. Très difficile lundi, en fait. Je suis assis à ma place, devant mon ordi toujours éteint. Kiba vient de s'asseoir à mes côtés, il semble joyeux. Je lui fais un bref signe en guise de salutation, puis je repose ma tête sur mes bras croisés et posés sur mon bureau.

Il commence à m'expliquer son week-end, et j'apprends qu'il va bientôt pouvoir apprendre à cuisiner avec son oncle, dans le restaurant. Je le félicite tout en m'arrangeant pour qu'il me fasse des ramens bientôt, puis je lui raconte mon propre week-end, en passant rapidement sur mon nouvel emploi au Chill Out. C'est pourtant la seule chose qu'il retient.

« Quoi !? Tu bosses au Chill Out, toi ? Wouah !! Dis, tu me fileras des verres gratos ? On y va souvent avec la bande ! Me débite-t-il, tout enthousiaste.

- Oui je sais.

- Comment ? Jiraya-san te l'a dit ?

- Non, non... Hé mais attends. Tu connais mon patron ?

- Oui. Il travaillait avec mon oncle avant de lancer sa boîte, alors j'ai eu discuté avec lui. Puis ses livres sont extraordinaires... héhé

- J'en ai entendu parler en effet. Mais j'attends de les lire pour me prononcer là-dessus !!

- Oui. Mais tu ne vas pas le regretter. »

Je lui souris avant d'allumer mon ordi. C'est quand même dingue, ce que le monde est petit parfois. J'ai l'impression que tout se met en place autour de moi, que tout est relié à un point pas possible. C'est assez étrange... Mais plaisant. Je préfère une série de bonnes choses à une série de malheurs.

La porte s'ouvre derrière nous, Kiba se retourne et lance un « Salut Sasuke » calme. Et un peu rageur, si je ne m'abuse... Sasuke lui aurait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Je lui en parlerai peut-être plus tard.

Le benjamin des Uchiwa grogne pour réponse et je n'ose quitter mon écran des yeux. Puis, je me décide et lui lance un « Salut » à mon tour. Un ange passe. Aucune réponse ne vient.

Le reste de la classe arrive quelques instants plus tard, Ino sautant sur Kiba comme d'habitude, Sakura m'ébouriffant les cheveux, Hinata essayant de passer inaperçu, etc.

Kakashi sensei arrive enfin, et le cours débute. Nous entamons les programmes de modifications, et la classe semble nager en pleine mer d'hésitation. A un marin près, devinez lequel.

Sasuke circule donc entre les bureaux pour prêter main forte à ceux qui comme moi, pataugent dans la semoule. Je regarde l'heure à ma montre : dix heures. Bientôt la pause. Je fais donc un signe à Sasuke quand il passe près de moi, et pensant qu'il viendrait avec son traditionnel sourire énigmatique, il me jette un regard meurtrier et continue sa route dans me toiser une fraction de seconde de plus.

Je le regarde, décontenancé, et comprends subitement ce qui se passe. Comme si je sortais d'une pièce chaude et que dehors, un vent glacial venait me fouetter. Sasuke ne veut pas me reconnaître. Sasuke ne me trouve pas digne de lui. Ce même Sasuke qui me faisait des sourires en coin et qui me fixait avec avidité. Ce même Sasuke qui me parlait de tout et de rien. Ce même Sasuke qui a un rire absolument magnifique. Ce Sasuke qui se révèle être un lâche. Pour lui, je suis un jeu. Je sens la colère et l'indignation monter en moi tandis que je me lève de ma chaise pour aller poser brusquement ma main sur son épaule.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

  
_

--- Rappels ---

* Bloody Mary : Cocktail fait avec du tabasco, du worcestershire, du jus de citron, 25% de vodka, 66% de jus de tomate et poivre.

* Verre tumbler : Verre allongé souvent utilisé pour les cockails.

* Porn Star : Cocktail fait avec 50% de sour puss framboise et 50% de curaçao bleu.

Alors ? Suppositions ?

Naru va l'embrasser ? Naru vas lui balancer un ordi dessus ? Naru va lui donner un gâteau qu'il a fait le week-end ? Naru va lui chanter une sérénade ? Naru va le violer ?

Aussi, j'ai sans doute laissé quelques fautes derrière moi... Excusez-m'en. Je fais vraiment attention, mais ya toujours des rescapées. : )

A une prochaine !


	3. Souvenirs

Bonjour, bonsoir le monde !

Après un certain temps d'absence (habituez-vous y vite, je ne poste pas, mais alors vraiment pas régulièrement sur ce site ! xD ) Me revoilà avec la suite de "Dis-moi un Secret".

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que les deux précédentes parties !! :D

**Disclaimer :** Cette sympathique bande de dégénérés appartiennent encore et toujours à Masashi Kishimoto, grand bien leur fasse.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuShika, ShikaKiba, InoSaku.

**Résumé :** Pour ses études en informatique, Naruto se voit dans l'obligation de se rendre au Japon. Là-bas, il va avoir un accident qui lui fera perdre le sens de l'ouïe...

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai été inspirée de plusieurs choses pour écrire cette fiction, notamment un Doujinshi ( The sleeping sound of snow, dont le lien est disponible sur mon profile ) dans lequel Naruto devenait momentanément sourd. Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup touchée et ça m'a donné l'impulsion d'écrire cette fiction, par le biais de Naruto. Ah, une dernière chose ! Pour lire cette fic, je vous conseille de mettre la présentation en 1/2 au lieu de Full. : )  
Et encore une fois, excusez mon retard.

* * *

« Uchiwa ! » Lui criai-je. Il s'arrête et tourne la tête dans ma direction. Quelque chose se tord dans mon estomac lorsque nos regards se croisent, mais j'envoie bouler cette impression stupide et puérile. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Même si ses yeux semblent me tuer sur place... Je continue donc ma tirade : « Tu as un problème ? »

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Me rétorque-t-il, imperturbable. Merde, il va falloir que je sois plus imaginatif.

- Moi si. Je vois même pertinemment. Tu es un lâche, Uchiwa. Sous tes grands airs de prétentieux et de beau parleur, tu n'es qu'un lâche. »

Sasuke ne semble même pas surpris. Il me toise avec un air indéchiffrable, l'air d'être face à une ouvre d'art sans intérêt. Les personnes autour de nous commencent à faire attention à notre altercation. Bien. Plus de gens seront au courant de sa vraie nature, plus heureux je serai. Crétin de Sasuke... qui décidément, malgré le fait que je sois remonté à mort contre lui, reste un canon. Surtout quand il est dans cet état... Et puis cette moue... Hum. Je m'égare.

Kiba se lève à son tour et se place à mes côtés. Je sens qu'il essaie de me calmer, mais je suis trop en colère pour cela. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en scène. Shikamaru passe les bras autour de Sasuke et murmure de sa voix lassée :

« Foutez-vous la paix tous les deux. C'est chiant d'entendre jacasser... »

Sasuke me jette une dernière œillade enragée puis se résigne et suit son petit ami dehors pour la pause. Bordel de merde. Voilà la jalousie qui revient au grand galop.

Kiba attrape mon bras et me tire à sa suite. Il semble tranquille, mais je perçois qu'il est tendu. Arrivés dans un coin de couloir sans personne, il lâche enfin mon membre et se tourne face à moi. Un rictus d'incompréhension est clairement visible de par ses sourcils froncés en lion.

« Naruto. Commence-t-il, me regardant avec plus douceur cette fois.

- Quoi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sasuke ? »

Je le regarde longuement. Sa question est affreusement dérangeante quant à la vérité qu'elle me réclame. Que se passe-t-il avec le rejeton Uchiwa ? Est-ce que le fait qu'il m'ignore me touche à ce point ? Oui. J'ai toujours prêté une importance capitale au respect et à l'honnêteté, qualités que ce cher Sasuke ne semble pas posséder. Ou alors elles sont si bien cachées qu'elles en sont simplement inaccessibles. Dommage.

Cependant, je sais, j'en suis convaincu, ce n'est pas que ça. Il y a autre chose. Autre chose de bien plus... Comment dire. De bien plus enfoui en moi.

« Strictement rien. Je lui ai simplement fait part de mon point de vue. A lui d'en faire ce que bon lui semble.

- Oui, ça je pense que toute la classe l'aura compris. Mais ce qui est moins évident, c'est pourquoi.

- Parce que c'est la vérité et que personne ne semble vouloir la lui dire !

- ... Naruto.

- Quoi, encore !?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement ça. Poursuit-il, la mine sérieuse. Okey. Note pour l'avenir : Kiba Inuzuka est doté d'une clairvoyance dangereuse. Je soupire longuement – presque aussi dignement que Shikamaru – avant de lui répondre.

- ... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais je vais essayer de t'expliquer... »

Je lui raconte alors l'épisode du Chill Out. Quand Sasuke est venu, comment j'ai connu son grand frère, comment on a parlé toute la soirée, comment nous nous sommes quittés. La phrase qu'il m'a dit avec cette voix... Affreusement... Tentatrice. Kiba m'écoute docilement. Il écarquille parfois les yeux, mais ne m'interromps pas. Une fois mon récit achevé, je détourne les yeux en regardant le sol. Je me rends honteusement compte que j'ai peut-être trop forcé sur les détails concernant mes impressions...

« Donc, tu as passé une agréable soirée en sa compagnie. Me dit-il en me regardant de dessous, pour attiser mes yeux.

- Oui.

- Tu aimerais que ça se reproduise ?

- ... Même si ça m'en coûte de le dire, oui.

- Bien. »

Je regarde mon camarade sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que ce sourire fait sur ses lèvres ? Je le sens mal ! Je le sens mal ! Je le sens très mal !!!

« Je pense que nous avons le même problème. » Lâche-t-il, énigmatique.

- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

- Nous sommes jaloux, possessif, et sous leur charme.

- Leur ?

- Toi Sasuke. Moi... Shikamaru. »

Oh putain. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a l'air rageur quand il parle à ou de Sasuke... Quand les beaux mecs s'allient pour rendre dingue les démunis, ça engendre notre quatuor de fortune ! Quoi de plus réjouissant, voyons ?

« On est dans la merde.

- Tu peux le dire, en effet. »

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

La pause se termine au moment où Kiba et moi entrons dans la classe bruyante. Shikamaru est avachi sur les genoux de Sasuke tandis que ce dernier joue distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

A ce moment, je donnerais tout pour être un artiste et peindre cette scène. C'est simplement trop irréaliste. Ils sont tous les deux classes. Tous les deux beaux. Tous les deux trop intelligents – quoique je doute fortement de la matière grise appartenant à Sasuke, vu le comportement de chiotte qu'il m'a fait valoir – pour deux mecs comme Kiba et moi. On est trop naïfs, c'est franchement définitif, cette fois. Au moins, je ne suis plus « tout seul » dans cette situation... Ennuyeuse.

Kakashi arrive quelques instants plus tard, il nous vanne sur son pseudo sauvetage de pigeons en rade et nous reprenons le cours.

Ah merde, j'avais presque oublié pourquoi je m'étais disputé avec Sasuke... Fichus programmes compliqués. Hum. Bref.

Je regarde encore une fois l'aide de base fournie avec ledit programme, mais rien à faire : je patine dans le vide. Et à en juger par la mine renfrognée de Kiba, il ne doit pas franchement mieux s'en sortir que moi.

Je soupire un bon coup et lève ma main pour interpeler Kakashi qui est assis derrière son propre écran, pour une fois. Il ne me voit pas. Mince. Bon. Naruto, tu es un grand garçon, tu vas comprendre de quoi parle toutes ces manipulations.

...

Ou peut-être pas. Hum.

Une voix trop familière parle à ma voisine de gauche – une fille assez ordinaire dont j'ai oublié le prénom – et je me fais violence pour ne pas hurler. Sasuke. 'Manquait plus que ça, tiens. J'avais aussi oublié qu'il aidait ses camarades. Ou plutôt, qu'il choisit quels camarades il aide. Pfeuh.

Je me renfrogne et tente de me reconnecter sur mon programme, mais rien à faire. Ça me tape sur le système... et sur l'épaule ? Hein ?

Je tourne les yeux vers la main blanche sur mon épaule et lève les yeux vers ceux de mon interpellateur. Il s'agit de Sasuke qui me regarde... bizarrement. Oups.

« Tu as toujours besoin d'aide, ou je passe plus loin ? Me demande-t-il, un petit sourire en coin. Mon sourire en coin. Celui qui me manquait. Celui qu'il me faisait au Chill Out.

- ... Je m'en sors pas du tout. Lui dis-je au bout de quelques secondes.

- Okay. On va voir ça ensemble. Où est-ce que ça te bloque ? »

Il s'assied à côté de moi et regarde attentivement l'écran, les sourcils froncés. Il remarque instantanément mes erreurs et me les explique toutes, avec une patience que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée chez lui. Je suis face à un autre Sasuke. Shikamaru lui aurait-il touché un mot au sujet de son comportement de merde ? Aucune idée. Je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne veux pas songer au fait que son agissement est peut-être – voir très certainement – une mascarade pour faire bonne figure. J'ai juste envie de profiter d'être à proximité. De pouvoir juste être là avec Sasuke qui effleure ma main pour se saisir de la souris. Qui pose sa main sur mon avant-bras pour le dégager afin de faire quelques raccourcis clavier. Ses mains qui sont si divines au toucher. Ses mains qui dégagent une chaleur telle qu'elle en paraît irréaliste pour une peau si blanche. Je me sens bien...

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

« Naruto ! »

Tout en continuant ma route vers mon immeuble, je me retourne en toisant Shizune, dont j'ai reconnu la voix. Son timbre est léger et légèrement grailleux, alors je le distingue facilement.

« Salut, Shizune.

- Bonne journée ?

- Hm... » Je repense en un éclair à Sasuke, puis à Kiba, et un fin sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je passe distraitement ma main sur mon avant bras. « Oui, plutôt pas mal. Et de ton côté ? »

Elle sort alors une feuille de son sac à main puis me la tend. Elle sourit avant de me dire :

« Moui... Ce sont les nouveaux horaires pour le Chill Out ! Tu veux y jeter un œil ? On fait plusieurs services ensemble, d'après ce que j'ai lu. »

Je saisi la feuille pliée en deux et la parcoure rapidement afin de trouver mon nom. Ah. Voilà.

... A première vue ce ne sont pas des horaires trop galères, sans compter que je peux les changer quand bon me semble. Ah, j'aime ce travail, vraiment. Apparemment, le prochain service sera vendredi et samedi prochains... Et d'après les heures, je pourrais même profiter un peu de ma soirée de samedi, étant donné que je ne fais que le service de l'ouverture jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. Je me demande si la bande ira là-bas samedi soir...

« Alors, c'est pas génial ? Me clame Shizune en se tortillant devant moi.

- Oh que si, c'est vraiment super.

- ... Dis Naruto... Commence-t-elle en s'empourprant quelques peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Nous avons continué à marcher et maintenant, nous sommes juste devant la croisée qui mène à la supérette. Nous nous arrêtons donc pour qu'elle puisse me dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Là, avec son petit air gêné, elle est franchement mignonne. Ça lui ôte son attitude d'allumeuse tellement agaçante. Elle reprend sa tirade tout en s'amusant avec un petit caillou au sol :

« Si... Si Sasuke vient lors de notre service... tu me le présente ? »

Je la regarde quelques instants, éberlué. Ensuite, j'éclate de rire. C'est frénétique et incontrôlable, c'est hystérique et complètement fou, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de m'arrêter. Je ris. Affreusement. Ça me fait du bien. Quand je repense à ses yeux noirs et à ses doigts frôlant les miens, mon rire redouble. Je suis foutu.

Shizune me regarde, incrédule. Elle se demande surement si elle doit rire ou pleurer. La pauvre fille... Je tente de reprendre contenance et je lui réponds d'une manière un peu saccadée à cause de mon fou-rire :

« Évidemment. »

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

En rentrant chez moi, je balance mes affaires au travers de la pièce et m'affale sur un tabouret devant le bar de ma cuisine ouverte. Je soupire longuement en repensant à mon éprouvante journée. Sasuke. Kiba. Shikamaru. Shizune. Les programmes. Le Chill Out.

Je saisis mon sac qui fort heureusement pour moi, n'a pas volé très loin lors de son expulsion forcée. J'en sors une feuille blanche et un stylo, puis je me mets à écrire. Je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles à ma famille depuis longtemps, et comme les textos coûtent très cher, j'en reviens aux bonnes vieilles méthodes.

« _Minato._

_Ici, tout se passe très bien. Les gens sont accueillants et avenants. Non, je ne me suis pas encore fait violer par je ne sais quel vieux pervers, comme tu me l'avais prédit._

_Mon école est vraiment géniale. Même si pour le moment, je ne suis pas vraiment au top niveau compréhension. Je pense que ça viendra avec l'habitude._ »

Je retire ma plume et la mordille légèrement tandis que je réfléchis à la suite. Ah, voilà.

« _Les personnes qui sont dans ma classe aussi sont très gentils, et je traîne avec une petite bande d'amis qui m'ont très bien acceptés dans leurs rangs, ce qui me rempli de joie. Tu sais à quel point je ne supporte par d'être seul._

_Sinon, je me suis trouvé un petit travail dans une boîte de nuit. Je vois déjà ton air surpris en lisant ça, mais c'est pourtant vrai. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais – là encore – pas me faire violer par un vieux pervers. Tu es prévisible, grand frère._

_Bref. Là, je rentre d'une journée de cours assez fatigante, alors je vais en rester là._

_Redonne-moi vite de vos nouvelles. Tout se passe bien à la ferme ? Salue bien toute la troupe pour moi. Dis-leur que je pense souvent à eux, à vous._

_Ton Naruto._ »

Je pose ma plume par terre tout en relisant ma lettre, essayant d'imaginer la tête que ferait mon grand frère en la lisant. Il va être heureux.

Minato a hérité du prénom de mon père, puisqu'il est l'aîné. Plus tard, ce sera lui qui reprendra le domaine. Dans mon village, c'est une tradition qui perdure...

Je prends une enveloppe dans mon sac, écrit l'adresse de ma famille, et je glisse ma lettre pliée en deux à l'intérieur. Demain, j'irai la poster.

Je me lève du tabouret et me dirige d'un pas lourd jusqu'à mon lit – que j'ai finalement décidé de toujours laisser en bas au lieu de le remonter... – et m'affale dessus, complètement crevé.

J'essaie de ne pas penser à demain lorsque je m'endors. Enfin, j'essaie de ne pas penser à Sasuke demain, plutôt.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Vendredi.

C'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite, ici. Ou plutôt logique, quand on y pense. Tous les jours se coulent les uns dans les autres.

Je me lève le matin, je me lave, je prends un morceau de pain comme petit déjeuner, je cours à la station de bus, j'attends huit arrêts, je descends du bus, je vais dans le bâtiment A, je gravis les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage, je pénètre dans ma salle de classe, je salue ladite classe, je prends place à mon ordi et l'allume, je discute avec Kiba, je lorgne Sasuke qui m'ignore, Kakashi arrive avec vingt minutes de retard au moins, les cours commencent, je suis attentif, je tourne les yeux vers Sasuke, il me toise une demie-seconde, Kakashi nous rassemble autour de son ordinateur, Sasuke se met à côté de moi, j'essaie de ne pas y faire attention, il passe discrètement son index sur le dos de ma main, je ferme les yeux, j'écoute Kakashi, Sasuke recommence, plus insistant, je soupire finalement, il sourit, je regarde Shikamaru avec pitié et joie amère, Kakashi nous renvoie à nos places, les cours se finissent, nous allons manger dans le restaurant de l'oncle à Kiba, j'échange des regards suffisants avec Sasuke, ce dernier embrasse Shikamaru, nous repartons en cours, Kiba me parle de tout et de rien, Sakura vient me taquiner légèrement, Ino la prend par la taille en la chatouillant, je regarde Sasuke, les cours reprennent, je travaille à fond jusqu'à ce que je sente une main chaude passer le long de mes omoplates, je ne me retourne pas car je sais qu'il s'agit de Sasuke, je continue mon travail, les cours prennent fin, je fais un dernier signe à la troupe, j'essaie d'intercepter Sasuke même si je sais que c'est en vain, je rentre, je passe rapidement à la supérette m'acheter de quoi manger, je discute quelques minutes avec Shizune, je vais à mon appartement, je mange, je vais me coucher, etc.

Voilà le quotidien que j'ai maintenant. Il me convient. Il est stable, rassurant, je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais défaut. Je sais que cette routine, j'en ai besoin pour garder mes repaires, pour me faire une marque, que je sache où je suis et où je vais, surtout. Si je n'ai pas de fil conducteur, j'ai tendance à m'éparpiller et à ne plus savoir que faire, quand faire, comment m'organiser. Et au moins, avec des pensées claires, je peux ne pas penser à mes autres préoccupations. Ce soir, je l'ai beaucoup attendu dans la semaine. Il faut dire aussi que ma bande n'arrêtait pas d'en parler.

Ce soir, je bosse au Chill Out. La bande s'y rend, et j'ai promis qu'après mon service, je les rejoindrai. Pour être tout à fait franc, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir honorer ma promesse. Arriverai-je à bien me comporter avec eux en tant que « le vrai » Naruto ? Il est certain que pendant les cours, je me maîtrise un temps soit peu.

...

Bon okay je ne me maîtrise pas _toujours_ super-bien, mais tout de même.

Je me regarde attentivement dans la glace de ma salle de bain. Comme à chaque fois que je suis de piquet au Chill Out, j'ai dressé mes cheveux en piques sur mon crane, dévoilant mes oreilles percées et ma nuque également décorée de métal. Trois boules formant un triangle imaginaire et qui sont à équidistance sur le milieu de ce petit carré de peau. Quand aux habits : jean foncé avec t-shirt noir, le nom « Chill Out » miroitant en lettres violettes sur le côté gauche du vêtement, à la verticale. Pour une fois, je me sens parfaitement confiant. Ou presque. Disons que je suis confiant pour le service – après tout j'ai celui qui est le plus supportable : celui de l'ouverture jusqu'à minuit – mais c'est pour la partie amusement que je me fais sincèrement du soucis. On verra bien. Sasuke viendra. Shikamaru nous l'a annoncé cet après-midi.

D'ailleurs... Sasuke a constamment un comportement étrange. On dirait qu'il me cherche, qu'il essaie de m'atteindre par un quelconque moyen. Comme si... Il jouait au chat et à la souris, me titillant pour voir combien de temps je vais tenir, ce qui me rends complètement dingue. Et à sa merci, soit dit en passant. Mais ça, ce n'est pas nouveau, même si je m'efforce à croire l'inverse.

Disons que le plus difficile reste encore de rester stoïque face à ces comportements totalement dérisoires !! Le « vrai Sasuke » est un mec froid, hautain et qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne. Le « Sasuke du Chill Out », comme je l'ai fièrement renommé, est un mec drôle, avenant et affreusement tentant. Même si cette dernière caractéristique vaut tout aussi bien pour le « vrai » Sasuke. Hum... T'es bien parti dans tes bonnes résolutions, Naruto. Mais enfin, la tentation est un pêché originel non ?

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon reflet et prend mon sac à dos pour aller au Chill Out.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Arrivé en bas du bâtiment aux couleurs sombres, je souris largement en pensant aux différentes choses qui peuvent bien arriver lors d'une soirée. Les possibilités que ça laisse. Les personnes qui viennent et partent à tour de rôle... C'est incroyable. Il s'agit pourtant d'une simple boîte, avec des boissons normales, des musiques normales, des gens normaux – ou presque. Parce que parfois en voyant certains... je me demande s'il sont réellement normaux ! – et ça tourne indéfiniment.

Je sors mon trousseau de clefs et saisis celle qui a l'embout bleuté avant de l'insérer dans l'étau de la porte d'entrée. Peut-être suis-je le premier. Même si cela m'étonnerait, vu le monde qui y travail.

Ma surprise est donc très fine lorsque la clef tourne dans le vide : signe que la porte a déjà été déverrouillée.

Tout en gravissant les marches infernales du Chill Out, je sors mon portable qui vibre dans ma poche. Fronçant les sourcils à la vue d'un numéro inconnu, j'ouvre l'appareil tout en lâchant un éminent « Allô ? » auquel me réponds une voix grave que je reconnais instantanément.

« Jiraya-san ? Fais-je, interloqué.

- Ah, bravo Naruto, tu as tout de même un peu de jugeote. Me taquine-t-il.

- Euh... Oui... Mais... Enfin, je suis au Chill Out maintenant, pourquoi m'appeler ?

- Eh bien en fait... Je voulais te prévenir que ce soir, je ne serai pas là et que c'est Iruka qui te supervisera.

- Ah, très bien. Mais il aurait... Mon patron ne me laisse pas le temps de finir qu'il continue sa tirade.

- Et en fait, ce soir tu vas travailler chez les VIP.

- Pardon !? »

Je m'arrête au milieu du dernier couloir avant les vestiaires du personnel, pantelant et stupéfié. Chez les VIP ? Chez les petits bourgeois ?

« Oui oui, tu as bien entendu, reprends Jiraya avec une certaine lassitude. Iruka te briefera sur les choses à faire ! A plus ! »

Et Jiraya me boucle au nez avant que je n'aie le temps de répliquer. Le bougre, il m'a bien eu sur ce coup. Il a fait exprès de m'appeler non pas parce qu'il partait, mais parce qu'il savait que je n'accepterais pas d'aller là-haut ! Enfin, maintenant c'est trop tard. J'entre dans le vestiaire et pose mes affaires dans un casier à mon nom avant de pénétrer dans la salle. Je salue d'un signe de main Iruka qui compte attentivement les cartons de sodas, puis j'entame la montée des marches en colimaçon menant au Second Floor, le cœur lourd. Dommage, moi qui croyais que je pourrais discuter un peu avec mes amis pendant mon service... Tant pis. D'en haut, je pourrais tout de même les apercevoir...

...

Okay. Je ne verrai strictement rien. Fais chier.

D'ici, tout ce qui est en bas est noir. C'est la première fois que je viens dans cet endroit... D'ordinaire, c'est Jiraya et un autre serveur – Je crois qu'il s'appelle Haku, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment discuté avec... En fait je ne l'ai jamais vu. Juste entendu parler – qui tiennent le coin des VIP.

D'ailleurs, en voyant l'endroit de plus près, je comprends bien mieux pourquoi ça s'appelle le coin des VIP.

Une dizaine de canapés rouge pétant se tiennent allongés les uns à côtés des autres, suivant les murs. Deux plus grands qui sont en forme d'arc de cercle sont au milieu du Floor. Étonnamment, il n'y a qu'un seul comptoir pour prendre les commandes. Un seul c'est vrai, mais un long, vraiment long. Quelques sièges à l'allure confortable sont disposés devant lui, les lettres « C O » ressortant avec des paillettes.

Plus loin sur la plateforme se trouve la table du Dj, tourné vers les VIPiens. Saletés de bourgeois.

Je m'avance au milieu de l'endroit, les yeux ouverts à leur maximum. Finalement, si je fais abstraction des clients de merde que j'aurai, ce sera sans doute très agréable de travailler ici. En tout cas c'est accueillant.

« Oh ! Le nouveau ! »

Oui, depuis que je travaille ici, c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelle. Tout le temps. Je pense que je vais me fabriquer un badge avec mon prénom inscrit dessus, histoire de leur rappeler.

Bref, je me retourne vers mon interlocuteur et écarquille encore plus les yeux, si c'est possible. A ce rythme, ils vont tomber de leurs orbites. Mais bon sang, c'est quoi le problème de Tokyo ? Il n'y a donc pas de garçons ressemblant à des garçons ? Ont-ils donc tous un air de fille _particulièrement_ prononcé ?

Devant moi se tient un jeune homme – je ne l'ai remarqué que parce qu'il porte des pantalons. Au Chill Out, les serveuses doivent mettre des jupes. – qui doit avoir mon âge à peu près. Peut-être plus.

Il a de longs cheveux bruns lui descendant aux reins, le tout retenu en catogan sur sa nuque. Son visage est fin, quoiqu'un peu arrondi aux joues, ce qui lui donne un pouvoir d'attraction tout à fait stupéfiant. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu foncé transperçant, sa bouche légèrement rosie et magnifiquement pulpeuse.

Oh putain, mais vraiment, c'est quoi le problème de tout ces garçons. Tous plus beaux les uns que les autres...

« Oui ? Lui répondis-je enfin, après avoir ravaler ma salive.

- Je m'appelle Haku. Tu vas travailler avec moi ce soir. Jiraya te l'as dit non ?

- Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure, ouais. »

Haku émet un léger rire. Un rire de fille, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. C'est incontrôlable...

« Il fait toujours ça. Ah, j'ai expliqué à Iruka que je te brieferai. Comme ça, tu n'as pas besoin de refaire toutes les marches pour lui parler.

- Merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, voyons. Alors, pour bien commencer la soirée il faut que... »

Je l'écoute attentivement me décrire en détails les choses à faire, et dans quel ordre. Cet homme dégage un quelque chose de non-négligeable, quelque chose qui est rassurant et hypnotisant. Je me sens bien, avec lui. Rassuré. C'est un peu comme retrouver Minato... Sauf que je ne sais rien de Haku.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

La soirée est vraiment géniale ! Finalement, travailler au Second Floor n'est pas si terrible que ça. Sans compter qu'ici, on est beaucoup moins stressé qu'à l'étage en dessous. Il y a moins de monde, et surtout moins d'excité près à te trucider si tu ne leur apportes pas la commande dans la demie-seconde. Et puis, il y a Haku qui est très gentil avec moi.

Je lui fais un sourire tandis que je prépare le Black Jack * qu'un homme moustachu m'a commandé.

Haku est vraiment populaire dans cette partie du Chill Out. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un simple serveur pouvait attiser les foules ainsi ! Ils sont tous aux petits soins avec lui, lui disant qu'il ne faut pas se presser, lui parlant comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis l'avant-guerre.

La complicité que mon collègue a avec les clients m'impressionne véritablement. Voir Haku, tout frêle garçonnet, lancé ainsi dans la cours des presque Senior – car oui, je me suis rendu compte que la plupart des gens VIP sont des personnes d'âge plus ou moins mûr. – me donne des frissons. Tout comme lorsque je sens sa main dans mon dos pour me demander si je vais bien. Si je m'en sors. Oui, Haku me fait penser à mon grand frère. Affreusement. Minato...

Une vague de mélancolie me prend, mais je la chasse vivement, ne devant pas me laisser distraire durant mon service. Je tends donc le Black Jack à son commanditaire tandis que ce dernier me paie en me disant que j'ai de beaux yeux.

Je lui fais un sourire avant de me tourner vers mon prochain client qui lui me commande un Porn Star. Merci bon dieu, j'aime préparer ce mélange.

Haku passe devant moi afin de prendre quelques ingrédients dans le frigo, puis il s'en retourne près de son présentoir, disposant des tranches d'orange sur le bord des verres trembler. Si je ne m'abuse et d'après la couleur des boissons... Ce doit être des Marquisettes *.

C'est que maintenant que je travaille ici, je commence à être un connaisseur en cocktails ! Ce qui me ravi. Au moins, je sais que je fais bien mon travail.

Je dépose le Porn Star commandé devant mon client, et il me fait signe de m'approcher. Je m'exécute, croyant qu'il désire autre chose, mais...

... ... ... ... ...

HEIN ?

Là, je n'ai pas tout compris ce qui vient de se passer. Je sais que je me suis approché, que le mec a empoigné mon col, m'a embrassé et maintenant il est par terre, regardant avec effroi quelqu'un dressé à ses côtés. Je tourne les yeux vers la personne et, encore une fois, je suis choqué de reconnaître Sasuke. Pourquoi est-il toujours là au bon moment au bon endroit ?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Sasuke jette un dernier regard noir à l'homme à terre, puis il s'assoit devant moi, qui suis toujours sous le choc. Bordel de bordel de bordel de bordel. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?

Haku se précipité à mes côtés, me demandant ce qui se passe.

« Euh... Rien, rien, ya juste eu un petit malentendu... Lui répondis-je, dans le vague.

- Oh, Naruto, tu vas bien ? Me demande mon collègue en se mettant face à moi.

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le brunet à cheveux longs me toise un dernier instant, resserrant sa poigne sur mon épaule avant de repartir vers ses clients, visiblement à regrets.

Je me tourne alors vers Sasuke qui n'a toujours pas bougé et articule le seul mot qui me vient en tête.

« Merci...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ça ne se fait pas, d'embrasser les gens pareillement. »

Je le regarde longuement, puis je me fais appeler à ma gauche. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds platine m'interpelle, me commandant un soda. Je lui sers son verre, jette un œil en direction de Sasuke et me reconcentre sur ma tache.

Comment se fait-il qu'il soit là ? Enfin, par « là », j'entends au deuxième Floor. Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout cet endroit. Pourquoi est-il donc venu ici ? Pourquoi le reste de la bande ne l'a pas suivi ? Quoique... Les autres n'auraient pas pu monter. Il faut payer un somme assez conséquente pour venir jusqu'ici...

Une fois ma cliente satisfaite, je m'appuie au bar. Une distance d'un mètre me sépare de Sasuke. Il me regarde. Insistant. Et la question sort d'elle même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il se réajuste sur son siège avant de me répondre, d'une voix assurée et enchanteresse.

« Je suis venu te voir. »

Me voir. Tchk. Je m'y attendais, à cette réponse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je la sentais venir. Mais si je m'y attendais tellement... Comment expliquer cette boule dans mon ventre, cette soudaine chaleur sous mes joues, cette impression de froid dans ma nuque.

Aucune idée. Je ne préfère pas le savoir. Le reste de la soirée s'annonce sous des couleurs chaudes et mystérieuses. Qui vivra verra.

_A suivre..._

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Que se passera-t-il pour la suite ? Naru va sauter sur l'homme à terre vous le ré-embrasser, juste pour voir la réaction de Sasu ? Sasu va pêter un plomb et sauter du deuxième Floor ? Haku va faire un streaptease ? Sait-on jamais.

A tout bientôt !!

--- Rappels ---

* Black Jack : Cocktail à base de Whisky (scotch 45%), 27% de kahlua, 14% triple sec, 14% de jus de citron.

* Marquisette : Cocktail avec 24% de limonade, 24% de champagne, 34% de vin blanc, 2% de sucre, 5% de mandarine napoléon, 5% de rhum blanc, 5% de sirop d'orange.


	4. Actes et Sentiments

Bonjour, bonsoir le monde !

Après un certain temps d'absence – Oui, encore, et je m'en excuse platement – la suite est là !

Dans ce chapitre, l'accident, le baiser, le POV de Sasuke, ah, que de mouvements !

J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant que les trois précédentes parties !! :D

**Disclaimer :** Cette sympathique bande de dégénérés appartiennent encore et toujours à Masashi Kishimoto, grand bien leur fasse.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuShika, ShikaKiba, InoSaku.

**Résumé :** Pour ses études en informatique, Naruto se voit dans l'obligation de se rendre au Japon. Là-bas, il va avoir un accident qui lui fera perdre le sens de l'ouïe...

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été inspirée de plusieurs choses pour écrire cette fiction, notamment un Doujinshi ( The sleeping sound of snow, dont le lien est disponible sur mon profile ) dans lequel Naruto devenait momentanément sourd. Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup touchée et ça m'a donné l'impulsion d'écrire cette fiction, par le biais de Naruto. Ah, une dernière chose ! Pour lire cette fic, je vous conseille de mettre la présentation en 1/2 au lieu de Full. : )

Tout se passe très rapidement dans cette partie. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est calculé, je ne bacle pas mon travail. ;)

* * *

Vingt-sept octobre.

Quel bond dans le temps, n'est-ce pas. Il faut dire que depuis cette soirée, plus rien n'a été comme avant, et j'ai vécu comme dans un cocon. Replié. Ma crainte la plus grande s'étant réalisée. Tout s'est terminé de façon étrange. Abrupte. Comme ce début.

La soirée a suivi son cours. Je suis descendu pour aider Shizune qui avait besoin de moi, et Haku m'a fait un dernier signe d'au revoir, avec son sourire chaleureux. Sasuke était présent. Il est toujours présent. D'une façon presque dérangeante. Sans pour autant l'être, parce que s'il n'était pas là... Alors je serais certainement moins « moi ».

Je vais raconter ce qui s'est produit lors de cette soirée. Ce qui fait que je suis si... je ne sais pas. Triste ? Non, même pas. Offusqué ? Non plus. Je dirais que c'est un mélange entre de la déception et du vide.

Lorsque je suis redescendu pour prêter main forte à Shizune, Sasuke est également descendu. J'étais heureux, vraiment. Je me sentais bien, je riais, je souriais. Je faisais mon job qui me plaisait. J'étais avec une amie un peu bizarre certes, mais qui savait très bien me comprendre. Maintenant... je n'en suis plus certain. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé, cette fameuse soirée.

Quelques minutes avant la fin de mon service, Shizune m'avait demandé d'aller en réserves chercher de nouvelles boissons. J'avais ronchonné pour la forme, mais en vrai j'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir être utile que je m'en fichais pas bien mal. Arrivé là-bas, mon habituel visiteur intempestif s'est montré : Sasuke. Tout est allé très vite après... Si vite...

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Vendredi seize aout, alentours de vingt-trois heures quarante.

Shizune me prend vraiment pour son larbin. Elle m'envoie toujours chercher les boissons à sa place !! Mais c'est tellement agréable de travailler en sa compagnie que je ne vais pas me formaliser. Après tout, même si je ne l'avouerais jamais en public j'adore faire toutes ces taches. Au moins, si je ne passe pas l'année –ce que je n'espère pas !!– je pourrais toujours travailler à plein temps ici, au Chill Out.

J'arrive devant le local des boissons et j'entre à l'intérieur, m'appuyant sur la porte métallique glacée. Ah, que ça fait du bien de pouvoir respirer de l'air frais ! Je me dirige en souriant vers la caisse qui m'intéresse et je l'ouvre, cherchant les bouteilles qui m'intéressent.

Je ne tarde pas à entendre la porte se rouvrir, et cette fois, je me retourne sans avoir l'air surpris et lâche un « Sasuke » tout en souriant à en effet, un Sasuke frais et dispo. Il faudra que je songe à parler à Jiraya concernant la sécurité des locaux... Tout le monde y entre comme dans un moulin à vent.

Sasuke s'avance près de moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de me damner pour le trouver aussi... sexy.

« Tu viens de nouveau m'aider ? Lui demandai-je.

- En quelques sortes, oui. Me répond-il en me regardant en coin, penché sur la même caisse que moi.

- Comment ça ? »

Il se redresse et me regarde majestueusement. Tout en lui pue la luxure et le désir, mais je ne dois pas me laisser distraire pour si peu. Mais est-ce vraiment si peu ? Il sort avec Shikamaru. Shikamaru est présent. Il sort avec Shikama...

« Relève-toi, Naruto. Lâche-t-il avec une lenteur qui semble calculée. Je m'exécute. Impossible de résister.

- Que fais-tu ici, Sasuke... »

Le fier Uchiwa me regarde avec un certain amusement, et il pose lascivement sa main sur sa hanche tout en arrangeant sa mèche droite derrière ses oreilles. Seulement, elle se rebelle et tombe à nouveau sur le visage fin et blanc de Sasuke.

Il se rapproche de moi. Un pas. Deux pas. Quelques centimètres, et toutes les choses que Kiba m'a avouées sur lui me reviennent en pleine face. Coureur de jupons, beau parleur, crétin, crétin, crétin.

Une désagréable sensation de froid me descend les joues, faisant se dresser les cheveux de ma nuque. Bordel. Je le sens très mal. Vraiment très mal. Je le regarde qui s'avance encore. Un pas. Mon cœur saute une fois. Deux fois. Il s'accélère. Je ne maîtrise plus rien. Je sens juste l'odeur de Sasuke. Je vois juste ses yeux noirs et profonds. Un pas. Merde Naruto, mais réagis bon sang ? Où est passée ta fierté ?

Mais même en m'insultant de tous les noms intérieurement, je suis hypnotisé. Je ne peux rien faire, il m'a ensorcelé. C'est foutu. Je suis définitivement perdu dans cette noirceur, dans ces sensations, dans mes tremblements, dans ses bras qui lentement se posent sur moi. Et je pense à Shikamaru. A Kiba. A mon grand frère... Minato... Que dirais-tu en voyant ton frère si faible ?

Sasuke détaille mon visage au peigne fin, apparemment satisfait de sa vision. Ses yeux s'arrêtent quelques instants sur mes lèvres, remontent le long de mes joues qui je pense, doivent avoir de belles couleurs, puis il retombe sur mes lèvres. Il lèche les siennes. Putain. Putain. Quand je disais qu'il puait la luxure, je pèse mes mots. Crétin. Sasuke, arrête ce jeu tout de suite ! J'aimerai le lui dire. Mais ma gorge est nouée, mes genoux coupés, ma bouche scellée.

Il s'avance encore. Je remarque dans le fond que la porte a le verrou tourné. Personne ne peut entendre, personne ne me sauvera. Personne ne l'empêchera. Personne ne pourra me dire que je me laisse faire comme un con. Personne ne verra Sasuke se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser.

Le contact de ses lèvres est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Fin. Voluptueux. Talentueux. Je ne suis pas dans les premiers qu'il embrasse, et je le sens clairement. Autant plus quand je sens sa langue taquine se presser contre ma lèvre inférieure. Qu'ai-je donc fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai laissé passer pour que j'en arrive à me faire embrasser par un connard, dans une réserve de boisson, avec tous les mots d'insultes possibles à mon égard ? Il se sépare de moi d'à peine quelques millimètres, et il plonge son regard dans le mien. Je ne vois rien. On est trop près, trop proche, trop peu d'espace. Mes genoux tremblent fébrilement tandis que je me sens durcir sous l'impact de cet interdit. Et je me dégoûte.

Moi qui avais tellement de principes. Je les ai tous foutus au feu. Bravo Naruto, tu as fais fort. Sasuke ne me laisse pas le temps de penser plus qu'il revient à la charge, m'embrassant avec plus de conviction. La seule chose que j'interprète de lui, c'est son désir. Il n'y a aucun amour dans son geste, aucune affection. Juste un désir brute et animal. Je sens que je vais vomir. Et je le ferais certainement si son baiser n'était pas si bon.

Puis je me ressaisis, enfin, je le repousse violemment et prends les bouteilles que j'étais venu chercher et je repars dans la salle, vers Shizune qui m'interroge du regard en me voyant arriver. Je ne dois pas avoir bonne mine, en effet.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Je me retourne violemment dans mon lit pour ce souvenir douloureux. Et dire que ce n'est pas le pire. Sasuke avait été si expérimenté...

Je passe un doigt fébrile sur mes lèvres afin de le laisser libre court à mon souvenir qui je le sais, finira par me prendre tôt ou tard. Voilà ce que je suis. Un mec qui a perdu ses principes. Qui est en haine avec lui-même. Et qui se fait avoir royalement par un connard. Super. Et après, on vient se plaindre.

Et dire que ça fait déjà deux mois... Je n'ai pas vu le temps filé. Les cours ont continué,les soirées au Chill Out aussi, les lettres échangées avec mon frère, tout. Et pourtant...

Je frappe mon coussin en repensant à la soirée. Mais cette fois, je laisse mon souvenir me submerger. À quoi bon ? Je sais que je suis fini. Alors un peu de torture en plus ou en moins... Ne changera rien.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Les minutes coulent lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement. Je tremble encore sous le baiser de Sasuke. A-t-il vraiment eu lieu ? Oui. Sinon, je ne serais pas dans un tel état.

« Naruto, tu te sens bien ? Me questionne Shizune tandis qu'elle prépare un verre d'eau gazeuse.

- Oui. Bien entendu. Lui rétorquai-je en tachant de lui faire un grand sourire. »

Elle s'arrête quelques instants pour me dévisager, prend l'argent que lui tend le client sans compter. Elle semble si sérieuse... Mais n'insiste pas.

La fin de mon service approche. Mes amis sont déjà partis, Sakura et Ino les ayant convaincu d'aller au cinéma, en fin de compte, parce qu'elles n'étaient décidément pas d'accord sur un sujet qu'elles avaient eu dans leur dernière conversation. Ils étaient donc partis, me disant de les rejoindre par la suite. Je leur ai répondu par l'affirmative, mais je ne vais pas y aller. Me retrouver de nouveau avec Sasuke... Non... Je ne veux pas. Plus. Pas pour le moment.

Shizune me demande si je veux rentrer avec elle. Je décline gentiment l'offre et me dirige vers le vestibule des employés. Sasuke... Espèce de connard. Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Comment tu as pu faire ça à Shikamaru ? N'as-tu donc aucune morale ?

Je rassemble mes dernière affaire et sors du Chill Out. Je le sais, il faudra que j'aille une conversation avec Sasuke. Et Shikamaru. Ou pas... Je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. Un côté me dit que oui, l'autre non.

Arrivé dehors, l'air frais de la nuit me prend le visage et les mains. Ah... Même si on est en août, c'est vraiment dingue comme il fait bon. L'étrange sueur froide que j'ai eue dans la chambre de boisson me reprend alors que deux bras puissants m'encerclent le bassin, dévorant ma nuque de baisers. Sasuke. Je le sais. Je reconnais déjà ses lèvres.

« Lâche-moi ! » Lui criai-je presque.

Je me retourne pour les faire face, et je le vois qui sourit en coin. Comme d'habitude. Ça m'agace, et lorsque j'ouvre la bouche pour lui gueuler encore dessus, il fond sur moi et m'embrasse violemment. Comme en manque... Je veux d'abord le repousser, lui hurler que ce n'est qu'un salopard, mais tout le désir que j'ai pour lui refait surface et je suis à sa merci.

Je l'embrasse avec autant de ferveur que lui et passe lentement, presque timidement mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je n'en peux plus... Arrête de me torturer, Sasuke... Tu es affreusement présent.

Je me décolle de lui après quelques instants, et je sens quelques fourmillements dans mes lèvres. Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas lésiné la puissance de notre acte... Sasuke se jette à nouveau sur moi, dévorant mon cou, glissant ses mains là où elles n'auraient jamais dû être.

« Sasuke ! Soufflai-je, essayant de le stopper, en vain.

- Hm ?

- Arrête... Dis-je à contre-cœur tout en me maudissant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que tu as un copain !? Lui dis-je sur le ton de l'ironie. Non mais quel connard...

- Ah bon. Me dit-il avant de replonger dans mon cou, le dévorant, explorant de sa langue. Ça ne m'a jamais gêné.

- Sasuke...

- Tu veux venir chez moi ? »

Et je comprends soudainement. A quel point je me fais avoir. A quel point ce que l'on disait de lui était vrai. A quel point ça me brise le cœur de devoir le reconnaître : je suis un jeu. Et ça fait tellement mal... Tellement mal...

Je le repousse encore plus sèchement que les dernières fois, et pars en courant. Je sais que je viens d'avoir la pire des réactions, mais au moins, je ne me ferai pas avoir d'avantage. Je ne coucherai pas avec lui. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais...

Et je sombre. Petit à petit. Ma fierté a volé en éclats. Ma dignité a été bafouée. J'ai été leuré par la personne dont je suis dingue. Qui me rend dingue. Et je comprends mieux cette expression en sentant mon cœur battre douloureusement...

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Je frappe violemment mon coussin à nouveau, mais ça n'apaise aucunement ma peine. Je me sens honteux. Souillé. Même s'il ne s'est « rien » passé.

Depuis cette soirée, je n'ai plus adressé la parole à Sasuke. Je n'ai même pas essayé. Par contre, nous continuons nos échanges visuels. Il continue son cirque. Mais depuis une semaine... Il a arrêté. Sasuke s'est lassé de son jouet qui ne voulait pas de lui, il va e trouver une nouvelle proie, pour assouvir son désir d'adultère. Je le hais autant que je l'aime, et c'en est affreusement douloureux. Vais-je m'en sortir sans dégâts réels ?

Je n'ai parlé de tout ça à personne. Kiba se doute de quelque chose, mais je ne lui ai rien confié, Sakura aussi, se pose quelques questions. Mais je cache bien mon jeu. Je ne montre pas ma peine. Ne pas inquiéter mes amis pour rien. Surtout pas.

Mais depuis que cette semaine sans rien s'est écoulée... je n'en peux plus. Tout lâche. Demain. Demain j'irai parler avec Sasuke. J'irai lui demander des comptes. J'irai lui parler de son comportement de merde. J'irai tout lui dire. Excepté qu'il me rend fou. Ça, je ne peux le lui dire. Il est toujours avec Shikamaru. Et il l'a trompé maintes fois... Je ne compte plus le nombre de mecs et de femmes qu'il a emmené au Chill Out alors que j'y bossais, qu'il les pelotait sans gêne devant les gens. Pourquoi personne ne s'en rend compte ? Pourquoi Shikamaru, qui est si intelligent, ne le remarque pas ?

Toutes ces choses me dépassent. Et c'est précisément pour ça que demain, je vais tout expliquer.

Demain, nous serons le premier novembre.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

« _Look at it, it's shining, just here, don't be afraid_ »

J'avance. Voilà. J'avance. Un pas devant l'autre, lentement, gentiment, assurément. Je me suis réveillé avec une heure d'avance. Impossible de dormir à nouveau. Je sais bien ce que je dois faire aujourd'hui, ce que je me suis promis d'accomplir. Oui. Je le sais. Bien.

« _It could be my mind, but in fact it's yours, in my whole body_ »

L'arrêt de bus est encore plus bondé que d'ordinaire. Les gens travaillent-ils plus tôt, tous ? Absolument tous ? Il y a de jolies filles en tenue d'écolière, là-bas, attendant le bus en s'impatientant, plaisantant et riant entre elles. Je m'écouterais, j'irais avec elles et profiterais un peu. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur rieuse. Je suis déterminé. Je dois le faire. Pour mon bien, pour ne pas devenir complètement maso, rester un peu moi-même et foutre au feu mes inhibitions.

« _Don't you trust me ? Am I so different as twenty years ago ?_ »

En fait, je sais plus ou moins que je fais une connerie. Demandez-le moi dans quelques secondes, et je vous dirai que je suis confiant. Maintenant, je flippe. A mort. Je suis mort, déjà, ou si ce n'est pas le cas, alors il va me tuer. Génial. Le bus arrive et je ne le prends pas.

« _'Cause it's our fates, our destiny, to be like this. Don't you know it ?_ »

Je prends le chemin des dédales près de mon immeuble, Shizune. Je dois lui parler. Ça devient nécessaire, primordial, capital. Il faut que je lui dise. Que je lui explique ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi ça me trouble à ce point alors que je devrais m'en foutre.

J'arrive devant son échoppe et je loue le ciel qu'ils ouvrent leurs commerce aussi tôt. J'aperçois Shizune dans un coin, en train d'arranger des bocaux de confiture. Elle a son habit de travail et semble un peu fatiguée, je crois. Aurait-elle des problèmes ? Dans ce cas, je ne devrais peut-être pas lui parler des miens. Après tout, ce n'est pas si important que cela.

« _My behavior is unexcusable, I knew it. Yours so perfect, my love_ »

Elle est magnifique, fatiguée. Vraiment. C'est un peu dérangeant... Je me sens comme à la mauvaise place, au mauvais endroit. J'avance. Souriant. Plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire. Le bruit des voitures et des passants me berçant comme une comptine. Douce. Câline. Quelques cris d'enfants, et je referme la porte de la supérette. Avec le carillon qui m'accompagne. Lui aussi me soutient.

Shizune se redresse et s'étire, grimaçant en se tenant les côtés. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me fait un sourire compatissant. Saurait-elle déjà ?

« Tu es matinal, Naruto. Me dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi. »

Depuis ces deux mois, je n'ai pas fais attention à quel point elle a changé. Enfin, pas vraiment, c'est vrai, mais tout de même. Elle s'attache toujours les cheveux en queue-de-cheval maintenant, laissant une mèche sur le côté droit tomber. C'est la première fois que je le remarque vraiment.

« C'est vrai. Je pourrais.... Te parler ? »

Elle me sourit avec un peu plus d'entrain et me guide vers l'arrière-salle. Heureusement que son patron est occupé avec quelques commandes, qu'elle me dit tandis qu'on entre sous les lourds rideaux gris. Je me croirais dans un théâtre sans couleurs. C'est autant étrange que stupide.

« _I don't care about the others. I just want you, forever, and more_ »

Les étagères nous entourant sont pleines de babioles en tout genre. C'est petit, comme endroit, mais c'est vraiment impressionnant le nombre de choses qu'il s'y trouve.

Je prends une grande respiration et j'explique à une Shizune particulièrement patiente ce qui se passe. Pourquoi je suis un peu décalé depuis un mois et quelques. Pourquoi je suis devenu lunatique. Tantôt super joyeux, tantôt limite dépressif. Pourquoi Sasuke est un gros connard. Pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions. Je lui explique et elle comprend tout, étrangement. Elle ne m'interrompt pas. Elle pose sa main sur ma bouche. Elle sait. Elle voit.

«_ Tu l'aimes, c'est juste ça, la réponse. Imbécile._ »

Je me sens con. Devant cette fille qui semble si bien me connaître et si bien me comprendre. Je suis désemparé. Ne sachant quoi faire. Comment. Avec qui. Je ne sais pas. Plus.

Minato aussi s'en doute. Je le sais. Dans ses dernières lettres, il avait l'air encore plus inquiet que d'ordinaire. Ce soir en rentrant, tant pis pour mon crédit, je l'appellerai. J'ai trop besoin d'entendre sa voix, l'entendre me traiter d'imbécile qui ne sait pas réfléchir, me taquiner sur mon air trop sérieux quand je me concentre. Je voudrais le voir aussi... Toute ma famille me manque. Surtout maintenant que cet abandon me fouette le cœur à coups d'épines acérées.

« _Somewhere, I promise, we could be able to breathe our liberty, touching it with fingers_ »

J'enlace Shizune dans mes bras, elle me serre contre elle. Je sens son sang qui bat contre son cou, là où ma joue repose. J'aime être dans ses bras. C'est réconfortant. Je me sépare d'elle, lui fait un sourire et lui promet de rapidement venir la voir. Je lui fais un dernier sourire, et sa voix claire me souffle un « Va à l'école » affectif.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Les cours. Ah, définitivement, c'est la chose qui me fait le plus tenir dans cette ville. Kakashi et son ton endormi qui pourtant, lorsqu'il s'agit de nous montrer de nouvelles manipulations, sait parfaitement nous surprendre.

Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, ma place est un peu vide. Kiba doit très souvent quitter les cours en leur milieu pour prêter main-forte à son oncle, dans leur restaurant. Depuis que sa femme l'a quitté, le pauvre oncle de l'Inuzuka n'arrive plus vraiment à suivre la cadence. Du coup... Il demande à Kiba de l'aider de temps à autres. Ce que ce dernier fait avec plaisir.

« _How many times have been passed, since I fell for you ?_ »

Je suis assis derrière mon écran, modifiant quelques annotations sur mon document. Une main fine se pose sur mon épaule, et je me tourne pour faire face à Sakura qui me sourit en coin.

« Tu t'en sors ? Comme j'ai fini j'aide un peu...

- Ah ? Non, non, tout va bien. Je fais quelques petits changements, rien de bien méchant. »

Sakura repart donc avec une mimique sympathique, me tapotant sur l'épaule en trottinant vers Hinata qui elle, semble totalement à l'ouest. Je pouffe légèrement. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que Sasuke m'a fait du mal que je ne sais plus rire, m'amuser et plaisanter, non ? Puis c'était il y a deux moi.

...

Mais même en disant cela, je sais que je ne convaincs qu'une partie de moi-même.

« _It seems like we are already dead, and joined by the link_ »

Je me sens vraiment mal. Pâteux. Je regarde Shikamaru qui lui, rêvasse en observant au dehors. Il est vrai que d'ici, lorsqu'on regarde par les fenêtres, la vue est franchement chouette. Les immeubles et treillis qui nous entourent, voir la vie s'activer en dessous – d'autant plus que depuis quelques jours, les premières neiges tombent –, ça donne une impression de grandeur, à nous, piètres étudiants en informatique. Futurs pionniers, paraît-il.

Shikamaru tourne la tête vers moi, et je me retrouve confronté à son regard inquisiteur, imposant, mais qui malgré tout est doux. Je repense furtivement à la pression des lèvres de Sasuke sur les miennes, puis je tourne la tête, vivement, instinctivement.

Je ne vois pas Shikamaru qui fronce les sourcils. Ni même n'entend son petit soupir.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Sasuke.

Juste Sasuke. Toujours ce prénom. Il est pourtant banal. Au Japon, il y a sûrement un millier de Sasuke. Alors comment se fait-il qu'en entendant ce prénom, ces trois syllabes maudites, ces sons interdits, je tremble comme une feuille en automne ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'existe qu'un seul Sasuke qui soit autant... irrespectueux en ce bas-monde. Celui qui aura réussi à réaliser ma phobie : être abandonné. Oublié. Utilisé.

Et je me félicite autant que je me répugne de ne pas l'avoir laisser aller trop loin.

Même si maintenant, nous sommes déjà allés trop loin. En mêlant nos souffles, en laissant nos cœurs battre, en s'embrasant de nos regards, en se découvrant.

« _Even if I am dreaming, it's a kinda attractive right now. Too attractive maybe_ »

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. De me dire qu'il n'est pas comme ça, au fond. Qu'il peut changer. Qu'il doit changer. Que Sasuke n'est pas autant con. Que ce n'est qu'un mur. Une protection.

Bon sang... Tu es trop naïf, Naruto... Ressaisis-toi... Vite.

Alors je me dirige lentement vers cette silhouette parfaite. Pour une fois, il n'était pas pressé. Nous sommes seuls dans la salle de classe. Le moment rêvé. Je peux lui parler, maintenant. Mettre au clair ce qui se passe. Savoir. Comprendre. Sourire. Aimer.

Il réajuste son t-shirt noir sur sa taille, pour cacher le petit carré de peau que l'on pouvait voir. Son manteau est posé négligemment à ses pieds tandis qu'il enfile son écharpe grise.

Je me stoppe devant lui. J'écoute quelques instants le bruit dehors, via la fenêtre entr'ouverte. Les travaux. Les ordres. Les sons des machines.

« _Not like if I was such a moron, I see very well, my love_ »

Je le vois stopper ses mouvements et s'appuyer contre son bureau, relevant la tête lentement, toisant mon regard avec froideur. Il me voit mais ne me regarde pas.

« Sasuke. » Lâchai-je, pour le faire réagir, en vain. Il ferme les yeux et passe lentement sa main dans ses cheveux. Arrogant.

« Que me veux-tu. » Dit-il, d'une voix très basse, très rauque également.

« _Try to be gentle, my love, you know you're not right_ »

« Savoir. Lui répondai-je, essayant de paraître calme.

- Il me semble que tout est clair. »

Sasuke me lance du venin de ses yeux aguicheurs. Je sais que je l'énerve. Mais je m'en fous, je veux savoir. Vraiment. Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Pourquoi.

« Pas pour moi. Explique-moi, Sasuke.

- ... Tu veux vraiment savoir, hein ?

- Oui. Je le veux vraiment. »

Il soupire avant de formuler sa réponse. De la plus affreuse des façons qu'il soit.

« Tu étais un jeu. Quelqu'un de distrayant, amusant, mais ça ne change rien. Je ne t'aime pas. Je suis avec Shikamaru. »

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Les miens me piquent. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps avant de laisser le liquide couler. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Pas maintenant. Pas devant lui.

« _There's nowhere left to hide my pain, as I cannot put it in yourself _»

Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais attendu à une déclaration d'amour, mais... Ces mots-là font mal. C'est pire que recevoir mille coups de couteau. C'est pire que voir le monde s'écrouler. C'est sentir tout son être s'échapper, couler. Disparaître. C'est cette désagréable sensation de froid qui vous coule dans les joues. C'est avoir les oreilles qui sifflent dangereusement. C'est confondre le rêve et la réalité.

C'est partir en courant. Littéralement. Croiser Kiba dans les couloirs, le bousculer, ne pas s'excuser, s'engouffrer dans la ville. Oublier.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

« _Tell me a secret, and look at the stars..._ »

Il neige. Et il fait froid. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait neiger de cette façon en novembre, lentement, comme si les flocons étaient bercés par un vent doux. Non. En fait le vent est véritablement doux. Même s'il ferait mieux d'être froid, cassant, et glaçant. Comme son regard et ses paroles.

J'essuie rapidement le bord de mes yeux, par peur qu'une larme s'y loge. Elles n'ont rien à faire sur mes joues ni nulle part ailleurs, mes larmes. Elles devraient disparaître. Et pourtant elles sont là, pour me faire un peu plus chier encore. Si c'est possible. Je sens le liquide chaud couler, malgré moi. Génial. Ça me congèle encore plus. Saleté.

Je plonge mes mains dans ma veste d'hiver, cherchant du bout de mes doigts un peu de chaleur. Mais tout ce que je trouve, c'est le petit trou qui se trouve au fond à droite de ma poche gauche. Il faudra que je le recouse un de ces quatre. Cela me changera les idées au moins, et je penserai moins à... Lui. Mais ce n'est pas important. Ou du moins, ça ne l'est plus. Depuis aujourd'hui, depuis sa phrase qui m'a définitivement brisé.

J'augmente le volume de mon lecteur mp3 et je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux plus penser. Plus à ses yeux, plus à son sourire, plus à rien. Juste aux sons et à la musique. J'arrive devant un passage piéton, je m'arrête, les mains toujours dans les poches. Je sens la trainée humide devenir sèche tout en me brûlant la peau de sa froideur. Rien à foutre.

« _When I hear the sounds of the wave, I think about your impenetrables eyes_ »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent quelques instants et fixent vaguement un point droit devant. Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit de faire demi-tour et retourner le voir, pour parler. Je chasse cette idée grotesque. Jamais plus je ne le reverrai. Mes forces et mon courage m'ont abandonné, ce qui est compréhensible. C'est ce que je crois naïvement.

Le feu devient vert et j'avance un pas après l'autre, au rythme de la chanson qui passe. Lente. Calme. Triste. Je l'aime encore. Comment peut-on cesser d'aimer quelqu'un en un jour, même s'il nous a tué ? Impossible. Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je vais disparaitre.

Je continue ma route, lentement. J'aurais peut-être mieux faire de louper mon avion et ne jamais foutre un pied ici. Cela m'aurait préservé un peu de ce qui m'arrive maintenant.

Je soupire en regardant ma montre. Merde. J'ai loupé le métro qui mène à mon quartier. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre une heure, qu'il y en ait un nouveau...

Je traverse la route sans faire attention, et j'entends mon prénom résonner à mes oreilles.

« NARUTO !! »

Je me retourne pour avoir le temps de Le voir, ainsi qu'un tram qui m'arrive dessus à toute allure. Puis c'est le trou blanc, juste le choc violent de la collision. Et les yeux terrifiés de Sasuke.

« _Don't be afraid, my love, It's just the end of the act_ »

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Samedi dix-sept aout, alentours d'une heure et demie.  
**POV Sasuke.**

Ça fait bientôt quart d'heure que je suis planté là, droit comme un piquet, face au Chill Out. Je viens de le laisser filer, encore une fois. Merde.

La première fois que j'ai vu Naruto, j'ai su que quelque chose de spécial émanait de lui. Comme si on se connaissait déjà, qu'on avait déjà tout vécu ensemble, mais que l'on ne s'en souvenait pas. La première fois que je l'ai vu s'énerver, je l'ai détesté. La première fois que je l'ai vu sourire, je l'ai désiré.

Je n'ai plus compter, depuis ce jour, le nombre de fois où j'ai fais des choses à Shikamaru, tout en pensant à Naruto. N'ai-je donc aucun scrupule, vous demandez-vous ? Eh bien non. Je n'en possède aucun. Disons que quelqu'un de très gentil me l'a volé, il y a quelques années de cela.

Oh, il ne m'est rien arrivé de bien méchant. Ni viol, ni déchirure dans ma famille, ni traumatisme aucun. J'ai simplement surpris mon père en train de coucher avec une autre femme que ma génitrice lorsque j'avais douze ans. Depuis ce jour, j'ai estimé que la majorité agissaient ainsi, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Les scrupules, ça ne sert que les faibles, ceux qui ne sont que trop peu ouverts. Ceux qui sont ancrés dans leurs principes, qui ne comprennent pas qu'il faut s'amuser quand on est jeune et non quand on est fripés comme mon père. En fait, le scrupule, c'est pour les gens comme Naruto. Et c'est sûrement ce qui m'attire le plus en lui. Il est intriguant.

Cette boule d'énergie bourrée d'ambition et de belles paroles, et qui ne semble pas tolérer la moindre petite parcelle de fantaisie dans sa vie affective. Ridicule, affligeant, déprimant.

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de coucher avec lui. Pouvoir m'envoyer en l'air avec ce blond divin, lui montrer qu'on peut se laisser aller. Ne sommes-nous pas à Tokyo, la ville des exubérances ? Alors pourquoi se retenir ?

Shikamaru est bien au courant de mes trafics, de toutes manières. Puis, avec notre arrangement, je sais qu'il ne sera jamais jaloux, puisque ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime. Shikamaru me rend un service, je le lui rend, rien de plus rien de moins.

Toujours est-il que ce soir, j'allais réussir mon coup. Après trois longues semaines, j'avais enfin pu attiser son attention, avec l'aide de quelques caresses et regards bien trempés. La résistance, j'adore ça. Cela rend la partie bien plus intéressante... Et plus excitante, également.

Il semblerait qu'en revanche, Naruto soit un peu plus bouché qu'il n'en à l'air. Tant pis. Je ne lâcherait pas si facilement la grappe. Je l'aurai. Coûte que coûte.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**POV Sasuke**, deux mois plus tard.

Je me retrouve à nouveau seul devant du vide. Naruto, toujours lui, vient de partir en claquant la porte. Tss... On se croirait dans une série B. Pathétique.

Depuis quelques temps, Naruto est plus difficile à convaincre. Enfin, par convaincre, j'entends qu'il me laisse passer ma main sur la sienne en cours, ou quelques petits gestes qui ne le dérangeaient pas tant que cela avant cette fameuse soirée où j'ai bien failli l'avoir.

J'avais arrêté, d'ailleurs, de faire tout ces gestes. Eh bien oui, tout autant affriolant que Naruto est, ça en reste juste un mec qui m'intéresse, point barre.

Au moins, maintenant Naruto est au clair avec ce que je pense. Je crois. Pour tout dire... Je ressens encore cette impression bizarre, celle que je le connais déjà. Que je fais une connerie en lui balançant de telles phrases. Je secoue la tête : n'importe quoi. Je deviens complètement dingo...

Je soupire et me tourne pour ramasser mon sac qui est tombé par terre. Bah bravo. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre, et je souris tandis que je me redresse, persuadé que je vais faire face à Naruto. Mon sourire se crispe quand je vois un Kiba furibond avancer à grands pas devant moi avant de me foutre la claque du siècle.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui se passe, et je crache, moi aussi en colère :

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend, Inuzuka ?

- Ce qui me prend ? Non mais t'es un vrai malade mental, mon pauvre !! Tu as pas vu qui est parti en pleurant à l'instant, peut-être ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dégages, je veux passer. »

J'essaie de forcer l'accès à la porte, mais Kiba se met en travers de ma route, ses sourcils se rejoignant presque tellement il les fronce. Je soupire encore une fois. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, de nouveau ?

« Tu n'as donc pas remarqué qu'il est dingue de toi, Naruto ? »

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va m'inventer là, le Kiba ?

....

Ne me dites pas que... J'ai... envoyé balader... le seul mec qui ait jamais réussi à m'intriguer à ce point ? C'est impossible ! Il jouait, lui aussi !! Je l'ai senti, il jouait aussi, je n'étais pas plus important que cela, à ses yeux ! ... Non ? Je me serais trompé ? Je comptais pour lui également ?

Une panique sourde s'empare de moi tandis que je bouscule Kiba violemment pour pouvoir passer. Il faut que je retrouve Naruto. Que je lui explique ce qui se passe, que je sache si effectivement, il est amoureux de moi comme Kiba l'à dit... Et si c'était vrai ?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Je cours trois bonnes minutes dehors avant de voir de loin la tête blonde de Naruto qui marche lentement.

Je sens mon cœur faire quelques bonds irréguliers dans ma poitrine tandis que je reprends ma course, essayant de le rattraper. Je ne prends pas la peine de m'arrêter au feu rouge des piétons et manque de me faire éclater une ou deux fois, mais rien à foutre. Faut que je sache. C'est capital.

Enfin, j'arrive cinq mètre derrière lui, je m'arrête pour crier son prénom, mais le cri devient un hurlement lorsque j'aperçois le tram qui dévie irrégulièrement sur Naruto. La neige. Puisque normalement, en novembre il ne neige pas au Japon, les installations anti-givre n'ont pas encore été installées, et le bus dévie. Oh bon sang !

« NARUTO !! »

Je le vois qui se retourne, les joues rouges, des sillons rosâtres coulant le long de son visage. Il est magnifique tandis que je le vois basculer violemment contre le sol. Inerte.

* * *

Voilà voilà !!!

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :)

(Ne tuez pas Sasuke, je vous promets qu'il se rattrapera bien assez vite. n.n Et oui, tout se passe très vite. Mais je vous assure, c'est calculé pour, je ne bacle pas mon travail, comme je l'ai déjà dit. )

Le prochain chapitre sera encore sous le point de vue de Sasuke, et peut-être même encore celui d'après.

Jusqu'à ce que Naruto soit réveillé, quoi. Après, Sasuke hop, au placard !!! (Ahem.)

Aussi, encore désolée de l'attente. J'ai été très prise et j'ai commencé à regarder un anime super captivant ! (l'excuse de pacotille, genre…)

A tout bientôt, merci de m'avoir lue. *coeur*

Pour les intéressés de l'anime que je regarde, n'hésitez pas, c'est franchement génial : Kyou Kara Maoh !


	5. Se voiler la face

Hey hey !!

Revoilà la Kelly après quelques semaines de motribusserie. (donc de mort temporaire, je précise. RAV.)

Euh.... Comment dire. Cette partie est un peu étrange, je l'avoue. Lorsque je la relis… Je me dis qu'une bonne grosse thérapie ne serait pas de refus.

Bref.

Hm... Que dire. J'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, en fait ! Oh je sais, c'est affreusement triste, mais que voulez-vous, je suis ainsi faite. Oh oh oh oh !! (Genre, le rire à la "Vendeur de masques dans Zelda Majora's Mask")

Ce n'est pas comme si la vie passionnante et captivante de cette chère Suissesse vous passionnait, je me trompe ?

Laissez-vous plutôt emporter par mes mots, comme vous en avez l'habitude. A plus bas, pour les traditionnels adieux.

Enjoy. * coeur *

**Disclaimer :** Cette sympathique bande de dégénérés appartiennent encore et toujours à Masashi Kishimoto, si ils sont bien assurés.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuShika, ShikaKiba, InoSaku.

**Résumé :** Pour ses études en informatique, Naruto se voit dans l'obligation de se rendre au Japon. Là-bas, il va avoir un accident qui lui fera perdre le sens de l'ouïe...

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été inspirée de plusieurs choses pour écrire cette fiction, notamment un Doujinshi ( The sleeping sound of snow, dont le lien est disponible sur mon profile ) dans lequel Naruto devenait momentanément sourd. Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup touchée et ça m'a donné l'impulsion d'écrire cette fiction, par le biais de Naruto. Ah, une dernière chose ! Pour lire cette fic, je vous conseille de mettre la présentation en 1/2 au lieu de Full. :)

Un grand **MERCI** aux revieweurs qui me font de magnifiques cadeaux... Vraiment. :)

Hum... aussi... Ce chapitre est un peu étrange. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Je déteste les hôpitaux. Ils sont trop remplis de mauvais souvenirs, de choses anciennes qui ne veulent pas voir le jour à nouveau. De plus, les hôpitaux ont une odeur désagréable. Ça sent les médicaments, les bandages, les soins, le reste, quoi. Tout ce à quoi notre nez n'est pas habitué. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital avec l'équipe médicale, j'ai revécu mes premières années, là où je me faisais souvent mal, sans raisons apparentes. J'étais simplement trop maladroit, qu'ils disaient. Je ne prenais pas compte des avertissements qui étaient plongés sur moi. Simplement, je vivais, encore peu, voir même pas du tout conscient du poids aristocratique qui pesait pourtant inévitablement sur mes épaules frêles. L'honneur, la bonne fortune et l'argent. Le prestige de ma famille. Peut-être bien ne voulais-je que ce qui m'intéressais, ne faisais que ce qui ne passionnait. J'étais un enfant, quoi. Bêtement un enfant qui n'avait pas fini de grandir. Encore heureux d'ailleurs, sinon j'aurais bien été malheureux. Plus malheureux que maintenant, en soit.

A cette époque, je ne me rendais pas compte que si j'étais tellement maladroit, c'était parce que je voulais une attention sur moi. Un regard m'aurait suffit, mais quelque chose qui me prouve que je n'étais pas seulement « le fils de l'Uchiwa le plus imposant de tous les temps ». Que j'étais Sasuke, aussi, au fond. Juste un petit garçon comme les autres qui voulait un peu d'attention de sa famille...

J'ai plus été élevé par Itachi que mes parents. Ma mère courrait les gala à la place de mon père, et ce dernier courrait les jupons autres que ceux de son épouse. Donc Entre deux... il y avait Itachi, moi et la nounou que nous renvoyions toujours afin d'être ensemble. C'est de là qu'est partie notre complicité. Et je pense que c'est aussi de là qu'est parti le côté très féminin de mon grand frère. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais le haïr à cette époque... Je lui en voulais terriblement, vous savez. Pour être le remplacent de mes parent, le père de substitution, pour avoir à tout porter, je le détestais. C'était avant que je ne comprenne la véritable union qui « maintenait » notre famille soudée... Mais ceci est une autre histoire. C'est les hôpitaux qui me font repenser à un tas de trucs inutiles...

« Monsieur Uchiwa ? » M'interroge une voix grave à ma droite. Je relève la tête de mon café froid et regarde l'homme face à moi : un médecin. Je lui fait signe de continuer avec ma tête.

« Votre ami est en salle de réveil. Il a eu un important choc cérébral, mais nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment... Il faut attendre qu'il soit conscient afin que l'on puisse lui faire les examens nécessaires et...

- Quand est-ce que je peux aller le voir. Le coupai-je très impoliment, mais franchement là, mes bonnes manières, je les envoie se faire foutre tant qu'elles veulent. Le médecin ferme les yeux. Mauvais signe. Je déteste quand ils font ça.

- Bientôt. Les infirmières lui installent les dernières prises, puis ce sera bon. Quand à son réveil... Cela peut-être dans demi-heure comme dans trois jours. Tout dépend de l'importance du choc qu'il a reçu. Ya-t-il de la famille à contacter, ou... ? »

Je le regarde sans comprendre, puis je saisis enfin. J'opine de la tête en sentant mon sang quitter mes joues lentement. Qui vais-je donc prévenir ? Itachi ? Shikamaru ? Kiba ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire et je baisse la tête tandis que le médecin me rappelle sa présence avec un toussotement dérangeant. Je lui réponds, les yeux rivés au sol :

« Donnez-moi ses affaires. Je vais appeler sa famille... »

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Mais c'est pas vrai !?

Franchement, même si pour le moment Naruto me préoccupe au plus haut.... Euh... _un peu_, il est également un – Si ce n'est pas **LE** – cas d'exaspération le plus aberrant qui soit. Impossible de trouver dans son portable un numéro qui me dise si c'est un ami, quelqu'un qu'il ne peut pas voir, une membre familial...

Genre, sous les contacts, par exemple, j'ai pu lire comme noms « Faster », « Sticky-girl », « Trotinette », « P.P.H.C » (Que je n'ai pas pu traduire malheureusement, mais je demanderai au crétin de service lorsqu'il se réveillera, mine de rien ces initiales me taraudent l'esprit...), « Ero-Sennin » (je ne veux pas savoir de qui il parle, bonté divine.) ou encore « Sauveur ».

Il n'a pas, comme toute personne sensée, un ICE * ? Nooon, même pas. Mais il ne fallait pas en demander trop, il s'agit de Naruto après tout. Pfeuh.

Finalement, je me décide à appeler « Sauveur », puisque son nom semble être plus ou moins approprié au genre de nouvelle que je veux annoncer. Comment vais-je présenter la chose, d'ailleurs ? Bonjour, vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je suis une connaissance de Naruto et il se trouve actuellement dans le coma. Super. Dans le genre grotesque, je rafle la première place les doigts dans le nez.

Après longue hésitation – sept secondes pour être précis – j'appuie sur le bouton pour appeler, et j'entends le bip sonore particulier. Parfait. Au moins, la tonalité est au rendez-vous.

Je patiente quelques coups avant que l'on décroche. Une voix féminine me parle alors, et je me retrouve complètement désarmé. Naruto, il faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques comment tu nommes les noms de ton portable, bordel de chiotte à frange ! Je reprends vite contenance en me décidant à parler.

« Bonsoir. Sasuke Uchiwa à l'appareil, vous êtes une connaissance de Naruto ? »

Non. Non. Non. Réveillez-moi, pendez-moi, faites quelque chose. Comment, mais _comment_ ai-je pu poser une telle question honnêtement ? Rah ! Et d'où vient ce stress !?

« Euh... Enchantée... Oui en effet, je connais Naruto... Mais qui êtes-vous ? Naruto va bien ? Me répond la voix féminine, inquiète. Okay. On va tenter de la calmer un peu, tout de même.

- Je suis l'un de ses camarades de classe. Faites-vous partie de la famille ? Je n'ai le droit de parler à personne d'autre, comprenez. » Yeaaaah... C'est bien Sasuke, tu remontes gentiment dans l'estime et la prestance Uchiwesque. Merveilleux. Mon égo est sauvé pour le moment.

« Comment ça, « pas le droit » !? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je veux dire.... J'habite à côté du domaine Uzu' donc...

- Je vois... Naruto a eu un accident, mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.

- Rien de grave ? S'enquit-elle encore. C'est qu'elle commence gentiment à me taper sur le système, la donzelle. Okay qu'elle soit inquiète, mais bon ! Et qu'on ne me ramène pas l'excuse bidon de la jalousie, ce n'est pas cela du tout ! Bordel. C'est un moment solennel, pour une fois.

- Je n'en sais rien. Sauriez-vous sous quel nom Naruto aurait-il enregistré sa famille sur son portable ? Lui demandai-je de but en blanc, un peu aigri dans mon ton cependant, je l'avoue. Mais elle l'a cherché. A ma grande surprise, elle éclate de rire à l'autre bout du combiné. Eh bah. Encore plus béotienne que je ne le croyais. La voilà qui passe de l'inquiétude maladive à l'hystérie. Magnifique, je suis en train d'entretenir une conversation avec une aliénée. Quels genre d'amis a donc Naruto...

- Ouch... Souffle-t-elle, encore prise de quelques soubresauts dans la voix. Désolée, mais je ne me souvenais pas à quel point les noms qu'il donnait sur son portable sont farfelus... Il disait que ça faisait plus personnel... Sous lequel j'étais ?

- Sauveur. Lui crachai-je presque, au bord de péter un joint. Elle va me dire ce putain de nom oui ou merde ?

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Pour sa famille... Le seul nom que je connaisse qu'il ait inscrit sur son portable, c'est Goldenboy. Essayez, normalement c'est eux.

- Bien. Je vous remercie, et vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

- Vous me recon... »

Je ne la laisse pas finir, et je boucle. Vieille Cruche Folle. Au pire, je dirai que j'étais sous un tunnel... Oh et puis mince, ce n'est que la voisine ! Bon. A nous deux, Goldenboy... J'aurais dû demander à l'autre quel membre c'était... Bah, On verra bien. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce ne sera pas quelqu'un d'autant dérangé que l'autre, là. Sauveur. Naruto...

Je me lève et m'étend lentement, allongeant mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Combien de temps cela fait-il que je suis ici ? Aucune idée. Pas important. Fichtre, il fait foutrement froid dehors, quand même !

Bah oui, puisque les portables sont interdis dans les hôpitaux... Et hop qu'on va se geler les jumelles dehors. J'en suis si heureux.

Je trouve « Goldenboy » dans le répertoire et je l'appelle, l'espoir au creux des reins. Réponds, connard, réponds, putain fait froid... Ré.... Ça décroche.

« Service Coquin pour vilain garçons ? » Me susurre une voix sensuelle au combiné.

... ... ... PARDON !? Mais au secours, bordel de bordel de bordel de... bordel, quoi !! C'est quoi cette embrouille ? Je n'ai pas le temps de vouloir raccrocher qu'un grand rire se fait entendre dans le téléphone, et je maudit tout ce qui passe sous ma vision. Le rire est exactement le même que celui de Naruto. Quand la voix recommence, bien que plus grave, elle est identique à celle de mon blond de fortune. Enfin, mon blond... Vous comprenez, quoi.

« Allez Naru', t'as eu les boules hein, avoue !

- Bonsoir ? Tentai-je en me baffant mille fois par auto-télépathie. Abruti.

- ... Qui est à l'appareil ? Me demande Goldenboy.

- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Je vous téléphone au sujet de Naruto. Il s'agit de votre frère, je me trompe ?

- Ha ! Sasuke. Elle est bien bonne. Quoique, vu le ton, j'ai pas l'impression que je doive rire... Qu'est-il arrivé à mon petit frère ? Il achève sa phrase sur une note particulièrement sérieuse, et j'ai la pression pour mille. Puis que voulais dire ce « Elle est bien bonne » ?

- Non en effet... Il a eu un accident sur la route. Un tram qui lui a foncé dessus... Il est dans le coma depuis...

- Quand est-ce arrivé. Me coupe Goldenboy, et j'ai la furieuse impression d'avoir une épée de Damoclés au dessus de la tête, qui se balance et se rapproche de mon crâne à chaque fois qu'il dit un mot. Aussi stupéfiant que pétrifiant...

- Aujourd'hui... Il y a un peu plus de deux heures.

- ... Okay. Je sais le plus important. Je peux te rappeler sur le portable de mon frère ? Plus tard ?

- Eh bien...

- La question ne voulait pas de réponse. Je viens au Japon. »

Et cette fois-ci, c'est le « Goldenboy » qui me raccroche au nez, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Quel étrange échange. Ai-je bien rempli mon boulot ? Bon après tout, je n'avais qu'à laisser faire les secrétaires de l'hôpital si je voulais que ce soit des bons coups de fils... Mais je.... Me sentais responsable d'avertir ceux qui sont chers à Naruto, puisque je me sens toujours coupable. Je glisse le portable de Naruto dans ma poche et je shoote une pierre au sol.

Je me tourne pour retourner dans l'hôpital et voit le médecin qui jette des coups d'œil furtifs dans la salle d'attente située juste devant l'entrée. J'accélère le pas pour entrer dans les locaux, et lorsqu'il me voit, il s'avance vers moi tout en me souriant poliment. En gros, comme s'il avait un balai planté dans les fesses.

« Naruto est stable, désormais. Si vous voulez aller le voir... Vous pouvez. Mais pas longtemps. »

J'acquiesce et le suis pendant qu'il me guide parmi les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que je peux exécrer cet endroit... Nous arrivons enfin devant la bonne porte, et il me fait un signe d'adieu en repartant, le nez déjà dans un autre dossier. Connard. Et Naruto alors, tu n'en as rien à branler ?

Je décide de laisser ce foutu médecin en vie quelques heures de plus, après tout Naruto en aura certainement besoin une fois réveillé. Lorsque je tourne mes yeux vers la porte en verre, j'ai peur. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'une pièce parmi tant d'autres. Qu'une pièce. Dans un hôpital...

Je soupire un grand coup avant de frapper sur la porte et d'entrer après m'avoir maudit : de toutes façon, Naruto ne m'aurait pas répondu. Il est dans le coma. Crétin de Sasuke, tu agis comme un arriéré, ce soir...

Je m'avance dans la pièce relativement petite, à ma plus grande surprise. Les rideaux bleutés sont à demi tiré et l'on voit les lumières de Tokyo danser dehors, sur les gigantesques immeubles encerclant l'hôpital.

Je ferme les yeux tout en entendant le bruit familier du goûte-à-goûte, ainsi que des autres machines médicales. Quand j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, mon cœur tombe à mes pieds. Naruto...

Il a l'air si... Petit, dans ce lit. Avec ces tuyau le reliant à toutes ces poches... Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a dit, déjà, l'infirmière ? Ah. Que c'était juste pour maintenant, que les fils allaient être enlevés bientôt. Heureusement. Je pense que s'il avait dû les garder jusqu'à son réveil, je ne serais revenu lui rendre visite.

Mais reviendrai-je seulement, le voir, tout en sachant que ça ne me mènera à rien ?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

La rue est trop calme, en début de soirée. Cette petite rue derrière l'hôpital, habituellement si bondée. Seule une dizaine de personnes qui marchent tranquillement. Il y a une fête dans les environs, ou quoi ?

Je sens que mon portable vibre dans ma poche, je le sors d'un geste machinal, ouvre le clapet et le colle à mon oreille sans regarder qui appelle. Qu'importe.

« Sasuke tu es où ? »

... Oh merde. Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Shikamaru. Il est vrai que normalement, je devais passer chez lui ce soir... Pour passer la soirée « en amoureux », même si on ne l'est pas. Ça ne nous empêche pas d'être très proches. Je pense qu'il s'agit de mon ami le plus cher... Enfin, pour autant que je le considère comme tel, disons.

« Dans la rue de l'hôsto' du Sud. Désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans un endroit pareil !? »

Je ne réfléchis pas lorsque je lui réponds, tellement habitué aux mensonges.

« Je venais rendre visite à ma tante. Elle est malade.

- Ah, désolé. Tu passes quand même à la maison ? Ma sœur me saoûle pour que tu ramènes tes fesses.

- Okay, j'arrive dans quelques minutes, le temps de prendre le tr... de prendre le tram.

- La porte est ouverte, si jamais. A toute ! »

Il raccroche sitôt sa dernière phrase lancée. Je me dirige vers la voie de tramway la plus proche et attends sur le bord de la piste. L'accident de Naruto tourne en boucle devant mes yeux sitôt que je les clos, me terrifiant et me glaçant à chaque fois un peu plus. Saleté. Il faut dire que j'aurais pu l'éviter. Faire en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Enfin bon, au moins ses jours ne sont pas en danger....

Je plonge mes mains dans mes poches et me rends compte que j'ai toujours le portable de Naruto en ma possession. J'ai oublié de le déposer dans sa chambre... Ce n'est pas qu'il en ait tellement besoin, mais même.

Je sors l'appareil de ma poche et le contemple quelques secondes. Je me demande comment est son frère... Est-il pareil à lui ? Blond aux yeux bleus, air malicieux, sourire envoutant, élancé, beau... Crétin, aussi.

Je soupire en me rendant compte du genre de pensées pathétiques qui me traversent. Suis-je donc si désespéré pour énumérer les différents attributs positifs de Naruto ? Suis-je donc à ce point perdu ? Seul ? Isolé dans ma peine ? Je n'en sais rien.

Je vois les choses tourner autour de moi et me submerger comme si j'étais capable de les affronter, et c'est ce que je suis. En apparence. Mais dessous, sitôt que tout le monde regarde ailleurs et me pense bien intègre, j'éclate. Je deviens le vrai moi, celui qui a peur et n'est pas convaincu de ses choix. Celui qui aimerait être du bon côté, sans se poser de questions. Est-ce que cette façon de vivre me convient-elle vraiment ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne préfère pas le savoir, plutôt...

J'avais pensé qu'en draguant et en allumant toutes ces personnes devant lui, Naruto comprendrait que je n'étais pas vraiment avec Shikamaru, que c'était du bluffe pur et simple. Je suis un salaud.

Je ne le pense pas, mais on me le dit souvent. Et dans la plupart des cas, c'est accompagné d'une claque bien sentie, voire même deux lorsque je me « surpasse ».

Je fronce mon nez alors que je me remémore ces charmants souvenirs. Et après, ce sont les hommes les malappris. De qui se fout-on, franchement ? Quoique... Il y a aussi eu des hommes qui m'ont flanqué des giffles.

L'ennui dans ces pensées on ne peu plus réjouissantes, c'est qu'on finit inéluctablement par arriver sur une autre sorte de songes... Vous savez... Ceux qui vous emmerde profondément, ceux qui vous donne envie d'être un légume pour y échapper, ceux qu'on n'apprécie pas vraiment... Les remords.

Ou bien les regrets, mais les deux sont de mèche, étant tous les deux fourbes et sadiques. C'est vrai, il suffit de voir ce à quoi mène les remords pour se rendre compte à quel point c'est futile et agaçant !

Je n'ai aucun remords. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas parce que le frère de Naruto m'intrigue que je m'en veux. Ce serait consternant et ridicule. Alors je n'ai pas de remords. Je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir discuté avec Naruto, ni même de ne pas m'être rendu compte qu'il comptait assez pour que je veuille le rendre jaloux. Je ne déplore aucunement le fait de ne pas savoir sa nationalité ni son numéro de portable. Je ne souhaite en tout cas pas le connaître. Pas dans ce sens-là tout du moins.

Ce que je regrette en revanche, c'est de ne pas avoir suffisamment de fibre morale pour me convaincre moi-même de telles absurdités.

Demain, le frère de Naruto m'appellera sans doutes à nouveau. Aurais-je assez de cran pour lui répondre sans avoir envie de lui hurler mes questions brûlantes ? Je ne sais pas. C'est hors de mon contrôle.

La seule chose que je désire désormais, c'est dormir. Et espérer dormir convenablement pour oublier. ... Est-ce que son frère arrivera demain ?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Deux heures du matin, chez moi. Dans mon lit. Entouré de mes meubles. Mes objets. Ma vie. Mon illusion notoire.

Je ne suis pas passé chez Shikamaru en fin de compte, n'ayant aucunement l'envie de faire semblant d'aller bien alors que je suis préoccupé. Très préoccupé. Trop préoccupé, en fait...

Je vous le dit, je deviens fou. Complètement dingue, plus sur Terre, plus dans mes convictions. Et ça me fait peur. Est-ce que Naruto a réussi à ce point à me transformer alors que je ne m'intéressais qu'à son fessier ?

Je vis avec mon frère, Itachi. Mes parents habitent un appartement deux étages au dessus du notre, dans ce gigantesque bâtiment appartenant à mon géniteur. Je n'attends qu'une chose, avoir assez de fric pour me casser et trouver un appartement ailleurs, voler de mes propres ailes sans être « le fils de Mr. Uchiwa-tout-puissant ». Itachi quant à lui accepte bien son rôle de petit bourgeois... Ça se voit sur lui, d'ailleurs.

Il paraît que nous sommes des princes. Quelle connerie. Comme si deux mecs comme nous, hors norme jusqu'au bout des ongles pouvaient être des princes ? Certes nous sommes les dignes fils de Fugaku Uchiwa. Et après ?

Notre père se fiche royalement de nous. Tant que nous n'interférons pas dans son business, alors il est heureux. Sasuke et Itachi ne sont là que pour embellir sa réussite, pour montrer que même en étant influent, on peut avoir une vie de famille exemplaire. C'est ça. Enfin, c'est la belle utopie qu'il fait avaler aux médias, disons. Et nous obéissons gentiment lorsque nous devons poser pour nos « photos de famille ». Avons-nous vraiment une famille ? Mon père infidèle, ma mère malheureuse, mon frère dépravé et moi. Juste moi. Avec tout le respect que je dois à ma famille, je pense être le meilleur de nous quatre. Je suis un salaud, mais au moins je le sais et le reconnais. Je sors avec mon meilleur ami à cause d'un pacte, je me fous royalement de mes conquêtes, j'ai fait perdre connaissance à celui que j'...

Je soupire longuement, dépité. Je suis vraiment maudit, alors ? Mes pensées qui reviennent toujours sur lui. Il faut croire que cet accident m'aura plus marqué que ce que je veux bien dire, apparemment. Même si ça me gave royalement.

Quelques coups se font entendre contre le bois de ma porte. Je grogne assez fort pour que le second habitant des lieux sache que je suis réveillé, et donc qu'il peut entrer.

Mon grand frère pousse alors le battant, faisant passer sa tête dans l'entrebaillement.

« Je peux venir m'asseoir un moment, Sasuke ? Interroge-t-il en me regardant de biais.

- Au point où j'en suis. Viens. Je lui réponds de ma voix blasée. »

Il s'avance donc de sa démarche assurée vers le bord de mon lit. Il est encore habillé, et ses cheveux sont détachés et tombent autour de son visage démaquillé, pour une fois. Personnellement, je le préfère largement au naturel, ainsi. Il paraît un peu moins femme et est plus beau, je trouve...

Il s'assied sur le bord de mon futon et se glisse sous la couette sans même me consulter au préalable. Je râle pour la forme, mais il sait bien que ça ne me dérange pas.

« Comment vas-tu, petit frère ?

- Tu viens me voir à deux plombes du mat' pour t'enquérir de mon état ? » Lui soufflai-je avec un sourire ironique. « eh bien rassure-toi, je vais très bien. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui t'amène vraiment. »

Il tourne sa tête vers moi et se redresse sur les coudes, remettant ses cheveux derrière son épaule, me fixant très sérieusement. Il m'agace, lorsqu'il fait son fin psychologue analyste !!

« Quoi ? Lançai-je, irrité.

- Tu ne vas pas bien.

- ... Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Tu me mens, Sasuke, ça me blesse. Dit-il d'un ton faussement peiné.

- Oh par pitié, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu t'en formalises encore ? On vit ensemble. On se voit tous les jours, et tous les jours je vais bien, fin de l'histoire.

- Sauf qu'on ne vivra plus ensemble très longtemps, Sasuke.

- Comment ça ? »

Je me redresse à mon tour, fronçant les sourcils. Il adoucit ses traits avant de me dire d'une petite voix :

« Je vais déménager la semaine prochaine.

- Et pour aller où, je te prie ? Crachai-je, de fort méchante humeur face à cette... trahison !

- Chez Hidan, où veux-tu que j'aille d'autre ?

- Quoi !? Chez ce.... Cette... chose ? Débitai-je, au bord de l'évanouissement. Itachi a des goûts vraiment, vraiment très étrange en matière d'hommes, parfois...

- Je t'interdis ! C'est un homme admirable ! Il fait beaucoup pour la population gay, et il est pourtant très croyant, tu sais ! Il a déménagé de l'Angleterre, qui est son pays natal afin de s'installer ici pour habiter avec moi !

- Comment ça ? Dis-je, me répétant d'une manière particulièrement pathétique.

- Eh bien oui, je te l'ai dit, il est très militant pour les homosexuels. Il était venu au Japon seulement pour quelques mois histoire de rencontrer un homme ici, pour son travail... Et finalement, il veut s'établir ici, avec moi.

- ... Vous êtes vraiment amoureux, alors ?

- Oui.

- Tu es certain de ne pas faire de grosse connerie ?

- Ça, on verra ce que le temps nous réserve... Me dit-il avec un petit sourire. Enfin, je reconnais mon frère. Je soupire avant de lui répondre.

- Puisque je ne peux rien faire contre... »

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Cela fait quelques minutes que Itachi s'est endormi à mes côtés. Nous dormons souvent ensemble, lorsque nous n'avons pas de partenaire avec nous.

Ses mots me trottent dans la tête alors que je me torture et tente de me faire violence pour pouvoir faire autre chose que penser à Naruto. J'en ai assez. De lui, de moi, de ma culpabilité crétine, de ma peur lanscinante, de mon...

Je ferme violemment mes paupières, me crispant entièrement alors que je sais parfaitement ce que j'allais penser. Ridicule. C'est la nouvelle d'un Itachi déménageant avec un religieux dérangé qui me fout des idées en sucre dans la tête. Rien d'autre. Et surtout pas une vérité cuisante, ça, ce serait la pire des choses.

Je ne m'endors pas avant quatre heures du matin. Mais au moins, j'ai réussi à éviter de penser que je suis amoureux de Naruto. Ce qui est faux, évidemment. C'est une évidence.

A moins que cette petite voix qui me murmure que je me voile la face ne dise vrai...

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Je me réveille en sursaut en entendant une sonnerie digne d'une annonce de guerre. Je ne reconnais pas cette musique. Itachi à toujours son vibreur et ma sonnerie à moi est celle par défaut. Et je réalise que c'est le portable de Naruto, posé sur la petite table basse devant mon futon, qui s'excite pareillement.

Je me lève d'un bond, réveillant Itachi par la même occasion en le piétinant, puis je saute sur le portable pour l'ouvrir et répondre.

« Sasuke ? Me dit la voix insupportable de Golden Boy. Il y a passablement de bruit derrière lui, j'ai un peu de peine à l'entendre.

- Oui.

- Je suis à l'aéroport de... » Petite pause où j'entends des bruissements de feuilles. « Narita. Tu sais où c'est n'est-ce pas ? Pour me chercher, je dis. »

Je réfléchis un instant, et me souviens de la ligne pour Narita. Pourquoi est-il si loin du centre de Tokyo ? Il va me falloir au moins trois heures de taxi pour atteindre l'aéroport.

« Je prends le taxi et j'arrive d'ici une heure ou deux. »

Je raccroche au nez de mon interlocuteur, et me dépêche de préparer des habits propres. Une peur sourde prend mes tripes lentement, mais je n'y fais pas attention.

Je prends une douche rapide, m'habille avec les habits préparé, puis je retourne dans ma chambre où je croise un instant le regard interrogateur de mon frère, enfin totalement émergé du sommeil.

« où vas-tu de si bonne heure ?

- Je dois aller... chercher quelqu'un à Narita.

- A l'aéroport ? Qu'est-ce qui...

- C'est rien. Je ne sais pas vers quelle heure je rentre ce soir, ne m'attends pas pour manger.

- Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'attends plus. Depuis que tu as commencé l'école d'informatique, je ne te vois presque plus, le soir. Et tu sors étrangement plus souvent qu'avant au Chill Out...

- ... Je te promets de t'expliquer. Il faut que j'y aille. »

Je sors en trombe de mon appartement et m'engouffre hors de l'immeuble en quête d'un taxi. Après quelques minutes, je parviens à en intercepter un. Je lui indique mon itinéraire et je ferme les yeux. Mon estomac est contracté au possible et je sens comme mille couteaux sous ma peau, me tiraillant dans tous les sens. De l'appréhension à l'état brut, telle que je n'en ai jamais connu. Qu'est-ce qui me met dans cet état ? Après tout, ce n'est que le frère de Naruto. Golden Boy, dont je ne sais même pas son prénom... Affligeant.

Les paysages urbains laissent bientôt place à des décors un peu plus rupestres, tout en restant moderne. J'aime Tokyo pour cela : où que l'on soit on sait que l'on est dans cette ville extraordinaire.

Les panneaux indiquant l'aéroport de Narita se succèdent de plus, faisant monter la pression de mon « peuromètre ». Je suis un peu transi, aussi, et mes mains sont moites. J'ai horreur d'avoir les mains moites, c'est chiant.

Après une heure et demie de voiture, nous arrivons enfin devant les larges parkings de Narita, où nous passons une nouvelle demi-heure à chercher une place. Je paie le taximan avant de sortir de la voiture, les sourcils froncés. Je me repose encore les mêmes questions, comme un vieux disque usé repasserait la même chanson en boucle. Comment va être Golden Boy ? Va-t-il être comme son frère, blond ? Sera-t-il grand ? Aura-t-il les yeux bleus ? Je me le demande tandis que je passe les portes de l'entrée de l'aéroport, là où les familles attendent leurs semblables. Je n'ai pas de famille à attendre, ou du moins ce n'est pas la mienne.

Je suis dégoûté. Je le sens au fond de moi, ça me mange l'intérieur, me ronge, me décompose d'une façon bien peu plaisante. Mais de quoi suis-je donc blasé ? De Naruto ? De moi ?

Je sors machinalement le portable de Naruto de ma poche. Bientôt plus de batterie.

Je voudrais pouvoir imprimer ces images dans ma tête, mais j'ai l'impression que plus je regarde autour de moi, plus mon décor s'efface, pour me laisser dans d'obscurs horizons. Bientôt, j'entendrai une voix de femme chanter les louanges divines et je n'aurai plus qu'à me raser la tête avant d'aller dans un monastère. Je suis si... lassant, parfois.

Je sens mon propre portable vibrer dans ma poche, mais je n'y fais aucunement attention. Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en fiche royalement, le Dalaï Lama peut m'appeler lui-même que je ne broncherai pas d'un chouilla. J'éteins donc mon portable sans regarder mon appeleur.

Je lève ensuite les yeux vers le panneau d'affichage pour regarder les arrivées. Je plisse les yeux instantanément après. Golden Boy est déjà arrivé, en fait. Quel con.

Je baisse donc les yeux vers l'amas de gens qui attendent et cherche instinctivement une tête blonde. Ma main se crispe au fur et à mesure sur le portable de Naruto, comme si je m'y accrochait à la manière d'une bouée de sauvetage. Où est-il, bon sang ? Veut-il donc à ce point me faire perdre la tête ? Quoique... Je pense l'avoir déjà perdue. C'est dommage, on me disait que j'avais une belle gueule.

Je ricane quelques peu à ces pensées, mais c'est un rire saccadé, et je le sens bien. A l'intérieur de moi, tout tourbillonne. Je me sens dépassé, et subitement l'envie de partir en courant me paraît totalement aguichante, de loin.

Lorsque j'amorce un mouvement pour sortir de l'entrée trop voyante et trop bling bling de Narita, une main carrée se pose sur mon épaule, et je reconnais cette poigne solide et ferme. La même que celle de Naruto.

Je me retourne en fermant les yeux rapidement, avant de tomber sur un mec totalement invraisemblable, mais pourtant, je sais qu'il s'agit de « mon » Golden Boy.

« Sasuke, je présume ?

- Bonjour Go...

- Minato. Minato Uzumaki.

- Ah... »

je perds un peu de mes moyens devant lui. C'est stupéfiant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une copie de Naruto devant moi ! Ou plutôt, un sosie. Il a les cheveux blond cendrés, avec des reflets cuivrés sur le devant de sa frange courte. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu nuit profond, et contrairement à Naruto, il n'a pas ces espèces de fines cicatrices sur les joues... Je me demande d'où elles viennent, d'ailleurs, ces cicatrices...

« Excuse ma froideur. Mais pouvons-nous aller auprès de mon frère, je te prie ?

- Bien entendu. Allons-y... »

Je ne dois pas lui faire vraiment très bonne impression, pour une première fois. Enfin, une première fois en « vrai ». C'est frustrant, moi qui arrive à avoir tout le monde sous mes ordres après un regard, on dirait que pour lui, ce ne sera pas si évident. En même temps, je n'ai pas franchement envie de l'enrouler...

Je me demande comment il a su que j'étais Sasuke.. Après tout, tous les japonais ici se ressemblent, même si je l'avoue, je suis plus beau que la plupart d'entre eux. Comment ça, « attention au plafond » !?

Nous ressortons et j'appelle un taxi, lui indiquant l'hôpital où Naruto réside. Nous faisons le voyage en silence, et ce malgré le millier de questions qui me taraudent l'esprit. Mes mains sont toujours moites.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

« Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- Mon frère... T'a-t-il déjà parlé de moi ?

- ... Oui. Enfin, je sais que vous êtes proches, mais après... Il n'est pas entré dans les détails.

- Je suis très, très protecteur envers lui. »

Je sens que son ton plane sur moi comme une menace. Je lui lance un regard glacial avant de reprendre.

« Tant mieux pour toi. Entrons. »

J'avance dans la ferme intention d'aller au devant de la réception pour annoncer notre visite à Naruto, mais Minato retient à nouveau mon bras pour me souffler, très proche de mon oreille :

« Il 'a également parlé de toi. Très souvent. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai reconnu, à l'aéroport. Un air suffisant, et une beauté indéfinissable. Mais il paraît également que tu es un sacré petit con... »

Je ne réponds rien et pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie, je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Bon bien entendu, pas d'un rouge vermillon, mais un beau rosé, ça sans doute ! Je ne me vois pas non plus...

Je suis sur le point de lui répondre lorsque le médecin agaçant d'hier m'intercepte.

« Monsieur Uchiwa ? Vous êtes déjà revenu ! » Puis il se tourne vers Minato avant de reprendre « Et avec un membre de la famille, parfait. »

« Comment va Naruto ? Interroge Minato en retirant sa main de mon bras, endolorissant quelques peu celui-ci.

- Eh bien... Commence l'homme, un peu confus. Il s'est réveillé, ce qui est en soi une excellente nouvelle après seulement vingt-quatre heures, cependant... il semble avoir perdu l'ouïe. »

Je le regarde, incrédule devant ses propos. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de nous dire, au juste ? C'est une blague ?

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Et voilà le travail ! Bon bon, j'avoue que ce chapitre est un peu transitoire. Mais je vous l'avais dit, faire de cette fiction un moyen de déprimer n'est pas mon but !

C'était le dernier chapitre sous le point de vue de ce cher Sasuke pour le moment... Peut-être reprendrai-je les devants de son esprit plus tard, mais maintenant, je vais revenir sur Naruto !!

Huhuhu... Alors, que signifie donc ces initiales, _P.P.H.C_ ? n_n Faites les propositions, que l'on rie un peu. xD

Désolée pour les fautes que j'ai laissé derrière moi, je n'ai franchement pas relu... Navrée. Je voulais faire au plus vite, étant donné mon énoooorme retard. * Coeur *

A tout bientôt, gros bisous à tout le monde, merci de votre patience, de votre soutient, de vos mots encourageants !!

xxx Kelly

* ICE : Appellation utilisée pour désigner une personne a appeler en cas d'accident.


	6. Réalité Silencieuse

Saluuuut la compagnie !

Me revoilà, après tellement de temps d'absence. Je suis vraiment impardonnable... Je sais. Je m'en excuse.

Que voulez-vous, le principal est que je ne vous oublie pas, non ? =D

Allez ne boudez pas, vous n'avez plus que deux semaines à supporter ce rythme de parution diabolique, après je serai liiibre !

A tout bientôt les gens, lisez bien et laissez moi vos impressions !

**Disclaimer :** Cette sympathique bande de dégénérés appartiennent, pour faire original, à Masashi Kishimoto… On se demande comment ils font, d'ailleurs.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuShika, ShikaKiba.

**Résumé :** Pour ses études en informatique, Naruto se voit dans l'obligation de se rendre au Japon. Là-bas, il va avoir un accident qui lui fera perdre le sens de l'ouïe...

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été inspirée de plusieurs choses pour écrire cette fiction, notamment un Doujinshi ( The sleeping sound of snow, dont le lien est disponible sur mon profil ) dans lequel Naruto devenait momentanément sourd. Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup touchée et ça m'a donné l'impulsion d'écrire cette fiction, par le biais de Naruto. Ah, une dernière chose ! Pour lire cette fic, je vous conseille de mettre la présentation en 1/2 au lieu de Full. :)

* * *

POV Naruto, le retour.

Tout est calme.

C'est la première chose qui me frappe véritablement alors que je papillonne des paupières pour savoir où je me trouve. Mes yeux se promènent lentement le long du décor m'entourant, et je reconnais tant bien que mal une chambre d'hôpital. Je fronce lentement les sourcils en essayant de me souvenir comment j'ai atterri ici.

...

Oh bordel ! L'accident ! Je marchais pour aller à mon métro et ya eu un bulldozer qui m'a littéralement écrasé... Oui bon c'était un tram, d'accord, mais l'impact a été le même, je me suis retrouvé ici. J'ai donc perdu connaissance ? ... Putaiiiin Naruto t'es grave, ça fait pas trois minutes que t'es réveillé que tu disjonctes déjà... Évidemment que j'ai perdu connaissance. Sinon, je ne serais pas là sans souvenirs. Logique.

Je me redresse lentement dans les couvertures de mon lit et me prend la tête entre les mains. Je sursaute en sentant une pression sur le dos de ma main gauche : les fils du goute à goute. Ah. J'avais même pas vu que j'en avais un... Je tire un peu sur le cordon afin de pouvoir me redresser sans heurts, sans remarquer que l'attirail a bougé sans bruit. Mes yeux sont ensuite attirés par la vive lumière que dégage la fenêtre à ma droite. D'où ils se sentent obligés de mettre des putains de fenêtre se dirigeant en plein sur les patients ? Ils croient que ça les aide, ou quoi ? Franchement, des fois je me le doute de la réelle capacité des médecins... Ou des architectes. Je ne sais pas sur qui retombe la faute en fin de compte...

Je sursaute soudain en sentant une chaleur sur mon bras. Je tourne instantanément la tête en émettant un petit cri... Que je n'entends pas. Surement la surprise qui me fait cet effet-là. Sait-on jamais.... Je vais pour engueuler la femme de me faire une peur pareille lorsque je réalise avec une peur bien plus grande qu'elle est déjà en train de me parler... Et que je ne l'entend pas le moins du monde. Oh putain de merde. Qu'est-ce qui m'est encore tombé dessus...

Je tente de crier « VOUS M'ENTENDEZ !? » mais même en poussant ma voix si loin, je ne m'entends pas d'un chouilla. L'infirmière écarquille ses yeux avant de me faire une courbette d'excuse et d'appuyer sur le bipeur à sa ceinture. Bien. Enfin, un médecin va ramener ses fesses et m'expliquer _pourquoi_ j'entends que dalle.

La femme tente de me rassurer en posant à nouveau sa main sur mon bras, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Bon. Naruto, tu dois gérer, ne pas péter un plomb, ne pas péter un plomb, ne pas péter un plomb... Et je hurle à nouveau.

« SALOPERIE DE BORDEL A FRANGE DE CONNERIE DE PUTAIN DE TRAM DE MEEEEERDE !!! POURQUOI ÇA TOMBE SYYYYSTEMATIQUEMENT SUR _MOI_ !? »

Et je me tais. Oh, je suis bien conscient de ce que je viens de dire, et même si je ne l'ai pas entendu, au moins, je sais que je peux parler. Mes cordes vocales me le font bien savoir... Ouch... Ça fait mal. J'avais pas braillé pareillement depuis bien longtemps. Hum... Je tourne les yeux vers la femme qui me regarde, partagée entre la peur et l'étonnement, ce qui lui donne une moue comique et totalement tordante. J'éclate de rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Cependant, une main bien plus puissante que celle de l'infirmière me fait cesser, et je devine instantanément que c'est le médecin. Air ennuyé, binocles, balai dans le cul. Tous les mêmes. Vous avais-je dis que je détestais ouvertement les médecins ? Bah c'est fait.

Il commence à me parler et s'arrête brusquement, devenant un peu rose. Okay. Bicoclard se rend compte que blondie n'entend rien, c'est un début, nous allons PEUT-ÊTRE savoir ce qui se trame avec mes putains d'oreilles. Je jure souvent aujourd'hui, bordel... ... Okay, je me tais et j'écoute.

... Façon de parler.

Il écrit rapidement sur son bloc note. Son écriture est lente et il a beaucoup à dire, apparemment... Il m'écrit un roman ou quoi ? Je m'en fous des trucs inutiles, va à l'essentiel mon coco ! Putain, quoi. Il me tend ENFIN le bloc après quelques minutes d'écriture intense. Je lis le message sans un bruit – je suppose.

« Monsieur. Suite à votre accident, nous supposons qu'une des parties de votre cerveau est atteinte et que suite à cela, vous avez perdu l'ouïe. » Sans blaaaagues... Il a trouvé ça tout seul, le con ? Bref, je continue ma lecture. « Mais ce cas est fréquent dans les traumas crâniens. Il est plus que probable que votre problème ne soit que temporaire. »

Je relis une fois le mot pour être certain, puis je m'adresse directement à lui, sans réécrire sur le bloc comme il me le mime.

« Je sais encore parler, vous savez. Donc, vous voulez me faire des tests ? »

Je le regarde rosir avant de hocher de la tête et parler très lentement, pour que je comprenne les syllabes qu'il articule.

« Plu – sieurs. » Qu'il me dit. Aha. Ouais. Je m'en doutais... Fais chier... Qui sait pour combien de temps j'en ai... Eh mais attends une minute. Déjà, comme ça se fait que je suis ici !?

« Dites.... Comment j'ai atterri ici ? Je me souviens avoir eu l'accident... Mais après rien. » Je demande, les yeux inquiets. Cette fois, la jeune femme se met à parler lentement, articulant d'une façon détestable les mots qu'elle emploie. C'est bon j'entends que dalle, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire l'idiote devant moi, quoi...

« Un – A – mi – vous – a – con – duit – jusque – ici. »

Un ami ? Qui ça ?

« Qui ? » Fais-je écho à mes pensées.

« Sa – Su - Ke – U – Chi – Wa. » Me mime-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

Je sens mon sang quitter mes joues. Sasuke. C'est Sasuke qui m'a conduit ici, dans ces murs. C'est Sasuke. Tss... Ça me donne à nouveau l'envie de hurler... Mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Mieux vaut être sourd que de l'avoir entendu de vive voix, je suppose... Même si cette situation ne va pas durer. Tôt au tard, je vais devoir affronter la réalité. Surdité ou non.

Finalement, je le prends plutôt bien. Si ça avait été définitif... Je dis pas, j'aurais franchement pété un joint et aurais très certainement fait une connerie... Mais là... C'est gérable. Tant que ça ne dure pas des années. Je souris tristement tout en commençant la liste des choses que je ne ferai plus comme avant. Mon job au Chill Out, je crois qu'avec ce statut, je peux lui dire au revoir. Quoique... Après tout. Je devais parfois lire sur les lèvres des clients lorsque la musique était trop forte. Ça m'a bien formé pour mon statut, désormais...

Je regarde par la fenêtre, ne remarquant pas que le médecin s'est remit à écrire sur son bloc note. Quelques instants plus tard, il se place devant moi, le bloc tenu à l'horizontal afin que je puisse lire les idéogrammes.

« Je vais m'absenter. Je reviendrai dès que les salles seront prêtes pour vos examens... En attendant, vous allez recevoir de quoi manger. »

Une fois ma lecture achevée, je relève la tête et acquiesce brièvement. Je lui fais un vague signe de main avant qu'il ne se retire, une moue un peu contrariée sur le visage, l'infirmière sur ses talons me saluant respectueusement. Quoi, j'ai manqué de savoir-vivre ? Oui ? Bah vous voulez que je vous dise ? J'en ai rien à faire. Il peut bien penser que je suis un malappris, c'est pas lui qui est sourd.

Les lieux sont soudainement bien moins vivants, sans l'infirmière et le médecin. Bof, c'est pas comme s'ils me manquaient, hein.

Je soupire un bon coup avant de sourire à nouveau, passant ma main « vierge » dans mes cheveux alors que l'autre repose sur mes cuisses, attachée au compte-goûte. Je m'allonge, attendant patiemment la suite des événements. Je suis certain que je vais me sentir bien seul, sans aucun son... Non. En fait je me sens déjà seul.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Je sursaute à nouveau en sentant une poigne me tirer du sommeil quelques instants plus tard... Que je crois.

Apparemment, je me suis endormi bien plus longtemps que je ne le croyais, le crépuscule commence à pointer le bout de ses couleurs. Je regarde attentivement la jeune infirmière de tout à l'heure me montrer une feuille. Je la lis calmement, sans broncher.

« Deux personnes sont là pour vous rendre visite. »

Je hoche la tête et tourne les yeux pour la seconde fois vers la fenêtre en attendant qu'elle fasse entrer mes visiteurs intempestifs... Qui peuvent-ils bien être ? Kiba et Sakura ? Jiraya et Shizune ? Haku ? Je n'en sais rien. Franchement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je me demande bien qui peut bien vouloir me dire bonjour alors que bon. Je ne les connais tous que depuis quelques mois. Va-t-on déjà rendre visite le lendemain même d'un accident à quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît que depuis si peu de temps ? A-t-on tissé suffisamment de lien pour cela ? Je n'en sais rien... Avant de venir au Japon, je connaissais toutes les personnes de mon village, et si l'une d'entre elles avait eu le moindre problème, pour sur que je serai venu à leur chevet dans l'heure qui suivait l'annonce de l'accident. Alors je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis si quelqu'un était arrivé entre temps. Peut-être aurais-je été lui rendre visite au bout d'une semaine, pour être certain de sa bienséance, mais sinon, aurais-je bougé ? Me serais-je inquiété ? Sans doute... Il paraît que je pense trop aux autres et trop peu à moi...

Je sursaute – ça commence à devenir une habitude... Putain, je me rendais pas compte à quel point mes oreilles me servaient !! – lorsqu'un ouragan se jette sur moi. Je ferme les yeux et passe instinctivement mes bras autour de la taille fine qui m'oppresse... Et je la reposse fermement en reconnaissant cette odeur.

Je pose mes mains à bout de bras pour regarder attentivement ce visage tellement manqué. Minato. Minato. Mon grand frère, mon confident, mon ami le plus cher, .To. Enfin te voilà. Souriant, un peu inquiet, mais souriant.

Je fais exploser mon propre sourire alors que je le serre contre moi, lui murmurant à quel point il m'a manqué, à quel point j'ai pensé à lui. Il me répond quelque chose et je tressaille en me rendant compte que je le sais uniquement parce que sa gorge vibre contre mon cou. Je n'ai pas entendu ses paroles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit. Et je resserre encore ma poigne autour de mon frère, l'emprisonnant contre moi. Sécurisant. Il me fait une tappe dans le dos pour que je le libère enfin, ce que je fais avec plein de tristesse. Puis, il se redresse et me toise gravement, articulant lentement un « ça va ? ». Je lui réponds, un peu jaune :

« Ouais. Ça aurait pu être pire... et les médecins disent que c'est temporaire, normalement. Ils veulent encore faire des exam's... Et toi, comment tu vas ? Tu as laissé la ferme en place !? »

Il me sourit tendrement alors qu'il me répond, parlant toujours lentement :

« Papa s'en sort bien. Il m'a demandé de te transmettre tout l'amour qu'on a, la famille, quoi. Sinon tout va bien. »

J'acquiesce avant de me rendre compte d'une interrogation atroce.

« Combien de temps va-tu rester ? »

Son regard s'assombrit quelques peu alors qu'il me formule sa réponse.

« Une semaine.

- Je vois... »

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et essaie de me rassurer un peu, mais je vois bien qu'il est crispé. Je pose néanmoins ma propre main sur la sienne. Peut-être que j'essaie par là de me rassurer également... Il reprend la parole, souriant presque moqueusement, à sa manière. Ce sourire qui veux dire que je ne dois pas m'en faire.

« T'es solide, c'est pas un putain handicape qui va te gêner. Tu as connu pire. »

Minato se recule quelques peu et me fait une mine.... Espiègle !? Que... Et là je me rappelle que l'infirmière m'a écrit qu'il y avait deux invités...

Je tourne lentement la tête vers le petit couloir menant à la porte d'entrée de la chambre et tombe sur quelqu'un que je reconnais instantanément. A ses cheveux noirs coiffés en piques, à son teint blanc, à ses yeux sombres et captivants, à sa classe naturelle. A son air détestable. Sasuke. Putain, Sasuke... Je ne t'avais pas oublié, il serait bien inconvenant que je le dise... Mais... J'avais... Comment dire. J'avais complètement zappé à quel point tu me troublais.

Il est appuyé contre le mur blanc, regardant obstinément au dehors, l'air impassible. Bien entendu, comment pourrait-il avoir une autre tête que celle-ci... Ce n'est pas comme s'il regrettait quelque chose. Pas comme s'il voulait autre chose. Pas comme s'il s'inquiétait de ma santé.

Je le regarde ignorer complètement ce qui l'entoure, moi et Minato inclus, bien évidemment. D'ailleurs... Comment mon frère est-il arrivé jusqu'ici ? Je me tourne vers lui et lui pose la question. Il agrandi son sourire limite pervers avant de me répondre, les mains sur les hanches, toisant de haut Sasuke :

« Oh, c'est ce bien aimé Sasuke qui m'a conduit ici, bien gentiment. Il est docile, tu sais...

- Minato... »

Je sens qu'il le pousse à bout, qu'il teste le contrôle de Sasuke sur lui-même, et pourtant il continue. C'est bien mon frère ça. Je pouffe légèrement en m'en rendant compte. Minato et son côté enquiquineur... J'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir être une mouche et voir comment mon grand frère s'est comporté avec Sasuke. L'a-t-il charié ? Humilié peut-être ? Mais vu l'air semi-renfrogné de Sasuke, je pense qu'il ne l'a pas laissé en paix. J'éclate de rire quand je vois carrément Sasuke émettre ce qui doit être un « Hmpf » typiquement Sasukien.

Il tourne la tête dans ma direction et nos regards se croisent enfin. La première fois depuis la fameuse explication que nous avons eu.

« _Tu étais qu'un jeu._ »

Ses paroles tranchants résonnent encore dans mes oreilles désormais incapables d'entendre. C'est incroyable comme le timbre de sa voix est encore si imprégné en moi... Est-ce un tatouage indélébile ? Arriverai-je un jour à me débarrasser de toi, Sasuke ?

Il fronce légèrement ses sourcils avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Minato qui le regarde toujours avec un grand amusement, puis Sasuke se détourne, replongeant ses iris noires vers la fenêtre.

Minato pose sa main sur moi pour me montrer qu'il veut me parler, et je me surprends à finalement bien comprendre ce que les gens me disent. Les supposition que j'avais faite quant à mon job au Chill Out qui m'aurait déjà bien entrainé à cette situation. Peut-être pourrais-je continuer à bosser là-bas... J'en parlerai avec Jiraya, je l'appellerai dès que je so...

Mais quel con. Comment est-ce que je veux appeler quelqu'un si je ne peux pas entendre ? Merde, on dirait que ça va vraiment être plus compliqué que je le croyais, pour vivre sans ouïe...

« Dis, Minato... Est-ce que tu as mon portable ? »

Mon frère prend place à mes côtés tout en hochant négativement de la tête, une mimique perplexe sur la face.

Sasuke s'avance alors vers le lit, premier véritable mouvement qu'il amorce. Je le regarde marcher, fier, classe. Il plonge sa main dans la poche de son jeans et en ressort mon téléphone mobile. Je lève les yeux vers lui avec stupéfaction tandis qu'il me fixe simplement, sans me donner aucune explication quant au fait que ce soit lui qui possède mon portable.

Je tends ma main vers lui et saisis mon portable lentement, en faisant attention que nos peaux ne se touchent pas. J'y parviens presque, mais Sasuke bouge imperceptiblement ses doigts et effleure la paume de ma main alors qu'il fronce légèrement ses sourcils, le visage à demi crispé.

Je lui souris timidement alors que je repose ma main sur ma cuisse, serrant de toute mes forces mon portable. Je commence à comprendre, malgré moi. Hier et aujourd'hui, la seule personne à s'être véritablement occupé de moi, à avoir organisé la venue de mon frère jusqu'ici, c'est Sasuke. Et mes sentiments me fouettent le cœur à grands coups alors que je le vois se détourner pour partir, sans un mot. Que je crois.

Car en réalité, si j'avais eu toutes mes capacités auditives, j'aurais entendu un léger « Désolé » murmuré dans la pièce blanche.

Désormais seul dans ma chambre d'hôpital, je regarde avec perplexité les deux boites noires devant moi. Les « kits d'aide », qu'ils m'ont dit. Je devrai porter un énorme brassard jaune fluo pour indiquer aux gens que je suis un « malentendant ». Je ne savais pas que l'on marquait ainsi les personnes. Je pensais qu'on savait juste, ou alors que les personnes concernées ne sortaient jamais de chez elles...

Minato est parti il y a quelques minutes avec le médecin, Nara. Je l'ai lu sur son badge. Finalement, malgré son apparence idiote, c'est un bon élément. Un lèche-cul certes, mais un bon élément tout de même. Enfin, il avait plutôt intérêt, je n'ai pas envie de me faire soigner par un incompétent ! Non mais. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Je tourne la plus grande boite entre mes mains avant de lire les instructions au dos, une photo d'un homme souriant sur le côté des explications. Genre, un sourd est heureux de devoir porter ces choses... Mais bon. Le brassard en lui-même est plutôt cool, j'adore les couleurs flashy. Et là, avec ce jaune criard, je suis servi ! Il me rappelle un peu l'ensemble de gymnastique que je portais étant plus jeune, sauf que celui-là était orange pétant. Dommage qu'ils ne faisaient pas les mêmes en plus grand, j'adorais tellement ces couleurs... Enfin, mon style vestimentaire est toujours très coloré, bien entendu. On ne change pas si rapidement.

En y rependant, Sasuke quant à lui porte toujours des couleurs sombres. Indigo, outremer, émeraude foncé... Le pire est que toutes ces couleurs lui vont comme si on les avait créées pour lui ! C'est exaspérant. Je me demande de quoi il aurait l'air dans mes vêtements flashy... Huhuhu...

...

Quoique, je suis certain que connard comme il est, il parviendrait encore à paraître désirablement sexy ! Le fourbe ! Prochaine étape : demander à l'infirmière de mettre moins de disjoncteurs neuronaux dans les médicaments...

Je pouffe légèrement à cette pensée avant de tirer les couvertures hors de moi. Je me lève lentement, étirant avec précaution mes muscles endoloris. Il fait beau, dehors. La neige tombe, mélangée à de la pluie, donnant une atmosphère douce et froide. Je me sens bien, même avec ce handicap. Après tout, Nara m'a dit que ça ne serait que temporaire. Mais ils attendent les résultats de mon scanner, ce qui nous donnera le bilan final afin de déterminer quand précisément je pourrai retrouver l'usage de mes oreilles chéries. Ou plutôt, ce qui les empêche de revenir dès maintenant, quoi.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre, posant mes avant-bras sur le bord, tirant le compte goûte avec moi afin de ne pas me blesser davantage.

Ce qui est incroyable, avec cet accident, c'est que je me rends doublement compte de mes autres sens. Ce que je touche me semble plus rempli de matière, ce que je vois me paraît plus clair et précis... Bref, je me sens comme un super héros ! Dardevil n'était-il pas aveugle ? Enfin là, je m'égare. Mes sens n'ont certainement pas changé, cela doit être psychologique...

Un simple coup d'œil me permet de deviner que mon corps, malgré quelques bandages, n'a pas changé d'un iota. Je crois... ?

Je tourne la tête vers la porte d'entrée, à gauche, puis à droite, et je baisse les yeux vers le pantalon de l'hôpital avec un sourire coquin. Je ne sais pas si _ça_, c'est toujours intact...

Je glisse ma main vers l'orée dudit pantalon, et je passe mon pouce à l'intérieur, tirant le tissu bleuté en avant. Ah, c'est vrai qu'ils ne mettent pas de sous-vêtement dans ces habits inconfortables... Bref. Je regarde attentivement mon service trois pièces et constate avec satisfaction que tout est à la bonne place, aucun dysfonctionnement. À première vue. Il faudra voir à la pratique si je remarque un changement mineur... Je suis certain que Sasuke voudra bien m'aider dans cette taaaAh !! Naruto, toi qui t'étais fait de si belles résolutions, les voilà toutes envolées. Avec un regard, un sauvetage et des putains d'yeux sombres. Ouais. J'aurais peut-être dû naître en femme, avec des raisonnements pareils... Quoique, non. Ma précieuse artillerie m'aurait bien manquée, si j'avais fait partie du sexe majoritaire. Qui a dit macho ? Hé, franchement, comparé à d'autres hommes, je suis très, très bien ! On est tous les mêmes, autant que les femmes sont toutes les mêmes, après tout. On est pervers – mêmes les intellos. En fait, ce sont eux les pires ! –, elles sont toutes affreusement niaises et romantiques, c'est ainsi ! On ne renie pas sa nature, alors autant l'accepter... Héhé.

Je retire donc ma main de mon pantalon avec un sentiment d'intense satisfaction, mais avant que je n'aie le temps de souffler, une main ferme se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter pour la énième fois de la journée. Je sens que ça, je vais très vite, mais alors très vite en avoir marre. Enfin, maîtrisons-nous, Naruto.

La main s'avère être celle de mon grand frère. Ce dernier se place devant moi et me sourit en coin, tout en me parlant très lentement.

« Les examens sont terminés... » Pas le temps d'esquisser un soupir de soulagement qu'il continue « Pour le moment. Mais le médecin m'a dit que l'on pouvait rentrer, il te rappellera pour les derniers résultats.

- On va à mon appartement alors ?

- Ouais. Oh, au fait, il faudra que tu me donnes ton portable... Puisque tu ne peux pas répondre.

- Ah... Okay, je te le donne tout de suite. »

Je me tourne et me dirige vers la table à côté de mon lit d'hôpital lorsque mon frère pose à nouveau sa main sur moi pour que je le regarde.

« Il ne faudra pas être seul, Naruto. J'espère que tu en es conscient. Lorsque je repartirai, il faudra que quelqu'un d'autre te serve de chaperon. »

Je ne réponds rien, partagé entre la révulsion de devoir être un parasite à vivre aux dépends d'un autre, et l'interrogation de savoir qui me servira de gardien. J'acquiesce finalement en saisissant mon portable que je tends à mon grand frère.

« Je me demande qui devra me supporter une fois que tu partiras...

- Aucune idée. Je ne connais pas les gens de ta classe... A part ceux dont tu m'as parlé dans tes lettres. J'espère simplement que ce ne sera pas Sasuke...

- Minato... Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais. Et ne rêves pas, Sasuke ne voudra jamais, jamais abandonner son précieux confort pour moi. Donc, tu te fais du mouron pour rien. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, alors que je referme mon sac pour partir, je ressens une forte douleur dans mon cœur.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Après maints essais pour se retrouver dans les lignes de tram et de métro, nous trouvons enfin la mienne, celle qui s'arrête dans mon quartier. Une fois descendus du transport, je me dirige machinalement vers mon immeuble, Minato ébloui sur mes talons. Il passe sa main devant mon visage et je me tourne vers lui afin qu'il me parle.

« C'est géant, ici !! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé de photos avec les lettres, je serais venu plus tôt, crois-moi ! »

Il est tellement excité qu'il a dû répéter sa phrase trois fois, je n'ai pas pu suivre ses lèvres lors de sa première tirade. Nous rions ensemble et je trouve ça de plus en plus bizarre. Enfin, par cette situation, mais le fait que mes cordes vocales vibrent, que je le sens, mais que je n'entends rien. Et pourtant, les voix résonnent dans ma tête, c'est inlassable, et très étrange.

Je ressens tout par vibrations.

Nous pénétrons dans mon immeuble et même si je sais que les marches grincent, je ne l'entends pas. Je le sens juste, comme d'habitude dé arrivons devant mon appartement, mes yeux accrochent le « Vingt » accroché sur le bois de la porte. Je retiens un sanglot en enfonçant la clef dans le trou de la serrure, sans penser au bruit inexistant. Je ne dois pas craquer. Surtout pas.

Mais quand je sens mon frère se presser contre moi en une douce étreinte, alors je réalise que même si je ne l'ai pas entendu, j'ai laissé s'échapper un sanglot. Petit sans doute. Mais tout de même. Un mec ne pleure pas autant facilement. Surtout en présence d'un autre homme. Dans ce cas, ce dernier le fait comme si de rien n'était. Il accepte la faiblesse en silence.

Après quelques secondes de réconfort, mon frère s'éloigne en me tapotant amicalement l'épaule. Il me regarde fixement et je vois ses yeux dévier sur mes oreilles avant que mes propres yeux ne soient attirés par ses lèvres qui s'étirent pour parler.

« Comment est-ce arrivé. L'accident. » Me demande-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Je le regarde avec effarement alors que je cherche mes mots, balbutiant des paroles que je juge incompréhensibles. Il me laisse le temps de me reprendre, et je lui explique lentement les conditions de mon état actuel.

« C'est arrivé subitement. Je marchais sans faire attention puis... » Je marque un blanc, replongeant dans mes souvenirs de la voix de Sasuke qui m'interpelle. Je ne vais pas dire qu'il s'agit de lui, mon frère le déteste suffisamment comme ça. « Puis on m'a appelé, je me suis retourné et je n'ai pas vu le tram me foncer contre. C'est tout.

- Vraiment tout ?

- Oui, puisque je te le dis.

- La personne qui t'as appelé. C'est cet imbécile de Sasuke, je me trompe ?

- Mais non ! Arrête de me saouler avec lui, il n'a rien à voir avec mon accident !!

- Naruto c'est à toi d'arrêter ! Je te connais sur le bout des doigts, tu... » Il s'arrête un moment, semblant chercher ses mots puis reprends férocement, et je dois me concentrer au maximum afin de comprendre ce qu'il me dit, il parle rapidement.

« Putain j'y crois pas, après tout ce que ce salopard t'as fait subir, tu l'aimes encore !! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu en étais amoureux ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours, pour qu'il t'appelle depuis cette saloperie de trottoir ? »

Je reste interdit devant mon grand frère dans tous ses états. Il est décidément trop perspicace. Je le regarde tristement en me remémorant les paroles dures et froides de l'homme que j'aime...

« Il m'a envoyé balader. Je lui avais demandé des explications sur... Cette fameuse soirée et il m'a royalement envoyé me faire foutre. T'es content, là ?

- Naruto... »

Minato semble s'être considérablement calmé, instantanément. Je le regarde avec un peu de mépris, après tout il m'a bien foutu en pétard. Mais une nouvelle étreinte me fait oublier cette rancœur temporaire. Il a compris. Très bien compris. Et je ne demande que cela.

Je le regarde s'éloigner de moi, puis retourne à mes propres affaires. Cet à dire ranger le peu d'affaires que j'avais à l'hôpital. Lorsque je me retourne pour parler à mon grand frère, je me rends compte qu'il n'est plus là.

« Minato ? » Tentai-je en regardant fébrilement autour de moi. Je me rends compte en sentant mes tripes se retourner. C'est une évidence dérangeant, j'aurai besoin d'un chaperon une fois Minato retourné en Corée. Je ne pourrai simplement plus vivre seul, avec ce vide autour de ma tête.

Mon grand frère arrive quelques instant plus tard en compagnie de... Kiba ?

« Kiba !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Dis-je avec un grand sourire en m'avançant près de lui afin de lui serrer amicalement la main.

« Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles bien entendu !! Un Naruto qui n'es pas en cours est un Naruto mort, ou kidnappé ! Alors je suis venu voir comment tu te portais... »

Je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot de ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il a parlé pourtant normalement, mais c'était trop vite pour moi, mes lèvres. Mon regard s'assombrit quelques peu tandis que je lui demande avec un sourire jaune de se répéter, que je n'ai pas bien compris. Son visage pâli considérablement alors qu'il s'incline et se redresse instantanément pour articuler très lentement un « Désolé, j'avais oublié. ».

Je le regarde, étonné puis voyant mon incompréhension, il s'explique, parlant très lentement cette fois.

« Je ne te voyais pas en cours, ça m'a inquiété et comme je savais que Sasuke t'avais vu... Je suis allé le cuisiner pour qu'il me lâche me morceau. Ça n'a pas été facile parce que ce con faisait la tête de mule encore plus que d'ordinaire, mais en fin de compte il m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident... et il m'a raconté les conséquences.

- Je vois...

- Donc... Tu n'entends vraiment plus rien ?

- Plus rien.

- Et tu me comprends quand même ?

- Comment crois-tu qu'on a cette conversation, sinon, Kiba ?

- Désolé. »

On se regarde et au bout de quoi... Trois secondes ? On éclate de rire. Kiba est vraiment un pote, je peux compter sur lui. Et ça fait du bien.

On dirait simplement que je ne suis plus le même mec qu'avant. On peut donc si vite changer, en quelques jours, quelques heures ? Surtout à cause de deux oreilles défectueuses, je dirais. Mais ce n'est que mon avis, hein... Kiba me pousse gentiment, taquinant mon côté à fleur de peau. Et je réalise mon oubli que je comble immédiatement.

« Kiba, je ne t'ai pas présenté mon grand frère, Minato. »

Mon ami me sourit gentiment avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre, mais mon frère le fait taire d'un geste de la main.

« Tu crois que je ne me suis pas présenté lorsque j'ai répondu ? C'est mal me connaître ! »

Je leur souris et approuve lentement. Kiba reste encore quelques minutes, mais pas longtemps après, il doit partir afin d'aller aider son oncle, encore... Il m'a dit ne plus être très souvent à l'école ces prochains jours et semaines. Il a même un peu peur de devoir arrêter ses études pour ce trimestre à cause de son oncle... C'est que son restaurant rencontre de plus en plus de succès, et il ne trouve pas assez de personnel pour l'aider ! J'irais bien, mais mon statut, et j'ai déjà mon job au Chill Out que je vais tenter du mieux que je peux de maintenir... Ce qui ne sera pas évident...

Lorsque Kiba s'en va, il laisse un drôle de vide derrière lui. Bon certes, c'est toujours silencieux, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il mettait beaucoup de vie.

Minato me sourit faiblement alors qu'il est concentré sur le micro-onde qui nous réchauffe deux bols de ramens instantanées. Lui comme moi ne savons pas cuisiner, et nous raffolons des ramens...

Après notre repas bien rempli de silence – pour autant que cette phrase peut être dite... – nous déplions le canapé lit et descendons le lit du mur. Il se couche et me souhaite bonne nuit alors que je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Je me dévêts rapidement et me contemple quelques instants devant la glace face à moi. Mes cheveux ont un peu poussés, il faudra que j'aille arranger cela, bientôt ils vont toucher mes épaules... Mon regard accroche ensuite les pansements qui ornent mon visage. Quelques points de suture à mes joues, et un bandeau qui me barre le front... Il paraît que l'arrière de ma tête est bien amoché, qu'il a fallu raser quelques mèches afin de panser les plaies. J'espère que le trou ne se verra pas, je déteste les regards de pitié ou de peur se poser sur moi. Bon. Vu que mes cheveux sont un peu longs, j'espère que les mèches du dessus couvriront bien ce désagrément. Au pire, je me trouve un bandeau pour cacher le tout... Parce que bon. C'est bien joli, ces pansements, mais c'est un super moyen de tue-sexe !

Un sourire triste étire mes lèvres. Encore quelque chose qui va être différent d'avant. En comptant que je trouve un ou une partenaire pendant que je serai sourd, bien évidemment. Après tout, peut-être ma surdité ne durera-t-elle que deux semaines ? Qui sait.

J'entre dans la cabine de douche en prenant soin de retirer au préalable le bandage que j'ai à l'avant bras droit. Je le remettrai après, une fois propre et frais.

Lorsque je ressors, je ne me rends pas compte que l'eau de la douche s'est mêlée à mes larmes.

Je me prépare rapidement pour la nuit et je me dirige vers mon lit, jetant un œil à mon frère qui dort paisiblement, sur le dos. La lune joue gentiment avec ses cheveux qui sont bien plus longs que les miens. Malgré tout, nous nous ressemblons énormément...

Je me couche, regarde mon plafond tout en ressassant mes pensées, la seule chose qui me permet de « rompre » le silence mortel qui m'étouffe. Un dernier regard vers la boite noire qui me nargue, et je m'endors. En me félicitant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est que j'en ai fait, du bruit.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

« Alors c'est **_ÇA_** ton école ? » Me demande Minato en me donnant l'impression que ses yeux vont sortir de ses orbites.

Je ris de bon cœur en entendant cela. Il réagit exactement de la même manière que moi il y a quelques mois.

Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que nous aillons réussi à arriver en avance ce matin, Minato s'arrêtait tous les deux cents mètres pour me montrer quelque chose, pour me poser des questions sur Tokyo. Un vrai gamin ! Bon je ne vais rien dire, j'étais bien pareil, à mon arrivée au Japon... C'est dingue comme les choses ont changées depuis cette époque qui me semble si lointaine. Et pourtant, cela ne fait qu'un peu moins de quatre mois que je suis ici.

« Tu sais que j'ai dis ça aussi, lorsque j'ai vu le bâtiment ?

- Tu m'étonnes ! Et tu t'y retrouves, dans ce château géant ?

- Au début, je ne te cache pas que c'était difficile, mais maintenant, c'est plutôt simple.

- D'accord... Bon, Allons-y, petit frère. Montre moi ta classe ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel malgré mon amusement. Parfois, je me demande qui de moi ou de Minato est l'aîné.

Nous traversons mon école en silence et je suis surpris du calme olympien qui y règne. D'habitude, on entend toujours les élèves des autres classes jacasser entre eux, au détour de deux couloirs mais ce matin ét...

Je soupire et me tourne vers Minato pour lui parler.

« Dis... Tu entends des élèves parler ? »

Mon frère semble surpris de ma question, puis il réalise et hoche tristement de la tête en me faisant un sourire compatissant. Je soupire un bon coup et continue mon avancée dans les couloirs, cherchant la porte de ma classe principale.

Arrivé devant celle-ci, je fais un sourire triomphant à Minato tandis que j'ouvre solennellement la porte, lâchant un « tadam » dans l'air. Je me tourne vers mon frère et me rend compte qu'il a de jolies couleurs sur les joues. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mon professeur principal fait bientôt son apparition à mes côtés, me surprenant au plus haut point. Depuis quand Kakashi-sensei est-il en avance ? Lui qui prend toujours très bien son temps...

Il semble un peu débraillé et un peu plus en bataille que d'ordinaire. Il aurait dormi ici ? Minato semble très très troublé en tout cas... Et vu que celui-là n'est pas de l'autre bord, je ne pense pas que c'est parce que Sensei lui plait... Qu'est-ce qui peut bien passé dans la tête de mon imprévisible grand frère ?

Ce dernier semble faire abstraction de cela tandis qu'il s'adresse à mon professeur, ignorant le fait que ce dernier voulait prendre la parole.

Minato parle normalement, de ce fait je comprends amplement moins bien ce qu'il dit, hors mis quelques mots au vol. Accident, sourd, Naruto. C'est tout ce que je parviens à remettre, parce que maintenant, je suis habitué à voir ses lèvres former ces mots-ci !

Kakashi sensei semble comprendre rapidement l'état et me regarde avec un œil compatissant. Apparemment, lui aussi a vécu pas mal d'emmerdes, vu son œil caché par son bandeau... Je me demande comment il s'est fait ça...

Il me parle très lentement tout en me tenant l'épaule de sa main droite.

« Je vais parler à la classe en début de cours. Nous allons trouver quelqu'un pour rester avec toi une fois ton frère retourné en Corée... »

J'acquiesce gravement et le remercie avant de me tourner vers mon frère. Ce dernier me sourit avec confiance. Il me demande où est ma place.

Je lui montre alors mon poste et il éclate de rire en me disant qu'il en était persuadé, qu'un tel foutoir ne pouvait être que ma place. Je me défends vivement et il continue dans ses moqueries douces, et je suis heureux.

Finalement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de changements.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

La classe est au complet. Je suis devant elle, avec Kakashi devant moi, et Minato me guettant, assis à ma place. La plupart des élèves me dévisagent comme si j'avais la peste. Même certains de ma clique le font.

Sasuke est là également. Fidèle à lui-même, regardant dehors en prenant appui sur l'une de ses mains fines, l'air complètement indifférent à ce que mon professeur s'apprête à dire. Je suppose que Kakashi a commencé à parler puisque le brunet Uchiwa tourne les yeux vers notre aîné. Je ne vois pas son visage, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit, mais sans doute qu'il explique la raison pour laquelle j'ai été absent des cours. J'estime le temps qu'il faut pour demander une telle chose quand Minato se lève et se place à côté de moi, faisant un signe à la classe que je ne comprends pas.

Je resserre mes bras autour de mon torse, crevant de mal-être à l'idée de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe autour de moi. Le sens le brassard criard sous mes doigts, je le caresse distraitement avant que mon frère ne me fasse le signe d'arrêter. Apparemment cela causait du bruit. Merde. Déjà que je n'étais pas très discret lorsque j'avais toutes mes facultés, mais alors maintenant... Ça va être un désastre !

Kakashi se tourne vers moi et me fait un sourire compatissant avant de recommencer à parler, ce que je remarque car il garde son visage braqué sur moi. Il parle trop vite, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'adresse à moi où s'il continue à parler à la classe...

J'obtiens ma réponse quelques secondes après cela lorsqu'une main se lève devant moi. La voisine silencieuse. Elle pose une question que je ne saisis pas puisqu'elle parle trop vite, puis elle me regarde avec... Dégoût ?

Puis, je sens qu'un grand silence règne dans ma classe. Est-ce terminé ? Il attend que quelqu'un se désigne ? Je vois Kiba me regarder tristement alors qu'il prend la parole. Lui, je comprends ce qu'il dit. Il fait exprès de parler lentement afin que j'interprète. Merci, Kiba.

« Je l'aiderais bien volontiers, cependant avec mon oncle... Je ne peux le concevoir. Désolé, Naruto... »

Je lui fais un sourire tout en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas grave, je savais que Kiba ne pourrait pas, avec son emploi au restaurant.

Quelques autres élèves se justifient quant aux raisons qui les poussent à devoir refuser d'être mon chaperon, et certaines sont tellement farfelues que je me demande sérieusement si elles ne sont pas inventées... Et au bout de quelques minutes... Quelqu'un d'autre prend la parole, Minato me le montrant afin que je le regarde. Shikamaru.

« Je ne pourrai pas non plus... Mais je sais que Sasuke, lui, le pourra. Son frère va déménager et il sera libre... » Articule-t-il lentement pour que je lise sur ses lèvres. Ce mec est vraiment intelligent...

Mais attends une minute. Pourquoi diable vient-il de donner son copain sur un plateau afin de m'aider, moi ?

Copain qui ne tarde pas à se manifester, d'ailleurs. Je le vois soupirer longuement, se tourner vers Shikamaru afin de l'assassiner d'un regard, puis il plonge ses iris sombres dans mes miennes. Toujours cette impression bizarre... Et puis il fait quelque chose dont je ne me serais jamais douté de lui. Il prononce un « oui » tranchant et sec comme je l'imagine bien *, puis il tourne à nouveau les yeux au dehors. L'information a du mal à passer. Je me sens mal tout en m'envolant.

Lorsque Minato devra repartir, je vivrai avec Sasuke. Rire, ou pleurer ?

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

  
_

Aloooors ?

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'était à chier ? Génial ? J'aurais pu faire mieux ? Dites-moi tout, mes chéris. * coeur *

* Oui, Sasuke va cohabiter avec Naruto une fois son grand frère reparti. C'était un élément du doujinshi qui me tenait vraiment à cœur, je voulais absolument le remettre dans ma fiction ! Donc oui, c'est niais et facile, mais bon… Le reste de la fiction est assez complexe, alors un peu de guimauve de temps en temps n'a jamais tué personne. Hihi.

Je me sens une âme chaleureuse ces temps-ci. Excusez-moi ce dégoulinement de bons sentiments ! xD

A tout bientôt, n'oubliez pas que vos mots sont un cadeau pour moi... N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez.

xxx _Kelly_.


	7. Être ou paraître

Ouiiii les amis YAOIstes d'amour !   
(_Bon d'abord un super grand MERCI pour ces messages adorables et tout mignons qui m'ont fait monstre pleurer sa race... Ouais, carrément, ouais ! Lol..._)

Le prochain chapitre est là ! Il est court, il est intense, il est beau, et MORE IMPORTANT, il est lààà !!! =D C'est un pur miracle, un don de DieuBouddhaAllahVenusEtTousLesAutresDieuxQuiExistent, mais un don quand même !

Donc, appréciez ce petit chapitre, aussi maigre soit-il j'ai fais de mon mieux, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Et excusez cette monstrueuse absence, que voulez-vous on ne choisit pas lorsque l'on doit se faire hospitaliser...

Alors, pour le préface (qui a déjà commencé, certes, j'aime parler... Même si je doute que beaucoup lisent mes blabla) ce chapitre est un tantinet _triste_, donc kleenex au rendez-vous pour ceux qui aiment Naruto, sinon c'est _jubilatoire_, on découvre subtilement la cause des maux du blondinet, Shikamaru s'en mêle, Sasuke est un _Sexy Bastard_, et Kakashi est absent ! Où qui s'passe tout et n'importe quoi dans les chapitres !! (Et une Kelly folle à lié en prime, c'est-y pas merveilleux !?)

Bonne lecture mes chéris, on se retrouve en bas pour l'au revoir habituel !

**Disclaimer :** Cette sympathique brochette de gens appartiennent, pour faire original, à Masashi Kishimoto… On se demande comment ils font, d'ailleurs, vu comment ça tourne...

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuShika, ShikaKiba.

**Résumé :** Pour ses études en informatique, Naruto se voit dans l'obligation de se rendre au Japon. Là-bas, il va avoir un accident qui lui fera perdre le sens de l'ouïe...

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été inspirée de plusieurs choses pour écrire cette fiction, notamment un Doujinshi ( The sleeping sound of snow, dont le lien est disponible sur mon profil ) dans lequel Naruto devenait momentanément sourd. Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup touchée et ça m'a donné l'impulsion d'écrire cette fiction, par le biais de Naruto. Ah, une dernière chose ! Pour lire cette fic, je vous conseille de mettre la présentation en 1/2 au lieu de Full. :)

* * *

J'ai dû mal à me reprendre, après avoir appris cette nouvelle déstabilisante. Je crois que en fait, je ne me rendrai compte de sa véridicité qu'une fois le moment venu. Là où Sasuke arrivera sur le pas de ma porte, sa valise à la main, le sourire aux lèvres, me prendra dans ses bras et m'embrassera, puis m'emmènera sur le... Hé minute !! Naruto, ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmer, sacré bon sang !

La matinée passe très longuement. J'ai énormément de peine à suivre ce que Kakashi explique. Ah, c'est là que je me rends compte à quel point mes oreilles m'étaient utiles dans mon métier. Avant, je faisais les manipulations en même temps que Kakashi parlait, pour suivre. Maintenant, je dois d'abord l'écouter attentivement, déchiffrer ce que ses lèvres disent trop vite parfois, puis enfin reproduire les mouvements sur mon propre appareil.

Minato reste à mes côtés, tentant de m'aider lorsqu'il en est capable, mais pour la plupart du temps, il me regarde travailler, estomaqué. C'est vrai qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre, quand nous habitions encore en Corée ensemble... Pour une fois, même si je ne fais pas partie des meilleurs de ma classe, je me sens fier de mes capacités. Aussi réduites soient-elles pour le moment... Ce n'est pas important. Tant que j'impressionne mon frère. Que je lui en mets plein la vue. Que je brille pour lui.

Vers midi, alors que j'allais me lever pour aller voir Kiba, Shikamaru tire la chaise vide de ma voisine déjà partie manger et s'assied en face de moi, l'air sérieux.

« Salut. » Articule-t-il lentement, me regardant avec un sérieux profondément touchant. « Je sais que c'est pas facile, d'avoir un tel handicap. » Il s'interrompt et me regarde, puis reprend en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, prenant l'une de mes mains entre les siennes. « Écoute... Si j'ai proposé Sasuke, ce n'est pas contre toi. Je suis bien conscient de ce qui se passe et...

- Bon sang, si tu sais à ce point-là ce qui se passe, alors pourquoi tu as balancé ce petit bourge ? Tu crois vraiment que Naruto a besoin de lui pour s'en sortir et aller mieux ? » S'emporte Minato à mes côtés.

Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il a dit, mais apparemment, il n'est pas totalement d'accord avec Shikamaru... Normal. Le sujet de Sasuke est extrêmement sensible chez mon grand frère.

« Je comprends ta colère » dit Shikamaru avec un calme apparent. « Mais... »

Il est interrompu par un Sasuke se plaçant devant lui, fièrement dressé devant moi et Minato. Il parle en s'adressant à ce dernier, m'ignorant superbement, et parlant rapidement. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Maintenant, c'est à moi de laisser la rage sortir.

« Vous allez bientôt arrêter de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, oui !? Ça commence à bien faire, merde ! Je suis sourd ! Vous m'entendez ? Sourd !! Ce n'est pas une maladie, ce n'est pas non plus incurable, c'est juste un foutu désagrément ! Alors arrêtez de me prendre pour un absent !

- C'est précisément parce que tu es sourd que nous agissons ainsi, c'est pas contre toi ! Les gens s'efforcent de t'aider, tu ne peux donc pas t'en rendre compte au lieu de faire ta mijaurée ? » Crache Sasuke en me regardant de son air indifférent.

Ses paroles m'assomment. Je me tais et lève les yeux vers mon grand frère qui lui garde son regard glacé braqué en plein sur l'Uchiwa. Je me mords violemment les lèvres afin de ne pas craquer, et j'acquiesce lentement.

Sasuke veut ajouter quelque chose, mais Shikamaru se lève et prononce lentement qu'ils vont y aller. Minato s'adresse à Sasuke, lui mimant le signe de l'appel. Celui qui m'empoisonne émet un simple « oui » avant de se détourner et partir avec Shikamaru, son bras se posant automatiquement sur la taille de ce dernier.

Je me lève à mon tour et me place face à Minato pour lui demander ce que Sasuke a dit il y a quelques instants, lors de son arrivée.

« Il voulait savoir comment sera l'organisation une fois que je serai parti.

- Ah. Je vois. »

Il me sourit affectueusement alors que je rassemble mes affaires pour aller manger. Kiba nous attend près de la porte avec un air un peu nostalgique.

Mais même si je suis content de le voir, je ne sens qu'un immense vide dans mon corps.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Le soir même, alors que nous rentrons chez moi, je me sens très fatigué. Cette journée de cours a été intensive, et je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée de reprendre les cours dans mon état. Peut-être aurais-je dû ravaler ma fierté et me conformer à l'avis des médecins, c'est à dire rester en convalescence jusqu'à-ce que je retrouve mes moyens auditifs.

Je pose mes affaires sur le comptoir de ma cuisine et me dirige machinalement vers la salle de bain. Je suis retenu par mon frère qui m'agrippe le bras. Je tourne ma tête vers lui et le regarde qui me sourit tristement avant de me demander comment je vais, lentement.

Je le détaille quelques instants avant de lâcher un « oui » lassé et blasé. Je voudrais que l'on arrête de me poser cette question agaçante. Je sais bien que c'est ce que l'on croit être la meilleure solution, mais dans mon cas, je ne veux pas qu'on me la répète en litanie. Ça me déprime plus qu'autre chose.

Je me dégage de l'emprise de Minato et pars m'enfermer entre les murs de ma salle de bain salvatrice. Ô douce salle de bain, au moins tu te tais... Quoique... Tout se tait. A croire qu'il y a un complot contre moi. Je me dévêts rapidement et saisis mon vieux bas de training orange délavé que j'enfile avant de prendre appui sur le lavabo, la tête penchée vers les robinets. Je ferme les yeux un instant et tente de me concentrer sur un son, le moindre petit son, un soubresaut, un murmure, un filet doux... Mais rien à faire. Je reste accompagné d'un silence amer. Je soupire fortement et relève la tête vers le miroir de la pharmacie. Mes yeux semblent ternes et de lourds cernes creusent mes pommettes. Une espèce de mort-vivant blond.

Je souris quelques peu avant de me détailler un peu plus. Ce bandeau n'est vraiment pas esthétique, vivement le jour où je pourrai le retirer, ainsi que ces pansements qui barrent mon visage de parts et d'autres.

Je me redresse et fait craquer mes os en m'étirant, m'amusant à les sentir craquer sans les entendre, et je sursaute soudainement lorsque je sens un courant d'air frais glisser sur ma peau nue. Je me tourne et vois la fenêtre ouverte, à demi. Faisant la moue pour avoir eu peur d'un stupide courant d'air, je me dirige d'un pas velléitaire vers l'ouverture que je clos.

Je sors enfin de la salle de bain pour trouver mon grand frère assis au comptoir, la tête plongée dans un journal local. Il fronce les sourcils et semble extrêmement concentré sur sa lecture. Je lâche un « bonne nuit » dans l'air et me dirige vers mon lit. A force de ne jamais le remonter, je ne sais pas si il me sert à quelque chose d'être pliable !! Enfin bon, l'important est qu'il soit confortable. Allez, plus que demain les cours, après c'est le week-end. Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de contacter Jiraya pour le Chill Out... Je passerai voir Shizune demain matin, avant d'aller en cours. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, abandonner mon travail... Même si ça me serre le cœur vraiment beaucoup. Malgré les moments difficiles que j'ai vécu là-bas – oui, je fais référence à mon premier baiser avec Sasuke – le travail que je faisais me plaisait énormément, et il est absolument pénible pour moi d'y renoncer, tout en étant conscient que je ne peux évidemment plus exercer dans mon état actuel.

Au fil de mes pensées, je sombre lentement dans le sommeil, essayant d'occulter de mon esprit un fantôme.  
Seulement il est bien connu que les fantômes continuent de nous hanter même lorsqu'ils ne sont plus là. Et le mien est particulièrement tenace.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

_Quel est cet endroit ?  
Je suis dans une pièce, une énorme pièce noire où il y a un monde incroyable. Tous parlent bruyamment, je n'entends même pas mon propre souffle. Je tente de hurler, mais ma voix s'étouffe dans l'amas assourdissant qui m'entoure. Certaines têtes me sont familières, d'autres sont de parfaits inconnus._

_Soudain, je vois une silhouette au loin, et même si je n'ai pas vu de qui il s'agissait, je sens au plus profond de moi qu'il faut que je la suive, que je lui parle. Oui, c'est un besoin extrêmement urgent, il faut que je la suive. Il en va de ma survie._

_Je me mets donc à zigzaguer entre les personnes qui font la densité de la salle, et je m'aperçois que la silhouette s'éloigne à grands pas. Non ! Il faut absolument que je la rattrape ! Je presse le pas jusqu'à en arriver à courir et j'essaie de pousser les gens, mais ils semblent comme des statues, aucun d'eux ne bouge d'un iota pour que je puisse faciliter ma progression._

_Je vois la silhouette sombre s'arrêter au milieu d'un cercle de personne que je ne tarde pas à rejoindre. En me glissant derrière une femme, je me retrouve dans le cercle de personnes, la silhouette dressée fièrement au centre. Je m'avance vers elle, lentement, l'écho de mes pas résonnant à mes oreilles. L'ambiance a radicalement changé de côté, passant du brouhaha total au calme chaotique._

_Plus je m'avance vers cette silhouette, plus je sens que je courre un danger. Quelque chose de nocif pour moi. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la désirer, au fond de mon cœur, et les fourmillements qui traversent mon estomac me le rappellent bien. Le bruit de mes pas m'est presque insupportable, et pourtant je continue mon cheminement vers la silhouette qui lentement est à ma portée. Voilà, je suis devant elle, à un mètre environ. Pourquoi est-elle noire ? Quel est son visage ? Que me cache-t-elle ?_

_Je lève lentement ma main vers la tête de la silhouette, plongeant ma main dans l'espèce de brume sombre qui l'entoure, et au moment où mes doigts entrent en contact avec la joue de mon vis-à-vis, le nuage disparaît instantanément, me laissant le loisir de contempler la silhouette.  
Je ne mets pas une demie seconde à reconnaître Sasuke, et une peur sourde s'empare de moi alors qu'il entrouvre les lèvres pour parler. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne veux plus l'entendre. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Vous comprenez ? __**Je ne veux pas l'entendre !**_

Un sifflement aigüe me tire de mon sommeil alors que je hurle à la mort, me déchirant les cordes vocales. Nom d'un chien ça fait mal !! Ça fait tellement mal ! Ô bordel, arrachez moi les oreilles je ne supporte pas cette douleur atroce !!

J'ai l'impression que l'on a enfoncé des crochets dans mes oreilles et que l'on s'amuse à retirer mon cerveau par les trous, forçant et arrachant la chair, faisant tambouriner les marteaux de mes tympans. Je sens que mon sang pulse sous mes tempes et je hurle toujours, je crie à en cracher du sang, j'ai tellement mal !! Et ce sifflement assourdissant qui me prend la tête ! C'est trop ! C'est trop ! Stoppez tout, je n'en peux plus, je ne veux rien entendre !!

Je porte mes mains à mes oreilles et les sers violemment, reprenant mon souffle pour mieux crier mon tourment. Comment est-ce possible d'avoir autant mal ?

Minato arrive devant moi, horrifié, me demandant à toute vitesse si je vais bien. Je décroche mes mains et les pose sur son épaule avant de le lâcher brusquement. Mes mains. Elles ont du sang sur elles. Elles sont couvertes de sang. Je saigne ! Je saigne des oreilles et le sifflement ne s'arrête pas ! Minato considère mes mains d'un air catastrophé, puis me regarde dans les yeux. J'ai à peine le temps de le voir se pencher sur moi que j'entends une sorte d'implosion avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, à nouveau. Ça commence à devenir une habitude particulièrement gênante...

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

J'ouvre lentement mes yeux collés et observe le lieu où je me trouve. Étrangement la première chose qui me passe par l'esprit est que je suis à l'hôpital, et pourtant je reconnais mes meubles, ce qui signifie que je suis toujours chez moi. Tant mieux, d'un côté, je sors de l'hôsto et j'espère ne pas y mouiller avant un bon bout de temps.

Je me redresse et me prends la tête entre les mains, enserrant fortement les mèches de mon front entre mes doigts. Oh saleté, qu'est-ce qu'il m'est encore arrivé, pour changer ? Je lève les yeux en sentant un poids faire légèrement ployer mon lit. Mes yeux rencontrent alors ceux de mon frère qui est au téléphone, m'examinant d'un œil inquiet.

J'essaie de lui parler, mais je sens qu'un chat est dans ma gorge qui me lance désormais très méchamment. J'ai peut-être un peu forcé dans mes cris, tout à l'heure... Et je n'entends toujours rien. Bon au moins, le sifflement est parti... Je souris tristement alors que mon frère passe sa main devant mes yeux pour que je le regarde. Il me demande lentement si mes oreilles me lancent toujours. Je réponds à la négative et lui dit qu'en revanche j'ai mal à la tête, il acquiesce gravement et parle dans le combiné. Sûrement au médecin de garde. Après tout il est... Je regarde ma montre et constate qu'il est déjà quatre heures moins le quart du matin.

Minato me regarde dans les yeux, une lueur sérieusement inquiète dansant à l'intérieur de ses prunelles outremer.  
Je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la bouillie dans le ventre, de la sciure dans la tête et des bourdons dans les oreilles. Les restes du sifflement ? Sans doutes. D'où venait-il d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'a réveillé en pleine nuit ? Je ne suis de loin pas encore sorti des emmerdes, on dirait... Moi qui croyais que j'allais vivre ma petite vie tranquillement, comme avant... Avant quoi en plus ? Avant quoi je vivais ? Trop de questions. Beaucoup trop. Et trop peu de réponses, également. Mes pensées tournent en rond...

Mon grand frère continue de parler dans le combiné, me jetant un coup d'œil parfois avant de se replonger dans sa conversation tandis que je me torture l'esprit.

Je soupire un grand coup avant de me lever pour me diriger vers ma pharmacie où je sors une aspirine, ma tête me lance bien trop, c'est assommant. Lorsque je reviens vers mon lit où Minato discute toujours activement, il s'illumine et me fait un signe vif. Je m'assois à ma place, tire les édredons sur moi et le regarde attentivement, suivant le mouvement de ses lèvres un temps soit peu gercées :

« Je suis avec Nara au téléphone, je viens de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Selon lui, c'est une réaction psychologique que tu te crées. Apparemment, comme ils l'avaient pensé...

« Minato, s'il te plaît, parle moins vite, je ne comprends pas... »

« Désolé. Donc, je disais, ils avaient déjà pensé que tu ferais ce genre de réaction, d'après les scans qu'ils t'avaient fait. Visiblement, il y a quelque chose que ton subconscient bloque, et ça t'empêche de retrouver tes capacités... »

« T'es en train de me dire que je me bousille la vie tout seul !? »

« A peu près, c'est ça, ouais. »

« Génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Et c'est quoi, ce qui bloque, selon ces cons ? » Demandai-je, amer.

« Eh bien, ça, il n'y a que toi pour le savoir... Attends, il me parle. »

Je laisse donc mon frère écouter ce que Nara lui raconte, et patiente bien gentiment le temps que Minato m'adresse la parole à nouveau.

« Il dit que pour cette fois, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Mais si tout d'un coup tu as de nouveau une crise, il va falloir que tu y retournes, histoire de faire de nouveaux examens. »

« Ô joie. »

« Naruto, c'est pour ton bien tu sais !! »

« Il paraît, ouais. »

Minato me fait une moue contrariée tandis que je lis brièvement sur ses lèvres qu'il dit au revoir au médecin avant de boucler son portable. Il le lance sur la table basse et se tourne à nouveau vers moi, mi-souriant.

« Tu m'as vraiment flanqué la trouille tout à l'heure. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était super-grave. »

« Tsss... Tu sais très bien que j'ai encaissé bien pire, avec la ferme et tout. » Dis-je en montrant les trois traits qui ornent mes joues « Mais je m'en suis toujours sorti. »

« C'est pourtant vrai. » Répond-il avec un clin d'œil. « Toutefois, ces moustaches ont fait ta popularité ! »

J'éclate de rire – Et ça fait mal à la gorge ! – avant de lui répondre, moi aussi avec un clin d'œil :

« Tu marques un point. Toujours est-il que je ne me sens pas bien. T'es certain que Nara veut pas que je vienne ? Non pas que l'hôsto me manque, mais... enfin tu vois. »

« Eh bien non... Il m'a bien dit que ça arrivait, que ce n'était pas trop grave dans la mesure où ça ne se reproduit pas. »

« D'accord... Bon... Dormons. Demain il y a les cours. »

« Ah non ! Demain nous devons aller voir Kakashi ainsi que le directeur de ton école. Nara veut que tu arrêtes – »

« Mais de quoi il se mêle lui !? » M'emportai-je.

« Naruto. Arrête d'essayer de jouer au héros en rejetant la faute sur ton médecin ! Aujourd'hui, tu étais  
complètement cassé, tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? Je te connais par cœur. Et j'en ai marre de te faire toujours la morale parce que tu n'acceptes pas d'avoir une faiblesse. »

« .... Je ne joue pas au héros. » Lâchai-je en me tournant pour bouder, profondément vexé, même si je n'ai pas tout compris, la partie que j'ai saisi ne m'a pas du tout plu. Mais alors pas du tout.

Minato se lève et se place devant moi, à genoux, souriant affectueusement avant de reprendre d'un air un peu plus calme :

« Je suis ton grand frère, Naruto. C'est mon devoir de m'occuper de toi, et tu ne vas pas bien, avoue-le. Écoute, le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est demander à Kakashi de donner les cours à Sasuke et que ce soit lui qui t'apprenne pendant que tu vivras avec. »

« Toi, tu me proposes de faire les cours avec Sasuke ? Hm... Minato, tu vas bien ? »

« Je sais faire la part des choses, moi. Donc oui, on est bien obligés de faire comme ça si tu ne veux pas prendre de retard au cas où ton problème durerait plus longtemps que prévu. »

« ... Ça va être l'enfer, je vais mourir. »

« Ah ça.... C'est évident ! » J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais il lève son index en signe d'interdiction, poursuivant sa tirade. « Bon, dormir maintenant, tu dois te reposer après cette crise ! »

Je ne peux être que d'accord avec toi, Minato. On ne peut plus d'accord.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Quatorze minutes que Minato est retourné sur le canapé et qu'il s'est endormi. Et moi, je pense. Beaucoup.  
Je me demande ce qui « bloque » chez moi comme Nara semble le penser. Si quelque chose clochait, je m'en rendrais compte quand même, non ? Je dois découvrir de quoi il s'agit. Quelque chose que je ne veux pas entendre. ... Je déteste les devinettes, je suis trop nul !! Pfeuh.

Pourquoi je ne peux pas simplement décider d'entendre à nouveau ? Depuis que Minato est parti se coucher, je n'arrête pas de me dire « Allez Naruto, tu peux entendre, tu peux entendre, c'est juste une question de volonté... » Mais rien n'y fait. Mes oreilles s'obstinent à ne rien entendre.

Bon d'un côté, ce n'est pas plus mal, j'ai de la peine à m'endormir au milieu de la nuit, avec le bruit des voitures du centre-ville. Donc au moins, comme ça, c'est le calme plat. Mais c'est ennuyeux à mourir.

Et puis... C'était quoi ce rêve bizarre avec Sasuke !?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

La nuit s'est très rapidement passée. Ou très longuement, je ne sais pas encore sous quel point de vue le prendre. Par mes yeux, c'était long. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, et ma gorge me faisait souffrir. D'autres yeux vous diront que j'ai somnolé pour la plupart du temps, me frottant avec vigueur le cou, arrachant un peu de mon épiderme et le rendant rouge de mes ongles longs et un peu sales, je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'y penser et sincèrement, ce n'est pas la première de mes préoccupations désormais. J'aurai le temps, plus tard. Toujours plus tard. Encore plus tard. En fait, jamais, quoi. Quand les gens disent plus tard pour des choses bénins et idiotes, alors c'est qu'ils n'y prêteront jamais attention. Ce qui est pour le moment mon cas.

Je me lève avec difficultés, n'ayant pas la motivation qui m'habite habituellement et bravant la fatigue pesante. Mon habillage se fait dans le geste le plus mécanique et las qui soit, puis je me dirige en quelques enjambées lentes vers le coin cuisine de mon petit appartement. Minato s'y active déjà. Il fait cuire de quoi petit-déjeuner tout en sifflant, apparemment, vu ses lèvres tendues. Alors que je m'assieds au comptoir, octroyant un signe de tête à mon frère, j'imagine le bruit de la friture, j'imagine le brouhaha des voitures qui défilent, je me fabrique des sons qui n'existent pas. Que dans les murs de ma tête. J'ai comme un goût amer dans la bouche, en y pensant. Comme si j'étais en train de mâchouiller un trombone. Et ce goût est immonde, me dégoute, me répugne, alors je cesse sans m'en rendre compte mon petit manège, récitant des onomatopées pour illustrer du mieux que je peux les bruits absents de mon monde.

Je n'ai presque pas touché à mon plat que je le débarrasse, me dirigeant d'un pas un peu plus rageur vers ma salle de bain, les sourcils froncés, ma frange me tombant carrément dans les yeux. Elle est trop longue, elle aussi. Je me suis approché de la glace, cerné comme je ne le suis que très rarement. Puis mon regard est attiré par de longues trainées brunâtres qui serpentent dans mon cou. Le sang séché de la veille que je n'ai toujours pas nettoyé ni retiré. Faut croire qu'il m'indiffère, lui aussi... Qu'est-ce qui ne m'indiffère pas, en même temps ? Plus beaucoup de choses. Même si je suis conscient que c'est normal, cet état semi dépressif. Je vis des choses qui m'en donnent le droit. Et je subis cette tristesse sans rien pouvoir faire. Et ça m'enrage. Moi qui déteste baisser les bras. Moi qui n'ai jamais montré lorsque j'étais malheureux, pour ne causer de tort à personne, voilà où j'en suis. Merde.

Je saisis de quoi faire disparaître ces marques disgracieuses et nettoie les tâches inopportunes. Puis, je souris tristement à mon reflet avant de retourner vers mon frère qui est en train de débrancher son portable du chargeur. Je m'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule, pour le remercier. Pour lui dire autrement que sa présence m'est précieuse. Il pose sa propre main sur la mienne et se lève en raillant, ébouriffant mes cheveux. Après avoir enfilé mon brassard pour 'malentendants', nous partons ensuite pour l'épicerie.

Mon sac à dos balance d'un mouvement nonchalant alors que je tente de siffloter une mélodie qui me trotte dans la tête. Est-ce que je la chantonne juste ? Aucune idée. Je ne m'entends pas. Je sens bel et bien mes cordes vocales vibrer au gré de mes tentatives, entendant un début de son sortir de ma gorge, résonnant dans ma cavité nasale, comme lorsque je parle, mais ça s'arrête là. Cependant Minato me prend le bras pour me parler, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. C'est dingue, il sourit presque toujours... Comme moi, il paraît.

« Tu chantes très faux, mais je reconnais bien notre hymne... »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, n'ayant pas compris sa phrase, ou du moins pas tout. Il me lance un coup de poing amical avant de détourner la tête, regardant partout comme un gosse. Attendrissant. Nous arrivons devant la petite épicerie et soudainement je commence à paniquer. Et si Shizune me trouvait changé ? Si elle ne me pardonnait pas mon mal-être ? Je lance un coup d'œil à mon frère qui me fait une moue déconcertée, haussant les épaules. Puis nous entrons dans l'épicerie. Je marche avec des jambes cotonneuses, regardant fébrilement autour de moi. Mes mains sont moites et je n'arrête pas de les frotter contre mes jeans. Super. Voilà le stress qui s'en même, manquait plus que lui pour que je me sente à l'aise.

C'est lorsqu'une masse sentant fortement le parfum qui je sais que j'ai trouvé Shizune, pour plutôt qu'elle m'a trouvé, disons. En quelques microsecondes, alors que je reste les bras ballants sur mes côtés, je repense à notre dernière conversation, avec Shizune. A ses mots concernant Sasuke. A son regard triste. A sa façon de me dire qu'elle est là. Au son de sa voix insupportable et qui pourtant me manque cruellement en ce moment.

Elle se détache ensuite de moi et se met à parler très rapidement. Je ne comprends pas un seul traitre mot de ce qu'elle me raconte, rien, nada, aucune réception possible. Je me tourne alors précipitamment vers Minato qui comprend, la mine sombre. Shizune s'agrippe à mon bras, le broyant entre ses mains qui tremblent, mon sourire triste gâchant tout, sans doutes. Mais que puis-je faire contre... ? Voilà maintenant que ses yeux sont accrochés par mon bandeau jaune au bras...

Je vois Minato se placer à mes côtés, me souriant avec réconfort alors qu'il ne s'adresse à Shizune, sérieusement. Les prochaines secondes, minutes se passent dans un silence de mort pour moi. Même si je suis 'habitué' à ne rien entendre, là, je le sens, c'est trop de pression. Beaucoup trop. Alors je me tourne, fermant les yeux vivement, espérant, priant, suppliant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, une farce stupide et que l'on va m'annoncer la chute, retirer les bouchons dans mes oreilles. Cependant comme je m'en doute bien, la réalité est d'une cruauté sans limite, quand elle le veut. Et là, elle le veut fichtrement. Abrutie.

Deux bras encerclent lentement mes bras et je sens une pression chaude dans mon dos. Instantanément, je pense à Sasuke. Qui m'enlace. Qui m'embrasse la nuque avec lenteur, me testant. Qui fait glisser sa langue le long de mes oreilles, jouant de mes frissons, m'empêchant de m'enfuir. Me laissant sur le qui-vive, dans l'attente de la suite, pantelant et terrifié, attisé par le désir et anxieux. Seul Sasuke me met dans un tel état, et seul lui arrive à me faire bander alors que je suis en pleine supérette, avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans mon dos. Ne rêvons pas trop, ce n'est de toutes façons pas lui.

Je me retourne alors, regardant avec des yeux que j'espère pas trop brillants Shizune qui elle, en revanche, ne cache pas son émotion. Minato a sans doute fini son explication. Pauvre de lui, toujours devoir répéter les mêmes choses... Quel boulet je fais, quel poids je suis... Pauvre de mon grand frère. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois son cadet ? Je ne suis pas digne de lui, avec mon fardeau ridicule qui ne tient qu'à moi. Juste à ma volonté qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. C'est moi qui me fous en l'air. Et je ne peux toujours pas agir. Juste attendre que mon esprit veuille bien coopéré, qu'importent ses raisons frustes. Je veux réentendre. Mais tout mon être n'est pas de cet avis. Peut-être que je deviens réellement schizophrène... Shizune me tire rapidement de ma léthargie, me parlant avec lenteur et mimiques presque excessives, cependant, je ne dis rien. Ma mâchoire par contre se contracte bien malgré moi.

« Ecoute... » Commence-t-elle avant de rougir bêtement, se rendant compte de sa boulette. Elle s'excuse rapidement avant de reprendre, la mine grave.

« Je vais appeler Jiraya, on va se parler tous ensemble. On va sûrement trouver une solution pour ton boulot au Chill Out. Puis, Jiraya t'as à la bonne, il te trouvera quelque chose à coup sûr !

- Merci, Shizune. » Je lui réponds le sourire aux lèvres, à demi soulagé par cette conversation.

Minato réapparait à mes côtés – Je n'avais pas même vu qu'il avait disparu... Quel idiot. – avec les bras chargés de victuailles pour nos futurs repas. Mes futurs repas, plutôt, puisque Minato va bientôt devoir repartir pour la Corée. Quelques phrases sont encore échangées avec Shizune, la nourriture qui pourra être faite instantanément achetée et rangée dans mon sac, puis nous partons pour mon école, assister à ce qui pourrait être mon dernier jour de cours. Bon sang que j'aimerais pouvoir dire que bientôt, je pourrai à nouveau suivre les apprentissages qui me passionnent tant.

Dans le tramway – Maudits tramways. –, soudainement quelqu'un se met à me bousculer avec véhémence, me foudroyant d'un regard noir. Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce qu'il me baragouine, et commence à m'enrager aussi, fronçant les sourcils avec mécontentement. L'homme parle trop vite pour que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, mais je saisis clairement qu'il ne me balance pas que des termes très polis. Minato, se rendant compte de la situation, intervient. A grands coups de mots blessant et de regards noirs. Finalement, mon frère s'empare de mon bras gauche, et désigne avec colère l'insigne jaune qui y trône. L'homme veut répliquer mais lorsqu'il voit le cigle, il me regarde, effaré, et balbutie quelque chose que je ne comprends pas avant de le voir s'éloigner, la queue entre les jambes.

Et je comprends.

L'homme a dû essayé de me parler, voyant que je ne répondais pas s'est énervé, à cru que je faisais exprès, puis la suite est arrivée. C'est à cause d'une surdité pathétique que mon frère s'est excité pareillement. Je me sens de plus en plus mal alors que nous arrivons à l'arrêt de mon école, où je descends les marches, l'estomac dans mon cou. Minato ne dit rien. Ou s'il dit quelque chose, devinez quoi ? Je n'entends pas.

Nous arrivons à mon école, les yeux dans le vague pour moi, le regard courroucé pour mon grand frère. Je prends place à côté de Kiba qui est au téléphone et attends patiemment l'arrivée de Kakashi, pour que nous puissions faire le cours. Je vais retarder le moment de lui parler. Le plus tard possible. Cependant, Minato ne l'entend pas exactement de cette oreille. Il pose son poing sur ma tête, attirant mon regard.

« Il faudra qu'on lui parle. Ne crois pas que je vais oublier. » Me dit-il avec un faciès fatigué.

Je lui fais un signe de tête en guise de réponse, me concentrant sur mon écran pourtant vide. Ma tentative d'esquive est donc totalement absurde, je l'avoue. Kakashi arrive comme à son habitude, en retard. Mais il n'est pas le seul.

Je remarque qu'il manque quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce. Qu'une présence n'est pas là. Même avec le retard de Kakashi, normalement, tout le monde arrive à temps en classe. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Le cours passe, et mon regard est systématiquement attiré par la place de Sasuke. Vide.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

La pause m'est désormais indispensable si je ne veux pas péter un joint, comme on dit dans l'argot. Je discute doucement avec Kiba qui me confie son sac, devant – encore une fois – foncer au restaurant de son oncle pour l'aider dans son travail. Il faudrait vraiment que cet homme se trouve d'autres employés au lieu de toujours compter sur sa famille... Kiba aussi, a une vie. Alors qu'il me donne son sac, Shikamaru arrive à nos côtés. Croyant qu'il allait terminé son explication veineuse de la veille, je fronce quelques peu mes sourcils alors que Minato ressert sa poigne sur mon épaule. S'il pouvait simplement éviter de me la broyer...

Contre toute attente, Shikamaru interpelle Kiba pour lui faire un léger sourire, lui parlant trop rapidement pour que je comprenne, mais en tout cas, cette parole fait réagir Kiba qui s'anime en faisant des gestes négatifs. Shikamaru insiste, et finalement je les vois partir ensemble. Lorsqu'ils passent le seuil, je me tourne vers mon frère, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

« Shikamaru va aider Kiba au restaurant. M'explique Minato comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Ah je vois... Etrange, Shikamaru n'est pas connu pour aimer travailler de cette manière. Lui répondis-je.

- Peut-être que ce n'est pas le travail qui l'intéresse. Suggère Minato avec un sourire en coin.

- Pas le travail... Oh... Oooh !! »

Et je réalise ce qui ne m'avait pas frappé tout à l'heure, souriant avec délice. Et j'ignore la colère sourde qui naît dans mes entrailles. Ou plutôt, la jalousie...

Minato redevient rapidement dur lorsqu'il pose à nouveau son regard vers la porte d'entrée, soudainement. Je me tourne pour voir ce que je devine. Sasuke. Bah tiens, ils se succèdent tous ou quoi ?

Mon bourreau va vers Kakashi pour lui expliquer ce que je suppose son retard, puisque je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils se disent non seulement parce qu'ils sont trop loin, mais en plus parce qu'ils parlent trop vite pour que je lise sur leurs lèvres.

Puis, son regard torve se braque droit dans le mien. Sasuke s'avance alors vers moi, ignorant superbement Minato quant à lui croise les bras et le toise d'un air irascible. Vraiment, ce n'est pas gagné entre ces deux-là...  
Toutefois, comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Sasuke ne veut pas se 'ridiculiser' en parlant lentement pour moi. Il s'adresse donc à Minato, le houspillant des yeux.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, naturellement.

Minato se tourne alors vers moi, parlant avec lenteur afin que je comprenne ce qu'il me transmet.

« L'autre dit que son frère a déménagé et qu'il est libre pour qu'on se voie afin d'arranger ta vie... Après mon départ.

- Ton frère a déjà déménagé ? Interrogeai-je avec surprise, me tournant vers Sasuke, sans obtenir de réponse digne de ce nom.

- Peu importe, coupe Minato en donnant un coup dans le dossier de ma chaise. Le fait est que nous devons arranger un moment pour que les détails soient réglés au plus vite. Il ne reste plus qu'une fine poignée de jours... »

Je lève les yeux au ciel sous l'énervement de mon frère et croise les yeux amusés de Sasuke, juste avant que ces derniers ne redeviennent froids. Qu'est-ce que cet acteur tente de faire, de nouveau ? Je plisse mes propres yeux afin de le sonder du mieux que je le peux, sans grands résultats. Je prends alors la parole.

« Viens chez moi ce soir. Minato t'expliquera tout, et tu lui expliqueras tout également. Ça te va ?

- D'accord. »

J'allais sourire de satisfaction, heureux de cet accord sans heurts lorsque je le vois articuler une nouvelle phrase qui ne me plaît pas du tout.

« Mais... Lorsque nous devrons... Partager notre lieu de vie quotidien, je veux que ce soit chez moi.

- Et pourquoi !? M'emportai-je.

- Laisse Naruto » Me coupe Minato. « Il t'expliquera plus tard. Quant à toi... » Il se tourne alors vers Sasuke. » On t'attend vers vingt heures ce soir. Tu sais où c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le digne Uchiwa plisse les yeux avant de les braquer sur moi. Je lui jette un regard comminatoire avant de me retourner vers mon écran. Je ne vois pas Minato observer mon bourreau comme s'il avait subitement tout compris. Comme ça. De façon fluide.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Le soir venu, je tourne en rond. En ovale, plutôt, on ne peut pas faire un rond juste en marchant. Je crois. Ah, je stresse ! Je stresse un comme une saloperie de malade bordel de merde !

... Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, de jurer. Naruto, tu dois garder le contrôle.

Si tu y parviens.

Bon au moins, je n'ai presque plus de raisons de m'en faire... Nous avons parlé avec Kakashi, puis avec la directrice de mon école, tout est réglé pour que je suive les cours via Sasuke. Oh putain il doit venir chez moi dans quelques minutes. Oh nom de bleu. Oh nom de bleu ohnomdebleuuuu... Je fais un saut d'enfer lorsque je réceptionne avec surprise... Mon coussin !? Je me tourne alors vers Minato qui me regarde, franchement hilare. Hou, je n'aime pas cette tête-là... Celle qu'il me tire lorsqu'il se fout de moi.

« Tu vas te calmer oui ? Il va venir. Il n'est que sept heures... »

Et il s'interrompt pour regarder la porte. Je me tourne avec effroi et rapidité – Ouch, torticolis – vers ladite porte pour la voir toujours close. Sûrement qu'on a frappé. Je m'avance donc vers la porte, ouvrant le battant avec brusquasse et tâchant de contrôler le sang qui me monte au joue.

Jiraya et Shizune se trouvent devant moi, souriants et chargés de boîtes de chocolats. Abasourdi, je les regarde la bouche entr'ouverte, n'y croyant qu'à moitié. Puis la surprise passée, j'éclate d'un rire violent, équivalent à ma peur d'il y a quelques secondes. Ils me prennent dans leurs bras et entrent dans mon petit chez-moi que je fais visiter, avec l'aide de Minato que j'ai introduit. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes assis dans le coin cuisine, papotant du mieux que nous pouvons vu mon état. Et finalement, Jiraya prend la parole pour enfin parler boulot, sérieusement. Comme on lui a expliqué, il parle lentement en articulant de façon un peu ridicule, mais au moins je comprends.

« Tu comprends que je ne peux résolument pas te garder en tant que serveur au Chill Out... Cependant... Comme tu m'as l'air assez baraqué, je te propose de switcher aux entrées, là où il fait juste être attentif aux clients qui passent, dénicher ceux qui sont louches et les mettre à la porte. Après je ne sais pas si ça te convient...

- Jiraya-san » je le coupe. « C'est plus que ce que je pouvais espérer. Merci infiniment pour ce que vous faites pour moi !

- C'est normal. Puis je te l'ai dit, je suis là pour aider les jeunes, pas les foutre dans la merde gratuitement. »

L'entendre parler ainsi est amusant. Jiraya ne fait vraiment pas son âge. C'est un gamin de première dans sa tête... Mais c'est ça qui est génial chez lui. Nous réglons les derniers détails, et il sort même déjà le nouveau contrat qui à mon plus grand émerveillement, est temporaire. Jiraya croit que je vais retrouver mes moyens auditifs, ce qui me rempli de joie. Qu'il croie en moi me fait l'effet de toutes les phéromones du monde. Je signe donc avec enthousiasme mon nouveau contrat et mes deux amis s'en vont quelques minutes plus tard.

Minato engage une petite discussion avec moi portant comme sujet Shizune, et je ne me méfie pas un seul instant lorsqu'il se lève pour aller ouvrir la porte. Je ne réalise que lorsqu'il pose sa main sur la poignée que le second visiteur de la journée est arrivé. Celui que je redoute le plus.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Voir Sasuke dans mon appartement me fait un effet très étrange. En fait, je ne sais toujours pas si cette perspective me plaît ou non. Mon grand frère, quant à lui semble très bien savoir que ça l'horripile au plus haut point. Il n'a rien dit, tant que j'étais d'accord... Il l'était aussi. Ou presque. Minato n'arrête pas de m'énumérer les « si insupportables défauts » que possède Sasuke, son manque de savoir-vivre en société, son penchant maladif pour l'égocentrisme, sa gueule d'ange détestable. J'ai beau lui expliquer que je suis bien conscient de tout cela, que je sais que notre cohabitation va être difficile, cependant mon frère est autant, voire plus encore buté que moi. Impossible de le faire entendre raison, quoique je puisse bien lui dire. Tête de mule va. Et non, je ne me voile pas la face, _moi_.

« Ne pose pas tes pattes de bourgeois sur MON comptoir !! » Clame mon frère, faisant de grands gestes. J'imagine tout à fait le ton qu'il a employé pour dire cette phrase, et ça me fait pouffer.

Je soupire tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne changera jamais. C'est tant mieux d'un côté, même si la rétrospective d'un Minato gentil et entièrement tolérant en ce qui concerne ma vie ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça. J'aimerais bien avoir ce qu'il se trame dans la tête de mon grand frère parfois, comprendre ce qu'il pense bien pouvoir accomplir de bénéfique sur ma santé mentale autant que physique. Quoique, à ce niveau je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, il s'occupe de moi comme un chef. Même parfois mieux que mes parents. Ces derniers étaient souvent très occupés lors de mon enfance, et je n'ai pas souvent reçu de grands moments d'attention de leur part. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils étaient très occupés par leur domaine, aussi je ne leur en veux pas trop pour leur absence. Je sais que c'était pour notre bien.

« Je n'ai pas de 'pattes'. Réplique Sasuke en ne regardant même pas mon frère.

- Oh que si ! »

Je laisse les deux protagonistes s'envoyer d'autres gentillesses du même genre et m'autorise un petit égarement dans mes pensées. Comment sera la vie avec Sasuke ? Comment allons-nous cohabiter ? Je nous imagine bien vivre dans sa grande maison – en fait, je ne sais pas où Sasuke vit, mais vu son statut, j'imagine bien une maison... – décorée à la japonaise, avec des moyens High-tech, des salles de bain ioniques (il rêve, le Naru...) et autres fantaisies du genre. Piscine couverte, lui nageant lentement dedans alors que je prépare un repas pour lui, lui venant le prendre en m'enlaçant la taille, posant ses lèvres dans mon cou, me faisant un sourire. S'il te plaît, Sasuke, r_esponds, responds à ma tendresse_ *... Je vois notre vie idéalisée, et je ne devrais pas. C'est trop barbare, la réalité. Trop 'vrai'. Je sursaute en voyant Sasuke claquer des doigts devant mon visage, pour me ramener à cette précise réalité.

« Naruto. Que faisons-nous alors, pour l'organisation ? »

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et ne sait pas quoi dire, encore absorbé par mes rêveries. Sasuke soupire.

« Okay. Dans deux jours, je passe te prendre avec tes affaires. »

Oh il peut aussi me prendre _tout court_, sans mes affaires, hein... ... Oh putain, voilà que je recommence à fantasmer tout haut dans ma tête. Pas logique. Pas logique. Self control Naruto, saloperie !  
Mais attends deux secondes. Dans deux jours ? Deux jours ? Deux nycthémères ? Oh mince ! Mais Minato ne part que dans... deux jours. Merde. Bon bah on acquiesce alors... Salaud. Il m'a bien eu. Salaud, salaud, salaud.

« Et pourquoi pas dans mon appartement ? »

Bonté divine. D'_où_ est-ce que j'ai sorti une question pareille !?

« Je vais te le redire. Mon frère a déménagé, il y a de la place pour toi, je ne veux pas être dans un endroit aussi petit, et ça nous évitera de dormir dans la même pièce. »

Regard équivoque.

Oh. Bon. Sang. Je comprends.

« Oh putain, ça va être le bordel... »

Minato, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as raison. Prends-moi dans ta valise, s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas dans cet imbroglio.

... Salope de réalité.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

  
_

* _C'est un clin d'oeil a l'une des nouvelles chansons de MUSE, 'I Belong To You'. Juste parce que je les aime, ces trois anglais..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alors les geeeens !!! Comment était ce chapitre ? Après toute cette attente, j'espère que vous serez satisfaits, j'ai fais de mon mieux ! Hihihi, dès le début du prochain chapitre, cette fois c'est officiel, Naruto et Sasuke habiteront ensemble ! C'est-y pas mignon ?

A tout bientôt, portez-vous bien !!  
x x x Kelly

P.S. : _Merci encore pour vos messages et oui, mon séjour à l'hôpital s'est très bien déroulé. =) Je vais bien bien mieux maintenant. *coeur*_


	8. Jouer Ensemble

Hello... *Accent anglais*

Saviez-vous que ce mot est très... Sexuel ? Il paraît, hein, moi j'en sais rien !  
(Je suis très très en retard, pardonnez-moi !!)

Bref, je vous ai apporté un cadeau d'Halloween en avance.... Happy Halloweeeeen... Et allez récolter plein de bonbons, déguisés en je sais pas quelle monstruosité amère !

Ou mieux ! Déguisez-vous en Orochimaru... D'ailleurs, il va bientôt apparaître dans la fiction... Sous la forme de quelqu'un que vous ne soupçonnerez jamais... Non, pas en l'amant de Naruto !! Quand même ! Il en bave assez comme ça, quand même ! Pauvre petit Calimero !

Enfin bon, je vous fous la paix avec mes petits écarts cervicaux. Et je vous laisse apprécier la première partie de la cohabitation SasuNaru !! Même qu'il se passe plein de trucs cools ! Ouaiiis !! Du SasuNaru en pleine action !! Ouaiiis !! (ou presque... Hihihi....)

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer :** Cette sympathique brochette de gens appartiennent, pour faire original, à Masashi Kishimoto… On se demande comment ils font, d'ailleurs, vu comment ça tourne...

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuShika, ShikaKiba.

**Résumé :** Pour ses études en informatique, Naruto se voit contraint de rejoindre le Japon. Làbas, il va avoir un accident qui lui fera perdre le sens de l'ouïe… Avec cela, Sasuke, l'un des garçons de sa nouvelle classe, semble bien décidé à lui pourrir la vie. En le manipulant. En le cassant. En le brisant peu à peu. En l'aimant secrètement. Depuis l'accident de Naruto, ce dernier doit vivre avec Sasuke pour pouvoir continuer à suivre ses études... Voici le premier chapitre de leur cohabitation.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été inspirée de plusieurs choses pour écrire cette fiction, notamment un Doujinshi ( The sleeping sound of snow, dont le lien est disponible sur mon profil ) dans lequel Naruto devenait momentanément sourd. Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup touchée et ça m'a donné l'impulsion d'écrire cette fiction, par le biais de Naruto. Ah, une dernière chose ! Pour lire cette fic, je vous conseille de mettre la présentation en 1/2 au lieu de Full. :)

Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup d'éléments du doujinshi sont présents. Ceux qui m'ont le plus marqué. J'espère que vous apprécierez !!

* * *

C'est le dernier jour en compagnie de Minato. Je ne parviens pas véritablement à me rendre compte qu'il va me laisser ici, seul, livré à moi-même, mais surtout offert en pâture à Sasuke.

Nous sommes en classe, moi devant l'ordinateur que je vais quitter en même temps que mon grand frère. J'ai insisté longuement sur le fait que je voulais continuer les cours jusqu'à son départ. Et finalement, j'ai pu le faire. Heureusement. Donc, voici l'ultime cours que j'aurai avec Kakashi jusqu'à ce que mon ouïe revienne. Vivement que cela arrive.

Minato est à mes côtés, regardant avec attention mon écran, me répétant ce que Kakashi dit, notant certaines instructions bien précises sur les cours. Je tente de faire les exercices comme je le peux, et j'y arrive tout juste. Moi qui me débrouillais bien avant... Je me sens véritablement mauvais désormais. Fait chier.

Je vois Sasuke faire ses habituels tours de classe, puisque monsieur a déjà tout terminé. Connard. Pourquoi Kiba n'est-il de nouveau pas là ? Bon je ne lui en veux pas d'aider son oncle, c'est même extrêmement gentil et louable de sa part, mais là. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un ami pour me soutenir. Maintenant que j'y fais bien attention... Shikamaru non plus ne semble pas présent. Aurait-il à nouveau prêté main fort à Kiba pour son travail au restaurant ? Aucune idée. Et en plus, ça ne me regarde pas, ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leurs vies. Même si la perspective d'un Kiba heureux et épanoui avec Shikamaru me serre un peu le cœur, moi qui souffre atrocement à cause de cet apollon manipulateur, sournois, fourbe, vil, imbécile, canon, sexy, bandant, excitant, atti... Hum. Programmation, programmation, programmation... Qu'as-tu écris là Minato ?

Ce dernier me fait alors un signe de la main, montrant son portable puis articulant le mot 'passeport'. Ah, c'est vrai qu'il doit appeler la douane pour qu'il puisse repartir en Corée sans soucis. Je lui fait un sourire et lui fait un signe de la tête, et il s'en va dehors de la classe. Je saisis alors ce qu'il a pris comme notes et tente de faire les manipulations nécessaires, me concentrant au maximum. Quelques instants plus tard, je sens une main caressante sur mon épaule. Minato a sûrement fini son appel et revient vers moi. Je me tourne alors avec un grand sourire. Sourire que je perds instantanément pour laisser place à une expression de surprise tout en reconnaissant Sasuke.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Me fait-il, sérieux, froid, comme d'ordinaire.

Heureusement que c'était une question simple, sinon, avec la rapidité de ses lèvres, je n'aurais rien capté. Je n'en reviens pas. J'aimerais répondre, mais je suis estomaqué. Incapable. Sasuke le remarque instantanément et, content de son effet, me sourit en coin, de façon narquoise et ironique. Il reprend la parole, son regard ne quittant pas le mien.

« Ça te manquait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans comprendre pourquoi, alors que je devrais ressentir le contraire, je me sens grisé, transporté. Ces lèvres que j'observe bouger lentement, cette langue que je vois humecter lesdites lèvres, ce sourire, ce visage angéliquement dangereux. Irradié. Cette fois, pas de Kiba, pas de Shikamaru et pas de Minato pour me sauver. Faut que je m'en sorte seul. Je réplique alors :

« Détrompe-toi. Tu n'es pas le centre de mon monde. »

Je me rends compte après coup que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui dire une chose pareille, parce que je le vois étirer son sourire et se rapprocher redoutablement de moi.

Un long frisson incontrôlable s'empare de moi alors qu'il se met à murmurer dans mon oreille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cet acte absolument érotique, moi n'entendant rien, lui pouvant me dire toutes les obscénités qu'il souhaite sans que je m'en rende compte. Tentant. Sasuke, j'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin de tellement plus de toi. Je résiste de justesse à passer mes mains dans son dos pour l'asseoir sur mes genoux et l'embrasser rageusement.

Sasuke s'écarte de moi, me fixant toujours dans les yeux, et lorsque je tente de lui demander de me redire ce qu'il m'a susurrer, Minato arrive et se plante entre moi et Sasuke. Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils arrivent toujours au mauvais moment ? Suis-je donc poursuivis jusqu'au bout par la funeste fortune ?

Sasuke et Minato se lancent un regard mortel alors que j'essaie d'attirer l'attention de Sasuke, lui lançant un regard plus désespéré que je ne l'espérais. Cependant, il ne me jettera qu'un dernier coup d'œil accompagné de ce sourire énigmatique avant de retourner à son poste de travail. Typique Sasuke.

Minato me parle de son coup de téléphone. Je regarde ses lèvres bouger pour la forme, mais je ne lis plus. Trop obnubilé par les paroles muettes de Sasuke dans mon oreille. Trop inquiet. Trop impatient.

Mon frère le remarque, mais poursuit malgré tout son récit, espérant à une rédemption pour mon âme corrompue. Même s'il a compris pourquoi Sasuke est ainsi, il ne peut s'empêcher d'agir de la sorte.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Au lendemain, je n'arrive pas à croire que cet instant est réel. Maintenant que Minato est parti, je me retrouve avec Sasuke, chez moi, fouillant dans mon commerce pour prendre le strict nécessaire pour quand je serai avec Sasuke, chez lui.

Cela fait maintenant bien deux heures que nous sommes revenus de l'aéroport. Minato n'a pas été trop sentimental, comme je l'avais pensé. Même quand je suis parti pour le Japon, il ne m'avait pas fait une seule crise de larme, juste un coup d'épaule affectueux, avec des menaces et mille recommandations. Ne pas faire confiance à n'importe qui, me méfier des pervers, bien travailler... Parfois, j'ai l'impression que mon frère joue tous les rôles. Parent, frère, meilleur ami, confident.

Je tourne ma tête vers Sasuke. Il s'est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue en bas de mon immeuble. Sa main soutient sa tête qui est appuyée contre la vitre qui à cette période de l'année, doit être froide. Comme son comportement maintenant, en gros. Il n'a pas décroché un seul mot depuis le départ de Minato, et je commence un peu à flipper pour notre habitation 'forcée'. Je soupire avant de continuer à empaqueter mes affaires, en silence. J'espère. Récapitulons.

Ma trousse de toilette, check. Quelques pantalons, deux jeans, divers pulls et t-shirt... Check. Mes habits de travail, check. Sous-vêtements, check. Un cadre avec la photo de ma famille, plus un portrait de moi et de Minato, check. Une boîte de.... Préservatifs ? – coup d'œil suspicieux vers Sasuke – Check. On ne sait jamais. J'ai donc tout ce dont j'ai besoin, nous pouvons partir d'ici... Encore un soupire. Hum. A ce rythme je vais devenir asthénique.

« Sasuke, j'ai tout, on peut y aller... »

Aucune réponse. Il se lève en fermant les yeux, enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son jean. Pas une attention. Un fantôme aurait eu plus d'impact sur lui que moi. Sympathique. Mais en même temps, est-ce que je m'attendais à quelque chose d'autre venant de cet imbécile que j'aime malgré tout ?

... Je n'ai rien pensé. Rien du tout. Je ne peux pas aimer un type qui m'a traité comme la dernière des merdes. Jamais. Même si mon cœur me fait parvenir avec véhémence le contraire... Le ferai taire ce stupide coucou de malheur, si ça continue. Et pas de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Alors il a intérêt d'arrêter de me narguer en me faisant des signes de cette affection factice. Absurde. Sasuke est un connard, je suis la victime dans l'histoire et puis basta. Aucun dilemme compliqué là-dedans, ni aucun autre dilemme tout court.

Je ne suis pas fautif de quoi que ce soit. Vraiment. C'est ce que j'essaie de me convaincre, pour m'alléger l'esprit et continuer sur de bonnes idées, sans problèmes en plus.

Je suis donc Sasuke redescendant les marches qui grincent allégrement. Je le sens sous la plante de mes pieds. Nous arrivons dehors et la fraicheur de novembre me glace les joues, emplissant mon corps d'une autre sorte de froid. Un peu plus mystérieux et imposant...

Tout en resserrant la poigne sur la sangle de mon sac à dos ainsi que sur ma valise, fronçant les sourcils tout en respirant profondément. Sasuke me jette alors un regard en biais avant de repartir, montrant d'un signe de tête l'arrêt de bus qui se trouve à quelques dizaines mètres de mon appartement. Arrivés là-bas, il s'avance vers le panneau d'affichage et cherche sa ligne de bus, celle qui va dans le secteur de son habitat. Alors, maison ou pas maison ? C'est ce que je vais découvrir dans quelques temps. Je ne sais pas combien il faut d'ici jusqu'à chez lui, puisque je n'y suis jamais allé...

« _Tu veux venir chez moi ?_ » M'avait-il demandé ce fameux soir. Gros con.

Je secoue la tête discrètement et me concentre sur le goudron à mes pieds. Certes, ce n'est pas quelque chose de très passionnant, mais ça m'empêche de regarder Sasuke qui se tient à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, son écharpe bleue m'effleurant à cause du vent léger. Vent qui m'amène également son odeur grisante et obsédante. Je tourne la tête à l'opposé de lui, résigné et attisé.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

La pression est énorme. Cela fait bientôt vingt minutes que Sasuke et moi sommes dans le tramway, lui nous guidant toujours silencieusement alors que je le suis avec ma valise. En bon toutou. Ce rôle m'agace et m'humilie, cependant je l'endosse comme si de rien n'était. Foutaises ! Je me vengerai de Sasuke. Je ne sais pas encore de quelle façon, mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire indéfiniment sans broncher et ne rien dire. Je suis un homme, merde ! C'est quoi cette façon de me laisser gentiment manipuler comme si je n'étais qu'une vulgaire marionnette ? Il payera pour tout ça. Peut-être que si je l'attache pour lui faire subir des tortures aigres-douces, le suscitant à me supplier de le laisser jouir avant que finalement, j'aboutisse à ses désirs émoustillés... Intéressant... Voilà un beau programme que je devrais réaliser... Dans mes rêves. Il faut que je redescende sur Terre. Maintenant. Avant de perdre le contrôle total de mes pensées, de mes envies. Avant de me perdre.

A nouveau, mon regard est automatiquement attiré par Sasuke avant que je me replonge dans mes pensées érotiques à souhait. De toute manière, l'autre ne dit que dalle et a adopté un comportement fait de froideur et d'ignorance. Donc bon... Quand bien même je fantasme...

D'ailleurs, ces rêves ne sont pas prêts de se réaliser, avec une relation pareille. Pour autant que ce qui se passe entre Sasuke et moi puisse être considéré comme 'une relation'. C'est plutôt une sorte de dépendance tacite et silencieusement supportable. Alors pour ce qui est de mes divagations, ceux-ci ne resteront que de simples songes. Tant mieux d'un côté. Ça m'évitera de rougir. En même temps, ça m'empêchera de pleinement me sentir 'complet'... En fait je n'en sais rien. La plupart de ce qui se trame dans ma tête depuis mon accident me paraît très confus. Et contradictoire.

Je sursaute alors que je réalise que je suis de nouveau en train de fixer le brun. Je m'aperçois alors que ses traits semblent tirés et que sous ses yeux se cachent quelques débuts de cernes. Avec le maquillage, celles-ci deviennent presque invisibles. Presque. Puisque je les ai remarquées.

Un rictus contracte mes lèvres en une expression de dégout alors que j'observe toujours le jeune homme qui lui continue de vagabonder ses yeux vers le dehors, ses pupilles bougeant rapidement d'un point à l'autre. C'est vraiment pénible d'être avec lui. Il fait naître des sentiments antinomiques à la limite du tolérable. Je lève les yeux au plafond, observant les néons bleutés, agrippant la barre de fer avec fermeté et colère. L'avantage avec mon handicap, c'est précisément ça. Je peux me 'réfugier' en moi pour échapper à la réalité. Quelques instants, quelques bouffées d'air pur. Même si elle me rattrape tôt ou tard de la même manière, me coupant toute fuite possible. Douloureux cycle.

Sasuke se met soudainement à bouger, j'en déduis donc que nous arrivons à destination. J'entendrais presque la petite musique d'ambiance pour dire « Vous êtes arrivés, prière de descendre du tramway en provenance du Centre, merci » . Je n'aime pas la voix métallique dégueulasse. Heureusement que je ne l'entends plus... A part dans ma tête. Salope, elle me poursuit.

Je suis donc mon cher Sasuke – ahem. Ironie quand tu nous tiens... – qui avance d'un pas lent mais néanmoins vif. Nous arrivons devant un bâtiment aux allures énormes, particulièrement impressionnant pour un campagnard tel que moi. Pas le temps de m'extasier sur ce détail, mon futur hôte presse le pas vers l'entrée. Bon, ça veut dire pas de maison, car autant la fortune Uchiwa doit être élevée, autant je doute qu'ils habitent dans ce gratte-ciel en entier. Je le suis donc, comme avant, sans broncher. Nous montons dans un ascenseur en verre aussitôt les portes de sécurité passées – des portes de fous avec une reconnaissance aux empreintes ! Bande de paranos ! – et Sasuke s'appuie contre la paroi de verre, regardant le bas s'éloigner de nous à une vitesse folle. J'en suis même un peu retourné, moi qui ne suis que très peu habitué à la hauteur... En fait je commence à me sentir mal, et la pression dans mes oreilles recommence quelques peu...

Nous arrivons finalement à l'étage qui nous intéresse, le vingt-deuxième. Sasuke sort impérialement, ne me regardant toujours pas véritablement, ce qui commence franchement à m'agacer. Ne venait-il pas se pavaner au creux de mon oreille hier ? Ce mec n'est pas compréhensible. Je suis même persuadé qu'il ne se connaît pas lui-même.

Mes pensées ne peuvent s'empêcher d'imaginer Sasuke en plein ébat dans ce couloir bleu clair, s'adonnant à des pratiques bien peu adaptées à l'endroit. Je l'imagine avec sensualité, debout contre la vitre de l'ascenseur, un protagoniste entre ses jambes en train de bien s'occuper de son membre érigé. Je le vois appuyé contre le bois de la porte blanche face à nous, gémissant sous les coups de buttoir d'un amant potentiel. Mais jamais je ne l'imagine avec Shikamaru. Même pas avec moi, sauf pour quelques détails qui resteront secret. Il ne faut pas abuser non plus.

Me sortant de mes énièmes rêveries éveillées, Sasuke ouvre la porte, et c'est là que je remarque que ses mains tremblent légèrement. Aurait-il un peu d'appréhension, après tout ? Je l'espère. Ça me foutrait vachement les boules de savoir que je suis le seul à flipper dans mon coin. Mais Mr. Je-maîrise-toujours-tout-vous-n'êtes-que-des-merdes a également les jetons, alors je ne suis que plus ravi. Ça s'annonce peut-être bien. Je m'avance alors, confiant, à l'intérieur du lieu de vie de Sasuke, puisque visiblement, tout l'étage lui appartient. Donc avec ma maison, je n'étais pas si loin que cela.

Je dépose ma valise au sol, admirant la première pièce qui semble être un simple hall d'entrée. On retrouve la peinture bleue claire qui était dans le couloir de l'appartement du brun, mettant en valeur le parquet dans les tons sombres orangés au sol. Quelques commodes blanches sont disposées ça et là, des affaires trainant sur certaines, des bibelots divers sur d'autres. Quelques cardes contenant des photos de ce que j'estime être la famille de Sasuke sont accrochés au dessus de 'la commode principale', donnant un aspect 'familial forcé'. Un tapis imposant composant le logo de l'entreprise Uchiwa se profile au sol, en gris et blanc. Tant mieux, j'imagine mal ce logo noir et rouge au milieu de ces couleurs méditerranéennes. Pour le moment, cela ressemble donc à un décor occidental. Quoique, il y a la petite marche d'entrée comme dans les traditionnelles habitations asiatiques, particulièrement celles du Japon.

Sasuke retire ses chaussures et va accrocher son veston dans la longue penderie blanche sur la gauche. Puis, il se tourne vers moi et me fait un sourire amusé. Sûrement que je dois avoir l'air idiot, admiratif devant un simple hall. Il me fait signe de venir avec lui et me montre en vitesse les pièces de son appartement, ne me parlant pas et me désignant uniquement, ce qui suscite un peu de ma curiosité, surtout dans la salle de bain où je ne comprends pas tous les appareils qui s'y trouvent. La cuisine est énorme et comme chez moi, elle donne directement sur un salon bien plus spacieux et confortable que le mien, dans les tons beige et brun foncé cette fois-ci. Une baie vitrée s'étire sur toute cette pièce, inondant le coin cuisine ainsi que le coin salon dans une lumière tamisée étant donné que ces fenêtres sont tournées vers l'occident. En fait, en y regardant plus, cette baie vitrée laisse sortir sur un balcon qui s'étale sur toute la longueur de son appartement. Pas mal. Digne d'un fier fils de personnage tel que son père, à ce que j'en ai entendu parler en tout cas. Pourquoi son frère a-t-il bien pu vouloir déménager ? Mystère.

Une fois le tour de l'habitation terminé, Sasuke me conduit jusqu'à ce qui sera 'ma chambre'. Sûrement l'ancienne de Itachi. Je dépose mes affaires et me tourne lentement vers mon hôte. Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
Sasuke s'avance vers moi et quelques papillons se pointent lorsqu'il prend ma main, traçant des idéogrammes sur la paume intérieure. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire comme ça ? Il veut me parler comme ça ?

« Tu sais, je lis sur les lèvres, tu peux parler. Lentement, mais tu peux parler. » Je lui dis, espérant que ma voix ne fait pas trop de trémolos.

Sasuke lâche alors ma main, me regardant avec sérieux. Puis il se met à articuler très lentement, de la façon la plus langoureuse qui soit :

« Je ne voudrais pas créer quelques tentions inutiles. »

Je me sens rougir alors que j'acquiesce, lui tendant ma main de mon propre chef, essayant de me concentrer sur elle plutôt qu'à l'image des lèvres de Sasuke. Je lis la question qu'il m'écrit.

[ La chambre te convient ? ]

Je le regarde avec surprise, ne m'étant pas du tout préparé à une telle question. Je lui réponds donc à l'affirmative, un peu confus. Le brun reprend ma main et y dessine de nouveaux signes.

[ Et que désires-tu manger ? ]

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Oh putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fais là.

La soirée vient de se finir, je suis seul, dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, avec mes draps, avec mes affaires et mon portable. Tout va bien. Les vaches dorment bien tranquillement dans la ferme, Minato va se mettre à ronfler à côté de moi, et mes autres frères et sœurs vont venir nous engueuler parce qu'on fait trop de bruit. Tout va bien. Le chat dort aux pieds du lit, et les chiens sont restés dehors.

Sauf que quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois juste une peinture dans les bordeaux m'entourant, le plafond étant blanc et le sol en bois. Je suis dans un futon bas avec des draps noirs. Je suis donc bel et bien chez Sasuke, dans le lit de son grand frère. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Je me tourne à nouveau, regardant par la fenêtre. On ne voit pas grand chose d'ici, seulement quelques dessus d'immeubles éclairés, puis la lune juste derrière. C'est assez beau comme paysage, en fait. Même si je préfère ma campagne, mes animaux et ma famille. Mes champs de riz, de blé et de céréales. Mon chez-moi me manque. Bon d'un côté, au moins, je n'aurais pas rien à leur raconter lorsque je rentrerai. Un petit sourire nostalgique passe sur mes lèvres alors que je me lève, prenant appui contre la vitre. Après quelques instants, je l'ouvre et regarde dehors, impressionné par la hauteur de l'appartement de Sasuke. Sasuke qui doit être en train de dormir à l'heure qui est... Deux heures du matin. Bravo.

Et si j'allais le voir dormir ?

... Non, non, mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée, Naruto. Tu vas rester bien tranquillement à ta fenêtre, regarder un peu le vide et retourner te coucher sans aller voir Sasuke. Je soupire longuement, souriant à nouveau devant ma bêtise.

Je sors de 'ma chambre' et me dirige vers les toilettes, ma vessie commençant à me presser. En arrivant là-bas, je me remémore ma soirée, n'y croyant toujours pas. Sasuke qui au début avait été très froid, s'était complètement ouvert durant la soirée, m'aidant à déballer mes affaires, continuant de me parler via idéogrammes sur ma main. Cette dernière me picote d'ailleurs, maintenant. Lui qui voulait prendre des précautions, il n'avait pas pensé que le simple contact de ses doigts sur ma peau suffirait à m'attiser.

En retournant dans ma chambre, je passe devant celle close de Sasuke. Céder à la tentation ou non ? Il ne faudrait pas... Une simple pensée à tous les fantasmes que j'ai eu durant la journée suffit à me convaincre, et j'ouvre timidement la porte, espérant vivement que Sasuke soit endormi. J'espère que les portes ne font pas trop de bruit, parce que sinon, bonjour la discrétion.

Jugeant qu'il y a assez d'espace pour passer ma tête, je regarde dans l'entrebâillement. Et je me maudis mille fois. Dans mon empressement, j'ai ouvert avec toute pondération ma propre chambre. Super. Cet appartement est trop grand, ce n'est pas de ma faute !!

Je me dirige donc vers la 'vraie' chambre de Sasuke, répétant le même scénario qu'avant – Et le premier que j'entends.... Hem. Que je vois rire, je le déglingue ! – pour ma propre porte. Une fois ma tête passée dans l'ouverture, je regarde la chambre de Sasuke avec le même émerveillement que tout à l'heure. Elle est grande et semble toute cotonneuse. Sûrement que Sasuke doit s'y sentir bien. En parlant de lui, je le vois endormi sur le dos, les jambes un peu écartées. L'un de ses bras est plié au dessus de sa tête tandis que l'autre repose sur son abdomen, là où l'édredon s'arrête. Il porte un débardeur sans manches noir et a les lèvres entr'ouvertes. Divine tentation à laquelle il m'est impossible de résister. Paradoxalement, je ressens une joie incommensurable : même Sasuke a l'air idiot en dormant ! Ce qui me soulage. Même si en étant idiot, il est également excitant. Fichue équivalence.

Arrivés à la hauteur de son futon, je me mets à croupis devant lui, posant ma main non loin de celle au dessus de sa tête, arrangeant de l'autre les mèches sombres lui tombant devant les yeux. D'accord. Il n'a peut-être pas l'air autant idiot que ça, finalement.

Attiré comme un papillon vers une flamme, je me penche lentement vers lui et lui vole un baiser. Juste un petit. Pour la texture de ses lèvres. Puis, je tremble un peu de partout, sentant une boule énorme et ravageuse dans mon bas ventre. Il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre avant de faire une autre connerie.  
Je ressors donc un peu précipitamment de la chambre de Sasuke, prévoyant une petite séance de travaux manuels avant d'aller dormir. Voilà qui sera un bon somnifère.

En refermant la porte, je ne vois bien évidemment pas Sasuke ouvrir les yeux, porter ses doigts à ses lèvres avant de sourire, satisfait.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

C'est irréel. Ce que je vis là, maintenant, pendant que je suis couché sur le futon de Itachi. C'est irréel. Ça n'existe pas. Je suis certainement mort lors de mon accident et depuis je erre, et je ne fais rien. Ça ne peut pas être la réalité. N'est-ce pas ?

Je me tourne sur le futon, frustré et agacé. Une boule est dans ma gorge et je réalise que l'expression n'est vraie que lorsqu'on la vit. Lorsqu'elle est présente avec force et pression dans le fond de votre gosier, qu'elle vous empêche de bien respirer, qu'elle vous fait accélérer votre rythme cardiaque, vous faisant réaliser à quel point vous stressez pour que dalle. C'est affreux, d'en arriver là ?

Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir était une erreur monumentale. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'approcher de si près. Je n'aurais jamais dû le caresser du bout des ongles. Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer d'entrer dans son monde qui est bien trop haut, pour moi. Bien trop hors de portée. Et bien entendu, je n'aurais jamais dû l'embrasser. Je cause ma propre perte.

Mes doigts dessinent automatiquement quelques formes abstraites sur le drap en soie noire. Le contact est froid et doux, et je sais que lorsque mon ongle griffe la texture, cela fait un crissement léger. Ce que je n'entends pas. C'est dingue comme les petits bruits, les moindres petites choses que l'on entend deviennent importants lorsque l'on en est privé. Pourquoi est-ce uniquement lorsque l'on perd quelque chose que l'on réalise à quel point on y tenait ? Est-ce que cette équation fonctionne pour toutes les choses ?

C'est comme ce matin. Lorsque Sasuke est venu me réveiller pour le petit-déjeuner. D'ailleurs, il a une façon bien à lui pour réveiller les pauvres malades en convalescence. Le principe est simple : emprisonner mon nez entre son pouce et son index, pour m'empêcher de respirer, jusqu'à-ce que je me réveille, paniqué et essoufflé, haletant et pantelant devant un Sasuke qui m'observe de son plus haut alors que je suis en caleçon, érigé – foutu érection matinale ! – et que lui est en position plus que dominante, parfaitement réveillé. Et avec un sourire conquérant, s'il vous plaît !

Je souris bêtement alors que je ramène mon bras à ma poitrine, baissant le regard sur le bord du futon. La pièce est chaleureuse. Trop emplie de confort pour une famille telle que celle-ci. Les Uchiwa. Quelle connerie.  
Après ce réveil un peu bizarre, je le somme de sortir afin de préserver mon intimité. Une une excuse débile dans le genre, je me souviens plus vraiment, j'y pense trop et les détails m'échappent. Toujours est-il que Sasuke s'est exécuté, sortant de la chambre en se reformant son masque d'impassibilité Uchiwesque.

Une fois que j'ai enfilé un bas de training quelconque ainsi qu'un t-shirt, me rendant compte qu'il est très tôt. D'ordinaire, je ne me lève pas si vite. Pourtant, Sasuke habite plus près de l'école que moi, alors... Comment ça se fait ? Il va sûrement devoir aller à l'école aujourd'hui... Ah mais non. Puisque j'ai emménagé hier, j'ai congé aujourd'hui. Et lui aussi. Le week-end, quelle invention, quand même. Le week-end.

Je me sens mélancolique en sortant de la pièce, comme si j'avais vécu toute ma vie dans ces pièces et que je me sentais lassées par elles, sans raison. Sasuke est dans la cuisine, en train de nouer un tablier blanc autour de sa taille fine. Le bougre arrive même à paraître classe, avec son air sérieux et ses mèches sombres lui tombant devant le visage, certaines se prenant entre ses lèvres en lui donnant un aspect sensuel très attirant. Pour changer, quoi. C'est Sasuke, après tout, la chose la plus immonde qui soit, comment peut-il être séduisant ?  
Mais même si j'ironise, je suis le premier à être émoustillé par de simples cheveux pris entre deux lèvres tentatrices.

Lorsqu'il relève la tête pour plonger son regard sur moi, me détaillant lentement, il saisit ma main et écrit dans ma paume.

[ Petit-déjeuner. Tu veux quoi ? ]

- Des ramens, bien entendu ! Quelle question !! » Fais-je, farouchement accroché à mes habitudes.

Cependant, un regard noir me dissuade de toute envie d'insister. D'accord, je me plie et je verrai bien. Et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je plonge mes baguettes dans des plats plus alléchants les uns que les autres, je ne peux qu'applaudir les talents culinaires cachés de Sasuke ! J'ai juste une interrogation : est-ce que Sasuke a un point faible ? Si oui, j'aimerais le connaître. Sincèrement. Il m'a surprit par ses connaissances, par son originalité. Je ne peux que rester sans rien dire. Lui faire remarquer que j'ai aimé ses plats mieux que mes ramens d'amour, c'est trop pour moi, quand même. Sasuke l'a compris et je ne pense pas qu'il s'en formalise. Je l'imagine parfaitement jubiler intérieurement, en revanche...

Après le repas qui je dois le reconnaître, a été très agréable et rempli de découvertes, je retourne en chambre où je me dévêts, profitant de la moiteur de la pièce avant que j'aille m'habiller vraiment pour la journée. Pas tout de suite. Non. Pour le moment, je veux juste rêvasser étendu sur le futon de Itachi, en caleçon et passant mes mains sur mon torse lentement. Machinalement. Quand je cogite, ça vient tout seul.

Encore un soupir et je me lève en silence, pour changer. Je m'étire longuement, allongeant les bras au dessus de ma tête, sentant les os craquer dans le bas de mon dos. Le matelas est dur, comparé à celui à ressort que j'ai dans mon petit appartement. Je ne suis pas habitué. J'enfile rapidement un pantalon et me dirige vers la salle de bain, un ti-shirt noir aux motifs orange sur mon épaule. Je me fiche pas bien mal que le Divin me croise dans les couloirs et se sente offusqué d'une telle ouverture. Franchement. Même si Sasuke me croise, rien à foutre. Qu'il se voie octroyé de ma présence. Qu'il se rende compte du flux de désir que je crée en lui, avec uniquement un torse dévoilé et des cheveux en bataille pris dans un anneau de bandages jaunis.

C'est presque avec déception de ne pas l'avoir vu que je rentre dans la salle de bain, la fermant à clef automatiquement. Pas envie d'être dérangé. Alors pourquoi je sens une pointe de regret alors que je me regarde dans la glace qui occupe tout le mur face à moi. Digne d'un grand hôtel. Pour ce que j'y connais. Je m'avance vers mon reflet, me toisant seul du regard, jaugeant si je suis encore présentable un minimum.

Mes doigts parcourent spontanément les contours de mon visage, passant lentement sur les pansements et bandages qui le jonchent. Ils m'agacent. Combien de jours ça fait ? Même pas une semaine. Les médecins m'ont dit de garder ces soins une semaine et d'aller les retirer à l'hôpital. Rien à foutre, j'en peux plus de me voir avec ces bandages de merde. Je les enlève, que ça leur plaise ou non. Je veux voir mes cicatrices. Je veux voir mon visage amoché, mutilé, torturé.

Je passe donc un ongle d'abord timide sous le bord de l'un des pansements, en saisis le coin, puis, après une grimace de détermination le retire d'un coup sec, provocant des picotements désagréables et une sensation d'électricité. Le premier est retiré, je clos les yeux afin de ne pas me voir. Je n'ouvrirai mes paupières qu'une fois tous les bandages et compresses ôtés de mon visage.

Les autres s'enlèvent rapidement. Emportés par une fougue rageuse, hardie et désespérée, aussi. Une fois que je ne sens plus aucun objet inconnu sur la peau de mon visage meurtri, je m'autorise à ouvrir les yeux pour porter mon regard sur ma face. Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'eux-mêmes alors que je tourne la tête un peu dans tous les sens afin de voir partout.

Les plaies brunies ne sont pas belles à voir, et elles ont un peu de croute sur leur bords ensanglanté. Le liquide de vie est encore bien visible à certains endroit, sur mon front, par exemple. Des griffures et écorchures morbides ornent mes joues et mon cou, offrant une vision affolante de mon accident. Une perspective qui ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit. De la collision, je n'avais gardé qu'un souvenir pâle et lointain, qui se ramenait à ma surdité et à mon désespoir. Là, je réalise que j'aurais pu y rester. Que j'aurais pu mourir sur ce fichu trottoir si Sasuke n'avait pas été là. Ce même Sasuke qui m'a vu, gorgé de sang, agonisant inconscient sur le bitume.

Je réalise. Mon corps me fait mal. Les bleus et ecchymoses qui sont sur mes bras, mes jambes et mon torse sont douloureuses. Oui. Mais je me sens surtout pitoyable d'avoir cru que personne n'avait pu pensé que j'avais survécu au pire. J'aurais pu y rester.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent à nouveau bruyamment alors que mes pensées répètent un même schéma. J'aurais pu y rester, je suis en vie. J'ai une seconde chance. Je pense la saisir.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

[ Itachi va venir cet après-midi. ]

Je regarde Sasuke qui me fixe droit dans les yeux, sérieusement. Il fronce légèrement les sourcils et reprend ma main, dessinant les idéogrammes de son index.

[ Ne stresse pas. ]

« Je ne stresse pas ! » Rétorquai-je en retirant vivement ma main de la sienne. « Je n'ai aucune raison d'angoisser, il passe, okay, c'est ton problème pas le mien. Je vais m'asseoir pour étudier, maintenant. Je ne sais pas tout sans rien foutre, moi. »

Je le lâche brusquement et pars prendre place dans l'ample canapé à angle de son salon. Mon comportement est puéril, ridicule et gamin, je le sais, mais zut ! Il m'agace ! Il y a des moments où je regrette l'ancien Sasuke, celui qui m'ignorait et crevait dans son coin dans demander mon reste ! Je ne suis pas habitué à recevoir des 'attentions' de la part de mon hôte, même si ne vis avec lui que depuis hier. Il a beau essayer de m'amadouer avec des petits déjeuners de rois, je ne suis pas complètement dupe. C'est pas écrit 'pigeon' sous ma frange !  
Je me rends compte que mon sac de cours est resté dans 'ma' chambre, chose que je maudit fermement. Je vais devoir repasser devant Sasuke, il va se rendre compte que j'ai oublié le pourquoi je suis parti comme un voleur, et je vais me ridiculiser gratuitement. Ça m'énerve ! Putain.

Je me lève d'un pas rageur, tapant des pieds tout en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de mon jean usé. Arrivé devant ma chambre, je stoppe mon rythme effréné l'espace d'une demi-seconde d'hésitation instantanément dissipé avant d'entrer dans la pièce où Sasuke est encore présent, droit comme un piquet. Je ne lui accorde aucune attention et garde le menton bien haut, saisissant mon sac avant de repartir en direction du salon où je pars, toujours sans regarder l'autre jeune homme.

Une fois assis, j'ouvre les cahiers et classeurs aux bons endroits, lisant avec attention les notes que Sasuke a rédigé avec soin. Son écriture fine et régulière est particulièrement belle à regarder, si bien qu'on la confondrait avec une véritable calligraphie. Je me demande de plus en plus où est le point faible de Sasuke... Je l'imagine bien, par exemple, totalement accro au point de croix japonais. Avec plein de pelotes de laine planquées dans un coin de placard, par honte... Ou alors, qu'il collectionne les sous-vêtements de ses conquêtes, les ayant organisés par taille et par couleur – d'abord les clairs, ensuite les foncés –, dans l'ordre alphabétique. Ou encore, qu'il ne sait pas danser la macarena, ou qu'il danse comme s'il avait deux pieds gauche... Ah non, cette dernière possibilité, je peux directement l'enlever de la liste. J'ai vu Sasuke danser au Chill Out et il avait plutôt le rythme langoureux et provocateur... Saleté.

Les cours, bon sang.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Je ne comprends pas. Les notes sont claires, précises et pertinentes, certes, mais je ne comprends pas. Kakashi Sensei m'expliquait tellement mieux... Enfin, au moins, là j'ai la paix. Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas vu Sasuke. Peut-être qu'il boude encore pour avant ? Je l'ai entr'aperçu avec Itachi dans les couloirs. D'ailleurs, le grand frère est venu me saluer comme si de rien n'était, comme si j'étais un ami proche de Sasuke. Est-ce que ce dernier a raconté à son ainé comment il m'avait traité ?

Aucune idée. Mais lorsque Itachi est venu me parler, mon hôte ne m'a rien dit. Comme toujours. Peut-être que Sasuke me déteste bel et bien. Je me demande s'il sait comment je pense à lui... J'ai pourtant toujours essayé de lui faire voir autre chose que ce côté. C'est sûrement inévitable qu'il soit au courant... Je ne sais pas. Je dois me concentrer sur mes cours.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sursaute en sentant que le canapé s'affaisse, voyant Sasuke s'y asseoir. Mes sourcils se froncent automatiquement tandis que je replonge mon nez dans les cahiers. Itachi doit sans doutes être reparti et maintenant, Sasuke daigne venir me voir. S'il croit m'avoir comme ça... Cependant, je vois bientôt les cahiers théoriques qui sont abaissés par des doigts fins et blancs.

Il se saisit de ma main gauche et écrit à l'intérieur, lentement, semblant hésiter un peu.

[ Juste pour un moment... Dépends de moi. ]

Je le regarde sans comprendre et le fixe sérieusement. Mes sourcils se détendent petit à petit alors que j'acquièce lentement, essayant de sonder les pupilles acariâtres face à moi.

« Sasuke... Tu n'es pas compréhensible. » Dis-je, doucement, en un souffle.

Il ignore ma remarque – ou alors, il ne l'a pas entendue ? – , reprenant ma main et me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il écrit à nouveau.

[ Que veux-tu manger demain matin ? ]

Instant de flottement. Souvenirs du même matin en tête. Les bonnes choses. Les attentions étranges. Les regards en coin. La joie. La chaleur.

« N'importe quoi sera très bien. » Je lui réponds, souriant et prenant sa main entre les miennes.

Il me surprend encore une fois en me souriant franchement, d'un geste doux et affectueux. Comme on regarderait un enfant, ou un petit animal, pour ceux qui aiment les animaux. Mon cœur saut de haut en bas. C'est la première fois que Sasuke sourit avec sincérité. Et c'est la première fois que nos mains étaient jointes.

Et tout d'un coup, ma surdité me paraît lointaine, inexistante, mensongère. Je me sens plus proche de Sasuke que jamais.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Le soir venu, couché dans le futon de Itachi, je repense à la journée qui vient de s'achever. Sasuke n'est définitivement pas le même que l'habituel.

Il est trop prévenant, trop humain, trop sentimental. Celui auquel je suis habitué est mesquin, vil, manipulateur... Est-ce encore un tour de sa part pour me trainer encore plus dans la boue ? Pour manger les miettes alors qu'il m'a déjà réduit à cet état ?

Personne ne me répond. Tout est honteusement silencieux. Me trahissant de ces non-dits, de ces chuchotements incompréhensibles. Je sens que ça flotte autour de moi, que les souffles se mélangent pour tenter de me donner la réponse que je cherche avec une telle hardiesse, mais je ne peux rien faire. Même si je suis maître de mon corps, celui-ci est bien décidé à ne pas m'obéir. En fait, je ne contrôle plus rien.

Ni ce que je je vis, ce que je dis ou ce que je pense. La seule chose que je maîtrise car j'en suis conscient, c'est que...

Je pense que Sasuke est manifestement spécial pour moi. En quoi, c'est encore imprécis, mais je le sais. Etais-je amoureux de Sasuke avant ? Ou était-ce uniquement de l'admiration cachée en sentiment ? Est-ce que au fond, je ne m'identifiais pas à lui, indirectement ? Me berçant sous de beaux sentiments et faisant passer Sasuke pour ma bête noire alors... _Que je ne valais pas mieux que lui ?_

Sans le savoir, j'ai fais porter le chapeau à Sasuke alors que ce revêtement me revenait de droit. Je suis fautif. Et égoïste.

Le pire, c'est que ça ne me donne même pas envie de pleurer. Je me sens juste mal. La boule au ventre, les poumons qui se resserrent et des picotements dans le bas du dos. Mes oreilles bourdonnent à nouveau, aussi... Ça commence à devenir fréquent... Il faut que je fasse attention. Nara a bien dit que si une crise se manifestait à nouveau, il faudrait que je retourne à l'hôpital.

Maintenant que je ne peux plus entendre, ni raison ni son, je vais enfin pouvoir écouter ce que mon Intérieur tente de me faire passer. J'en suis persuadé. Et lorsque ce sera fait, je tiendrai la clef pour entendre à nouveau. Je dois apprendre à m'écouter. A m'écouter profondément. Pas seulement ce que je crois entendre. Sasuke...

Je l'ai toujours regardé depuis loin, très loin. Une sorte de vénération sans fondement, hors mis celles qui sont évidentes. Fils de directeur, beau garçon, mystérieux. Il réunissait tous les éléments pour qu'un mec comme moi soit intrigué, fasciné et tombe sous son charme extérieur. Ce serait sympa si il avait pensé la même chose de moi. Au du moins, ça aurait eu le mérite d'être comique.

Mais... Il n'y a aucun moyen que ça arrive. N'est-ce pas ? S'il savait ce que j'avais pensé de lui au début, que je ne m'intéressais qu'à son Lui public, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi, alors je suis certain qu'il me rejetterais. Encore une fois. Et même si je suis habitué à ne pas être beaucoup aimé... Même si je suis habitué à la douleur verbale... je voudrais savoir ce que Sasuke dirait. Peut-être que je dois entendre ces mots. Ce cri perçant à l'intérieur de mon corps, de mes tympans.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**POV Sasuke** (Tadaaam ! Surprise !)

Une semaine que je vis avec lui. Une semaine. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi en vie que depuis cette poignée de jours passés en sa compagnie. Je change. Je me rends compte que je change à son contact, qu'il a le don de transformer ce qui l'entoure à la manière d'un magicien, d'un jeteur de sort. Naruto a toujours eu cette facutlé à comprendre et accepter ce qui l'entourait avec facilité et sans jugements. C'est ce que je crois connaître de lui, en tout cas. Même si je sens qu'une part plus sombre est tapie dans le cœur de mon invité de fortune. Comme lorsque je lui 'parle' avec mes doigts. Sentir sa peau, son pouls qui pulse dans son poignet que j'enserre de mon autre main, voir l'appréhension, la joie et la surprise. J'aime faire changer Naruto d'émotion, c'est extrêmement... plaisant. Peut-être parce qu'il est bien plus démonstratif que moi. Qu'il montre ce que je dois laisser cacher. Pour le moment. Pour me préserver.

La nuit, je l'entends marmonner. Non pas que nos chambres sont voisines, mais je le rejoint, lorsqu'il dort. Je peux me permettre d'entrer normalement, puisque de toute manière, il ne m'entendra pas. Il ne pourra jamais savoir que je me glisse à ses cotés, juste pour que nos dos se touchent et que je sente le battement de son cœur contre mes côtes.

Il murmure des choses incompréhensibles. Je reconnais rarement les mots. Mais je perçois souvent mon prénom. Je l'ai donc marqué à ce point-là ? Moi ? Absurde. N'importe qui le dirait, c'est absurde.

Et pourtant je reste à ses côtés, le soir. Parce que le soir suivant celui de son baiser volé, il a fait un début de crise. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, et il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer ce qui l'avait provoqué, mais depuis, je ne dors pas tranquillement. Puis, Minato m'avait bien expliqué que s'il crisait, il fallait que je l'emmène à l'hôpital. Donc afin de réagir à temps, je me glisse dans ses draps pour m'occuper de lui. Pour être là s'il arrive quelque chose. Je m'en veux tellement pour l'accident... Que je lui dois bien ça. Veiller sur lui et m'assurer qu'il aille bien, maintenant qu'il est handicapé. Ses oreilles vont revenir. Je le sais. C'est impossible autrement.

Je me rapproche encore plus de lui, sentant son dos chaud contre le mien. J'aime cette chaleur, cette proximité. Ce lien inconscient qui nous uni, Naruto et moi. J'ai de la peine à dire son prénom, c'est comme si il était tabou, que je ne devais pas le dire, pas le penser, comme si j'allais être puni, comme si je n'étais pas digne de prononcer ces syllabes. Moi qui suis pourtant capable de tout faire. Ironique.

En fait, nous sommes un peu comme deux chevaux à l'opposé dans un carrousel. Condamnés à se courir après sans espoir de rattraper l'autre. Je me demande seulement s'il se rend compte que je lui courre après comme un malade... Sous la neige silencieuse... Naruto... Ecoute-moi...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

  
_

Et voilà !  
Alors, que de révélations, d'actions et de crépitements, dans ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les choses bougent ? Est-ce que les deux vont enfin arrêter de jouer ? Et surtout... Quel rôle aura Orochimaru ? (Joke, c'est un rôle à la mords-moi le nœud... Rien d'important pour nos deux chouchous. ;P)

A tout bientôt, merci de me lire, merci de m'écrire, merci d'aimer ce que je fais. 3

Bises,  
Kelly


	9. Ivresse inconsciente

Salut à tous, braves voyageurs de la toile !

Alors, d'abord un supra méga DESOLEE pour ce retard pourtant justifié !! J'ai beaucoup à faire partout (boulot, maison, niveau personnel...), sans compter un projet qui voit gentiment le jour... ;P

Merci encore une fois de venir voir ce que je vous ai concocté avec ardeur, sous plusieurs sons différents, dans différents endroits, dans différentes humeurs ! Ce qui donne un mélange explosif, par moments....  
Pour le petit préface habituel, on s'attend à un chapitre où on se BOUGE enfin les fesses, pour faire simple et que tout le monde s'y retrouve. Sasuke va péter un joint, Shikamaru est un gentillet meilleur ami clairvoyant, Naruto va nous faire une crise de... Maturité !! Oui ! Petit poisson deviendra grand, ça vient ! =P

On verra si vos mines perplexes le resteront jusqu'à la fin, vous, fidèles ou curieux de passage. * cœur*

Bonne lecture !  
(On se retrouve en bas comme toujours... =P)

**Disclaimer :** Pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, ils sont encore à Masashi Kishimoto…

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, NaruSasu, SasuShika, ShikaKiba.

**Résumé :** Pour ses études en informatique, Naruto se voit contraint de rejoindre le Japon. Làbas, il va avoir un accident qui lui fera perdre le sens de l'ouïe… Avec cela, Sasuke, l'un des garçons de sa nouvelle classe, semble bien décidé à lui pourrir la vie. En le manipulant. En le cassant. En le brisant peu à peu. En l'aimant secrètement. Depuis l'accident de Naruto, ce dernier doit vivre avec Sasuke pour pouvoir continuer à suivre ses études... Voici le premier chapitre de leur cohabitation.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été inspirée de plusieurs choses pour écrire cette fiction, notamment un Doujinshi (The sleeping sound of snow, dont le lien est disponible sur mon profil) dans lequel Naruto devenait momentanément sourd. Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup touchée et ça m'a donné l'impulsion d'écrire cette fiction, par le biais de Naruto. Ah, une dernière chose ! Pour lire cette fic, je vous conseille de mettre la présentation en 1/2 au lieu de Full. :)

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

Paradoxalement, cette tête blonde a quelque chose d'érotique, entre mes mains un peu moites. En revanche, je ne sais pas trop où débuter. Le derrière ? L'avant ? Les côtés ? C'est que je n'ai pas fait cela depuis des années ! Quelques réflexions plus tard, je me décide à commencer par l'arrière. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, tant pis, je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'étais un expert en la matière ! Il m'a fait confiance, d'une façon bien étrange certes mais tout de même ! Qu'il s'en prenne à lui-même s'il a des remords une fois que ce sera fait !

« Bon tu y vas, oui ? S'impatiente-t-il, le malotru. Minute ! J'analyse, d'abord.

Génial. Le voilà qui gigote maintenant. Mais quel empressé ! D'une main ferme, je saisis son épaule pour qu'il se calme, me laissant accomplir ce que j'ai à faire. Bien, le petit est désormais stable, je peux y aller sans risque de lui causer du tort. On respire un bon coup, et on y va.

Je saisis la paire de ciseaux posées sur la console près de nous, baissant la tête sur les cheveux blonds à la hauteur de mon abdomen. Dans une autre optique, j'aurais préféré que la première fois que je me retrouve avec sa tête à cet endroit soit autrement... Enfin, on ne choisit toujours le fonctionnement des choses. Sinon, ce serait trop beau. Mais surtout très ennuyant. Plus de surprise !

... j'y vais, Naruto va de nouveau me piquer une crise sinon. Cette fois, j'y vais. De ma main libre, je saisis quelques mèches des cheveux humides, puis j'avance lentement le ciseau pour couper la première mèche qui tombe au sol. Je la regarde dégringoler avec fascination et inquiétude, j'avoue. En vrai, je n'ai presque jamais fait ça, j'ai un peu peur de me louper. Allons bon, je suis un Uchiwa ! Je réussis – presque – tout ! Ce ne sont pas de maudits cheveux blonds qui vont avoir ma peau, quand même ?

Je fronce les sourcils en prenant une nouvelle mèche entre mes doigts, estimant la hauteur à laquelle j'ai tranché la première. On va dire... que je l'évalue à cinq centimètres environs. Voilà qui est bien. Je prends lentement de l'assurance, coupant les mèches à un rythme plus ou moins soutenu, m'étonnant du calme apparent de Naruto. En regardant les mèches tomber autour de sa tête – forcément, j'ai bougé et ne suis pas resté derrière ! – je me mets à me mordiller les lèvres nerveusement, sans m'en rendre compte. Voir ces éclats doré éblouir le linge sombre que j'ai posé sur ses épaules larges à quelque chose inquiétant. Un peu comme si on traçait une marque rouge au milieu d'un tableau de Utamaro. Un gâchis. Je me rends compte que dans ma distraction, j'ai vraiment coupé le tout n'importe comment. Heureusement que Naruto a l'habitude de ne pas coiffer ses cheveux, sinon je pense qu'il me truciderait. Enfin, on verra sa réaction une fois mon 'œuvre' achevée.  
_  
Ces larges épaules sont attirantes...._

Enfin, attirantes dans le sens qu'elles suscitent l'imagination, bien entendu ! L'imagination pour savoir son passé ! Pas autre chose ! Je me demande ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était en Corée. J'ai vaguement entendu qu'il vivait à la campagne. Avec réflexion je le vois bien mécanicien, allongé sous les voitures, sale et crasseux. Ou alors électricien, dans son habit bleu. Métier qui aurait susciter son intérêt pour l'informatique ? Aucune idée. Encore une fois, je me rends compte que je ne le connais pas du tout.

Une énième mèche me fait sursauter en glissant le long de la paume de ma main, créant un élan de frissons dans mon bras, animant mes sens. Je demande à Naruto s'il désire que je continue à couper ou si la longueur lui convient ainsi. Remarquant qu'il ne répond pas, je répète. Encore. Et encore. Puis je m'emporte et me place face à lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Mais t'es bouché ou quoi, imbécile !? » Que je lui crie avant de me reculer vivement, la main contenant le ciseau plaquée durement contre mes lèvres qui forment un rictus horrifié. Seules les pires injures tournent dans ma tête à cet instant, me maudissant de ma stupidité. Comment ai-je pu négliger un tel détail ? Ce détail qui fait que ce jeune homme habite avec moi. Ce détail qui fait que nous vivons cette scène, maintenant. Ce détail qui fait que je me retrouve là, devant lui, à ne pas savoir quoi dire alors qu'il me fixe avec les sourcils froncés. J'ai perdu mon honneur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Le ton de la question était trop ambiguë pour que je me risque à croire que c'était amical. La meilleure des solutions est le retirement. Je prends donc sa main, espérant que mon effroi ne s'est pas fait remarqué par ses yeux de faucon. Evidemment, je me leurre en ayant une telle pensée. Naruto assimile vite et bien, c'est une chose que j'ai appris à comprendre depuis que je le 'fréquente'.

[ Je te demandais si la longueur te convient. ]

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, je ne vois pas ma tête ! »

J'acquiesce et m'en vais chercher une glace digne de ce nom que je lui apporte, une boule mystérieuse s'étant logée dans mon sein. Je sens que mes jambes sont molles, sans vigueur. Comme si je venais de faire un exercice épuisant et que je me retrouvais vidé de mes forces. Vous savez, avoir les yeux qui piquent, ce n'est pas uniquement pour les larmes, je vous l'assure. Parce que sinon, ce tiraillement désagréable et ces picotis dans le coin de mes orbites signifieraient que je désire pleurer. Ce qui n'est pas le cas Impossible. Je n'ai pas pleurer depuis mes quinze ans. Enfin, pas sans une véritable raison, où sans m'être fait mal à en crever. Parce que sinon, ne pas pleurer pendant six ans, c'est long. Je ne suis pas une midinette. Ce picotement signifie forcément autre chose.

Je tends le miroir à Naruto et remarque qu'il me dévisage étrangement, le regard bas et les sourcils toujours froncés, méfiant. Ne devine rien. Tu n'es pas capable de lire en moi. Je suis doué. Tu ne peux pas savoir sans que je te le dise. N'essaie pas de m'atteindre.

Il détourne finalement ses yeux des miens – que j'espère froids, ou du moins indifférents – et se plonge dans son propre reflet, avec une gêne presque apparente. A-t-il honte de s'observer ainsi, faisant preuve d'un narcissisme qu'il craint posséder ? Peur de la réalité ? Et pourtant, malgré les blessures qui jonchent son visages à plusieurs endroits, il reste beau. Touchant.

Cependant, je vois ses yeux s'agrandir et ses lèvres sourire alors qu'il saisit certaines mèches entre ses doigts, tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Il éclate d'un rire rauque et perçant.

« Bon sang Sasuke, merci ! Je me demandais où était ton point faible, je crois que je viens de le trouver ! » Pas le temps d'avoir l'estomac qui se retourne qu'il continue, impitoyable. « T'es vraiment pas doué ! T'as vu un peu l'état ? » Dit-il en me désignant sa tignasse informe. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, non seulement il bougeait, mais en plus je suis pas coiffeur, moi ! Je suis informaticien ! Les ciseaux c'est pas mon truc et puis c'est plutôt cool non ? L'asymétrique, c'est la mode, ces temps-ci ! Qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre, il n'a aucun sens du goût. Et non, je ne suis pas juste trop vaniteux ! Ce n'est que pure vérité ! Je lui jette donc le pire de mes regards noirs et retourne derrière lui, attendant la réponse à la question que j'ai posée en ignorant les propos ridicules qu'il vient de me déblatérer.

« Arrête le massacre, je crois que tu as fait assez de victimes comme ça !! » Il trouve encore la force d'avoir plus de culot, l'avorton ! Ah, vil personnage cachant bien son jeu ! Mais s'il croit m'avoir sur un petit jeu aussi simple que le sien, il se trompe ! Moi, mon jeu, je le planque depuis mon adolescence ! Aucun risque qu'il me batte !  
Je dépose donc les ciseaux sur la console derrière moi, me place face à lui et me penche jusqu'à être à la hauteur de son visage. Ah il croit rire de moi ainsi. Il va plutôt rire à cause de moi ! Il va voir ! Seul Itachi me battait à ce petit jeu !

Soudainement, l'émanation de mes ondes négatives doivent l'alerter, puisqu'il s'arrête brusquement de rire, me regardant avec intrigue. Il doit sûrement se demander ce qui me passe par la tête pour le mater pareillement. Moi-même me poserais des questions à sa place. Mais je ne suis pas à sa place. Alors je ne me pose pas de questions et retombe en enfance. En lui sautant dessus pour le chatouiller. Ardemment. Choisissant les points faibles avec tactique afin de le laisser respirer entre ses crises de fous-rire. Je l'ai eu par surprise et l'effet en est doublé ! Ha il va voir, ce petit insolent, s'il peut rire d'un Uchiwa sans craindre de représailles ! Je suis fourbe, moi aussi ! Cauteleux, même !

Je suis conscient que je suis bien loin de la prestance que l'on me connaît, mais là, je me devais de réagir. Petit clown de pacotille. Il va voir, avec ses mèches coupées n'importe comment, s'il peut me contrôler comme il croit !!  
Je continue donc mon cirque, recevant également des attaques de mon adversaire qui tente de riposter ainsi que de me repousser, en vain. Il est trop occupé à rire pour parvenir à me toucher réellement, donc je garde mon presque sérieux alors que je lui inflige sa torture ! Il va voir, le noobs, s'il peut ainsi se mesurer à moi ! Il va voir, celui qui aime tant rire et être de bonne humeur, s'il tiendra longtemps avec ces éclats ! Je l'oppose à son plus grand démon, son essence-même. Qui mieux que nous même est notre ennemi ?

« Ça... ça suffit !! Sasuke je t'en prie... J'-j'en peux plus ! » Tente-t-il de me faire parvenir, mais je fais la sourde oreille. Son rire rempli mon espace. M'enfermant dans une bulle où son mal-être n'existe pas, où il habite ici par choix. Un petit monde aussi utopique qu'absurde.

Dans mon empressement à me venger de lui, je n'ai même pas prêté attention au fait que nous ayons atteri sur le canapé à angle, ni le fait qu'il est alongé sous moi, se tordant comme un asticot, l'air débauché. Simultanément, on croirait une scène d'un tout autre genre... Les doigts que je faisais parcourir le long de ses flancs pour le faire rire me font désormais penser à d'autres intentions, d'autres débouchées qui m'effraient autant qu'elle m'affriolent.  
Mes gestes se font plus lents, jusqu'à complètement m'arrêter, regardant l'autre personne juvénile sous moi avec une certaine découverte. Comme si c'était la première fois que je voyais vraiment. Aurait-il aimé entendre mon rire ?

On ne peut pas vraiment dire que Naruto et moi n'ayons jamais été indifférents l'un à l'autre. Nous avons commencé par nous affronter du regard, je l'ai désiré et il... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passait de son côté, pour moi. M'aimait-il sincèrement, comme Inuzuka me l'avait fait comprendre quelques minutes à peine avant ce stupide accident ? Comment un être comme Naruto pouvait-il éprouver ce sentiment irrationnel qu'est l'amour envers quelqu'un de mon genre ? Impossible. Il savait comment j'étais pourtant. Je ne lui avais jamais rien promis. Peut-être se faisait-il de fausses illusions, croyant que je n'étais pas ce salaud. Pourtant, je le suis et je le reste. Même si le salaud a quelques remords en ce moment. Une fois ma conscience recouvrée, ça ira mieux. Je ne suis pas 'gentil' pour autant. Si je l'étais, alors je me ferais avoir comme ma mère s'est faite avoir par mon père. Par un prestige aberrant et une belle gueule. Si ça devait m'arriver, je ne m'en remettrais pas.

Petit à petit, le sourire de Naruto s'affaibli, jusqu'à en devenir de simples lèvres entr'ouvertes sur des interrogations muettes. Ses yeux redeviennent sérieux, fixant et sondant les miens avec insistance, espérant percer mon secret, la raison de mes revirements de comportement, pourquoi je deviens un autre homme. Pourquoi je ne suis plus autant insubmersible qu'avant. C'est juste à cause des putains de regrets. Juste à cause de mes peurs les plus profondément enfouies en moi qui ressortent et font pointer l'ancien Sasuke, celui qui avait quinze ans et aimait sa famille, croyait en elle. Sasuke est grand maintenant. C'est ce que je m'efforce à croire. Je suis grand. Je comprends ce qui m'entoure et suis bien préparé à la réalité. Ou bien je suis uniquement préparé à la réalité que je voulais bien voir, celle qui était plus facile à créer. Celle qui m'arrangeait pour ne pas faire d'efforts. Je croyais en ma famille.

Seulement, il ne faut pas rêver. Les famille 'stars' n'en sont pas. Et elles ne le seront jamais.

Je ne me rends pas compte que je fixe Naruto depuis bien quelques minutes, sans ciller, perdu dans mes souvenirs, mes confusions, toujours à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il est allongé, comme je l'ai dit. L'une de ses jambes touche le sol, l'autre est étendue entre mes deux jambes. Son bras droit repose au dessus de sa tête tandis que le gauche serre le tissu de son t-shirt à s'en faire pâlir les doigts. Nerveux ? Je m'en fous. J'en ai juste marre de penser. Surtout de penser à lui.

Lassé par mes élucubrations, je soupire longuement avant de laisser choir ma tête sans prendre en compte que c'est sur le torse de mon 'invité' qu'elle retombe lourdement. Foutez-moi la paix avec vos souvenirs à la con. Naruto se raidit, je le sens sous mon front.

Pourtant, c'est dans le silence le plus complet que nous passons les prochaines minutes, créant des crampes et des malaises, mais restant collés l'un à l'autre. Le salaud contre le manipulateur. Qui est qui ? Les rôles s'inversent souvent. Je reprends petit à petit conscience de ce qui nous entoure et me relève vivement, manquant de tomber à la renverse, ayant la tête qui me tourne. Naruto ferme les yeux, saisissant la lèvre inférieur entre ses dents. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'est juste passé par la tête à l'instant ? Je ne dois pas lui céder. Rester avec lui tous les jours me monte à la tête, je deviens fou. J'ai besoin de partir. Je lui jette un coup d'œil rapide et me précipite dans le hall d'entrée, saisissant mon blouson, mon écharpe ainsi que mon portable avant de sortir de l'appartement en trombe. J'ai besoin de marcher. Me ressaisir, comprendre, analyser, et me protéger.

Le problème, c'est que lorsque je suis avec lui, il n'y a plus aucune raison de prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. Quand je suis avec lui, je sens des flammes dans mes entrailles, consumant tout sur leur passage. Ce n'est pas qu'un picotement. Le brasier fait rage. Ironique pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui ne montre pas ses sentiments et est souvent qualifié de froid, à juste titre.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, je mets les mains dans mes poches et avance la tête haute, hors de question que je baisse les yeux au monde. Je reste fier quoi qu'il advienne. Mes mains jouent dans mes proches, tiraillant sur le tissu intérieur alors que je regarde autour de moi, me demandant où je vais. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, je me stoppe et me retourne, regardant le building énorme de mon père. Mon appartement est dans les derniers, alors je fixe mon attention vers le haut. Le reste de la manufacture est l'entreprise de mon père. Les trois derniers étages sont pour 'la famille'. Je devrais peut-être retourner auprès de Naruto, après cette réaction puérile... Non. Il est grand, il saura se démerder sans moi. Je ne vais pas rentrer tard, de toutes manières. J'ai juste besoin de changer d'air.

Je prends le métro machinalement, choisissant la ligne automatiquement. Celle qui va vers les quartiers résidentiels. Là où les médecins, les avocats et ceux de la recherche habitent. Les quartiers de beauf, comme on dit dans l'argot. Ceux qui s'en foutent.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je descends avec peine du véhicule rempli à craquer, subissant une main baladeuse sur mon fessier mais feintant n'avoir rien senti. Pas comme si j'en avais quoi que ce soit à fichtre, de ces abrutis. Encore quelques pâtés de maisons et ça ira mieux. J'espère. La réponse ne va pas tarder, puisque j'y suis déjà. Le numéro soixante d'une ruelle annexe. Devant un grand portail fait de bambous et de boiseries plus solides. Une bâtisse typiquement japonais comme il en existe des tas d'autres.

« _Famille NARA Shikaku._ », je lis en regardant le portail avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

Quelques instants plus tard, je vois Yoshino Nara se profiler, toujours aussi timide. Mais lorsqu'elle me reconnaît, elle me fait un grand sourire, m'invitant à entrer dans le domaine. Je lui fais part de mes politesses avant de me diriger vers la pièce qui m'intéresse, puisqu'elle est celle où se trouve mon meilleur ami. Shikamaru. Sa chambre est celle de l'informaticien-né. Celle d'où une musique étrange s'en réchappe.

Trois écrans, deux tours et quelques boitiers de rechange posés pèle-mêle dans le bordel organisé. La pièce est très sombre, uniquement éclairée par la lumière que produit les écrans allumés. Des grillages de protection montent le long des tours, ainsi que deux tuyaux de grilles plus longs qui font office de poteau à prises dans les bords de la pièce, entremêlant fils et ports USB. En fait, la chambre en général a un aspect futuriste qui fait croire aux visiteurs que l'on est entré dans une nouvelle dimension.. La seule chose qui fait penser qu'on peut vivre dans cet endroit, c'est le futon toujours déplié sous la table des machines, une multitude de choses posées dessus. C'est à moitié vautré sur ce futon, les bras sous sa tête qu'est Shikamaru en cet instant. Je suis sur le point de toussoter pour me faire remarque lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers moi, me regardant à l'envers.

« Yo.

- Salut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là ? T'étais pas sensé t'occuper de Naruto ? » Toujours aussi perspicace.  
« Je l'étais. Là je suis parti parce que j'en avais marre, il était chiant.

- Ah bon. C'est plutôt rare que tu viennes jusque chez moi ces derniers temps. » Je sais que le ton de la phrase est voulu et que ce n'est sûrement pas dû au hasard. Je sais que c'est bourré de sous-entendus qui veulent dire 'Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ok. Sinon, dis-moi'. Ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Je soupire donc avant de m'allonger à coté de lui, regardant par la fenêtre aux stores presque entièrement baissés. Ils laissent juste quelques faisceaux passer, mais c'est encore plus envoutant.

Je défais mon écharpe machinalement alors que Shikamaru augmente le son de la musique de son ordinateur. C'est notre façon de communiquer. Parfois, il nous faut peu. Là, il me faut peu. J'ai juste besoin d'imaginer les dialogues avec lui, parce que les avoir serait différent, il a souvent ne pas dire tout le temps. Et pourtant, je l'ai quand même convaincu de prétendre notre couple. Pour lui et pour moi. Surtout pour moi...

« Bon... » Fait-il en se redressant, étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête avant de me regarder avec flegme. « Même si ça m'emmerde, on va bouger. » Je veux l'interrompre mais il me coupe, intransigeant. « Et tu es obligé de venir. »

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Ça fait des décennies que je ne suis pas revenu dans ce parc avec lui. Autrefois, on y venait pour jouer avec les autres de l'école privée. Et pourtant, il a quand même réussi à se lier d'amitié avec les autres de la bande. Surtout Kiba qui lui cherchait des noises... Et les filles qui bavaient sur moi.

C'est fou ce que quelques pâtés de maisons peuvent changer de paysage. A peine cent mètres. Avec le temps, j'avais oublié ce que c'était, de découvrir un endroit. J'avais oublié quel effet ça fait, de ne pas savoir où on se trouve, de tout voir pour la première fois. J'avais oublié ce que c'était d'être émerveillé. J'ai sûrement dû grandir trop vite. C'est ce que me disait Itachi, autrefois. Quand il avait mon âge. Ça fait un moment... Cinq ans.

Maintenant avec le recul, je me rends compte que ce qu'il vivait. De comment il a dû apprendre à nous gérer tous les deux, alors que j'avais seize ans. A cet âge-là, on est immature. C'est normal, c'est dans nos veine, personne n'est programmé pour faire tout juste dans la première ligne. L'adolescence est un moment comme un autre de notre vie, là où on apprend les bases élémentaires de la vie, où on échoue, on progresse, on continue. Pour la plupart des gens. Après, il y a ceux qui abandonnent facilement, ceux qui sont trop butés pour leur bien-être, ceux qui seront satisfaits du moindre effort. Ceux qui ne comprendront jamais qu'ils doivent s'améliorer. Je n'ai jamais essayé de me mettre dans l'une de ces catégories. Parce que ça me fait peur, de un, et parce que ça ne m'avancerait pas à grand chose, en second.

Me balader dans ce parc tranquille, c'est comme redécouvrir le moi d'il y a quelques années, lorsque j'étais avec mon frère. Quand j'étais gosse, nous jugions ensemble, ça me plaisait beaucoup et j'adorais quand il m'expliquait le fonctionnement d'un simple distributeur de tickets de métro, ou pourquoi des gens faisaient des numéros dans le parc, demandant aux passants de les aider en leur lançant un yen. Comme tout le monde à cet âge, je ne comprenais pas et mon grand frère était un véritable puits d'informations, il était comme sur un piédestal pour mes yeux d'enfant d'ébloui. L'enfant, depuis, il a bien grandi, hein, j'ai pas besoin d'entrer en matière pour cela. Et pour rejoindre ce que je disais avant, il a trop grandi. Trop brusquement.

Alors que je passe devant un ancien saltimbanque de mon enfance, le reconnaissant en clochard cette fois. Personne n'a jamais dit que Tokyo était une ville facile à vivre, et cet homme a sûrement dû s'en apercevoir à ses frais.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Sasuke, je t'en prie. Pas de ça avec moi.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ?

- Tu ne serais pas venu me voir si tel était le cas.

- Et si j'avais simplement eu envie de parler avec toi ?

- Alors tu me parlerais, justement. »

Je me tais et regarde devant moi, un peu rageusement. C'est l'ennui des personnes qui vous connaissent bien. Justement, elles vous connaissent bien.

« Tu te souviens de lui ? Me questionne-t-il en désignant vendeur de crêpe ambulant à quelques mètres de nous.

- Non. Je devrais ?

- Mr. Orochimaru, celui qui voulait toujours te refiler des crêpes parce que Itachi l'intéressait, lorsqu'on était encore à l'école... Ça te dit rien ?

- ... Orochimaru ! »

Je regarde avec effarement celui qui plusieurs années auparavent avait essayé de draguer mon grand frère par mon intermédiaire. Heureusement, malgré les goûts étrange de Itachi en matière de mecs, il n'a jamais succombé à ce serpent. Par contre, il suscitait beaucoup de moqueries... M'étonne qu'il soit encore dans ce parc à vendre des crêpes.

« Tu vois, j'aimerais pas que tu finisses comme lui. » Reprends Shikamaru, la mine sérieuse, s'arrêtant sur un banc où je prends place à mon tour.

- De quoi tu me parles ?

- De qui, plutôt.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer quand même !

- Regarde juste la réalité en face ! Vous faites vraiment chier. Autant l'un que l'autre. »

Je regarde devant moi, fixant Orochimaru qui touille sa pâte à crêpe d'un air las et absent. Empli de mélancolie. Bien entendu que je ne veux pas ressembler à ça plus tard, ce que je m'empresse de dire à Shikamaru.

« Dans ce cas, agis. Et montre-lui.

- Je n'ai rien à lui montrer. Ni à lui, ni à toi, ni à personne.

- Ne crois pas que tout est éternel, Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il soupire longuement tout en passant sa main gauche sur sa nuque, semble réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre.

« J'essaie juste de te montrer opportunité qui s'offre à toi et que tu évertues à pourrir au lieu d'en profiter. »

- Opportunité à foutre la merde de ma vie, surtout ! »

- Le changement ne signifie pas 'foutre la merde'. Et putain Sasuke, combien de temps tu vas être si borné ?

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le sera nécessaire.

- Bon tu sais quoi ? Ça me fatigue d'essayer de te tirer en avant alors que tu es cloué au sol. Démerde toi avec tes affaires, passe à côté de belles choses que tu mérites et surtout, reste malheureux. Je passe le flambeau. »

Shikamaru se lève, me regarde puis tourne les talons, résigné à tenir ses mots. J'en reste interloqué. Sidéré. C'est la toute première fois que Shikamaru me traite de cette manière là. D'ordinaire il est plutôt docile, du genre à suivre ce que je dis sans trop de résistance.

Je le laisse donc partir, la fierté bien entamée. Fait chier.

J'ai laissé un problème pour me cogner à un autre plus résistant et plus blessant, aussi. Quoique... Ça demande réflexion. Mais chiotte enfin, il est grand, Naruto. Il sait quand même se démerder seul, qu'il me foute la paix avec ses états d'âmes ! Je suis pas son psychologue, moi ! Je suis juste un mec de sa putain de classe ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec sa surdité, ni avec sa mélancolie, ni même avec... Avec rien. J'en ai marre de me prendre le chou à cause de ses beaux yeux. M'engueuler avec Shikamaru par sa faute me fout en rogne. Me donne envie de le frapper, violemment, pour qu'il se taise. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas en face de moi cet imbécile...

Je me lève brusquement, me mettant en marche vers les arrêts de bus, machinalement. Sans trop réfléchir à ma destination. La neige tombe depuis bien quelques minutes déjà, mais si vous saviez à quel point c'est insignifiant dans mon optique... Je me sens vivant, colérique, bouillonnant. Ma poigne se resserre sur le portable dans ma poche que je sors sans aucune délicatesse pour l'appareil martyrisé. Le numéro de mon grand frère se compose presque automatiquement alors que je pose le combiné sur mon oreille, attendant la tonalité qui met un temps trop long pour mon impatience grandissante. Connard de Shikamaru, je vais te faire payer ce que je vis là. Culpabilité de mes couilles.

« Sasuke ? Me fait mon frère en décrochant au bout de quelques sonneries.

- Écoute, j'ai un service à te demander. » Je lui réponds, plus aucune politesse dans le ton de ma voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as des problèmes ?

- Ouais. Un majeur. Un parasite dans l'appartement.

- ... Tu veux parler de Naruto ?

- Absolument.

- Mais je croyais que...

- Eh bien c'était pas ça !!! Fin de la discussion. » Je lui coupe, bien peu désireux de connaître la fin de sa phrase.

« Bon si tu le dis... Je te crois. Comme toujours. Et donc, je peux faire quoi pour toi ?

- Aller à l'appartement et me débarrasser de cette vermine. »

Quelques secondes passent alors que j'entends un bruit étouffé au bout de la ligne, puis une chaise que l'on tire. Itachi s'est sûrement assis. Il repend finalement, d'une voix sévère.

« Qu'importe ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, Sasuke, tu l'as à ta charge. Tu ne peux pas t'en débarrasser si facilement ! Et me le demander à moi ! T'es sacrément culotté !

- C'est bon j'ai compris. » Je lui rétorque franchement enragé.

« Attends !! Je vais aller à l'appartement... Mais pas pour le dézinguer. T'es où ? »

Mes épaules s'abaissent un peu alors que je me rends compte que je suis désormais dans le bus, et j'ignore lequel. Merde. On verra bien où ça me mène... C'est ça d'être emporté... Je réponds à mon frère, un peu perdu :

« Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne sais pas encore. Ni où je vais, ni ce que je vais faire... Merci Itachi. »

Puis je raccroche, le laissant s'inquiéter s'il le souhaite, moi, j'en ai rien à foutre. J'en ai ma claque des relations humaines. J'en peux plus de devoir faire attention au petit bonheur de ces abrutis. L'acrimonie est en moi, ancrée et gravée dans ma chair. Je sens que chaque pulsation me rend plus énervé encore. Je descends à un arrêt quelconque, perdu pour être perdu... Mais lorsque je foule le sol, je reconnais un quartier non loin de mon école. Donc non loin de mon appartement... Aller voir Naruto ? M'expliquer avec Itachi qui doit être en route vers cet endroit ? Non. Trop de prise de tête.

Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer. Bande de raclures.

Je m'arrête donc en plein milieu de la rue, regardant droit devant moi alors que je me mords les lèvres à l'intérieur. Il ne faut pas qu'on voie que je me torture la bouche quand je réfléchis. Mes yeux accrochent les passants les uns après les autres, essayant de les incendier de mon regard. Certains le fuient, d'autres le suivent avec curiosité, intérêt. Certains me reconnaissent mais ne disent rien. Certaines filles gloussent. Petites idiotes. Si vous croyez que je m'intéresse à vos pauvres fesses ou à vos piètres vies frivoles, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Jamais, jamais vous ne m'atteindrez. Je vous suis inaccessible. Et pourtant, même si vous le savez, vous tentez votre chance. Stupéfiant à quel point les femmes sont obstinées parfois... Et aveugles, surtout. Lorsqu'un mec ne veut pas d'une nana, c'est physiquement impossible de le faire changer d'avis. J'en suis persuadé. C'est statistique.

Un sourire mauvais se profile et je reprends ma marche. Désormais, je sais où je vais aller. Où je vais atténuer ma colère. Ma fureur. Mes pulsions. Mes désirs inassouvis. Ce que je ne peux pas dire, pas faire.  
C'est donc d'un pas lent mais assuré que je me mets en route vers le Chill Out. Encore lui. Toujours lui. Il est toujours là, lui. Ne me fait pas la morale et me fournit en boissons alcoolisées fortes. En jolis fessiers, parfois. Et en solitude, aussi...

Je dois l'avouer. Lorsque même si je suis souvent avec une compagnie très agréable, je me sens toujours seul. Il manque quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais su dire quoi exactement... Bon de toutes manière, la personne ne suscite jamais aucun intérêt pour moi alors forcément... La chose prend un goût... Fade... Je cherche la perle et je place sûrement la barre trop haut. Qui peut apprécier quelqu'un comme moi ? Qui serait capable de me satisfaire ?

J'arrive devant le Chill Out et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée sans d'autres cérémonies. Je connais ce bâtiment aux tons sibyllins depuis que j'y viens. Pas besoin de le regarder encore. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. Surtout pas maintenant. Là j'ai besoin de me torcher la gueule, comme on dit. C'est bien la première fois que je tombe aussi bas... Nonobstant la folie qui s'empare de plus en plus de moi, je mets de côté mes éventuels doutes et regrets puis pénètre dans la sorte d'arène que forme la salle principale. L'énorme salle. Les autres, ce sont des loges VIP spéciales. Pas le temps d'en réserver une. C'est un peu tôt, mais il doit quand même il y avoir du monde. A sept heures du soir... Un samedi... Certains ont encore les cours, je sais... Quoique... Je m'en fous. Qu'ils aient la vie qu'ils veulent, je suis là pour moi. Qu'ils me servent et c'est tout.

Je paie rapidement mon entrée et reçois le tampon avec le sigle du Chill Out sur ma main. Ça, c'est inesthétique. Mais enfin, encore une fois, j'en ai rien à carrer. L'important est d'oublier pourquoi je me sens si mièvre. Si inexistant alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Oh non. Je suis _si_ admiré... _Si_ encouragé. _Si_ demandé... Et pourtant...

J'arrive près du bar et m'assieds sur l'une des chaise hautes. Je fais un signe à la serveuse qui rapplique directement avec un grand sourire. Bien. Je la connais, celle-là... Ce n'est pas cette fille que Naruto m'avait présenté ? Shizuru il me semble ? Shinara ? Ah, non, Shizune, voilà. Heureusement qu'ils portent des badges... Elle me salue d'un geste et se penche vers moi pour prendre ma commande.

« Salut. Un Kamikaze. » Je lui dis, rapidement, la regardant à peine. Pas envie qu'elle me fasse la causette.

« Si tôt ? Tu ne veux pas commencer par quelque chose de moins arrache-gueule ?

- C'est le but. Sers-moi plutôt ce que je t'ai commandé au lieu de te prendre pour ma mère. »

Elle sursaute et me regarde légèrement outrée. Bah tiens, elle va bouder maintenant ? Tant mieux. Ce sera elle de moins dans mes pattes.

Elle revient un moment après et me tend ma boisson, annonçant le prix avec froideur. Je souris alors que je sors l'argent demandé, saisissant le verre allongé entre mes doigts. La texture granulée me fait déjà du bien alors que je soupire de bien-être, d'anticipation. Je me sens transporté avec rien. J'en avais vraiment trop marre.

Shizune est déjà loin et ça me fait plaisir. Je rapproche le verre de mes lèvres et goute la mixture avec délice. Ce cocktail est le plus fort de cette boite. En boire ne serait-ce que quatre ou cinq dans la soirée suffit à vous propulser dans votre cuite la plus mémorable, voire vous conduire à un coma éthylique pour les moins résistants. Encore un sourire fou avant de boire le contenu de mon verre cul-sec. Sans précautions. Le ventre vide. Sans aucune sécurité ni âme bienveillante pour me surveiller. Tant mieux !

Ce soir, je suis seul. Comme toujours...

Le deuxième verre arrive, sous le regard réprobateur des serveurs qui me regardent peu à peu sombrer dans l'ivresse malsaine de l'alcool. Les décors commencent à me tourner, mes jambes me semblent légères et j'aimerais planter mes dents n'importe où. J'ai besoin de faire mal, très mal. Peut-être que boire le premier verre d'un coup n'était pas une bonne idée...

Mais si. Ce sera plus rapide, de cette manière. Puis, la boisson est bonne... Je recommence avec le second verre. Je l'avale en une fois, regardant le plafond et ses lumières tournoyer alors que je sens le liquide brûler ma gorge. Mes yeux louchent un peu, je le sens, et ça m'emmerde. Alors je souris, espérant avoir meilleure mine ainsi. Connerie ! J'ai l'air encore plus con. Et ça me fait rire. Un peu. Pas trop. Je commande le troisième verre. Je ne suis pas encore apte à oublier cet imbécile. Oh, entendez-moi, je suis Sasuke la fillette amoureuse d'un mec trop canooon... Regardez-moi comme je suis jolie ! Je suis une gentille midinette ! Très gentille ! Petite naïve pleine de bêtise...

Cette fois, je ris franchement et tourne ma tête vers les podiums rouges derrière moi. Le début du nouveau morceau m'a fait tilt, je veux voir les gens danser là-dessus. Il y a un mec là-bas qui lui ressemble un peu. En moins beau et en plus maigre. Ouais ! Un clou blond ! Ça c'est beau ! Allez, Sasuke, va draguer le clou-clou blond... Non... D'abord une gorgée de Kamikaze. Après, je change de cocktail. J'veux quelque chose de plus... Classe. Mais de fort aussi ! Puisque je trouve encore des sosies anorexiques de mon Naruto crétin ! Je pose un pied à terre, regardant de plus près cet énergumène blond qui se pavane sur le podium... Et qui me fixe, provocateur. Oulala, on veut jouer ? On veut _jouer_ ? D'accord. Je veux jouer aussi.

Il danse lascivement, tourné vers moi. Ses jambes ne bougent presque pas, tout est dans son déhanché large. Il bouge dans l'ombre, éclairé par flashs via les néons. Il n'est que... Ah non, il est huit heures et demie, maintenant. Mais c'est super-cool ça ! Le temps passe vite...

Le blond me montre ses fesses maintenant. Pantalons avec flammes rougeoyantes dessus, tissu noir, moulant. Pas beau. J'aime pas. Mais bon, si le monsieur peut me distraire... Pourquoi pas. L'ennui c'est qu'en le regardant de dos comme ça, il me fait vraiment beaucoup trop penser à Naruto. Les flashs superposent des images de Naruto, puis du blond, encore Naruto, le mec, ses lèvres, son sourire, sa respiration sous moi, sur le sofa, son sourire, encore... Merde. Je me tourne et finis mon verre d'un coup à nouveau, avant d'appeler Shizune d'une voix rocailleuse. Pour lui commander un Porn Star. La boisson favorite de mon stupide frère. Ah, Itachi.

Soudainement je sens quelqu'un se foutre à côté de moi. Pas besoin de deviner le mec qui était avant sur le podium. Eh bien mon minou, tu t'es perdu ? Tu veux un plan de mon corps ?

C'est sûrement ici que tout commence. Lorsque la musique envahit mes oreilles, mon cerveau, le détraquant complètement. Ah, c'est Naruto ? Mais non, il est pas maigre. Ni châtain. Ah, le blond était châtain. C'est que de là-bas, ça en avait pas l'air. Je suis hanté par les blonds... C'est plutôt cool comme emmerdeurs. Voyons positif, j'aurais pu tomber sur une verrue avec des pattes d'araignées et une queue de chien. Non, là j'ai un clou blond qui ressemble de très loin à Naruto. Disons que les deux Kamikaze que j'ai bu le font ressembler à Naruto.

Je souris et regarde mon perturbateur. La boisson arrive, je la prends et fait un signe au gars qui a les cheveux clairs qui paie ma boisson. Sais même pas son nom. Pas grave. Pas important. Lui, en tout cas, il a l'air de s'en foutre. Il pose ses mains impunément dans mon cou, approchant ses lèvres larges de ma peau. Ça me dérange un peu mais je ne suis pas franchement en état de riposter. En fait, même s'il ne m'attire pas outre le fait qu'il ressemble un peu à Naruto, j'ai envie de contact aussi. Même si je connais pas ce mec. Il me goûte comme du champagne, par petites gorgées. Ça me fait un peu frissonner, mais pas de plaisir. En fait, ça me révulse un peu...

Je me tourne un peu vers lui et prend appui au bar. Il se place alors entre mes jambes et me regarde... Enfin, me dévore des yeux. Il n'est pas très beau... Ni très doué d'ailleurs... J'aurais envie de voir Naruto... Ce que je lui dis.

« Hein ? Me fait-il en m'impressionnant de son intelligence... Ouaaaah....

- J'aimerais voir Naruto. Casse-toi. »

Il me regarde, absolument sur le cul d'une telle tirade alors qu'il me bouffait le cou il y a quelques secondes. Et alors ? Il croit que ça lui donne une garantie ? Une carte d'invulnérabilité ? Je décide, encore ! Le mec s'arrache de moi avec dégout avant de repartir vers le podium, apparemment vexé. Pas grave, il va s'en remettre.

Je regarde le plafond et laisse la musique couler sur moi. Mes yeux se ferment et même ainsi je sens que tout tourne. Mon sang semble danser sous mes paupières, créant des cercles de liquide chaud. Je ne comprends pas bien. Et je commande encore un verre à Shizune, ne comptant même plus au combientième j'en suis. Qu'importe. Je suis seul.

Je sens que mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Chiotte. Itachi. Après un soupire, je décroche, ne prenant même pas la peine d'annoncer ma présence, dû aux effets de l'alcool et à ma mauvaise humeur. En plus, pas besoin vu que mon frère commence directement à parler, presque hystérique. Si je n'était pas si morose et si cuit, j'en rirais. Lamentable.

« Bordel Sasuke qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je suis arrivé chez toi et devine quoi ? L'appartement est vide ! Vide ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ça y est. L'autre se met à jouer les disparus.

« T'as bien regardé partout ? Il a le don de s'éclipser...

- Tu crois quoi, Sasuke ? Que je l'ai appelé depuis l'entrée ? Bien entendu que je suis allé voir partout ! Et je te dis qu'il n'est pas dans ton appartement.

- Je ne vais pas moins bien m'en porter, tu sais. C'est même parfait comme ça ! »

Shizune arrive avec ma boisson, je lui tends un billet et lui fais signe de partir avant qu'elle n'esquisse un geste vers sa trousse. Tant pis pour la monnaie, j'ai pas envie qu'elle m'écoute au téléphone. La jeune fille me fusille du regard et part s'occuper des autres clients. J'entends Itachi me parler – m'engueuler, plutôt... - à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je te reconnais pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? C'est quoi cette musique ?... S'il te plaît ne me dis pas que tu es au Chill Out !?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

- Je ne crois pas, non ! En venant ici tu m'as mêlé à tes petites affaires, que ça te plaise ou non !! Pourquoi tu es là-bas...

- J'en avais envie. Besoin.

- Les priorités ne sont pas là enfin !! Ramène-toi ici !

- Pour quoi faire s'il n'y est pas ?

- Mais pour qu'on réfléchisse ensemble, au moins, crétin fini !

- Rohlala, tout de suite les grands mots... Okay, j'arrive.... »

Je boucle plus par ras-le-bol que par réelle intention de rentrer chez moi. Naruto n'y est pas, à quoi ça me servirait. Enfin bon, faut avancer. Je me lève donc, prends mon verre et traverse la salle en le buvant, renversant la moitié à côté. Je marche pas très droit mais essaie de donner l'illusion du contraire. La tête haute, le regard plongé dans celui des autres. Ouais !

J'arrive à l'entrée et reprends ma veste et mon écharpe. Ils sentent pas la fumée, joie. J'enfile le tout et passe devant les gars de la sécurité à qui je fais un signe d'au revoir hautain. Jusqu'à-ce que je reconnaisse mon invité surprise parmi les deux gars. Cette fois, Sasuke, t'es vraiment à point. Tu vois des Naruto partout. C'est pas bien. Je lâche mon verre et éclate de rire. J'arrête de fermer ma veste et en laisse tomber mon écharpe.

Pourtant, lorsque le 'Naruto sécuritas' vient me voir, attrapant mon bras fermement en me regardant, mi-inquiet mi-furieux, je reconnais les pupilles bleues.

« Ah, c'est vraiment Naruto, cette fois ? » Je lui dis, pâteux et honteux, surtout. Il ne me répond pas. N'a sûrement pas compris. Il est sourd, c'est vrai. Pourtant, il prend ma main entre les siennes gantées et me sourit avec pitié. Comment peut-il encore bosser comme ça... M'en fout. M'en fout de tout. Ya le vrai Naruto. Pas de copie maigre ni de connard mangeur de cou, même s'ils étaient un avant... Oh putain Sasuke, ce que tu dis n'a plus aucun sens connu... Je ris de nouveau un peu.

Naruto me tire dehors. Il fait un signe à son collègue qui acquiesce avant de parler dans son oreillette. Et il fait comment, Naruto, sans oreillette ? Hein ? M'en fouuus, je vous dis...

Arrivés dehors, je respire à fond l'air frais et glacé. Il fait froid, mais c'est chouette, j'en suis vraiment content. Je serre la main de Naruto entre la mienne. A cet instant, je ne sais pas si c'est l'ivresse ou la réalité qui me rattrape, mais je me dis que je suis complètement à la merci de Naruto.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Je me rends compte d'un élément primordial maintenant. La neige, c'est chiant quand t'es bourré. Tu avales tous les flocons, ils te font tousser et ils se prennent dans tes cheveux sans que tu puisses rien faire. Sans compter qu'ils rendent mon 'ami' encore plus aguichant que d'habitude. A moins que ce soit l'alcool qui me fasse penser ça...

Je regarde son visage tourné vers le mien, me jaugeant de ses prunelles froides. Comme la neige, tiens. Ils sont assortis... Les miens sont tout pourris, ils sont brun foncé. Tout le monde croit qu'ils sont noirs, c'est injuste...

« J'ai les yeux brun, tu sais. » Je dis à Naruto qui se recule en me jugeant encore plus surpris. Il secoue la tête à la négative et se prend le visage entre l'une de ses mains gantées de cuir. Sexy, le cuir... Sur les mains... Que je fixe avec convoitise. La voix du blondinet me fait sursauter :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu...

- Bah, je sais pas, j'suis parti parce que tu me faisais chier.

- Parle moins vite, je te comprends pas !

- Pas grave. C'est pas important.

- S'il te plaît, je veux savoir ce que tu me dis... »

Je tente de rassembler le peu d'esprit que j'ai et je le fixe dramatiquement. Un peu loupé, il ne me prend pas au sérieux et penche la tête sur le côté, la mine dubitative. Il doit vraiment me prendre pour un demeuré... Et on doit avoir l'air fins, sous la neige. Je regarde en arrière et ramasse mon écharpe qui traine jusque par terre. Sauf que je calcule mal mon coup et me retrouve sur les fesses, en tailleur. J'entends alors Naruto soupirer longuement. Je pique un fou-rire douteux.

« Sasuke, écoute ce que je te dis. » Me coupe-t-il dans mon élan. Ah mais il est pas drôle ! Pour une fois que je me marrais, quoi ! Fait chier ! « ... Pourquoi tu t'es cassé avant ? C'est juste que j'ai vraiment pas compris ce que j'ai fais et qu'en plus... »

Je l'écoute pas vraiment parler. Ça me gonfle d'entendre toujours le même ramassis de conneries. Itachi m'a déjà fait la morale, avant. Shikamaru aussi. Et moi aussi. Naruto sert pas à ça. Alors mon cerveau d'embrouillé débile transforme ses paroles. Les rends agréables. Gentilles. Réconfortantes. J'aimerais bien qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. J'ai froid aux fesses et mon ventre me fout des nausées à la con. Le paysage toujours toujours un peu, je sens sur mon nez le souffle de Naruto qui est près de moi. Si près... Je lève ma main vers sa joue, touchant du bout de l'index la peau froide et un peu duveteuse. Normal, il s'est pas rasé hier. Il sursaute au contact et me regarde avec stupéfaction. Bah quoi, j'suis si bizarre que ça ? Sûrement. M'en fout. Encore une fois. Autant en profiter maintenant et foutre ça sur le compte de l'alcool que le regretter. Il m'a assez hanté ces derniers temps pour que j'en bénéficie, putain.

Mes yeux louchent encore, je m'appuie contre le mur du Chill Out, ma main toujours en vogue sur le visage de Naruto. Ma tête prend appui contre le mur sombre, mes yeux se ferment à moitié alors que je lui souris un peu. Juste un peu. La fatigue et l'alcool se mélangent. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je fais. J'en suis conscient, mais comme si je dirigeais un corps étranger. Ah, les effets de ces boissons sont... Pas analysables. Indéfinissables...  
Je me rassieds plus confortablement contre le mur, ne prêtant presque pas attention au fait que Naruto me fixe comme si j'étais une apparition divine. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je suis ? Oh que ouiii... Sasuke, l'apparition divine congelée.

Malgré ce froid, il fait pourtant super-chaud. Je desserre un peu mon écharpe salie – quel dommage, d'ailleurs, une si belle écharpe... – et continue de regarder mon vis-à-vis sans ciller. Je ne veux pas lui laisser l'avantage. Qu'il arrête de me faire chier maintenant, je vais gagner ce combat visuel.

Le froid se dissipe peu à peu lorsque je sens à nouveau les flammes lécher l'intérieur de mes entrailles comme s'il s'agissait de simples trainées de poudre. Je vois l'histoire se dérouler devant moi comme un film. Je sens les choses comme des vagues. Je me consume comme une allumette. Naruto est mon seul facteur de maux, désormais. Connard... Je ne voulais pas que tu aies un tel impact sur moi. A ce rythme, j'aurais mieux fais d'embrasser ce clou blond de tout à l'heure... Enfin, châtain... Je m'en fiche.

Mais... La vérité c'est que j'aimerais que Naruto me mette dans son cœur. Oh, je lui promettrais bien de ne jamais en repartir. Peut-être. Lorsque je suis avec lui... Ces flammes sont si intenses... Elle se reflètent presque dans ses pupilles qui à cette lueur, ont des reflets smalt. Est-ce normal d'avoir une telle intensité de couleur ?

Je décolle lentement ma tête du mur pour m'approcher de ce visage et examiner plus en profondeur ces iris obsédants. Mais lorsque je commence à déceler chaque filigrane de ses yeux, Naruto s'avance brusquement vers moi en faisant cogner ma tête au mur tout en m'embrassant sauvagement.

L'arrière de mon crâne me fait souffrir mais bon sang que je m'en moque. Je me rends à moitié compte que je suis en train de répondre avec passion à son baiser exigeant, mais qui s'y attarde ?! Je suis dans ses bras, il balade ses mains sur moi et accroche mon corps avec force et fermeté. Ne t'arrête pas. Ne nous arrête pas maintenant.  
Tout ce que je ressens là est exacerbé. Tout ce qui se passe dans mes veines et dans mon cerveau est décousu. Je ne sais pas comment je l'embrasse, je ne sais pas non plus avec quels sentiments je agrippe violemment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il continue sa torture. Ne sais pas non plus pourquoi mes mouvements de langue me paraissent si intenses. Si désespérément nécessaires. Ni pourquoi l'air qui me manque me semble soudainement tellement inutile.

Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi à cet instant, je sens quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues embrasées.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

  
_

Mwahaha !! Encore un baiser ! Et un presque vrai, cette fois ! Allez, pour la prochaine, ils seront les deux sobres et conscients de leurs états... Là, c'est l'ivresse, la pression et l'envie trop forte.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Était-ce à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Ou vaudrait-il mieux que je m'enferme dans une grotte pour cacher la honte de ce chapitre... ;P

Dites-moi tout, vous, chers lecteurs tellement patients et tellement gentils !

A tout bientôt, j'essaierai de poster la suite plus rapidement que cette fois... Ahem...  
Bises,  
Kelly

P.S. : Suis contente, il neige, chez moi. * cœur *


	10. Point de non retour

_Bonjour, bonsoir, hellooooow.... ;)_

_Alors déjà, bonne année à tout le monde. =3 J'espère que vous avez bien fêté, pas trop bu (Ahem.) et surtout que vous avez satisfait... Tous vos désirs... Huhuhu.  
Voici donc la suite, comme promis, avec du retard – pour changer – et un nouveau personnage qui entre en jeu... Enfin, on savait qu'il existait mais on ne le connaissait pas, quoi. xP_

_A tout bientôt,_

_Bonne Lecture !!  
*Pas corrigé désolée !!*_

**Disclaimer :** Pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, ils sont encore à Masashi Kishimoto…

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, NaruSasu, ShikaKiba.

**Résumé :** Pour ses études en informatique, Naruto se voit contraint de rejoindre le Japon. Làbas, il va avoir un accident qui lui fera perdre le sens de l'ouïe… Suite a un accord forcé, Naruto habite avec Sasuke. Ce dernier contrôle difficilement son attirance pour le blond et se met à agir n'importe comment... Voici la suite de leur cohabitation.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été inspirée de plusieurs choses pour écrire cette fiction, notamment un Doujinshi (The sleeping sound of snow, dont le lien est disponible sur mon profil) dans lequel Naruto devenait momentanément sourd. Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup touchée et ça m'a donné l'impulsion d'écrire cette fiction, par le biais de Naruto. Ah, une dernière chose ! Pour lire cette fic, je vous conseille de mettre la présentation en 1/2 au lieu de Full. :)

* * *

Situation : _Après avoir trop bu, Sasuke disjoncte et embrasse Naruto sur un coup de tête. Voici ce qu'il se passe par la suite... Plusieurs jours après. Toujours du point de vue de Sasuke._

Voilà qui est intéressant, mon père passe aux informations de la télévision. Paraît qu'il aurait fait de nouveaux profits avec son entreprise, qu'il aurait acheté de nouveaux droits. Grand bien lui en fasse, j'en ai rien à foutre. C'est pas lui qui va arranger les problèmes que j'ai avec le sourd-muet à côté de moi, immobile comme une carpe. Mais va savoir s'il comprend quelque chose à ce qui se passe à l'écran, l'autre ! Pas moi qui vais le lui demander, en tout cas ! Quelle sordidité ! Je n'en sortirai donc jamais !?

« Cette chaîne est un désastre; mon père est encore pire en pixel qu'en vrai. »

Aucune réponse. Il s'agit de l'unique avantage que j'ai à cette situation. Je parle seul en étant accompagné d'une statue. Génial. Et il ne répond jamais. Enfin si, parfois. Par monosyllabe. Ce qui ne m'aide – ni me convient – pas sérieusement. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide baiser ! On me reprendra à picoler dans l'endroit où mon abruti de colocataire travaille ! Et surtout de le peloter dans l'une des rues les plus fréquentées de Tokyo ! Quoique, il me pelotait aussi joliment, le bougre.

« Il faut dire aussi que tu ne le connais pas, bien entendu... » Je rajoute, soulevant mes sourcils pour accentuer mes paroles. Aucun effet.

Je croise mes jambes dans l'autre sens et entrelace mes bras sur mon torse, frustré. Comment se permet-il de me snober ainsi ? Je prends donc mon air le plus hautain – il faut les grands moyens, et surtout me couvrir en cas de croisement de regard – et tourne les yeux dans sa direction. Il a les yeux implantés sur l'écran, les sourcils froncés à leurs maximum. Son visage à quelque chose de dérangeant, en somme. Comparé à la majorité des asiatiques, il a des traits très européens. Sans compter sa blondeur. Blondeur qui me rappelle notre séance de coiffure. Enfin, elle me rappelle surtout comment elle s'est terminée, à savoir en queue-de-poisson.

Diantre, je ne me rendais pas compte que cette situation était si épineuse ! ... Et voilà que je parle comme Itachi. La folie atteint mes dernières ressources ! Mais qu'il parle, ce crétin ! Je ne lui ai pas bouffé ses cordes vocales lors de ce baiser, je serais au courant !

Ma langue claque mon palet alors que je détourne carrément la tête vers le dehors en manquant de me provoquer un torticolis. Cette scène est absurde. Nous frôlons le kitchissime du pathétique. Deux mecs assis comme des imbéciles à regarder la télévision alors que l'un d'eux est sourd. Cherchez l'erreur !

Il m'énerve. Là, il m'énerve. J'aimerais le secouer, entendre sa voix. Qu'importe si je dois le balancer par la fenêtre pour y parvenir à travers un ultime hurlement. , il est tellement cauteleux qu'il serait encore capable de n'émettre aucun son durant sa chute, outrageusement interloqué !

Mes doigts se resserrent sur mes bras automatiquement tout en plantant mes ongles dans la chair, à travers le tissus. Pas assez pour m'irriter, mais assez pour me faire mal. Juste assez pour penser un brin de seconde à autre chose. Naruto est... là. A quoi ça lui sert de rester dans mes parages s'il ne dit de toutes façons rien ?

D'accord, il faut avouer aussi que je ne prends plus sa main pour y écrire ce que je lui dis. J'évite le contact charnel avec lui depuis cette fameuse nuit où j'en ai trop eu, et pas assez à la fois. C'est cette sorte de manque qui me pousse à prendre mes distances, discrètement, je l'espère. Peut-être que cet illuminé croit que je lui fait la gueule alors que je suis juste en attente d'un mot de lui... Un simple mot. N'importe quoi, juste pour que je sois certain qu'il est encore en vie, qu'il m'entend, entre guillemets. Qu'il n'est pas uniquement présent physiquement. Peut-être que c'est allé trop loin pour lui. Ou nous ?

Quelle circonstance insane. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi on est là, ni qui a commencé à jouer au con. Lui ou moi ? Lui en tentant de m'approcher ou moi en le repoussant ? Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs.  
Fautifs de nous convoiter sans oser nous le dire.

Je me lève après quelques instants de réflexion, laissant le poste de télévision allumé. Naruto me regarde d'un air incertain, coupable. Comme s'il était un gosse capricieux et que j'étais le parent trop rigide, austère. Grandis, petit. J'ai pas envie de jouer à la nounou.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Bien ! Cette fois je deviens complètement dingue. Ce dîner est d'un surréalisme plus extravaguant que les tableaux impressionnistes. C'est quoi ces attitudes nom d'un chien !? Nous dînons comme si nous étions un vieux couple lassé de se voir tout le temps ! Quant à Naruto, il garde fixement les yeux braqués sur ses baguettes. D'ailleurs c'est l'unique son qui 'anime' notre repas ; les baguettes qui s'entrechoquent. J'ai beau avoir été éduqué pour que je sois raffiné, calme et poli, mais là, je veux du mouvement sinon je vais vraiment craquer et faire n'importe quoi ! Danser nu sur le comptoir, faire avaler ses baguettes à Naruto, lui rouler un patin comme un sagouin en lui déchiquetant la langue par la même occasion. ... Là ça devient préoccupant, il faut que j'agisse, je deviens sordide, c'est effroyable. Dantesque, même.

Je touille les morceaux de bœuf qui trainent dans mon bol, sans grand entrain. Naruto quant à lui reste fidèle à ses récentes habitudes, aussi invisible que l'est une fenêtre. Que c'est convivial... A ce rythme, même le dîner deux étages plus haut doit être plus joyeux. Et pourtant, mes parents sont d'un ennuyant ! Entre ma mère dépressive et mon père mesquin... Et les employés de maison.

Un petit soupir intérieur et on recommence à manger. Pas pour si peu qu'on va en perdre l'appétit, si ? Bon.  
Quelques bouchées plus tard, j'en ai de nouveau assez. Mais pas suffisamment pour interrompre notre repas pour protester. J'ai encore mon orgueil. Inspire, expire, ouvre les yeux et regarde Naruto manger lentement. Ses cheveux en campagne me font gentiment sourire, surtout quand certaines mèches viennent planquer ses yeux. Ça lui donne un air particulier. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal que ça, ces faux-airs européens... Puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était blond platine. Il s'agit plutôt d'un blond orpiment un peu sombre dans les racines, plus coloré dans ses pointes. Il lève les yeux vers moi et encore une fois, je me sens confronté à cette culpabilité mêlée à de la satisfaction. Comme s'il était en plein combat intérieur. Au moins si c'était le cas, je me sentirais moins seul à cogiter sur des imbécillités. Il ouvre un peu la bouche et je sens mon estomac se contracter bien malgré moi en me faisant me redresser quelques peu, avide de savoir ses paroles... Qui ne viennent pas. Naruto clos ses lèvres et porte les baguettes à sa bouche. Ses doigts tremblent un peu...

Loupé. Mon nez se plisse presque inconsciemment, trop déçu de ne rien avoir eu. Quelques malheureuses paroles durant ces derniers jours. Heureusement que j'avais encore les cours pour ne plus y penser. Ou presque puisqu'en cours, je prends des notes pour lui. J'ai d'ailleurs souvent hésité à y glisser quelques sous-entendus, quelques mots qui le fassent réagir et me sauter à la gorge, haineux. Au moins il aurait fait quelque chose... Là, j'ai juste l'impression qu'il sombre dans son mal-être. Et je ne peux rien faire sinon attendre qu'il se décide à en parler. Inuzuka est passé le voir une fois, dans la semaine. Il n'est pas resté très longtemps mais j'ai pu voir que Naruto en a été content... Peut-être aussi que je me préoccupe trop de lui. Il est grand, après tout...

Pourquoi je serais si impuissant devant une surdité maladive ? Il est allé chez son médecin, hier. Mais il n'a rien voulu en dire. Ni même été d'accord pour que je vienne avec lui. Et lorsqu'il est revenu, deux heures plus tard, il avait l'air complètement ailleurs. J'ai tenté d'en savoir plus, mais il s'est terré dans un mutisme agaçant. Vraiment agaçant. Et depuis, il règne cette ambiance très platonique. Qui me met dans une position que je n'apprécie pas du tout. Autant qu'on se tue, qu'on se saute ou qu'on s'oublie.

Je pose mes baguettes à côté de mon bol et le regarde droit dans les yeux, il va bien finir par lever le regard vers moi. C'est logique.

Quelques instants plus tard, il regarde vers le côté, un peu confus, puis tourne ses orbes aux bords quelques peu klein dans les miens. Naruto est mal à l'aise. Je m'en rends compte soudainement, comme si jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas vraiment été là, n'avais pas vraiment remarqué son comportement ambigu. Il est mal à l'aise en ma présence. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire bon sang !? Avant d'aller chez ce fichu médecin – heureusement que je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, sinon il m'entendrait ! – il n'était pas 'mal à l'aise' ! Il n'était certes pas très avenant envers moi, ce que je peux aisément comprendre suite à ce baiser... Équivoque, mais maintenant... C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose en plus. Comme si Naruto avait pris conscience de quelque chose de capital... Et qu'il refuse délibérément de m'en parler. La logique voudrait que ce soit parce que cela ma concerne. Sauf que nous parlons de Naruto, et il n'est pas logique.

Toujours est-il que nous restons à nous regarder l'un l'autre, moi essayant de le sonder, lui essayant de trouver une quelconque issue plausible. Issue qu'il trouve maladroitement en faisant tomber ses baguettes qui lui glissent des mains en entrainant ses nouilles avec elles, maculant le sol de la cuisine. Quel beau coup du sort... Je sais même pas s'il l'a fait exprès ou non. Sans doutes...

« Sasuke... Désolé, est-ce que tu as de quoi essuyer ça ? »

Je le regarde et m'apprête à lui répondre lorsque je réalise qu'il ne comprendra pas. Et je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à lui dessiner les idéogrammes pour lui expliquer. Autant me lever et prendre de quoi rendre le carrelage propre. Je me lève donc sous le regard pesant de mon hôte, me dirigeant vers un placard encastré dans le mur sur ma droite. Je me trouve pathétique alors que je me rends compte à quel point nous paraissons crétins pour agir de la sorte, je me sens juste désabusé par tout ça. Simplement trop immature pour comprendre à quel point nous sommes tous les deux sur un chemin qui ne nous ressemble pas vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous ressemble ? Qu'est-ce qui me ressemble ? Lui, je ne le connais pas si bien que ça. Je ne sais pas qu'elles sont ses motivations dans la vie. Ni pourquoi il a déménagé de la Corée pour ses études. Je ressens toujours comme un grand vide. Comme si le fait de ne pas le connaître si profondément que ça me dérangeait, faisait de moi quelqu'un d'incomplet. Comme si nous formions une seule pièce de puzzle. Absurde. Je me mets encore à parler comme Itachi.

Je saisis un chiffon et essaie de me ressaisir. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au petit philosophe en herbe. Pour que ça me prenne dans un moment aussi inopportun, je dois véritablement être fêlé du bocal. Complètement jeté.  
Je me dirige vers Naruto et lui tends le chiffon entre mes mains. Il me regarde un peu plus sérieusement que auparavant. Mais qu'est-ce que ce médecin de pacotille lui a dit pour qu'il ait changé de la sorte... Quel genre de révélation est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui faire ? Ah vraiment, si je savais le nom de ce fichu médecin, je lui ferais la peau. En ordre.

J'approche ma main de celle de Naruto, lentement, calculant. Il ne semble pas réactif à mon approche, aussi, je me permets effleurer du bout de mon index la peau un peu gercée par endroits. Il est vrai que le froid est très rude, cette année. Surtout que la neige est arrivée en avance. Déjà avant son accident, il neigeait. Je m'en souviens bien....

Naruto frémit lorsque j'empoigne plus fermement sa main, l'enserrant entre mes doigts que je sens froids au contact de sa chair brûlante. C'est assez incroyable. D'habitude, je suis celui qui a chaud.

[ Dis-moi ce qui cloche. ], je lui écris du bout du doigts, le sentant se contracter alors que j'achève le dernier idéogramme. Il déglutit et ouvre la bouche pour articuler un « Ça ne te regarde pas » rauque et incertain. Même si je me sens profondément frustré de cette réponse, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il m'a répondu. Simplement ça, c'est gratifiant. Du moins, ça me donne l'impression de ne pas agir en vain.

Je commence donc à écrire sur sa main à nouveau lorsque je me rends compte qu'il ne regarde pas même ce que je dessine, les yeux fâchés tournés vers le sol. Abruti ! Mes mains quittent presque instantanément les siennes pour prendre son visage entre mes doigts. Je ne me gène même pas. Pas plus lorsque j'agrippe plus fortement ses joues, l'obligeant à me regarder avec un air incompris, paumé. Complètement paumé. Tant mieux. S'il est déstabilisé, il baissera sa garde et me dira ce qui ne va pas chez lui.

Seulement, après ces longs jours d'absence de contact, le toucher ainsi m'irradie les phalanges. Sa peau me paraît rêche et n'est pas très douce, mais qu'est-ce que c'est agréable d'avoir ma paume contre elle. Je me rapproche un peu de lui, regardant plus attentivement ses yeux qui m'ont fascinés et déconcentrés il y a six jours. Lorsque je l'ai laissé nous emporté sur un chemin dont nous ne connaissions pas l'existence. Ou alors, on faisait semblant de ne pas en avoir conscience. Parce que lorsque nos bouches se sont rejointes, j'ai clairement su quoi faire. Pas pourquoi, mais j'ai su. Lui aussi.

Un peu comme maintenant.

Mon pouce caresse lentement sa joue, essayant de le mettre en confiance. Il me semble si frêle, dans mes bras. Naruto est tellement plus fort que moi, pourtant... Pour cette fois, j'aurais l'air con. Je me mets donc à articuler lentement, pour qu'il lise sur mes lèvres.

« S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Naruto lâche ma bouche des yeux juste pour me regarder plus vigoureusement. Je te te cache rien, cette fois. Il ferme les yeux et pose sa propre main sur l'une des miennes, la retirant de sa joue ignée. L'air résolu.

« Ma surdité est lié à quelque chose.... Et aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert ce que c'était. C'est tout. »

Gros choc. Gros blanc. Grosse angoisse.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Je demande, un peu anxieux, toujours lentement.

Il regarde encore mes lèvres. C'est agaçant, ne peut-il pas se concentrer sur ce que je lui ai dit ? Je sais qu'il peut me répondre. Il le faut. J'aimerais pouvoir le convaincre de se confier, mais c'est comme s'il détenait un secret d'état. S'il pouvait m'entendre...

« C'est pas... »

Naruto s'arrête brusquement de parler, et se met à écarquiller les yeux comme s'il voyait la réincarnation du Buddha devant ses yeux. Je me mets également à m'inquiéter lorsqu'un détail affolant me percute aussi violemment qu'un tram : les oreilles de Naruto se sont mises à saigner. Un fin filet de liquide rougeâtre s'écoule dans son cou, venant achever leur course dans le col du pull de Naruto. Ce dernier a toujours l'air aussi interloqué, et c'est dans un sursaut vers l'arrière qu'il se met à hurler, se tenant les oreilles de ses deux mains, roulant sur le sol à la manière d'un possédé. Naruto !

« Naruto ! Naruto qu'est-ce qui se passe !? » Je lui demande, affolé à mon tour, penché sur lui en essayant de le calmer comme je peux. J'agrippe finalement ses épaules et il tourne des yeux embrumés vers moi, me regardant vaguement. Juste avant de basculer sa tête en arrière, dégringolant dans l'abîme de son inconscience. Sacré bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe de nouveau ? C'est quoi cette crise si soudaine ?

Le poids du corps entre mes bras me fait prendre conscience de la situation grave à laquelle je suis confronté. Il a eu une crise ! Une putain de crise ! Et je n'ai rien pu faire ! Statufié, figé, alors qu'il agonisait juste sous mon nez...

Pas le temps de culpabiliser, je lève Naruto et le pose sur le divan rapidement avant de me diriger vers le téléphone fixe. Je compose le numéro de mon frère en toute hâte, me trompant et devant recommencer plus d'une fois. Putain, c'est pas le moment de faire des conneries !

Enfin, j'entends la sonnerie retentir. A peine Itachi a-t-il eu le temps de répondre que je lui hurle de se ramener ici et d'appeler une ambulance.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

- Naruto a eu une putain de crise ! Je m'empresse de lui dire, excédé malgré moi. Je n'y crois toujours pas.

- Sapristi ! »

Ce mot aux consonances si peu expressives augmentent mon anxiété et je dois me retenir à grand peine de lui balancer toutes les injures qui sont dans mon vocabulaire.

« Viens, appelle les urgence. C'est tout, Itachi, s'il te plaît bon sang !

- Je ne suis pas chez moi à l'instant, figure toi que j'ai une vie aussi. Mais je vais venir, comme toujours, pour réparer tes bêtises. Dit-il dans un ton ironique et blasé.

- Mes bêtises !? Je n'ai strictement rien fait, nom d'un chien !

- Bien. A tout de suite. »

Je raccroche sans lui renvoyer son salut, crétin de frère ! C'est pas le moment de me faire la morale, Naruto est dans la pire des positions qu'il soit et... C'est pas bien ! Juste pas bien ! Je ne trouve rien de plus à dire, ce n'est pas bien !

La scène se déroule encore devant moi, lui voulant parler, tombant à la renverse, hurlant. Moi paniqué. Je ne saurais estimer la durée de cette crise, mais le temps m'a paru interminable. Un imbécile s'est sûrement amusé à trafiquer le temps. Je retourne m'asseoir auprès de Naruto et regarde son visage crispé. Je vais rencontrer le médecin qui l'a reçu hier et lui foutre mon pied là où je pense. Non mais quel inconscient ! Laisser un patient partir et le lendemain il fait une crise aussi grave ? Inconscient ! Inconscient ! On n'a pas idée d'agir pareillement !

Et pourquoi Itachi met-il autant de temps !?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Je tourne en rond depuis demi heure. Depuis demi heure, je sens un début de crampe dans ma jambe gauche ainsi que des fourmis dans mes mains liées dans mon dos, mais je n'y peux rien. Je tourne en rond en attendant ce fichu médecin.

Voici bien trois quarts d'heures que nous sommes arrivés ici. Itachi, moi et Naruto, bien entendu. Ils l'ont emmené en disant que le médecin qui s'en occupe n'allait pas tarder à venir nous donner des nouvelles. Trente minutes ! Trente minutes qu'ils nous ont raconté ces conneries ! Je ne tiens plus et prends place aux côtés de mon grand frère.

« Tu devrais te calmer, Sasuke.

- Et toi la fermer. » Je rétorque, presque machinalement. A cran. Et merde.

« Excuse-moi...

- C'est pas grave, je commence à m'y habituer. Tu tiens le coup ? »

Un soupir et je réponds.

« Ça va. C'est surtout lui qui doit en baver, pour changer. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'arrête pas de s'attirer les crasses...

- Un peu comme toi, non ?

- Pas vraiment. Moi, je les provoque, mes crasses.

- Sasuke...

- Non mais c'est la vérité, Itachi. Je suis un être méprisable. Et j'en ai marre. »

Je sens que ce que je dis se répercute dans mon organisme. Pour amplifier leur vraisemblance. Pour me démontrer encore plus intensément à quel point je ne suis pas beau, en moi.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses. Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Je jette un œil à mon grand frère, le détaillant tout en réfléchissant. Ses cheveux sont attachés à la va-vite sur sa nuque en laissant dégringoler ses longues mèches brunes dans son dos bien droit, appuyé contre le mur d'un blanc de céruse. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir jamais vu avec les cheveux courts... Mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'égarer. Je dois rester concentrer sur Naruto. Sur son problème.

Après quelques minutes de silence aux côtés de mon frère, un homme daigne enfin se pointer pour nous parler. Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! ... Eh mais minute !!

« Monsieur Nara !? Je demande, me levant brusquement en reconnaissant le père de Shikamaru.

- Bonsoir, Sasuke, Itachi. Dit-il en nous serrant à tous les deux la main.

- C'est vous, le médecin de Naruto ?

- Effectivement. » Oh merde. J'ai royalement insulté le père de mon meilleur ami. Mais quel con ! « Et je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles à nous annoncer...

- Comment ça ? Il va bien ?

- Plus ou moins. Naruto devrait se réveiller dans les prochaines heures, comme lors de son autre crise. Mais cette fois... Elle a été trop importante. Nous devons le garder en observation... Et même songer à l'hospitaliser.

- ... Je vois. Mais la dernière fois, il a pu sortir.

- Nous le savons. Cependant, la dernière fois, était un essai, pour voir s'il s'habituerait véritablement à sa nouvelle situation. Nous ne nions pas qu'il a fait de sérieux efforts, mais il ne peut continuer à subir ces crises ainsi.  
- D'accord...

- Rassure-toi, Sasuke, tu pourras venir lui tenir compagnie. » Ajoute-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Mais il n'a rien compris, lui !

« Lui rendre visite ne m'intéresse pas ! »

Shikaku Nara me regarde amicalement, avec compassion. S'il croit m'avoir cerné en quelques paroles, il se fourre les doigts dans le nez ! Je n'apprécie pas que l'on me regarde ainsi. Je pose cependant ma propre main sur la sienne et tourne le regard vers Itachi, cherchant un quelconque réconfort. Nageant en pleine contradiction.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Le thé donne l'impression de danser. Enfin, les feuilles du thé, quand elles débordent du sachet et viennent se répandre dans l'eau bouillante. Elles dansent. Un peu comme mes organes. Un peu comme ma vie.

Encore un soupir et je lève les yeux au dehors. J'aimerais ne pas me souvenir. J'aimerais ne pas savoir pourquoi je me sens si mélancolique. L'ennui est que je sais. Ironique. J'ai toujours voulu tout savoir, être le meilleur. Et maintenant que je sais ça, je n'en veux plus. Je porte la tasse à mes lèves, goutant très lentement le liquide brûlant mais salvateur lors des lendemains douloureux. Surtout ce genre de lendemain. Ceux que j'aimerais oublier. Ceux qui précisément ne veulent pas s'effacer d'eux-mêmes.

Le thé est trop chaud. Je le repose et joint les mains devant mon visage, réfléchissant intensément. Que faire... Naruto n'est même pas là. Ne sera probablement plus jamais entre ces murs. Les jours que nous avons passé ensemble ont été les derniers dans cet appartement, entre ces murs trop colorés ou trop ternes, trop vivants et trop morts. Un peu comme nous.

Je ne supporte pas le fait qu'il soit dans cet hôpital et moi ici. J'ai beau essayer de me convaincre que tout va bien. Hier, Naruto a bien failli mourir, dans cette cuisine, sous mes yeux. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie et je suis encore tétanisé à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Pourtant je ne peux rien faire sinon attendre ici. Attendre qu'il me demande, attendre qu'il veuille que je fasse partie de sa vie, et non par obligation ou pas devoir. J'ai prévenu Minato en rentrant de l'hôpital, et sa réaction a été des plus électriques. Évidemment, j'étais coupable de tout ses maux, de la famine dans le monde et des problèmes économiques. Évidemment, j'ai tout pris au pied de la lettre.

Je me sens coupable. Et je suis rongé par ce que Naruto a essayé de me dire avant de sombrer. Ça me ronge, m'obsède, occupe toutes mes pensées. J'ai essayé de bosser mes cours sur mon ordinateur, j'ai essayé de me détendre et de penser à autre chose, j'ai essayé d'appeler Shikamaru mais rien n'y fait. Je ne pense qu'à ces mots qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir et qui sont restés coincés dans sa gorge. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu me le dire ?

Itachi vient s'asseoir près de moi. Après être rentré de l'hôpital, il ne se sentait pas de me laisser – ou je ne me sentais pas de rester seul... – alors il a passé la nuit ici. Comme avant. Sauf qu'il m'a dit que sa chambre portait déjà l'odeur de Naruto. J'ai presque honte d'avouer être allé vérifier en humant les oreillers...

« Tu vas aller le voir aujourd'hui ? »

Cruelle question. Je ne sais pas y répondre. Je ne veux pas penser à Naruto dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je ne veux pas imaginer le compte goute à son poignet. Ni me fabriquer le discours des médecins quant à leur diagnostic. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il me voie faiblir devant son propre handicap. S'il te plaît, Itachi, laisse moi encore me bercer dans l'illusion qu'il est encore ici, avec moi. Laisse moi croire que je peux encore tout changer sans y perdre des plumes. Juste encore un moment. Juste avant de me cogner à la réalité, devant lui.

La neige est douce, aujourd'hui. Elle flotte dans l'air sec et est bercée par un souffle calme. Presque trop paisible en cette fin d'année. Mes pas sont lents alors que je regarde tomber cette neige au ralenti en ayant le nez congelé en l'air. J'aimerais me dissoudre dans ces particules. Et bien évidemment, un instant plus tard cette se fait emporter par les flocons de givre.

Comme l'air est sec, nous voyons les formes précises des flocons. Les cristallisations créent des arabesques attendrissantes. Apaisantes. Quelques sortes de mandalas naturels. Les dessins sont les mêmes que les flocons grossiers représentés dans les livres enfantins.

Les enfants. Est-ce que j'en désire, plus tard ? Itachi en aura sûrement. Quand cette passade homosexuelle lui aura passé. Il n'est pas comme ça. Mon frère s'est juste beaucoup trop pris pour ma mère quand j'étais gosse, et maintenant il est persuadé de devoir agir en 'femme'. Je ne serai pas surpris lorsqu'il m'en amènera une avec son air à demi gêné.

L'ennui des temps actuels, c'est que personne, que ce soit dans les jeunes ou les plus matures, ne sait où sont les limites de la déprave. Est-ce que c'est dans la fidélité ? Dans la religion ? Dans les mœurs de nos ancêtres ? Personne ne sait plus où aller vraiment. Plus personne ne veut faire attention à ce que nous devons faire ou pas. La limite s'est dissoute. Et maintenant, il suffit d'un rien pour tomber dans le mauvais chemin, pour se faire rejeter et traiter comme un damné. Pas étonnant que les juvéniles ne puissent savoir où se diriger lorsqu'ils n'ont pas de ligne conductrice. Je n'en ai pas non plus. Sur quoi me reposer ? Mon père qui rend ma mère cocue ? Cette dernière déprimée ? Mon frère immoral ?

Les crissements de mes pas sur la neige me font m'arrêter au milieu de ce parc que je connais si bien. C'est un lieu quasiment religieux, pour moi. Il s'agit après tout de l'endroit qui m'a connu sous presque tout mes jours. Colère, tristesse, euphorie, chagrin, amour, indifférence... Et vanité, un peu, j'avoue. Surtout lorsque je me tenais assis sur le banc près du centre de l'enceinte tout en critiquant les gens qui passaient devant moi. Bien souvent, c'était lorsque je venais de me disputer avec mon père. Où c'était lorsque j'en avais marre que Itachi joue la nourrice. Disséquer les gens n'apaisait aucunement mes problèmes mais au moins j'avais une vision plus dramatique que la mienne sous les yeux. Ça me faisait du bien.

Tout a changé depuis ces 'jeunes années'. Les parties vertes de cet endroit ont presque disparu, quelques arbres abattu pour rallonger le quartier adjacent. Seule la place de jeux des enfants est restée la même, avec l'oxydation en plus. Je reprends ma route pour choir sur le banc où je me suis retrouvé avec Shikamaru il n'a pas si longtemps que ça.

D'ailleurs, il me paraît très préoccupé ces derniers jours. Pas que je sois très observateur, mais je sais quand même voir lorsque mes amis ne se portent pas bien. Il a évité le sujet avec brio lorsque j'ai tenté de lui en parler, rétorquant que je ferais mieux de m'occuper de ce qui me turlupine personnellement. Il est vrai que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment aider les autres lorsque nous même sommes nous mêmes en soucis.  
Il va falloir que j'y aille.

Je ne sais déjà plus la raison qui m'a poussé à vouloir aller le voir, en fin de compte. Après ces quelques jours de répit. Nara m'a appelé pour me mettre au courant qu'il s'était réveillé et même si j'ai été soulagé d'un poids titanesque en l'entendant, je n'ai pu maîtriser mon cœur serré. C'est ainsi, il va falloir que je m'habitue à m'emporter pour Naruto.

L'hôpital est austère. Et sincèrement, les décorations qui sont un peu partout en prévision du réveillon le vingt-cinq décembre me paraît plus glauque que gai. Des patients viennent ici pour des examens sérieux, des gens viennent quérir des nouvelles de leurs amis, famille, conjoints... Certains d'entre eux apprennent des nouvelles terrifiantes voire mortifiantes et la seule chose qu'ils voient ce sont des sapins ridicules couverts de décoration de mauvais goût. Si j'étais eux, je m'énerverais sec.

Je me dirige vers l'homme qui se trouve derrière l'accueil et lui demande la chambre de mon ancien 'colocataire'. Une fois mon information obtenue, je le remercie poliment et prends le chemin de la chambre que je convoite avec tant d'ardeur. Il fallait que je vienne. Tôt ou tard.

Je regarde cette fichue porte avec l'espoir qu'elle s'enflamme et disparaisse d'elle-même. Un soupir et je frappe avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Tant pis s'il ne m'entend pas, c'est une chose à faire.

En posant mon regard sur les murs crépis, une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu me prend aux tripes, faisant remonter mon estomac dans ma gorge. Cette scène est dangereusement similaire à celle que j'ai vécue en venant voir Naruto suite à son accident.

Je regarde finalement dans la direction de Naruto, happé par sa présence inquisitrice. Il est allongé dans son lit les bras reposant sur son corps, les doigts noués entre eux. Naruto est véritablement envoutant. C'est dans son imperfection qui devient parfait. Avec son air fatigué, ses yeux pochés, ses lèvres pincées et son nez froissé... Il est comme une illusion. Je m'avance vers lui et prends place à ses côtés. N'ayant pas remarqué ma présence, il sursaute en me regardant avec une expression étrange. La première fois que je croise son regard inquiet.

J'essaie de lui faire passer tout le soutient que je peux via mon regard oblique. Cependant, aucune parole n'est échangée dans le silence intangible de la pièce.

Nous avons dépassé ce stade.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Les jours passent, puis une semaine, puis deux... Et finalement, nous en sommes là. Au vingt décembre. Il me semble que hier encore, nous étions au mois d'octobre. Les jours passent trop vite, le temps passe trop vite... Et il s'accélère d'années en années.

Étrangement, comparé aux jours difficiles que j'ai vécu en compagnie de Naruto, je me sens apaisé, libre, on pourrait presque dire... Rayonnant. C'est étrange. Vraiment très étrange. Pour peu que j'en oublierais mes problèmes, ma vie, mes envies, mes peurs... Mes obligations. Je suis un mec terrifié par la vie. Un mec qui pense trop. Qui n'agit que peu. Et qui ne s'assume en aucun cas. Je crois. Peut-être que exagère pour me donner bonne figure parmi cet amas incertain.

Debout devant la gigantesque baie vitrée de mon appartement, je regarde au dehors, mon bol de thé entre les mains. La neige tombe encore et du givre cercle les fenêtres. D'ailleurs, plusieurs installations ont été mises en place car cette année nous vivons un hiver particulièrement rigoureux, tenace. Cela ravit les enfants qui batifolent dans la poudre blanche, ça agace plutôt franchement les employés de l'édilité publique et ça comble de joie les familles qui vivront un 'réveillon blanc'.

Je ne fêterai pas le réveillon avec mes parents. Déjà parce que je ne le fais plus depuis mes dix-huit ans, ensuite parce que mon paternel est en voyage d'affaires. J'irai voir ma mère, l'embrasserai pour la forme et repartirai ensuite. Pas envie de m'attarder. Pas envie qu'elle me pose des questions sur les cours, sur Naruto ou je ne sais quoi. Itachi a eu la bonne idée de leur parler de mes petites mésaventures avec mon accidenté de service. Enfin, il leur a dit que je vivais avec un homme désormais, ce qui n'a pas franchement comblé ma mère, qui me voyait déjà marié-gosse-maison avec jardin. Mon père quant à lui a vaguement hoché du chef avant de s'en désintéresser complètement.

Me savoir un peu triste fait de moi quelqu'un de joyeux, paradoxalement. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé mériter un quelconque bonheur. En me tenant ici, devant Tokyo, je me sens comblé. Je sens que depuis cette hauteur, je peux tout faire, tout arranger pour que ça aille mieux. J'aimerais bien changer ma façon de voir les choses.

Deux mains se glissent sur mes hanches et je fermes les yeux, portant mon thé à mes lèvres. Deux lèvres mutines viennent grignoter la peau de mon cou, me faisant frissoner alors que le liquide chaud me brûle presque la gorge. Puis les mains se déplacent lentement sur le devant de mon corps, tâtant et caressant mon épiderme glacé, déchargeant ses bourrasques de bien-être sous la chaleur incandescente de mon partenaire. Ces mains rudes et imposantes me font du bien. Certes elles maltraitent un peu mon corps, mais ça me fait du bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de douceur, là.

En ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, le reflet que je vois de moi est seul.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Vendredi vingt-trois décembre, dernier jour de cours. Je marche lentement dans les rangs, regardant une ultime fois les installations avant de rejoindre Shikamaru qui m'attend à l'entrée de la classe, un peu blasé. Je salue respectueusement notre professeur avant de prendre congé définitivement.

Nous nous dirigeons lentement vers sa demeure, discutant des cours, de lui, de moi, de Kiba. Pour une fois, le ton est léger et simple, aucune prise de tête ni aucune morale. Je crois que c'est très bien apprécié, autant de mon côté que du sien. Me retrouver simplement avec lui me fait du bien, il est l'un des seuls de notre classe à ne pas me regarder... Suspicieusement. Comme si j'étais le fruit d'un crime atroce. Je n'ai rien fait, rien à me reprocher. Même Sakura m'évite un peu... Non pas que ça me manque, hein, mes véritables amis ne sont pas dans cette classe absurde.

Inuzuka est venu me parler plusieurs fois, sur le fil du rasoir. Je voyais bien qu'il était pas très à l'aise, et pour être franc je ne l'étais pas non plus. Nous nous sommes croisés plusieurs fois à l'hôpital alors que je venais rendre visite à Naruto. Depuis, je crois que je remonte peu à peu dans son estime, et en fait c'est un chic type. Un peu borné, pas très soigneux de son apparence, mais vraiment bon. Pas étonnant que Shikamaru ait flashé.

Même si je dois avouer que cette attirance est un peu... Bizarre. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule autre personne jusqu'ici, et c'était une fille. Ils ont cassé il y a un peu plus d'un an, si je me souviens bien. Une nana assez jolie, somme doute. Très grande, de longues jambes, les cheveux blonds coupés au carré. Ils sont restés cinq ans ensemble. Depuis leurs quinze ans jusqu'à leurs vingt et un. Il n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer pourquoi ils avaient décidé de tout arrêter, soudainement.

Et suite à ça, il m'a proposé cet accord tacite. Faire croire aux gens que nous étions un couple.

Je souris en y repensant, attirant les interrogations de Shikamaru qui était en train d'expliquer comment fonctionnait son nouveau processeur. Je lui réponds rapidement, et nous reprenons notre discussion là où elle en était. J'ai l'impression de vivre quelque chose qui n'est pas la réalité. Jusqu'à-ce que j'entende mon portable sonner dans mon sac.

Nous nous arrêtons et je fouille rapidement ma trousse pour retrouver l'appareil en perdition. Je le prends et décroche sans même regarder celui qui m'appelle.

« Bonjour Sasuke. »

Je sursaute violemment en reconnaissant cette voix presque royale alors que je regarde fixement Shikamaru, cherchant une quelconque échappatoire.

« Bonjour, Minato... » Je réponds, très peu sûr de ce que je prononce.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Encore une fois, je me retrouve dans cet aéroport, attendant anxieusement le retour du grand frère de Naruto. Shikamaru a tenu à m'accompagner, qui sait pour quelle raison.

Minato voulait être présent avec Naruto durant les fêtes, ce que je comprends tout à fait. Et vu qu'il est à l'hôpital, il était impensable que mon accidenté prenne l'avion pour rejoindre la Corée. Surtout pas dans son état. Et égoïstement, parce que je ne voulais pas le savoir si loin de moi pour les fêtes...

Shikamaru soupire longuement en passant sa main sur sa nuque. Ses cheveux sont plus courts qu'avant, lui arrivant juste aux omoplates, formant un triangle avec leurs pointes. Les longues mèches non coiffées choient dans son dos tels les épis d'une serpillère. Pas très élégant. Et désormais, ses longues mèches sont toujours ramenées derrière ses oreilles, lui dégageant le visage. Et en plus, lorsqu'il pose ses lunettes sur son nez, il a vraiment l'air d'un érudit... Pas comme si ce n'était le cas.

Mes yeux retombent automatique sur le tableau d'affichage qui nous informent que le vol en provenance de la Corée a été retardé à cause des tempêtes de neige. C'est bien notre veine, tiens.

Je propose à Shikamaru d'aller nous asseoir en attendant Minato, ce qu'il accepte sans mot dire, poursuivant son observation des lieux. Nous prenons place sur des sièges non loin de la zone d'arrivage afin que je ne loupe pas l'approche du grand frère de Naruto. Il serait bien dérangeant qu'il nous passe devant sans que l'on ne voie rien... Je me demande distraitement ce que je fais ici.

Shikamaru sursaute soudainement en sortant son portable. Un texto. D'après ses yeux, rien de bien méchant mais le sourire qui nait sur ses lèvres en dit long.

« Message de la fête des amoureux ? » J'amorce en le regardant de biais.

Il fait claquer le couvercle de son portable en me regardant narquoisement, approchant son visage du mien pour me dire, très sérieux :

« Que tu crois. » Me rétorque-t-il, soulevant l'un de ses sourcils en signe d'ironie.

La curiosité tiquée au vif, je m'approche également de lui, plissant les yeux en l'interrogeant, muet. Ça m'étonnerait pas mal que Shikamaru fasse encore attention à cette coutume un peu dépassée, mais au Japon le vingt-quatre décembre est la journée des amoureux. Un peu comme la Saint-Valentin en Europe. Il est courant que certaines étudiantes envoient des messages doux à leur bien-aimé la veille du vingt-quatre, ou le jour-même de la fête...

« N'y pense même pas. J'te dirai rien, cette fois. » Confère Shikamaru en se reculant.

Je grogne un peu pour la forme et je lui fourre un coup dans l'épaule. Il me rend la pareille avant de sourire franchement, regardant le sol. Une annonce vocale me fait me redresser, perdant tout mon enthousiasme alors que anxiété reprend ses droits dans mon organisme. L'avion de la Corée vient d'arriver.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Debout devant la zone correspondante à son arrivée, nous attendons patiemment que notre passager débarque. Cette fois apparemment, il ne restera deux semaines. Le temps du réveillon et du Nouvel An, qui dure plusieurs jours. Les jours les plus longs de l'année, sincèrement, là où l'on ne fout rien à part se prélasser. Belle connerie ! Heureusement que je ne suis plus forcé de l'appliquer, puisque je vis seul...

J'aperçois enfin la tête châtain que je cherchais. Je m'avance de quelques pas, sentant que je stresse un peu, malgré moi. Shikamaru reste derrière, jaugeant de son regard indiscret.

Minato me remarque enfin, m'adressant un vague signe de tête alors qu'il se retourne pour faire un second signe à quelqu'un que j'identifie comme une fille. Ils approchent vers nous et je suis curieusement surpris de la présence féminine. Elle est assez petite, pas moins d'un mètre cinquante, je pense. Ses cheveux brun cachou sont bouclés et attachés en deux couettes sur sa nuque. Son teint, comparé à celui de Minato, est très clair, très pur. Les lunettes noires sur son nez lui confèrent un certain sérieux. Quant à ses habits, elle portait un long manteau pruce qui trainait par terre ainsi qu'une écharpe en laine blanche. Imposante serait le bon terme, malgré sa petite taille.

« Excusez notre retard, l'avion a eu quelques problèmes. Aborda Minato en ajustant son sac à dos sur les épaules.

- Nous l'avions vu sur le panneau... C'est rien. Qui est-ce ? Interrogeai-je avec politesse.

- Excusez-moi ! Je suis Luyen Yen, la petite sœur de Naruto... Annonça la jeune fille qui m'époustoufla littéralement de sa voix très rauque.

- Oh, eh, Sasuke. » Je réponds, un peu confus.

« Ça je le savais, Minato nous a déjà tout raconté sur toi. »

Pourquoi je sens que rien qu'avec cette phrase, j'ai pas de quoi me réjouir ? Et cet imbécile de Minato qui me nargue avec son air supérieur !

« ... Nous y allons ? » Je propose. Avant de créer une toute nouvelles spécialité culinaire : le coréen sauté avec sa sauce béchamel de bagages.

Nous avançons rapidement et j'entends Shikamaru se présenter aux deux jeunes gens derrière moi. Visiblement, ils n'ont rien contre lui. En quel honneur c'est toujours moi qu'on déteste !? ... Après réflexion, je ne veux pas savoir.

Notre _charmant_ petit groupe poursuit donc sa route vers l'ancien appartement de Naruto, puisque je ne vais pas les héberger chez moi. Et puis quoi encore. Après quelques explications rapides et un peu forcées, j'avoue, je m'apprête à prendre congé lorsque Luyen Yen m'intercepte dans le couloir. Son frère étant resté dedans et Shikamaru dehors, je l'écoute attentivement.

« Tu sais, j'ai rien contre toi directement. Je crois mon frère lorsqu'il dit que t'es quelqu'un de bien en vrai. Ce qui va pas m'empêcher de t'analyser de fond en comble.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis très cartésienne dans mon opinion. J'aime ou j'aime pas. Pour toi, j'ai pas encore décidé c'que ce s'rait.

- ... » Ils sont tous dérangés, ils sont tous dérangés, ils sont tous dérangés.... « J'espère que nous nous entendrons, Luyenen. Naruto compte pour moi, malgré tout ce que Minato a pu te raconter et...

- C'est Luyen Yen. Deux mots distincts. »

J'acquiesce vaguement et prends congé sans autre préavis. Une fois que j'ai rejoint Shikamaru, ce dernier me toise avec amusement avant de prendre la parole :

« Eh bien Sasuke, je crois que t'es dans une galère pas possible !

- Ouais... Et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant si tu veux mon avis...

- Bon. On va tâcher de te trouver une solution et après je file au restaurant.

- Restaurant ?

- Je vais donner un coup de main à Kiba, il y a plein de commandes pour le réveillon.

- ... C'est bon, vas-y. Je vais trouver la solution.

- Comme tu veux. Tu m'appelles au cas où, hein ? Tu fais pas ton déprimé de la vie.

- Casse-toi. »

Il éclate de rire avant de partir vers les arrêts de bus. Je me sens seul. Et en arrivant dans mon immense appartement, je m'accroupis devant la porte d'entrée, le visage entre les jambes.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Lorsque j'arrive pour rendre visite à Naruto ce soir-là, je me sens comme quelqu'un d'autre. Ce Sasuke m'est étranger, m'est indifférent. Je ne le comprends pas. Il ne me comprend pas non plus.

J'entre dans la pièce et je trouve mon coréen debout devant la fenêtre, l'une de ses mains enserrant le rideau écarté. Un fin sourire est sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regarde défiler les activités de la rue un peu en dessous de nous, simplement. Son frère et sa sœur sont certainement déjà passés le voir. Qu'est-ce que je fous là, bon sang... Je n'ai aucun lien avec lui. Aucune rattache. Qui suis-je pour oser venir lui rendre visite alors que... Je me sens fautif ?

Je m'approche de lui sans un bruit et, me laissant aller à une attitude qui ne me ressemble pas, je le prends dans mes bras à la manière dont j'ai rêvé qu'il le fasse ce matin...

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Bien !  
Hum, en m'excusant encore une fois pour ce retard.... J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu. =)  
N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez !! (Et a m'engueuler pour cette absence atroce....)

A tout bientôt,  
Kelly


	11. Neige Endormie

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !!

Vous vous souvenez encore de moi ? é.è

Je sais que j'ai été ignoble sur ce coup, que j'ai pas été très respectueuse et gentille en me faisant prier de la sorte, mais vraiment, j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu !

Bref, vous avez assez attendu, je continue mes petites explications à la fin, pour ceux que ça intéresse... =)

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Disclaimer :** Ces jeunes gens dépravés appartiennent à ce mégalo de Masashi.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru, NaruSasu, ShikaKiba.

**Résumé :** Pour ses études en informatique, Naruto se voit contraint de rejoindre le Japon. Làbas, il va avoir un accident qui lui fera perdre le sens de l'ouïe… Suite a un accord forcé, Naruto habite avec Sasuke. Ce dernier contrôle difficilement son attirance pour le blond et se met à agir n'importe comment...

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été inspirée de plusieurs choses pour écrire cette fiction, notamment un Doujinshi (The sleeping sound of snow, dont le lien est disponible sur mon profil) dans lequel Naruto devenait momentanément sourd. Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup touchée et ça m'a donné l'impulsion d'écrire cette fiction, par le biais de Naruto. Ah, une dernière chose ! Pour lire cette fic, je vous conseille de mettre la présentation en 1/2 au lieu de Full. :)

**

* * *

**

Situation : A bout de force moralement, psychiquement et physiquement, Sasuke va trouver Naruto à l'hôpital. Il craque devant le blond et le prend dans ses bras...

Après toute cette attente, tout ces interdits, je tiens Naruto contre moi. Je sens sa chaleur combustible contre mes reins, me laisse aller à son odeur fugace et particulièrement prononcée. Il n'a pas riposté longtemps à mon geste. Je crois que nous avons simplement dépassé le poste des faux-semblants, nos prétendues raisons s'effritaient au détriment de nos véritables instincts. Ce que nous voulions depuis si longtemps. Ce que nos désirs dessinaient en chœurs dans nos esprits brumeux. Et voir son sourire fin et paisible m'a motivé à poursuivre. Certainement que voir un peu de sa famille lui a fait beaucoup de bien.

Naruto s'est un peu plus calé contre moi, se laissant aller à un point affolant en m'ôtant toute arme de contre-attaque. J'entends mon prénom sortir comme une plainte de sa gorge nouée, m'arrachant un frisson agréablement dérangeant. Cette manière de soupirer ce 'Sasuke' aurait été celle utilisée si ça aurait pu le soulager d'un quelconque poids. Comme si mon prénom avait quelque chose de sacré, qu'il ne fallait pas violer ni bafouer. Au point d'en tomber. Au moins de tout confondre. Lentement, je perçois mes remparts tomber en miettes de la même façon que quand j'avais succombé à nous lors de notre séance de coiffure improvisée. Lorsque j'ai enfin réussi à le faire rire.

Naruto tourne la tête vers moi, fébrile dans ses mouvements. L'une de ses mains se tend vers la fenêtre pour y agripper le rideau blanc opaque entre ses doigts un tantinet meurtris. Mon frisson reprend de plus belle lorsque mes propres mains froides et moites le découvrent par millimètre carré, tâtant le tissu qui le recouvre à la manière d'un papyrus en craignant qu'il ne se brise si j'y allais trop brusquement. Et pourtant, qui sait combien je suis déjà allé trop brutalement avec lui. J'aimerais parcourir son corps entier, son âme dans les moindres commissures, son cœur avec légèreté pour ne pas le griffer.

L'autre main de mon partenaire vient attraper mon avant-bras l'espace d'un soupir, puis d'un effleurement maudit, débute son ascension vers mon visage pour y redessiner sa courbe, peureux et innocent. En apparence. Je ne peux décemment pas faiblir et succomber à cette pression. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Mes mains se contractent d'un même mouvement sec sur son habit, fermant mes yeux en plissant le nez. Cette tentation est un poison. Encore plus lorsque trois coups se font entendre derrière la porte.

Jamais je n'ai été aussi rapide pour m'écarter de quelqu'un ou d'un endroit. Mon corps se retrouve sans que je sache comment à un mètre de Naruto, ce dernier baisse la tête en se retournant lentement, ramenant sa main toujours suspendue là où était mon visage contre son flanc. Le poing serré.

La porte s'ouvre à cet instant, laissant entrer le médecin et me faisant frémir alors que je regarde Naruto comme un mirage de glace. Ici en étant absent. S'est-il encore enfoncé plus loin en lui ? Encore plus inaccessible au monde ? Son visage reprend néanmoins son sourire habituel, mais jauni par le souvenir de notre instant. Sans doute. Ou peut-être suis-je trop présomptueux pour espérer avoir une place dans son esprit, dans sa façon de voir les choses. Dans son ressenti. Que sais-je de lui, encore une fois ?

Shikaku Nara vient se placer devant Naruto après m'avoir salué poliment. Ses traits semblent plus tirés que d'ordinaire... Et l'énorme enveloppe blanche qu'il tient sous son bras ne m'inspire pas confiance. Naruto le regarde calmement, les yeux également fatigués malgré son faux-sourire.

« Mes examens ? Demande-t-il avec espoir.

- Nous venons de recevoir les résultats. » Commence le médecin lentement afin que Naruto puisse suivre ses lèvres. « Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, votre cerveau semble avoir choisi quelque chose pour...

- Pas si vite ! J'arrive pas à suivre.

- Excusez-moi. Je disais : votre cerveau semble avoir choisi une raison qui lui sert de prétexte à la durée de votre surdité. Avez-vous réfléchi à sa provenance ? »

Nous y sommes. Cette fameuse raison que Naruto allait peut-être me révéler lorsqu'il a eu sa crise. La curiosité me prend les tripes comme un verre d'alcool de trop, violemment et avec force. Le jeune coréen me jette un regard ambigu que je ne comprends pas avant d'acquiescer lentement.

« Oui c'est fait.

- Bien. Dans ce cas les résultats sont corrects. Ils nous montrent très clairement que votre corps est prêt à retrouver ses capacités pleines.... »

Shikaku sort de son enveloppe une planche où l'on voit les découpes du cerveau de Naruto, certaines parties en vert, une autre entourée de rouge au marqueur, des annotations écrites en dessous. Pour que Naruto comprenne. Je m'avance de façon prude à ses côtés pour que je puisse lire les informations écrites par le médecin, mais ce dernier me fait m'arrêter d'un regard. Dans l'incompréhension, je me stoppe et fronce les sourcils, incertain. Shikaku prend alors la parole alors que Naruto est en train de lire les commentaires qui prouvent la santé de son corps.

« Sasuke, dit-il doucement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de Naruto, je ne vais pas entrer dans votre vie privée, mais je sens que tu es mêlé à ce qui se passe. Tu es après tout celui qui l'a accompagné ici le jour de son accident, si j'en crois les notes du médecin de garde.

- Ça ne prouve rien.

- Je sais. Et je ne suis pas là pour te moraliser, ni pour te dire ce que tu as à faire, je voulais simplement être certain que tu étais conscient de ton rôle là-dedans.

- Occupez-vous de Naruto ! Je m'démerde parfaitement ! »

Naruto relève la tête sous mon exclamation soudaine, me regardant avec insistance et perplexité. Je détourne la tête et vais m'asseoir sur la chaise devant la fenêtre, agacé. Shikaku se met à expliquer à Naruto que si son problème se résolvait, très certainement que ses capacités auditives referaient surfaces. Visiblement, elles étaient bel et bien présentes mais pas conscientes. A ce moment, j'entends une phrase qui me chamboule comme presque jamais :

« Je sens des vibrations lorsque les gens parlent... Comme lorsque l'on a les oreilles bouchées mais en pire, puisque j'entends tout de même aucun son... Plus un bourdonnement qu'autre chose...

- Naruto... » Ai-je murmuré, anxieux et frémissant d'une telle nouvelle. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi avoir caché un tel progrès ?

« C'est tout à fait normal, authentifie Shikaku, il s'agit même là d'une amélioration non-négligeable signe d'une guérison prochaine !

- Je m'excuse... Mais la fin de votre phrase était... ? Marmonne Naruto, gêné.

- Je disais qui s'agissait sûrement d'un signe positif pour votre guérison.

- C'est c'que je pense aussi... Mais je veux pas trop espérer non plus.

- Je comprends. Cependant, pour le moment il est préférable que vous restiez encore ici... Vos proches vous l'ont-ils communiqué ?

- Oui. Mon frère me l'a annoncé lorsqu'il est passé toute à l'heure.

- Bien. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, dans ce cas. Conclut le médecin en reprenant la planche avant de tourner les talons vers la porte.

« Sasuke, les heures de visites se terminent dans quelques minutes. Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller. A bientôt. »

Je lui fais un vague signe avant de me lever pour aller voir Naruto qui prend place dans son lit, soupirant bruyamment. Je m'avance vers lui et me poste à ses pieds, sur les rotules. J'essaie d'attirer son regard, mais il a les yeux dans le vague, quelque part loin de moi, des autres. Ma main va se placer automatiquement sur son genou en guise de réconfort. Naruto tourne instantanément les yeux vers les miens, me lançant des éclairs de glace qui pourtant me calcinent. J'aimerais le convaincre de ma sincérité.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. » Dit-il d'un murmure. Je fais une moue désapprobatrice et fronce les sourcils en caressant sa jambe du pouce. D'un mouvement, je me relève et commence à partir sans autres préavis, puisque je ne suis si peu appréciable en tant que compagnon de fortune. On va dire que c'est à cause des heures de visites qui s'achèvent.

« Pas envie que tu saches... » Chuchote Naruto encore plus bas. Sauf que cette phrase-là, je ne pense pas que j'étais sensé l'entendre.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Je m'ennuie souvent durant les vacances. En principe, je tourne en rond, fais quelques manipulations sur mon ordinateur, vais voir Shikamaru de temps à autres, parfois Itachi et même ma mère si je me sens vraiment apte à me déprimer. Je préfère largement les visites familiales si Itachi est présent. Ça permet à mon père de se défouler en lui faisant maints reproches pas très honnêtes ni justifiés. Le fait que Itachi refuse d'assumer sa succession au sein de l'entreprise lorsque mon père prendra sa retraite n'a pas arranger les choses.

Itachi travaille avec papa depuis qu'il est en âge d'avoir un emploi fixe, c'est à dire depuis ses vingt ans. Comme désormais il en a vingt-trois, mon frère a l'intention de changer d'orientation. Il aimerait aller dans les ressources humaines au lieu du simple travail bureautique qui ne lui convient pas du tout. Cependant, mon père n'est absolument pas d'accord, préférant que Itachi se consacre à être son bras-droit afin de le succéder plus tard. Autant dire que cela crée des tentions palpables lors de nos – rares – visites.

Heureusement, depuis que je suis majeur, je n'ai plus besoin de suivre toutes ces décisions. Je travaillais également chez mon père jusqu'au début de l'année dernière, puis le quatorze janvier est arrivé et j'ai pu me libérer de ce fardeau. Au Japon, la majorité se fête le deuxième lundi du l'année pour ceux qui sont dans l'an de leurs vingt ans. Du coup, comme j'étais en mesure de faire ce que bon me semblait, j'ai plaqué mon emploi au sein de l'entreprise familiale afin de réaliser mon rêve : les études en programmation informatique. Ce que j'ai pu mettre en place pour cette année. Avec Shikamaru. Ce dernier bossait dans une boite en tant que web-master, même si ce métier ne lui convenait pas franchement. Lui, c'était la programmation, savoir comment tous les circuits fonctionnent et se rejoignent qui lui plaisait vraiment.

Lorsque nous avons tous les deux atteint notre majorité, on a tous les deux postulé pour l'école du Centre. Ce qui nous a permis, cette année, de pouvoir débuter notre apprentissage intensifié de programmation.

Le hasard aura voulu que ce soit en même temps que cette bande plus jeune que nous, celle de Kiba et des autres. Eux aussi avaient toujours rêvés de faire partie de l'élite informatique. Même si de mon point de vue, ils n'étaient pas assez doués pour ça. Et puis, pour prendre l'exemple le plus flagrant, il est évident que Kiba préférait largement cuisiner à programmer. Qui sait pourquoi il aura choisi cette école si huppée... Intérêts collatéraux, sans doutes.

Il est déjà surprenant qu'une bande de mineurs aient été acceptée dans cette école...

Maintenant que j'y pense, Naruto est également mineur. Comment peut-il avoir été accepté ? Et pour son emploi au Chill Out ? ... Bien entendu. En Corée du Sud, l'on devient majeur à dix-neuf ans. Oh et puis, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. S'il a bossé au noir pendant tout ce temps, c'est son problème.

Un soupir me ramène doucement à la réalité. Shikamaru pousse à nouveau une plainte avant de se pencher sous son ordinateur, les jambes pliées et le dos dans une posture pas très avantageuse.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je lui demande, souriant à demi.

- Non, non, c'est bon. C'est juste l'aération qui m'emmerde ces derniers jours, je l'ai pas nettoyé depuis des lustres. Réplique-t-il en trafiquant les hélices.

- _Fatal Error_. » Fais-je en imitation du célèbre message de bug, ce qui me vaut un coup de pied dans le tibia. Un petit rire s'échappe de ma gorge quelques peu enrouée, suivie de quelques toussotements. Puis je me lève pour aller voir ce problème. Shikamaru se pousse un peu et nous examinons ensemble son aération tandis que son regard se fait compatissant.

Pourquoi me regardent-ils tous comme si j'étais un tuberculeux ?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Plus tard dans la journée, Shikamaru et moi nous tenons dans le parc. Cet endroit est si paisible, c'est assez désarmant. De se dire que même en étant dans Tokyo, un endroit peut demeurer calme et presque silencieux, avec seulement quelques rumeurs de la haute ville. Quelques murmures.

« Tu es allé voir Naruto hier ? » Interroge-t-il en se prenant un chewing-gum. Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

« Oui. Après le passage de sa sœur et Minato.

- J'aime bien ces deux-là. Ils ont l'air très attachés à Naruto. Tu as remarqué leur air étranger ?

- Ouais, un peu européen. Je crois qu'ils ont de la famille là-bas... J'en sais rien. »

Shikamaru acquiesce lentement, jaugeant ses mots.

« Et... Quand t'es allé le voir, ça s'est bien passé ?

- A ton avis ? Une pure merveille, on s'est sauté dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je l'ai pris violemment sur le sol et il m'a follement ravagé la bouche avant que ton père ne se mêle à nous dans un ballet endiablé.

- Tss... T'es pas marrant. Sérieusement, comment ça s'est passé... ? »

J'aurais envie de lui dire que ce que j'ai raconté est presque la vérité. J'aurais envie de lui dire que j'ai vraiment envie que l'on se soit sauté dans les bras. Mais, la vérité actuelle est que je ne dois pas laisser Shikamaru – ni même quiconque – savoir cet état des faits.

« Bien, globalement. Il y a des progrès pour lui, apparemment sa réentente est pas si compliquée que ça...

- Tant mieux. Une fois que tout sera réglé, on pourra tous respirer et ton balai disparaîtra !

- Mon balai ?

- Celui que t'as entre les fesses.

- Connard ! »

Je lui mets une droite dans l'épaule mais je ris. Alors comme ça j'ai un balai dans le cul ? Ça ne m'étonne même pas de Shikamaru.

« Bon et sinon pour Kiba... » Je débute, coupé par la sonnerie de mon portable. « Sauvé par le gong... » Je lui concède en lui souriant alors que Shikamaru se crispe. Puis j'ouvre mon portable et y découvre un texto de Minato.

« _C'est nous chez Naru aujourd'hui + demain._ »

Charmant. Comme toujours. Je ferme rageusement mon portable et le remets dans ma poche, regardant devant moi afin de tenter de scinder les arbres qui peuplent le parc.

« Ton père qui t'avoue son affection ? Amorce Shikamaru en s'avançant vers moi.

- Minato qui s'octroie le droit de visite pour deux jours.

- Ben... c'est normal Sasuke.

- ...

- J'y crois pas ! T'es jaloux de sa famille !?

- Non ! »

Ma réponse à sans doute été trop vive puisque Shikamaru se met à rire à côté de moi. Bon remarque, je préfère ça à quand il se prend pour mon psychiatre. Shikamaru a toujours eu le don de bien me comprendre. C'est son plus grand défaut, d'ailleurs. Il n'a rien dit lorsqu'il s'est aperçu que je matais plus facilement des mecs que des nanas. Ne fais rien lorsqu'il voit que je suis enragé, parce qu'il sait qu'il faut que je me calme avant d'entamer une nouvelle conversation saine d'esprit. Shikamaru est probablement la personne qui me cerne le mieux. Peut-être.

Finalement, deux jours sans voir Naruto, ça peut-être une bonne chose. Comme ça, j'ai la paix pour le réveillon. Sûrement qu'ils ont leur propres coutumes en Corée, et c'est tant mieux pour eux. Mais... J'aurais bien voulu pouvoir souhaiter de bonnes fêtes à Naruto, et non le laisser en plan comme ça. J'aurais voulu qu'on se quitte autrement que hier pour notre dernière rencontre de cette année. J'aurais voulu tellement plus de chose pour lui...

C'est un peu trop facile de seulement vouloir. Ce qui me plairait, ce serait de pouvoir le faire. Pouvoir le rassurer en lui montrant à quel point je peux évoluer pour lui. Pouvoir lui faire recouvrer ses sens auditifs. Pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras.

Shikamaru se rapproche de moi sur le banc et m'entoure de son bras alors que je repose ma tête sur son épaule. Une boule dans la gorge, des tripes en fusion et un cœur glacé.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Depuis chez moi on voit toutes les lumières environnantes du quartier dans cette partie du centre-ville. Presque toujours les mêmes couleurs, celles pour le réveillon... J'ai de la peine à croire que c'est demain. Si je fais bien attention, je peux même apercevoir le toit du Chill Out. Cette boîte a ouvert il n'y a même pas trois ans et pourtant elle connaît une renommée assez stupéfiante. Quand on voit son directeur, on ne se pose même plus la question...

Un anglais. Toujours des britanniques – Même cet Hidan, le 'copain' d'Itachi. Jiraya était avant tout connu pour ses livres érotiques, puis il a voulu crée une nouvelle source d'inspiration ; le Chill Out. On peut dire que son entreprise a plutôt été fructueuse vu où il en est désormais.

Je me détourne de ma baie-vitrée pour aller voir le comptoir de ma cuisine où est toujours posé le paquet de Itachi. Ce dernier a jugé bon de me faire livrer un gâteau accompagné d'un chippendale. Autant dire que le monsieur s'est vite rhabillé, je ne voulais en tout cas pas d'un amuse-gueule de ce genre. En tout cas pas. Pas après avoir connu les bras de Naruto, il m'est désormais impossible d'imaginer un quelconque autre partenaire. C'est assez pitoyable, j'avouerais. Moi qui prohibais l'amour, en faisais quelque chose de sale, honteux, pas honorable et non-masculin... Je me suis pris les pieds – ou en l'occurrence le cœur – dans mes propres résolutions et convictions. Je me suis laissé avoir comme un néophyte, comme un con, comme un perdant. J'ai laissé Naruto me baiser comme jamais il n'a tiré son coup. Je n'ai pas riposté à son emprise, me suis assailli de sa présence, de ses défauts, de ses qualités. De son côté profondément bon. De son entêtement agaçant.

Je me suis laissé avoir comme un imbécile. Je ne veux pas être son jouet. C'est pourtant ce qui arrive lorsque l'amour se mêle à une relation humaine, non ? L'un des deux partis devient le joujou de l'autre, c'est inévitable, c'est ce que j'ai appris jusque là.

... Et si je me trompais ?

Et si ce n'était pas comme je le pensais, mais bel et bien autrement, comme Shikamaru me l'explique, comme Itachi me le montre, comme mon père ne le fait pas ? Si j'étais dans le faux, depuis tout ce temps ? Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi proche de la vérité que je veux bien le croire. Il faut que je voie Naruto. C'est urgent, pressant, ne peut attendre deux secondes de plus. Je m'en fous si c'est presque minuit et si l'hôpital est fermé, je vais défoncer les portes, attendre dehors jusqu'à l'ouverture, mais je vais voir Naruto.

J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est la vérité. Être au courant de ce que Lui pense. Si je suis effectivement atteint par ce virulent poison ou si c'est juste un leurre que me crée mon cerveau embrouillé. Cette fois, je ne me voilerai pas la face.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

**POV Naruto **(Héhéhé, enfin de retour !)

_Je marche à un rythme lent dans la neige virevoltante autour de moi, créant des cercles de poudreuse à la manière d'un cocon protecteur. Où suis-je exactement ? Quel est cet endroit d'une blancheur éblouissante ? Mes yeux se plissent alors que je lève mon bras pour me protéger de cette lumière aveuglante. C'est là que je remarque que je suis vêtu de blanc. Entièrement. Une combinaison blanche nacrée de bleu par endroits._

_Je continue d'avancer dans cette neige tournante, ne ressentant pas le moindre froid, pas la moindre douleur, pas le moindre son. Une forme vague se dessine devant moi, nuançant les gris foncés et clairs. Je me mets à courir maladroitement vers cette silhouette, tendant ma main vers elle, persuadé qu'elle va me sauver. Qu'elle est là pour moi, spécialement pour moi. Lorsque j'arrive devant elle, une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu me prends. Comme lors du rêve juste avant ma première crise._

_Je refais donc les mêmes gestes que la dernière fois, avançant ma main vers le visage de la silhouette grise. Cependant, contrairement à mon premier rêve, la silhouette me stoppe d'un mouvement, enserrant ma main entre la sienne qui se dégage de la brume, découvrant sa peau nue par centimètres, au fur et à mesure que ses doigts caressent ma paume ouverte._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, un Sasuke entièrement nu se tient face à moi, souriant et donnant une impression de confort, de familiarité. Je lui souris en retour, définitivement conquis par cette ambiance douce et chaude. Un regard plus tard, il lâche ma main et se détourne de moi pour commencer à marcher, des vêtements le recouvrant au fil de ses pas. Je le suis, heureux et comblé alors que je reprends sa main entre la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts, marchant à ses côtés._

_Il tourne les yeux vers moi et se met à parler en souriant en coin._

_Je n'entends toujours rien._

_Sasuke fronce les sourcils avant de me caresser la joue lentement. Il s'approche lentement de moi et clos ses yeux. Je fais pareil et attend patiemment son baiser, avide mais patient. Seulement, une sensation lointaine de liquide sur mon visage me fait ouvrir les yeux sans avoir eu le moindre contact avec les lèvres de Sasuke. Et je suis saisis par une terreur qui me retourne l'estomac à la manière d'un mixeur._

_Sasuke est allongé dans mes bras, ensanglanté, les habits en lambeaux. Il a les yeux vitreux, pâles et sans vie. Son bras gauche repose dans le vide tandis que le droit est contre mon ventre, me dévoilant sa main et son poignet couverts de plaies. Alors que le choc de ma vision me rend aveugle à tout autre détails, un bruit significatif pénètre violemment mes oreilles. Celui du klaxon des tramways. Ce même klaxon que j'ai entendu lorsque j'ai eu mon accident._

_Je réalise alors que c'est le cadavre de Sasuke que je tiens dans mes bras. Et la douleur que j'ai ressenti jusqu'alors triple d'ampleur, broyant tout ce qui peut être dans un corps humain, dans un esprit humain et dans un cœur humain._

Le retour à la réalité est brutal lorsque je me réveille en sursaut juste après ce songe horrible. Ma tête me tourne, mais ne m'est pas douloureuse. Instinctivement, je porte mes mains à mes oreilles. Pas de sang. Pas de crise. Tout va bien. Un sourire vient malgré moi se loger sur mon visage alors que je le prends entre mes mains moites. Tout mon corps transpire et je ne me sens pas très en forme. Le décor tourne un peu et j'ai du mal à faire le vide dans mon esprit. Les yeux vitreux de Sasuke y sont encore bien présents. Gravés dans ma rétine.

Je me recouche sur mon lit et essaie d'imaginer simplement des choses agréables, tentant de retrouver le sommeil. J'ai besoin de repos, ma guérison en dépend. Le silence ne m'aide pas à oublier mes préoccupations, aussi, je décide de me lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe au dehors. La neige fait ravage dans l'air, faisant dégringoler de gros flocons dans la brise relativement violente. Pas comme dans mon rêve où la neige était fine et voluptueuse. Encore un sourire et je touche du bout de l'index le rideau blanc. Ce même tissu que j'ai enserré lorsque Sasuke est venu me voir ce soir.

Il a changé. Pas de façon flagrante, mais j'ai bien remarqué les changements de regards, d'attitude et de sourire, surtout. Il est plus humain, moins casse-couille et beaucoup plus... Gentil. Même Minato l'a remarqué alors qu'il ne le connaît pas si bien que ça. Peut-être que Sasuke a enfin pris conscience de son comportement de merde et qu'il a arrangé le coup. Je me demande si Shikamaru l'a noté également... Sans doute. Ce mec semble avoir un radar à connerie humaine. Comme Minato.

Lorsque mon frère m'a fait la surprise de m'amener ma petite sœur, j'ai cru que j'en crevais de joie. Luyen Yen est la cadette de la famille, mais elle est certainement celle qui commande le plus, avec mon autre sœur, Honsee, ainsi que ma mère. Elles sont incroyables, toutes les trois. Minato et moi sommes plus... Extravagants. Sans doutes pouvons-nous nous décrire comme étant les connards de la famille. Ceux qui sont marginaux et n'ont pas forcément envie de vouloir faire comme tout le monde... Pourtant, c'est ce que nous faisons, presque.

Un petit rire s'échappe de ma gorge alors que j'appuie mon front contre la vitre glacée de ma chambre. J'ai sûrement un peu de fièvre. Sûrement un peu malade. Pas grave, je m'en remettrai. Je dois tenir jusqu'à-ce que je retrouve l'ouïe. Je me demande si je serai à nouveau apte à bien entendre, une fois que ce sera fait. J'ai la trouille d'être incapable d'entendre comme avant, d'être surpris au moindre bruissement, au moindre murmure, de devenir hypersensible comme c'est possible que ce soit le cas. Nara me l'a bien expliqué, et c'était écrit sur son mot. Et merde.

Bon dans tous les cas il y aura des répercutions, c'est inévitable, mais si elles étaient moindres... Franchement je m'en plaindrais pas ! Mais alors vraiment pas ! Quoique des dégâts, j'en ai déjà eu... Je vais être contraint de refaire mon année à l'école du Centre par faute de moyenne, plus les cours manqués. Je recommencerai. De toutes manières, je n'avais pas prévu de rentrer chez moi tout de suite. Enfin...

Je dois avouer que depuis quelques jours, j'y pense sérieusement. A tout plaquer pour rentrer en Corée avec Minato et Luyen Yen. Tout laisser ici. Sasuke, Kiba, Shizune, le Chill Out, mes études, tout. Mais je me demande si j'arriverais à vivre en ayant tout ces souvenirs inachevés, tout ces rêves en suspend. Est-ce que j'en dormirais la nuit ? Peut-être pas les premières semaines, ni les premiers mois, mais je me ferais à l'idée, je pense.

Peut-être que '_se faire à l'idée_' ne suffit pas. Peut-être que c'est plus profond que ça. Que je n'arriverai pas à m'y faire comme je me plais à le prétendre. Qu'est-ce qui me manquerait le plus, parmi la vie que j'ai ici... C'est une longue découverte que je veux entreprendre. La découverte de moi. Du monde. De ma place dans tout ce bordel de nœuds. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me mets à penser à Sasuke. Comme si il était une réponse évidente. Une raison suffisante. Un besoin élémentaire.

Un flash ramène soudainement la fin de mon rêve et une peur transie s'empare de mes pores. Tout mon être me gronde de vérifier si Sasuke va bien. S'il est entier. Une étrange impression de froid descend ma nuque alors que je prends violemment ma tête entre mes mains, ne comprenant plus rien à rien. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre ?

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Le décor tournoyant et glacé qui m'entoure m'enveloppe d'une ambiance douce. Pourtant, le contraste des émotions qui ravagent en moi est frappant, violent, prenant, et je me sens calme malgré tout. La neige qui tombe en rafale autour de moi me semble complice, comme si elle voulait m'aider dans la folie que je suis en train de commettre. Je me retourne encore une fois dans la direction de l'hôpital, bileux de savoir si des gens me suivent, se sont rendu compte de ma fuite.

Comme j'étais 'uniquement' dans la section des patients en observation, il m'était facile de me faufiler en douce dehors des locaux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais, et certainement pas la dernière. De la chance que c'est à peu près pareil en Corée... Je m'étais fracturé le poignet à la ferme, en transportant du foin pour le bétail. Même chose, les médecins m'avaient mis un plâtre et m'avaient demandé de rester quelques heures en observation. Quels cons ! Ils croient que le boulot se fait tout seule ? Je m'étais barré de l'hosto pas demi heure après qu'ils m'aient laissé seuls. Jamais été rattrapé. Sauf quand ils ont appelé ma mère, catastrophé parce que j'avais disparu...

Un petit rire enroué sort de ma gorge, l'irritant puisqu'elle n'est plus très habituée à sortir des sons. Je continue de marcher, resserrant l'emprise sur mon manteau miteux, les pieds qui congèlent à travers mes baskets. Les habits d'hôpital, c'est quand même pas le top niveau isolation, ça laisse passer tous les courants d'air ! Tu m'étonnes que certains malades choppent la mort dans des conditions telles ! Encore un petit rire et je continue de tituber droit devant moi, on verra bien où ça me mène. Ils m'énervent à me couver comme un nourrisson. La neige crisse sous mes pas, je le sens bien. Ce qui signifie que nous sommes en dessous du mercure. Sinon, ça ne gèle pas et la neige demeure molle, sans vie et sans cristallisation. J'aime bien quand la neige fait ce bruit singulier sous mes pas, ça me donne l'impression que je suis un géant. Dommage que je ne puisse l'entendre... Enfin, sentir la poudre trembler sous mon allure est également plaisant.

Puis c'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer à faire mon difficile.

Enfin j'arrive de l'autre côté de cette route énorme aux feux rougeoyant de partout. Ce qui m'entoure tourne un peu, les objets s'attachant dans mon regard en laissant une trainée grise derrière eux. L'envie de rencontrer le sol se fait violente, mais je me dois de résister. Je suis pas encore assez loin de l'hosto pour me laisser aller. Pas encore. Pas avant d'avoir atteint ce but invisible dans ma tête. C'est un peu comme si j'avais enclenché le pilote automatique et que je suivais juste les directives d'un connard qui me dirigerait. C'est pas très loin de la vérité, sous un certain angle...

Les autres gens qui marchent dans la rue sont tous pressés. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont mis la vitesse supérieure, que le monde ne tournait pas encore assez rapidement à leur goût. Ou alors c'est moi qui suis vraiment ralenti comme j'en ai l'impression, à marcher de façon hasardeuse parmi ce ramassis de passants. Je les regarde tous, un a un, espérant reconnaître une bouille familière à qui me raccrocher avant de partir loin. Je me sens incomplet.  
« Putain de froid de merde... » Je murmure en enfouissant mon nez congelé dans mon manteau rugueux.  
Encore quelques pas et je trébuche légèrement, me raccrochant à un réverbère qui a eu la bonne idée d'être ici pour me soutenir. Quel brave garçon. Je lève les yeux et regarde la neige qui s'affole autour de la lumière orangeâtre du réverbère. Ces arabesques compliquées me donnent le tournis tout en m'envoutant d'un sort inaudible, invisible et pourtant bien présent puisqu'il compresse mon cœur. La prise que j'ai sur le pylône se ressert d'elle-même, je pose ma tempe contre lui pour mieux regarder vers le haut.

L'image onirique fait peu à peu place à une réalité cassante lorsqu'un courant d'air plus sec et froid que les autres s'engouffre sous mon manteau, me faisant sursauter violemment en claquant mes dents. Je reprends donc mon exploration lente des environs, me détachant de ce réverbère compatissant. Mes mains ankylosées par le contact froid du métal me font souffrir et je remarque maintenant que certains de mes doigts saignent. Qui s'en préoccupe ? Certainement pas moi.

Les décorations qui ont été mises en place pour le réveillon font presque mal aux yeux tellement elles sont kitch. Des bonshommes de neige en veux-tu en voilà, des père Noël rondouillards et des sapins en folie. Que demander de mieux dans un pays comme le Japon ? Dans une ville aussi exubérante que Tokyo ? En apparence, du moins. Je ne sais pas comment je fêterai ce réveillon, ni comment il va se terminer. C'est aujourd'hui, je suppose. Minato et Luyen Yen voulait passer me tenir compagnie, faire les fêtes avec moi comme chaque an. Enfin, les autres années nous étions en Corée. Il n'y a que l'année dernière où Luyen Yen était absente et cette année où c'est moi qui ne suis pas là que nous fêtons le réveillon séparés du reste de la famille...

Une plaque de glace que je n'avais pas remarqué me prend au dépourvu et je tombe sur les fesses, les hanches heurtant douloureusement le sol alors que mes jambes sont découvertes et en contact direct avec le froid et la neige. Je jure un petit chapelet de gentillesses avant de me tourner difficilement pour me relever, mes membres me faisant tous souffrir et le froid mangeant les pores de ma peau. J'ai l'affreuse impression que le froid ne s'insinue pas uniquement à l'extérieur de moi, mais aussi dans mon être. J'émets un gémissement avant de me mettre à quatre pattes, tremblotant.

Un vague regret me traverse l'esprit alors que je me relève comme je le peux, essayant de ne pas tomber à nouveau sur cette putain de glace. Pour peu j'en entendrais presque des clairons tellement je me sens mal. Des points blancs me passent devant les yeux et une sueur froide coule le long de mon dos alors que je sens l'arrière de mon crâne résonner en même temps que le pas des passants autour de moi. Finalement debout, je reprends ma route en minaudant des petits cris plaintifs. Le froid qui s'est déposé partout sur moi me donne des démangeaisons tellement il m'engourdit les membres.

Après quelques pas je n'en peux de nouveau plus, presque essoufflé, au bord de l'asphyxie. Je n'arrive plus à respirer correctement à cause de mes dents qui claquent et m'empêche de prendre de bonnes inspirations. Ma gorge me fait mal, mon cœur aussi, le tout faisant écho dans mes oreilles vides. J'expire de façon saccadée avant de tourner sur ma gauche, vers le parc avoisinant la rue de l'hôpital où j'étais. Un regard en arrière, personne, juste de la neige et des couleurs qui se mélangent abstraitement.

Le froid qui engourdit mes membres commence à rendre mes pieds insensibles, si bien que je ne les sens bientôt plus lorsque je marche. Il y a juste la vibration qui remonte le long de mes mollets lorsque je pose la plante au sol, mais sinon, rien. J'ai l'impression que chaque pas peut me faire embrasser le sol violemment, ainsi mon allure se freine considérablement, me faisant voyager de gauche à droite aléatoirement.

Je ferme les yeux un moment, continuant d'avancer dans cet état presque comateux. On croirait voir un junkie dans un Bad trip. Ah, si seulement j'avais une aussi bonne raison pour être foutu comme ça ! Mais non. C'est seulement ce putain de froid à la con. Et la petite dose de médocs qui circule encore dans mes veines... Sûrement. Ces vaisseaux sanguins me vont souffrir, j'ai l'impression que chaque pulsion de mon cœur envoie des décharges électriques à travers mon sang en me provocant des frissons désagréablement longs et douloureux.  
Mon esprit se vide petit à petit. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je marche dans ce froid intransigeant, impassible à mon état de merde. Ne sais plus pourquoi je continue, persuadé de faire un bon choix, persuadé que si je m'arrête je pourrais bien crever dans cette neige. On retrouverait mon corps dans la journée, ça gâcherait le réveillon du pauvre type qui découvrirait ma dépouille, et ça pourrirait aussi celle des employés de la police, de l'utilité publique, et celle des gens de l'hosto, ces inconscients. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire ça, alors je vais pas y passer ce soir.

Je croise de moins en moins de gens, n'en ai pas grand chose à foutre, mais le remarque quand même. Un mec vient m'accoster en m'agrippant violemment le bras, j'ai de la peine à voir son visage. Il tourne et n'est pas net, d'une façon inquiétante et assez flippante d'ailleurs. Je le repousse vivement en manquant de tomber et continue mon chemin, sans me retourner. Dire que ce gars voulait juste m'aider et qu'il m'a accosté gentiment... Seulement je suis trop pris par le froid, je ne m'en pas compte et le moindre contact avec mon corps me semble être d'une brusquasse bien cruelle.

Le barrage qui obstruait mes pensées s'effrite et un filet s'écoule lentement, déversant son liquide poisseux dans ma tronche un peu trop vide et glacée. Ça me fait sourire et souffrir. Mes lèvres en s'étirant craquent et je sens que je commence à saigner lentement, ne produisant même pas de goute à ma lèvre inférieure. Ou alors elle gèle à mesure qu'elle sort de moi. Le bandeau qui maintenait les appareils à ma tête tombe sur mes yeux, je lève la main à trois reprises avant de parvenir à le faire descendre complètement, mettant à jour la petite plaie encore un peu sanguinolente.

Mon regard se trouble de plus en plus souvent. Je trébuche à chaque pas, m'étouffe presque à chaque pas, manque de tomber dans les vapes à chaque pas. Le pire est que je m'en rends compte. Mon cœur ne prend même plus la peine de se tordre, comme si l'idée que j'allais bientôt claquer ici n'était pas étrange pour lui. Bah tiens, même moi-même, je me trahis. Des larmes s'écoulent dans le coin de mes yeux, pas parce que je suis triste, mais parce que le vent a changé de direction en même temps que je tournais vers la droite, dans une allée du parc faiblement éclairé par quelques réverbères semblables à celui que j'ai choppé un moment avant. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? Ça fait combien de temps que je fais cette fichue expédition de mes deux ?

Je n'en peu plus. Mon corps menace de me lâcher vraiment, cette fois, je le sens. Mes jambes flageolantes ont donné tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Bientôt, je vais tomber à genoux et me recouvrir peu à peu de neige, attendant la mort. Je prends ce moment de court et m'arrête au milieu du chemin, baissant la tête à mes chaussures pleines de cette poudre glacée blanche. Mes pieds se recouvrent bientôt complètement de neige et je remarque que mes chevilles violettes sont en sang. Le liquide rougeâtre se dilue lentement dans la neige créant une sorte d'auréole autour de mes bâtonnets de jambes.

Ma tête bascule en arrière d'elle-même, me faisant voir les étoiles à travers mes pupilles closes, à cause du brusque changement de position. Un rictus me tord le visage alors que je sens toujours la neige fouetter ma gueule sans répit. Mes mains figées viennent se ficher contre ma face, la refroidissant encore un peu. Je gémis longuement alors que mes bras retombent lourdement de chaque côté de mon corps sans vie, immobile comme une statue dans cette neige tournante.

Cette fois, je suis foutu, je le sais.

Un sanglot secoue douloureusement ma poitrine. Luyen Yen, Minato, maman, papa, pardonnez-moi. J'aurais voulu être un peu plus fort, un peu plus résistant, un peu plus réfléchi dans mon idée folle de quitter l'hôpital. Qui sait s'ils ont enfin remarqué mon absence... Peut-être... Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça fait que je suis parti. J'ouvre les yeux dans le noir profond, regarde cette neige tourner et tourner autour de moi. Une pensée distraite pour mon rêve me vient alors que je regarde cette image déconcertante. Hypnotisant.

Je me sens partir en arrière alors que je perds pied, souriant légèrement alors que cette chute semble se produire au ralenti. Même le choc violent de ma tête avec le sol me semble pourri, tellement j'en ai plus rien à carrer. Mon corps a réussi à me convaincre de ma mort, je n'ai plus qu'à patiemment l'attendre, en regardant devant moi les arbres, le réverbère non loin, les éléments et la nuit se confondre et se chevaucher successivement. En écoutant le son endormi de la neige. Du bout de mes doigts engourdis, je ramasse un peu de la neige au sol, jouant avec, ne la sentant même pas fondre au contact de ma peau. Sûrement qu'elle est trop froide pour ça, où que je n'ai plus assez de sensations pour m'en rendre compte.

Le froid dans ma nuque est désagréable. Je tourne un peu la tête vers le côté, regarde la tempête s'abattre contre les arbres du parc, contre les réverbères et s'écraser contre le sol. Si je pouvais mettre des bruitages, alors je mettrais celui d'explosions. Je vois ensuite quelqu'un passer à mes côtés rapidement, ne notifiant même pas qu'il ne n'est pas arrêté pour moi. Ce doit être parce que je suis invisible, maintenant, recouvert de cette fine pellicule de neige. Je dois avoir l'air d'un pauvre clodo crevant dans la neige, personne ne s'en fait pour moi. Pourtant, je revois ces chaussures lustrées devant mon visage quelques instants après leur passage, puis je sens deux bras puissants m'entourer et me soulever dans ménage pour me presser contre un corps incandescent. C'est trop chaud ! Recule connard ! Je vais mourir de chaud !

Je gémis longuement alors que l'autre me redresse comme il peut, mais je ne tiens plus debout, maintenant c'est fini, mes jambes m'ont lâchées. Qu'est-ce que tu crois p'tit père, j'étais en train de claquer moi, j'ai pas que ça à foutre... Pourtant lorsque je sens ces mains chaudes sur mes doigts endoloris, je ne peux retenir un sourire de satisfaction en me pressant plus contre l'épaule de ce gars. Bah tiens, coup du sort, ce mec sent comme Sasuke. J'en rirais presque si ma gorge n'était pas si serrée. La première fois que je repense à Sasuke depuis ma petite fuite de l'hosto. Soudainement, je sens que je suis arraché à cette chaleur et secoué vivement. Je regarde vaguement mon interlocuteur, essayant de mettre de la netteté sur ces traits flous et tournoyant. Arrête !

J'agrippe son poignet entre ma main et le force à stopper sa séance de secousses. Le gars se calme instantanément et je peux enfin mieux déceler son visage. Cette fois, c'est mon cœur qui manque de me lâcher. Sasuke. Putain de merde, pourquoi c'est Sasuke qui est là devant moi !? Pourquoi lui ? Le hasard fait bien les choses, on dirait. Ou alors se fout royalement de ma gueule. Au choix.

J'ouvre la bouche dans l'espoir de sortir une phrase, mais je sens qu'il reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Je retente encore une fois, et vois Sasuke me regarder avec... Pitié. Ses yeux brillants sont plus dilatés que jamais. Il dégage sa main de mon emprise et vient la passer sur mon visage glacé. Même s'il ne doit pas avoir très chaud, sa main m'irradie. Mes jambes me lâchent brusquement et Sasuke me rattrape in extremis, me serrant contre lui, passant son bras sous mes bras dans mon dos, l'autre derrière ma tête. Je suis emprisonné dans une prison brûlante et rassurante. Mon visage vient automatiquement s'enfouir dans son cou. Là encore, la chaleur me surprend. Je sens Sasuke frissonner à ce contact glacial. Il se met à caresser lentement l'arrière de mon crâne, et cette fois c'est à moi de frissonner longuement, laissant la chaleur s'infiltrer à nouveau dans mes pores.

Croire à la réalité de cet instant est impensable, pourtant j'essaie de m'y accrocher. Les scènes de cette envergure n'arrivent pas tous les jours, ce genre de certitudes non plus. Même si ça paraît un peu étrange ou trop beau, c'est pourtant d'une vraisemblance déconcertante. Sasuke...

Il se met à parler. Je le sens parce que ses cordes vocales vibrent contre ma joue. Je tends l'oreille du mieux que je peux, mais je n'entends toujours qu'un bourdonnement très lointain. Ce n'est pas encore ça. Je tente de racler ma gorge et sors un :

« Je suis incapable de t'entendre... » Auquel me répond une nouvelle vibration dans son cou que j'interprète comme étant 'Je sais'. Je soupire longuement et bouge un peu mes mains qui s'engourdissent un peu, les fourmis circulant péniblement en elles. Sasuke continue de me parler longuement, ne semblant pas trouver la force de s'arrêter. Je voudrais tellement l'écouter, savoir ce qu'il me raconte dans ce parc enneigé, dans une neige tombante plus si mortelle qu'elle l'était quelques minutes auparavant.

Pendant de longues minutes, Sasuke par au creux de mon oreille, me faisant frémir tant son souffle est chaud. Je retiens avec peine un gémissement alors que je ferme les yeux, faisant grimper mes mains le long de son torse, allant chercher son cou, sa nuque. Il tremble légèrement, sûrement de froid, je tente de m'en convaincre. Sasuke fait sa caresse dans mes cheveux plus douce, plus lente alors qu'il prend une pause dans son discourt. Je me demande s'il a terminé et vais pour le lui demander lorsque je sens à nouveau le souffle dans mon oreille ainsi que quelques petites vibrations. Je me crispe sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais je sens que ce petit bout de phrase était important.

Mes mains crochent plus sévèrement sur sa nuque alors que je bouge un peu mon visage pour aller coller mon nez dans le creux que forme la fonction de son cou avec l'épaule. Il ressert également sa prise sur moi, et je ne pense pas avoir rêvé lorsque j'ai senti ses lèvres se poser juste derrière mon oreille. A moins que ce soit le froid qui m'ait fait imaginer ça.

Nous restons de longues minutes, peut-être même une heure enlacés ainsi, respirant de plus en plus calmement, de plus en plus profondément. Je n'ose rien dire, ne veux rien dire. Je repense à ce que je voulais lui crier à la gueule, aux insultes que j'avais pensé de lui et soudainement, je me sens très con. Sasuke a changé. Je serais bien idiot de ne pas l'avouer, ne serait-ce qu'à moi. Même Minato l'a noté.

Sasuke Uchiwa n'est plus le même que lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, dans cette papeterie. N'est plus celui qui m'a embrassé crapuleusement au Chill Out. N'est plus aussi péteux qu'avant. Ne me considère plus comme un jeu. Là, son comportement est beaucoup trop honnête pour être une mascarade. Puis, ici, il n'y a pas de public à satisfaire, ses sentiments sont aussi clairs que la neige qui gravite autour de nous.

Ainsi, c'est sans nous en rendre véritablement compte que je suis à nouveau capable d'entendre cette neige tomber silencieusement.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

« Vous n'êtes qu'un inconscient !!! »

Et encore un éternuement. Minato me tend un nouveau mouchoir que j'accepte bien volontiers. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide aux quatre cadavres de paquets déjà vides, et je regarde à nouveau mon médecin, Shikaku Nara, me faire le plus gros sermon de ma vie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous pensiez faire en sortant comme ça, en pleine nuit, alors que vous êtes encore sous notre responsabilité ? Vous pensiez que vous alliez faire votre petite balade sans torts ? Naruto, je vous le répète, vous n'êtes qu'un inconscient de premier ordre ! »

Je baisse la tête, un peu piteux, mais surtout à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Ne surtout pas jeter un regard vers la droite, ne surtout pas jeter un regard vers la droite... Ce que je fais quand même, et quand je croise le regard de mon frère, je ne peux retenir un pouffement.

« Écoutez-vous seulement ce que je suis en train de vous dire !? » S'emporte Nara, à bout de force, exténué dans cette matinée de réveillon. Je regarde à nouveau mon médecin en souriant, serein :

« Oh que oui, je vous écoute, monsieur. Plus que jamais. »

Cette phrase semble le calmer instantanément alors que son regard s'apaise un tantinet. Il me sourit et me dit de continuer à me reposer, qu'une pneumonie de cette envergure ne se soigne pas si facilement. Tu m'étonnes, si je dois avoir cette foutue pneumonie pour entendre, okay, je veux bien être malade jusqu'au bout de ma vie !!

J'éclate d'un rire très enroué qui se transforme très vite en quinte de toux cuisante. Mon frère, hilare, me passe un nouveau mouchoir alors que Luyen Yen m'apporte un verre d'eau. Cette chambre d'hôpital ne m'a jamais parue aussi familiale et conviviale qu'avant. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien, aussi complet que maintenant.

Nara ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit pour que j'entende à nouveau. Il ne comprend pas quel déclic s'est produit pour que mes oreilles se décident à être coopératives. Moi non plus, à dire vrai. Je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de spécial, si ce n'est avoir failli crever dans la neige, dans ce parc paisible et silencieux. Assez silencieux pour que je ne me rende compte de mon audition qu'en entendant les infirmiers gueuler derrière moi en me faisant sursauter comme jamais.

« Naruto, tu dois manger un peu. Ordonne ma petite sœur en me tendant l'assiette de l'hôpital qui n'a pas franchement l'air très appétissante.

- Tu pourrais répéter, s'il te plaît ? Je lui demande, gourmand d'entendre chaque son, chaque bruissement, chaque voix, chaque petite chose qui peuvent être entendues.

- Naruto ! Tu abuses !! » Dit-elle rudement, et pourtant lorsque je me mets à rire, elle se joint à moi de bon cœur. Minato nous imite, s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit et passant sa main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer. La porte s'ouvre soudainement, interrompant notre petit fou-rire, mais ne le calmant pas pour autant.

Je stoppe mon rire mais continue de sourire largement lorsque je reconnais la personne qui vient d'entrer, un léger sourire trônant sur ses lèvres beiges. Il me semble tellement grand, comme ça au milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux bruns pétillent d'une lueur nouvelle, la même qui ne l'a pas quittée depuis hier soir.

Mon frère et Luyen Yen le regardent en chien de faïence, mais je sais qu'au fond, ils sont contents de le voir. Ils savent ce qu'il s'est passé.

C'est en poussant un soupir de soulagement, de plénitude et de gratitude que je chuchote :

« Bonjour Sasuke. »

Il me sourit de façon plus appuyée et prend place sur une chaise qu'il tire devant mon lit. Le long regard que nous partageons signifie beaucoup. Il révèle notre accord, notre infini respect l'un de l'autre, l'aboutissement de ces sentiments ravageurs. Il signifie le départ d'une nouvelle perspective de vie commune, celui d'une nouvelle vie, si on peut dire.

Un clin d'œil et je commence à manger ce que Luyen Yen me tend avec ardeur, toujours en regardant Sasuke sans les yeux. Cette fois, aucun de nous deux ne jouera plus au con, ne fuira plus.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

  
_

Hiiii ça se complique, ça se délie, ça s'éclaircit... Tout commence à se bousculer jusqu'à ne plus vouloir rien dire !

Par contre, je suis certaine que vous, vous avez forcément quelque chose à me dire, à m'écrire !  
Satisfaits ? Déjà en manque de la tête (très compliquée) de Sasuke ? Contents de revoir Naruto et ses vulgarités ? Curieux et/ou impatients de la fin ? Des idées pour ladite fin ? ;P (J'aime savoir ce que les gens pensent qu'il va arriver ! C'est très intéressant !)

Donc voilà.. J'espère que ça vous a plu, écrire ce chapitre a été une petite expédition pour moi aussi...

**Je sais que la question va venir, alors je le dit maintenant :** _Non, Naruto n'a pas retrouvé l'ouïe parce que Sasuke l'a embrassé derrière l'oreille_. ;P

Sinon pour les nouvelles, j'ai été très absente pour deux grosses raisons : Je pars aux USA, et je suis amoureuse.

Aaah, ne me lapidez pas, c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour ne pas succomber ! Mais cet homme (Et oui ! Moi qui pensais que les seules relations que j'aurais seraient avec des femmes...) est le plus troublant du monde... Je ne vais pas m'étaler par égard et compassion, mais je n'en pense pas moins. ;P Figurez-vous que ce monsieur habite depuis six ans dans le Dakota du nord. Eeeeh ouiii... Du coup je pars le dix-neuf avril pour trois mois là-bas, aux USA. Donc comprenez qu'il y a plein de choses à organiser, avec mon emploi et tout ce bordel... Mais là encore, ne me lapidez pas !!

Je ne vous oublierai en aucun cas ! Je continuerai d'écrire et de poster. D'ailleurs, la fin de _Dis-moi un Secret_ va être postée avant mon départ, si j'avance bien. Sinon j'ai une petite série de mini-fics et de One Shot en réserve, des vieux trucs qui trainent depuis longtemps et dont il est grand temps qu'ils sortent du placard !!! Héhéhé !!

A tout bientôt, merci infiniiiiiiment de m'avoir lu, de ne pas m'avoir oubliée et de continuer à apprécier ce que je fais !  
Kelly-qui-vous-aime-tellement-qu'elle-vous-fait-plein-de-poutoux.


	12. Clair Obscur

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Alors, après mon long trip arround the USA, I'm back in Switzerland ! Et avec un long chapitre qui me force à monter le Rating de ma fiction à M... Donc nous passons à des choses plus intimistes, disons. Héhé  
Dans la VO, ce chapitre n'avait pas du tout cette tournure, mais je pense qu'il plaira et surprendra la plupart d'entre vous... ;)

J'espère que l'histoire vous dira encore quelque chose et que vous apprécierez le chapitre !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer :** Ces jeunes gens dépravés appartiennent à ce mégalo de Masashi.

**Pairing :** NaruSasu, ShikaKiba.

**Résumé :** Pour ses études en informatique, Naruto se voit contraint de rejoindre le Japon. Là-bas, il va avoir un accident qui lui fera perdre le sens de l'ouïe… Suite a un accord forcé, Naruto habite avec Sasuke. Ce dernier contrôle difficilement son attirance pour le blond et se met à agir n'importe comment...

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été inspirée de plusieurs choses pour écrire cette fiction, notamment un Doujinshi (The sleeping sound of snow, dont le lien est disponible sur mon profil) dans lequel Naruto devenait momentanément sourd. Cette histoire m'avait beaucoup touchée et ça m'a donné l'impulsion d'écrire cette fiction, par le biais de Naruto. Ah, une dernière chose ! Pour lire cette fic, je vous conseille de mettre la présentation en 1/2 au lieu de Full. :)

**

* * *

**

Situation : _Naruto a retrouvé l'ouie. Sasuke quant à lui a réalisé ses véritables sentiments et décide d'enfin agir pour son bonheur... _

« I wanna ride on a white horse, I want to ride on a white horse ! », chante Kiba à tue-tête, accompagné de Sakura et Ino qui lui tiennent les hanches. La soirée Golden Year marche bien, on dirait. Tous les cocktails à demi-prix, de la bonne musique et des gens intéressants, bien qu'ivres pour la plupart. Sans compter que les pistes sont pleines. Le deuxième nouvel an est apprécié de toutes les personnes qui ne pouvaient venir au véritable, pris par les dîners familiaux et autres obligations professionnelles. L'occasion de participer à une grosse beuverie sans remords, ou presque.

Voilà une semaine et demie que je suis à nouveau capable d'entendre. Ce soir est comme une découverte de ce travail que je pensais normal auparavant. Mais maintenant que je savoure chaque sons et chaque voix, je me rends compte de la richesse de cet endroit, de ce lieu si particulier. Ce n'est toujours pas facile de tenir sur mes deux jambes et je prends encore quelques médicaments chaque jours mais j'ai déjà l'impression d'être si grand, si adulte, comme jamais je ne l'ai ressenti. Cette renaissance était ce qu'il me manquait.

« Keep cool, Kiba, c'est pas le moment de chanter des conneries ! T'as des nouvelles de Shikamaru ? Je lui lance, attrapant le shaker pour mélanger la Marquisette * que l'homme baraqué un peu plus loin m'a ordonné.

« Ouais, il doit ramener son cul avec l'autre connard après. Là ils craquent des machins... J'sais pas exactement quoi... Me répond-il en se dandinant, secouant la tête de gauche à droite en cadence avec la musique.

- Okay, et vous montez au second floor après ? »

Kiba me fait un énorme sourire comme réponse tout en acquiesçant au rythme de la musique avant de finir d'une gorgée son verre. Sakura se détache alors de lui et s'avance vers le comptoir pour me parler, appuyant sa poitrine contre le bar. Ainsi, on pourrait presque croire qu'elle a un bonnet de plus. Peut-être est-ce le cas. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à elle, et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer à détailler ses formes peu présentes.

« Dis Naruto, tu me fais un cocktail, tu sais, le vert et jaune ?

- Jewel three ?

- Voilà ! Merci. »

Je lui fais un rapide clin d'œil avant de me tourner, tout en me trémoussant légèrement sur la chanson rétro qui passe maintenant, chantonnant les paroles que je connais par cœur, juste à force d'entendre le morceau. Shizune vient se coller à moi pour prendre la bouteille de bridge alors que je m'empare de la bouteille de vodka verte. Je me saisis de sa taille avec ma main libre et la fais danser avec moi, souriant et riant aux éclats. Elle se prête au jeu et s'éloigne de moi, me tenant toujours la main, puis revient se coller en bougeant sensuellement sa poitrine, se voulant allumeuse. Je souris en comprenant son jeu et regarde un instant vers le haut, apercevant Haku qui nous observe. Un signe de main plus tard, il retourne à son paquet de clients avec un sourire en coin.

Je lâche Shizune pour saisir quelques tranches de citron afin de décorer le trembler pour Sakura. Puis je verse la vodka sur le fruit afin de la rafraichir, ajoute le colomba et sert le tout à la jeune femme devant moi. Je lui indique le prix à l'oreille et encaisse rapidement. Shizune finit son propre mélange et passe derrière moi en me mettant un coup sur les fesses, trottinant sur le morceau plus électronique cette fois. Je souris en coin et regarde les trois imbéciles devant moi sauter en poussant certains autres clients, qui les fusillent du regard. Pour ce qu'ils en ont à foutre...

« Tu me mets un Porn Star Naruto ? Me dit une voix bien connue sur ma gauche.

- T'as besoin de ce genre de films pour être satisfait ? Je réponds, regardant Sasuke d'un air ironique, quoiqu'intéressé, j'avoue.

- Non, je suis plutôt branché culture coréenne, pour tout te dire. Rétorque-t-il avec brio. Je souris, très amusé par ce petit jeu.

- Depuis quand t'es humanitaire ?

- Depuis que tes parents ont eu l'idée d'avoir un deuxième enfant. »

J'ouvre la bouche dans la première idée de répliquer, mais la surprise de sa répartie me laisse sans voix. J'éclate de rire avant de hocher du chef, m'appuyant sur mes mains, épaules détendues, tête proche de celle de Sasuke. Je lui dis alors d'un ton plaisantin :

« Je suis le troisième en fait. »

Les paupières de Sasuke s'ouvrent plus largement sous la surprise l'espace d'un instant, puis il clôt ses yeux en s'approchant encore, les rouvrant lorsque nos nez se touchent quasiment. Ainsi, ses yeux se mélangent entre eux, le noir que crée l'ambiance me paraît très dense, enveloppant toutes les personnes autour de nous deux. J'ai l'étrange impression d'être dans l'un de mes rêves, là où il y a une multitude de personnes, puis Sasuke dans son halo brumeux. Je me crispe pour un frisson et bouge un peu la tête pour dégager mon nez d'un cheveu.

« Peu m'importe. Si ce n'est toi. Murmure-t-il très doucement, étonnant que je l'aie entendu avec la musique. Quoique, celle là est un peu moins agressive, plus douce, plus adaptée... Le DJ a eu une bonne intuition.

- C'est vachement bizarre de t'entendre dire ça. Je lui confesse avec réticence, essayant de détourner mon regard en vain.

- Je sais... Dit-il en baissant la tête, faisant nos fronts se toucher, cette fois. Je continue à le regarder fixement.  
- Tu penses que je vais te croire ?

- J'espère. Avoue-t-il avec sincérité, ça se voit à travers son regard sombre aux pupilles explosées par la pénombre. Je reste sceptique.

- Pourquoi ?

- En parler maintenant, ça n'aurait aucun sens.

- ... M'embrasser dans la réserve de boissons non plus ça avait pas de sens. Lui reprochai-je avec irritation mais surtout sans raison. Par habitude, sans doute...

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas t'expliquer mes pensées ici. »

Je me recule, cette fois moi-même gagné par la surprise après cette réponse, cette maturité. Sasuke a définitivement changé. Jiraya me rappelle à l'ordre d'une main puissante sur mon épaule, me tirant en arrière violemment et m'envoyant valser de l'autre côté du meuble.

« Va prendre des commandes p'tit ! Tu discuteras quand ton service sera fini, c'est la dure loi des jeunes salariés ! Hahaha ! Et il éclate d'un grand rire. Je le regarde avec dépit, me relevant et courant vers les clients qui attendent.

- Tu es un tyran ! Je me plains en préparant déjà la demande d'une femme aux mille couleurs de cheveux qui me regarde d'un air réjouis, visiblement bien loin de la compassion à mon égard. Non, elle a plutôt l'air tourné vers le plaisir sadique à me voir ramper. Rah la vicieuse !

- Je préfère le terme d'entrepreneur de perversion, si tu veux bien. Déclare mon patron sur un ton solennel, néanmoins souriant avec malice.

- Oui, Maître. » M'inclinai-je en signe de soumission cynique.

Jiraya émet un souffle satisfait, claque sa langue contre son palais et s'en va au second floor, là où il est habituellement. Shizune tapote mon dos, me montrant son soutient par ce geste rapide. Je reprends donc mes commandes et cours dans tous les sens pour satisfaire les clients qui sont très nombreux ce soir. Même Iruka a dû venir derrière le comptoir, lui qui ne s'occupe que de l'entretient habituellement. Tous les employés sont présents, et quelques serveuses vont même carrément sur les pistes pour prendre les commandes et nous les amener. Il est clair que la pause récréation est passée, d'autant plus que minuit approche. Après minuit, le Chill Out permettra exceptionnellement aux clients de se rendre librement au second floor. Du coup, ça a attiré les foules, forcément, cet endroit est tellement réputé ! Tout le monde veut voir à quoi ça ressemble. Je me demande d'ailleurs si Jiraya a bien fait de permettre une folie pareille. Les gens vont se déchainer.

« Naruto ? Tu as bientôt fini ? Me demande Shizune, secouant son shaker par dessus son épaule, la mine dégoulinante de sueur. C'est vrai qu'il fait très chaud, ici.

- Oui. » Lui répondis-je en me passant la main sur la nuque, sentant les boules de métal au passage. « Il me reste encore le rangement du local à boissons et j'vais dans la masse ! Tu fais le même horaire non ?

- Pas tout à fait, j'fais jusqu'à une heure et demie... Grommelle-t-elle en faisant la moue.

- Haku aussi non ? » Je lui demande avec un ton délibérément détaché.

Elle me fait un sourire, acquiesce et repart avec son plateau rempli de commandes. Je ne le lui ai jamais dit, mais son habit de travaille lui va bien. Il met en valeur sa poitrine généreuse, moule ses fesses galbées. Si je n'étais pas déjà focalisé de ton mon être sur Sasuke, sûrement que j'aurai fini par la trouver à mon goût.

Iruka vient emprunter la bouteille de tequila pourpre, il n'en a plus de son côté du bar et il lui en faut maintenant pour un client. Je m'en vais donc dans la réserve pour en prendre une nouvelle, ainsi que quelques bouteilles d'autres alcools forts réputés. C'est fou ce que les cocktails fonctionnent bien ce soir, même si habituellement, c'est également le cas. Le Chill Out est aussi connu pour ça, entre ses autres réputations célèbres.

Je me faufile entre les serveurs, passe la rambarde et vais me mettre au frais dans le local de boissons. Un soupir de soulagement plus tard, je me mets à arranger les caisses dans le chaos le plus total, m'empare des bouteilles manquantes et note le décompte sur le registre des caisses du local. En me relevant je prends le temps de m'appuyer contre la barre de fer des étagères pleines de caisses. Cet endroit est gorgé de souvenirs. Maintenant, lorsque je repense au baiser que j'ai échangé avec Sasuke ici il y a quelques mois, je ne ressens plus la même haine, ni la même rancœur. Uniquement une sorte de nostalgie.

Finalement je ressors de la pièce, la referme derrière moi et sens les boules de mes piercing me faire un courant froid dans le dos à cause du changement net de température. Un frisson plus tard, j'arrive au comptoir, salue Shizune et m'en vais vers les vestiaires du personnel pour me changer rapidement, ainsi que redonner un peu de piquant à mes tifs. Déjà que j'ai ces pansements à la con sur la gueule et sur les jambes... Heureusement que les cheveux cachent bien mon front et les côtés de mon visage. Au moins ça donne l'illusion que je suis plus ou moins normal. C'est presque une situation amusante en quelques sortes, puisqu'il y a quelques mois, j'étais déjà couvert de pansements et de bandages. Résultat de la collision avec le tram. A croire que les gros changements ne viennent pas sans douleurs.

Après une dernière inspection rapide de mon visage, je prends mes clics et mes clacs –en laissant mon sac à dos, je reviendrai plus tard pour lui – puis m'en vais me confondre dans les clients survoltés du Chill Out. Personne ne me reconnaît, c'est amusant. Lorsque je suis derrière le bar, la plupart des clients – ou du moins les habitués – me reconnaissent et savent mon prénom, à la longue. Mais si je les croise dans la masse comme ça, il n'y en a pas un seul qui replace ma tête. Je souris presque sournoisement alors que je m'amuse à saluer certains clients qui je sais, me connaissent lorsque je travaille et regarde leur mine étonnée, souriant de façon crispée. Leur visage ne signifient qu'une chose : « Mais où est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu lui ? » alors que je les ai servi toute la soirée. Finalement, j'arrive aux escaliers tournants qui s'élèvent vers le second floor, là où la bande attend mon arrivée. Je pousse quelques personnes ivres mortes qui bouchent le passage afin de m'en frayer un, puis poursuis ma route vers le haut, regardant le sol et les gens se mélanger à travers les marches grillagées violettes.  
L'ambiance est assez déchainée ce soir. La musique que le Dj passe y est sûrement pour beaucoup, il sait alterner les morceaux langoureux aux balades plus calmes pour ensuite revenir sur une chanson endiablée. Il a le truc, visiblement, sait jouer avec les émotions et réactions des gens.

J'arrive en haut des escaliers dans plus de heurts et cherche des yeux mes amis. Pas facile avec tout ce monde, et encore, ce sera pire lorsque minuit aura passé. Un coup d'œil rapide à mon portable m'indique qu'il est minuit moins sept et que Kiba m'a écrit un texto. Je le lis rapidement et me dirige où il m'a indiqué que la bande avait élu domicile. Sasuke et Shikamaru ont voulu 'fêter' leur séparation en invitant tout le monde au second floor, sans savoir que l'entrée serait gratuite à partir de minuit pour tout le monde. Ça les a bien fait rire, mais au fond, je me demande si cette perte d'argent les a affectés plus que cela.

J'aperçois enfin ma petite troupe attablée sur deux des canapés centraux. Kiba me fait de grands signes ridicules, soutenu par Sakura et Ino qui ont l'air d'avoir beaucoup profité des cocktails aux prix réduits. Quelques zigzags entre les clients et un sourire à Haku plus tard, je m'installe aux côtés de mes amis autour de la table ronde remplie à en déborder, sur le canapé d'un rouge profond qui suit les contours de cette dernière. Un coup d'œil à Sasuke me permets de voir qu'il est très concerné par mes mouvements, en particulier ceux qui me font m'asseoir à ses côtés, entre lui et Kiba.

Nous entamons – ou du moins, c'est le cas pour ma part – la soirée sur des conversations simples, qui vont des résultats aux premières sessions d'examens jusqu'à la façon dont nous avons fêté le véritable nouvel an. Étrangement, aucune des personnes présentes ne fait référence à ma réentente ou à la cohabitation ambiguë que j'ai eue avec Sasuke. Il semblerait qu'un accord ait été fait dans ces buts-là. Ou peut être que je suis un peu trop focalisé sur moi...

« Merde ! » Crie très poliment Kiba en se redressant d'un coup. Il s'est renversé son Black Jack sur les genoux désormais trempes et maintenant le voilà qui file aux toilettes suivi de près par Shikamaru qui s'excuse et va l'aider. L'aider à quoi, c'est une autre question... Je coule un regard vers Sasuke qui se trouve à ma droite et constate qu'il a les mêmes pensées que moi, à en juger par son petit sourire satisfait. Ino et Sakura se mettent à chanter le morceau électrique que remix le Dj et elles se dandinent ensemble pour concorder le tout, quitte à bafouer le rythme originel.

De mon côté, je fais plus attention à Sasuke qui a posé sa main sur ma cuisse, comme ça, naturellement. Pas de préavis, pas de regard – si ce n'est celui qu'il a vers les deux jeunes givrées devant nous – mais une moiteur assez spéciale contre le tissu du jean. Une sorte de nausée amère s'empare de mon intérieur malgré les efforts pour garder mon attitude neutre... Pourquoi cette saloperie d'Uchiha est-elle si sûre d'elle ! Ne connaît-il pas le doute ? (Oh, s'il savait...)

Le décompte de minuit retentit soudainement dans la salle, faisant le silence maître du moment. Les oreilles de chacun sont uniquement focalisées sur le compte à rebours qui s'approche gentiment de zéro, pour finir sur un tumulte de 'Bonne année' mélangé à des éclats de rire et des verres qui s'entrechoquent. Puis la soirée reprend son rythme normal, excepté que le DJ passe quelques chants folkloriques pour marquer le pas, sans doutes.  
Alors que j'allais poser ma propre main sur celle de Sasuke, Jiraya débarque avec son grand rire et son air déluré pour prendre place à nos côtés, me faisant sursauter et récupérer ma main subitement. Mon patron se place entre Ino et Sakura dont il ne se prive pas de mater allègrement.

« Enfin posé ! Fait-il avec soulagement tout en déployant ses bras autour des épaules des filles. Ce qui ne semble pas les déranger outre mesure. Dans l'état dans lequel elles sont, je doute que quoi que ce soit les touches vraiment, d'ailleurs.

- T'as fini de fouiner partout ? Je lui demande, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la main de Sasuke toujours présente sur ma cuisse.

- Plus ou moins... Maintenant je dois faire ma tournée électorale, comme ils disent. Aller vers le client Naruto, c'est la clef du succès ! » Plaisante-t-il à moitié tout en buvant son verre. « Pas vrai les filles ? »

Elles ne répondent pas mais gloussent exagérément. Puis Sakura se redresse vivement, un sourire aussi ridicule que son attitude. Elle regarde vers nôtre droite. Machinalement et instinctivement, je dirige également mon regard vers cette direction, ce que je ne regrette absolument pas. Et j'éclate d'un rire franc et engagé, suivi de peu par le reste de l'attablée.

Devant nous, arrivant en titubant et rouges comme des briques, avancent Kiba et Shikamaru, habillés en costume traditionnel d'animaux. Ceux que l'on voit dans les défilés du nouvel an. En l'occurrence, ce sont deux charmants petits renards ainsi que leur queue bien touffue qui tentent d'arriver jusqu'à nous.

« Vos gueules putain bande de cons ! Se vexe Kiba en se tortillant sur place ce qui le rend doublement hilarant.

- Comment avez-vous déniché ça en allant juste aux toilettes ? Demande Ino en les détaillant avec amusement.

- Mais fermez-là ! Répète Kiba, visiblement peu imaginatif sur le moment. La honte et la rage y sont pour quelque chose à coup sur. On est allé aux chiottes et tout d'un coup une bande de grands gaillards nous ont choppé à la sortie, foutu ces tenues à la noix avant de nous relâcher dans la foule ! Et je v...

- C'était la grosse galère pour revenir là alors n'en ajoutez pas bordel. Coupe Shikamaru en se débattant avec sa queue qui se fait agresser par une jeune fille très intéressée par les animaux de la forêt. Surtout ceux qui sont aussi bien formés, je dirais.

Je me rejette en arrière, pris dans mon fou rire. L'image devant moi est tellement loufoque que je peine à reprendre mon souffle. Je n'avais pas calculé qu'en me poussant vers l'arrière comme ça, j'atterrirais directement dans les bras de Sasuke qui rit également, mais de façon contenu. Ce qui ne l'empêche nullement de poser sa main sur mon épaule en me gardant contre lui le temps de cette distraction.

« Voilà, alors au lieu de vous foutre de nos poires aidez-nous à nous débarrasser de ces trucs ! Ça tient monstre chaud en plus !

- Je dirais plutôt qu'on se fout de vos queues. » Ajoute subtilement Sakura en riant comme une crécelle en rut. Malgré tout, elle se lève en compagnie de Ino, délaissant Jiraya à son sourire fané et s'en vont emmener Kiba et Shikamaru plus loin pour les aider. La plaisanterie ayant assez perduré apparemment. Il ne reste plus que Sasuke, Jiraya et moi. De façon inattendue, cette combinaison me mets mal à l'aise, comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire. Pourtant, tout le monde a l'air calme. Jiraya a reprit son sourire après sa déception passagère, Sasuke a fait en sorte que son bras autour de moi paraisse discret et de mon côté je m'efforce de garder le contrôle de la situation. Il fait très chaud dans cette pièce pourtant deux ventilateurs géants tournent lentement au dessus de nos têtes.

Jiraya prend tout d'un coup la parole, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de ce qu'il voulait dire :

« Et donc, tu es le fils de Fugaku Uchiha ? »

Il ne pouvait pas tomber pire comme sujet de conversation. Je sens Sasuke se crisper à l'entente du nom complet de son père. Il se rassied de façon plus droite dans le canapé rond et retire son bras de mon épaule pour venir le croiser avec l'autre sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux se ferment et s'ouvrent lentement avant qu'il ne réponde d'un ton neutre et glaçant.

« En effet. Je suis son fils cadet.

- Oh, ce doit être une grande opportunité d'avoir un grand homme comme lui comme père...Tu dois être très fier. »

Nouvelle crispation de Sasuke et nouvelle ride d'irritation sur son front.

« On ne peut pas dire que je sois fier pour tout dire.

- Je ne comprends pas. Il dirige la plus grande corporation du Japon pour ce qui est de l'armement informatique, et ça ne te fait rien de plus ? Interroge Jiraya sans la moindre agression mais avec un réel intérêt pour le jeune homme à mes côtés.

- Les gens savent de lui que ce que les médias disent de lui, ils sont et vous êtes bien loin de la réalité ! » Crache Sasuke avec dédain. Jiraya en reste bouche bée. Moi aussi. Mon patron essaie de reprendre la conversation mais je le coupe en posant une autre question :

« N'y a-t-il pas votre éditeur là-bas, Monsieur Jiraya ? »

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il blanchit d'un coup, regarde frénétiquement autour de lui. « Ne lui dis surtout rien ! » Chuchote-il avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette le plus rapidement et discrètement possible.  
Sasuke, bien qu'encore irrité, me regarde avec curiosité. Une question muette est clairement sur son visage perplexe.

« Jiraya n'a pas publié son dernier roman chez le même éditeur qu'au début, du coup il redoute l'ancien éditeur plus que la mort elle-même. Un gars comme Jiraya rapporte beaucoup, ça fait mal de laisser partir un si beau morceau ! »

Sasuke ouvre la bouche un instant, se ravise et hoche la tête en appréciation sans plus de sentiments que ça. Pour le faire réagir – et aussi parce que j'en ai très envie – je tente à nouveau de mettre ma main sur la cuisse de Sasuke, en retour ce geste qu'il a eu pour moi tout à l'heure. Au moment où ma main entre en contact avec lui, il me regarde avec un air indéchiffrable. Ses pupilles sombres se sont fermées à l'instant où Jiraya a prononcé le nom du père de Sasuke. Pourtant, j'essaie de voir ce qu'il y a derrière les murs en bétons qui se sont dressés sur mon chemin. Je sais qu'il y a une brèche à quelque part, je vais la trouver.

Le temps joue contre nous.

« Narutooo ! Sasukeee ! On vous retrouve enfin ! Crie Sakura en tirant Ino par la main, laquelle entraine Kiba et Shikamaru à nouveau décemment habillés.

- On en a chié pour trouver un coin où s'arracher de ses costumes de malheur ! Déclare Kiba tout autant imbibé d'alcool qu'avant.

- Enfin, au moins maintenant on est tranquille, ça a fait des heureux, ces costumes. Pas sur qu'ils soient toujours aussi contents demain par contre... Déclare Shikamaru d'un air faussement. Je lui demande pourquoi.

« On les leur a vendu les costumes ! Ya pas de petit bénéfice, Naruto, tu devrais le savoir ! Répond-il sur un air complice.

- Ouais et on a encaissé une chié de pognon ! Du coup on veut aller au cinéma, de toutes manières le compte à rebours est déjà passé et on a bien besoin de décompresser. »

Je regarde Sasuke pour chercher son accord ou désaccord. Le fait qu'il prend sa veste me l'indique très bien finalement. L'idée me tente assez, mais je suis surpris que ce soit le cas pour Sasuke également, j'aurais pensé qu'il veuille plutôt rester ici. Enfin, je me lève également et suis ma petite bande bien en ligne vers la sortie. Pendant que nous marchons, je sens les doigts de Sasuke effleurer les miens. Ce geste m'arrache un frisson d'appréhension, de plaisir et de peur. Je réponds à ses petits quelque chose.

Arrivés aux portes d'entrée, je me sépare d'eux pour allez rapidement récupérer mon sac à dos aux vestiaires, puis nous sortons rapidement du bâtiment sombre. Dehors l'air est froid et figé, agréablement vivifiant pour l'ambiance lourde et fatigante du dedans. Je ne sais plus ai j'ai vraiment envie d'aller au cinéma, pourtant je continue de suivre les quatre puces qui nous mènent la danse, me mêlant du mieux que je peux à leurs délires sur les renards et sur le sexe.

« On prend le bus ! J'veux allez au cinéma de Komura ! » S'exclame Kiba d'une voix tonitruante, sous les gloussements incessants des filles ainsi que sous le regard patient de Shikamaru.

Nous tournons au coin de rue pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus, mais alors que j'allais me diriger vers les sièges où les autres sont déjà, Sasuke me tire en arrière et me fais revenir sur mes pas brusquement. Les autres ne le remarquent pas, je crois. Je regarde Sasuke droit dans les yeux, mes mains accrochées à ses épaules. Il me relâche après m'avoir fais un bref sourire, puis se met à marcher dans la direction inverse. Vers chez lui ? L'autre arrêt de bus, à deux rues du Chill Out, est la ligne pour allez dans son quartier.

« Tu viens ? Ils vont déjà beaucoup s'amuser sans nous, t'en fais pas. J'ai pas envie d'aller au cinéma de toute façon. Puis, nous avons à nous parler pas vrai ? Dit-il d'un air qu'il veut détaché, mais je perçois parfaitement son trouble et sa gêne. Je souris franchement et un peu idiotement.

- Je te suis. » Je lui réponds, caressant d'un toucher papillon le dos de sa main avant de lui passer devant.

xxxXXXxxx

Son appartement est tel que je l'ai laissé il y a quelques semaines.

Les meubles ont la même propreté, la même organisation maniaque qu'avant. Les sols sont resplendissants, les tapis coiffés, les décorations sobres et impersonnelles. Un sapin miniature est sur la console de l'entrée, quelques petites ampoules rouges et bleues luisant dans la pénombre de la pièce encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Le bruit des clés de Sasuke tinte dans la coupole de porcelaine où il les jette toujours négligemment.

Mais cette fois il prend son temps comme si il calculait son coup, faisant même attention d'arranger son porte-clé qui est à l'envers. Cette lenteur et cette précision me met la pression, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Un sentiment intense et profond naît dans mes entrailles, dans mes jambes et résonne en écho dans ma gorge. Plus particulièrement, dans mes veines qui pulsent presque douloureusement. J'ai de la peine à maintenir une respiration régulière, me trahissant.

Sasuke se remet en marche soudainement et se dirige vers le séjour en me lançant un petit coup d'œil. Celui-là a un éclat très prononcé avec la lune qui éclaire quasiment à l'horizontale. Si je me penche en avant, je peux voir le bas du croissant. Elle est bleutée et place un filtre de même couleur sur tous les objets qu'elle rencontre, se mêlant avec sensualité aux courbes de Sasuke. Il paraît comme en surbrillance avec ce halo clair, contrastant avec sa silhouette sombre. Je le suis, avide et impatient d'un événement dont j'ai peur de réaliser la nature. Et l'impression que nous n'allons pas que discuter me hante sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose pour l'oublier.

Toujours sans allumer une seule lampe, une seule bougie ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se dirige vers le secrétaire où est rangé une série d'alcools très chers et de très bon goût, pour ce que j'y connais. Sasuke réfléchit quelques secondes, calculant avec circonspection comme tout à l'heure, comme si la décision qu'il allait faire maintenant allait paralyser le reste. Finalement, il tend la main vers une bouteille au fond du meuble, noire avec un bouchon rouge. Je ne saurais dire le nom de ce breuvage, ni même dire s'il est de bonne qualité ou non, mais je suppose qu'à voir l'emballage et la façon dont Sasuke manie la bouteille, mon salaire au Chill Out ne suffirait pas à me l'offrir.

Il prend alors deux verres à champagne, étonnement, et rempli les coupes de la boisson violacée, presque noire avec la pénombre. Il porte le verre de sa main droite à ses lèvres, garde la tête en arrière un instant avant de me tendre ledit verre. J'hésite à peine avant de m'en emparer, peureux qu'il change d'avis. Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait. Maintenant nous marchons sur des lames de rasoir : le moindre faux pas nous ferait basculer bien bas... Je frissonne en trempant mes lèvres dans le liquide glacé. Sûrement une sorte de boisson qui demeure froide, ce qui me confirme les flairs de prix

Sasuke boit de grosses gorgées, visiblement habitué à ce liquide un peu corcé. Il ne grimace même pas et garde cet air sérieux. Le voir coupé en deux avec uniquement la partie droite de son visage éclairé d'une lueur bleutée me rend un peu secondaire. Je m'imagine mille allégories, les deux facettes de sa personnalité, les oppositions que nous représentons si bien, les attirances qui nous hantent et nous pousse dans le chimérique présent, ce bleu qui le rend presque cadavérique alors que je bouts. Nous ne sommes pas assez honnêtes – ni assez saouls – pour dire que c'est du bon temps. Non. Je ne me sens pas bien, tendu, anxieux, nerveux, tremblant. Il en est sûrement de même pour Sasuke, sous sa carapace et ses deux litres d'alcool dans le sang.

Nous avons bien bu dans la soirée, moi moins que les autres, forcément, j'étais de service. Mais Sasuke en a siroté, des verres. S'attendait-il déjà à ce que nous nous retrouvions là, dans son salon, à siroter son alcool hors de prix ? Je me demande où est passé le semi-romantisme dont nous nous sommes permis au Chill Out. Je ne doute pas qu'il dort quelque part dans notre cerveau, très profondément ancré et soudé à la moelle épinière. Là, c'est un tout autre genre de sentiment qui règne en maître. Celui du désir. C'est le cas pour moi, du moins.

Après encore quelques gorgées du nectar fort, je pose mon verre avec précautions sur la table basse du coin salon, gardant mes yeux rivés sur Sasuke qui tient son propre verre devant son plexus. Ses yeux tombent indifféremment sur le sol un peu plus loin mais ses doigts qui jouent sup consciencieusement avec le bord du verre démontrent bien son appréhension. Je me sens soudainement ému, attendri par cette dernière hésitation. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, un peu crispé. Je m'avance vers lui avec prudence, le dos vouté pour que j'aie toujours ses yeux en ligne de mire. Il réagit soudain et lève ses prunelles obscures vers moi. Avec la lumière de la nuit, ses iris s'éclaircissent considérablement et donnent l'impression d'être d'un bleu roi si profond, si intense, que je m'attends à tout moment à voir l'écume des vagues contre ses paupières.

Il me détaille longuement, passant ses yeux et ses doigts invisibles sur mon visage, mon cou, mes épaules. Sasuke ne sourit pas. Ne grimace pas. Il regarde et contemple en un spectateur détaché et nullement concerné par ce qu'il se passe ici et maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'il se mette en retrait de cette façon. Aussi, je reprends mon avancée lente vers lui et me penche davantage en avant pour avoir mon nez en face du sien, en bonne position pour lui ravir un baiser.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'entreprends de faire. Rapprochant le reste de mon corps vouté vers lui, je passe mes mains épaisses sur ses hanches – il frissonne, sursaute très légèrement – et les descends à la naissance de ses fesses. Son visage se relève presque instinctivement et je suis satisfais de constater qu'il monte les yeux. Me regardant d'en bas alors que nous somme habituellement de même grandeur et que jamais, grand jamais il ne m'aurait regardé de façon si soumise en temps normal. Je me force à chasser cette pensée.

Ses mains serrent un peu plus le verre qui grince en une plainte muette. Je regarde sérieusement Sasuke en examinant chaque repli de peau que la lune me permet de voir chez lui. J'ai étrangement l'impression de le redécouvrir. Il fronce les sourcils mais bientôt, ce geste se transforme en toit de maison, lui créant une ride inquiète qui me surprend. Je plisse les yeux sommairement, juste pour atténuer le contraste de la lune sur son visage aux angles arrondis.

Je me penche finalement vers lui et ne réfléchit ni n'attend plus rien pour l'embrasser sans détour. J'attends quelques secondes, anticipe une réaction violente qui ne vient pas, commence à me réjouir et laisse le long et puissant frisson me parcourir alors que je bouge mes lèvres contre les siennes, mêlant coups de langue et simples pressions. Sasuke se détache de moi une fraction de seconde, lance presque son verre sur la table auprès du mien et après m'avoir lancé un brasier avec ses yeux, revient m'enflammer de ses lèvres et de ses mains volages. Il réceptionne on ne peut mieux mes avances.

Son impatience prend soudainement le dessus et c'est avec une brusquasse noble qu'il me pousse vers le grand canapé blanc à nos côtés. Je souris en coin et m'assied en maître sur le divan, le toisant d'un air supérieur que je lui ai emprunté. Mes yeux doivent tout dire de moi, je suis un très mauvais acteur, mais au moins il s'agit de sentiments et d'émotions résolument sincères. Sasuke s'assied à califourchon sur moi, félin, et me fixe longuement. Il est à nouveau contre la lumière ambiante et je devine ses traits plus que je ne les vois, mais je constate qu'il est amusé par la situation.

Je pose mes mains sur ses cuisses fines, appréciant et abusant de cette permission si désirée. Sasuke pose ses lèvres d'un geste aérien sur le haut de mon oreille gauche, soufflant sans le faire exprès dans mon lobe. Sa respiration un peu saccadée qu'il essaie de maîtriser me fait réagir au quart de tour, aussi je l'empoigne par dessous les cuisses, le soulève tout en le collant à moi au maximum. Je le serre si fort que j'ai l'impression que je vais le briser en mille morceaux. Je fais quelques pas avec lui, me laissant guider au fil de mes baisers malgré la vive douleur qui commence à se faire sentir dans mes chevilles encore endolories. Pour me soulager néanmoins quelques peu, je fais une halte contre le mur du long couloir afin de l'embrasser plus profondément, plus sauvagement comme j'ai l'habitude de la faire.

Sasuke ne doit pas être très accoutumé à mes méthodes d'ailleurs. Lui qui n'a vécu que dans la ville, il doit sûrement trouver mon style bourrin, un peu animal, trop spontané, imprévisible pour un être aussi ordré que lui. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il veuille prendre le dessus malgré cela, alors je suppose que ça n'est pas mauvais signe.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, mon partenaire monte ses mains dans mes cheveux afin de s'y accrocher avec enthousiasme, penchant la tête pour plus se sensations. Ses doigts bougent sobrement et de façon aléatoire dans mes épis rêches et en bataille, comme d'habitude. Lui a de très beaux cheveux noirs, et pourtant je suis certain qu'il ne les soigne pas plus que moi.

Sentant à nouveau le sang pulser normalement dans mes chevilles, je m'arrête deux secondes pour regarder Sasuke qui fixe toujours aussi sérieusement l'invisible, même si sa lèvre gonflée et ses pommettes plus foncées me montrent ses véritables pensées. Il fait un long soupir pour tenter de récupérer un temps soit peu d'air, lui qui respire spasmodiquement depuis quelques minutes. Encore un gros soupir et une grosse inspiration et il trouve le courage de me regarder dans les yeux. Mes entrailles s'en retournent complètement et mon cœur en reste enchevêtré. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais se ravise pour prendre ma main de la sienne qui est complètement moite.

Il s'avance vers moi et frotte son torse contre le mien, nous faisant tourner vers le couloir où il nous amène vers sa chambre. Je m'accroche à sa main, un peu penaud et trapus. Je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise, juste un peu déplacé dans cet environnement si strict. En fait, je ne réalise pas vraiment ce que je suis en train de faire, ce que nous avons déjà fait et pire que tout, ce que nous allons faire. Sasuke doit être dans le même état que moi. Cette scène, ces émotions ont dépassé le stade de l'entendement et de la patience, notre relation est plus profonde et complexe que toutes ces petites conquêtes.

J'entends nos cœurs qui ne sont plus aussi étrangers qu'au départ. J'écoute nos respirations et nos corps qui s'attirent et se repoussent juste pour sentir le manque obsédant. Mes oreilles qui avaient tout perdu ont découvert quelque chose à quoi je ne m'attendais pas.

Il recule dans sa chambre d'un simple coup d'œil en arrière et regarde ses pieds afin de ne pas tomber. Je souris sournoisement avant de le pousser de ma main libre sur le lit défait, passant nos mains dans son dos pour l'immobiliser. Sasuke me regarde avec fureur, je lui réponds d'un sourire. Lentement, je fais monter son autre main au dessus de sa tête, regardant ses yeux s'allumer d'une vigueur et d'un désir identique au mien. Cet homme est définitivement un mystère pour moi, il va bien falloir que je l'accepte dans toute sa complexité, dans ses comportements lunatiques et dans sa mécanique spécifique. Je l'accepte tout entier, s'il veut bien de moi à son chevet.

Je libère sa main dans son dos, m'assied sur lui et déboutonne sa chemise en tremblant. Sasuke quant à lui retire sa main de son dos, profitant de l'occasion pour me cogner avec son épaule en se relevant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire plus largement à ce geste idiot.

Ma poigne se resserre davantage au dessus de sa tête alors que je me penche pour l'embrasser doucement du bout des lèvres, passant ma langue au travers pour toucher la sienne. Mon bras tremble violemment alors que tout mon poids repose sur lui. J'ai peur de m'effondrer sur lui alors je me baisse et utilise mes coudes comme appui. Sasuke attrape mon t-shirt au milieu de mon dos et le tire vers lui, ce que je le laisse faire, me redressant pour le faire passer par dessus ma tête.

A présent, torse nu sur lui, je me cambre vers son corps en ébullition pour gouter au reste de sa peau, au grain que son épiderme prend et change à certains endroits. Son cou doux et fin, son menton pointu, son ventre plat, son nombril granuleux. Chacune des places que je découvre a une saveur et un effet bien unique, j'apprends et retiens du mieux que je le peux tout ces contours et réactions. Sasuke est bien docile, ce qui me surprend. Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion, je sais bien que ça ne durera pas, que bientôt il en aura assez et me fera subir ses châtiments. Jusqu'alors, je compte bien en profiter au maximum.

Au fur et à mesure que je le découvre, une multitude de frissons me parcourent l'échine. Sasuke quant à lui tourne la tête rapidement suivant certains endroits touchés ou embrassés, refusant de se laisser complètement aller. Il va pourtant bien falloir vue que...

Je rougis violemment encore plus que nécessaire et continue mon exploration. Je passe ma langue le long du contour que crée le pantalon de Sasuke sur son ventre en profitant de ses sursauts et petites exclamations étranglées comme d'une récompense. Il contracte ses abdos avec impatience et je m'amuse de repasser avec ma bouche sur ses zones sensibles, écartant le tissu de sa chemise sur mon passage. Je remonte vers son visage avec délice, un peu douloureusement aussi vu que mon membre éveillé est concis dans mon jeans et que les coutures appuient là où ça fait mal. Une grimace cachée plus tard, je l'embrasse à nouveau et me fait violemment mordre par un petit Sasuke très impatient et très frustré, visiblement.

« Tu ne tiens déjà plus ? Je lui demande d'une voix absolument plus grave que d'ordinaire, passant deux de mes doigts sous le bord du pantalon de Sasuke.

- Naruto... Tu vas t'en prendre une si tu te bouges pas. » Me répond-il, vraiment spolié. Une blague très douteuse me vient à l'esprit à cette réponse, mais je me décide à la garder pour moi. Ce soir on désinhibe nos raisons pour se laisser aller à nos pulsions, c'est pas pour tout foutre en l'air maintenant. Mon esprit a du mal à tourner.

Je me décide donc à plonger ma main entière dans son pantalon, ayant tout de même un poil d'appréhension quant à ce que je vais y trouver. C'est avec soulagement que ma main entre donc en contact avec un autre membre de bonne taille et d'envergure assez élevée. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sasuke, très taquin et fier de moi. Lui paraît être exaspéré même si je me rends bien compte qu'il apprécie avoir ma main sur cette partie de lui. Il bouge légèrement et se redresse sur ses coudes, me regardant comme pour me défier d'aller plus loin. Je vais me gêner, tiens.

Je change un peu de position avec ma main afin de pouvoir avoir mon visage près de cette partie de son corps, toujours en le matant dans les yeux. Je veux le provoquer, l'énerver, lui faire perdre raison et parole. Avec mes dents, j'agrippe la fermeture éclaire qui glisse par à-coups vers le fond, me laissant entr'apercevoir un sous-vêtement foncé, peut être bordeaux. Le bouton pression – Bon sang merci ! – éjecte peu après cela, finissant de libérer un temps soit peu le dessous. Ma main masse toujours avec fermeté son membre qui pulse légèrement contre ma paume. J'apprends également à connaître cette partie-ci, Sasuke le subissant avec plaisir visiblement. Ses hanches se mettent à bouger au rythme de mes pressions longues, tremblant de la même manière que moi avant. Désormais, je suis plus assuré de mes mouvements et de mes avances laïcises.

Sasuke grogne mais je fais la sourde oreille. J'irai à ce rythme juste pour l'agacer et le faire frémir d'empressement. Soudainement il repousse ma main de la sienne en me reversant sous lui d'une poigne que je ne lui aurais jamais soupçonnée. Il veut mener la danse, maintenant. Je proteste en me relevant et en attrapant ses côtés de mes bras épais. Mon partenaire saisi mes propres avant-bras et les écarte de lui, créant juste le déchirement de sa précieuse chemise. Ses yeux s'agrandissent un peu, ses iris éclatés par la convoitise. Je tire les lambeaux hors de son corps et les balance au sol.

Mon vis-à-vis en profite pour me désarçonner et me suçoter le cou à sa guise, laissant ses dents mordre assez avidement ma peau juste avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il est à genoux sur moi qui suis en tailleur, le tenant près de moi, sentant son excitation au dessus de mon nombril. Ses mains griffent mon dos et mes épaules comme pour me punir alors que je palpe ses fesses allégrement, profitant sans m'en priver de ses formes généreuses. Le fait qu'il ait déjà son pantalon ouvert m'excite intensément sans que Sasuke s'en rende vraiment compte.

Empoignant les côtés fortement dans mes mains, je fais glisser ce vêtement à mi-cuisse. Sasuke fait le reste du travail en saisissant l'occasion de me mordre le téton droit. Je laisse une exclamation surprise sortir de ma gorge asséchée, le faisant sourire avec satisfaction. Il revient vers moi et reprend mon téton comme cible mais cette fois avec sa langue, ce que j'apprécie sans trop le montrer. J'ai un peu de fierté tout de même. Il alterne morsures et succions avec une dextérité que je jalouse car je sais qu'elle vient de l'expérience passée.

Sasuke lève les yeux vers moi alors qu'il passe sa langue sur ma peau lascivement. Ce regard bien qu'ambiguë ne laisse pas l'ombre d'un doute quant à la suite de notre nuit. Je frissonne violemment et sens à nouveau mon corps se contracter sous l'envie de lui. Nous avons tellement attendu...

Il semble à nouveau deviner mes songes puisqu'il descend presque brutalement ses mains vers mon entrejambe sans plus de cérémonies. Il passe d'abord sa main de façon volage sur mon jean tendu et plus que douloureux avant d'ouvrir le bouton de ses mains agiles. Son regard reste braqué là dessus et j'ai comme l'impression de me retrouver avec un gosse devant un présent pour son anniversaire. Sasuke retire ensuite son sous-vêtement sans que je comprenne pourquoi en premier lieu avant d'avoir l'étincelle. Il dégage mon pénis de son étau désagréable et je soupire de contentement. Mon compagnon écarte un peu plus les jambes afin de baisser mon niveau, puis en me regardant finalement dans les yeux, uni nos sexes entre ses mains fines.

J'expire longuement sur cette alliance si spéciale que je n'avais jamais fais jusqu'alors. J'avais toujours trouvé ce geste trop intime ou trop amoureux pour le faire avec les deux seuls amants que je n'aie jamais eu. Sasuke semble trouver la sensation également plaisante puisqu'il appuie son front contre mon épaule. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon torse humide. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient se fait un peu flageolant, je décide donc de rendre l'acte encore plus intime qu'il ne l'est déjà à mes yeux. Je rejoins sa main active de l'une des miennes, l'aidant dans ses mouvements et le faisant émettre un très léger cri de bien-être. Ce qu'il fait alors me laisse pantelant : ses doigts viennent se mêler aux miens dans notre masturbation commune en resserrant la prise plus étroitement et plus intensément. Une exclamation silencieuse sort de ma bouche. J'embrasse son oreille en accélérant également la cadence, bougeant mes reins avec plus de ferveur. Son sexe est un peu plus long que le mien qui est plus épais. Voir le début de nos semences se mêler me confirme la complicité de notre geste et me rend mal-à-l'aise tout en m'excitant au plus haut point. Ce que nous partageons là est unique, extrême et prenant. Il nous tourne les tripes, nous change, nous injecte un peu de l'autre dans les veines.

Je me sens partir très loin avec Sasuke qui se contracte contre moi et soupire de plus en plus bruyamment. Il trouve cependant la force de relever la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux tout en venant quêter un baiser du bout de la langue. J'attrape avec violence l'arrière de sa tête de ma main libre pour l'embrasser avec passion et nécessité. Nous sommes si proches, si imbriqués l'un avec l'autre qu'il m'est difficile de démarquer ce qui m'appartient ou non.

Au dernier moment, alors que j'allais me laisser aller à mon plaisir, Sasuke se retire de notre étreinte et me fais basculer en arrière sans que j'aie le temps de penser autre chose. Il me regarde avec insistance. Je me sens perdu et sur le point d'exploser. Il passe le bout de son index le long de mon sexe encore hypersensible et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas jouir à ce contact papillon. Sasuke reprend ses baisers dans mon cou et sur mon torse, joue avec mon oreille et me touche où il veut, d'une seule main. Je me laisse faire, complètement ivre de ce qu'il se passe et bien peu en état de faire ou penser quoi que ce soit.

Un choc électrique me fait me relever d'un bond lorsque je sens que mon membre entre à l'intérieur d'un antre particulièrement chaud et étroit. Je pousse un cri bestial alors que Sasuke plante ses ongles dans ma peau comme auparavant, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément sur moi, une expression de pure extase imprimée sur sa face. Ses yeux clos et crispés, sa bouche entr'ouverte sur un appel qui ne sort pas, ses soupirs alternatifs. Sa main qu'il ramène vers lui, un peu luisante de son propre fruit.

Je reste hypnotisé par le visage de Sasuke. Son corps se meut avec langueur et souplesse. Il fait plusieurs pénétrations longues et profondes avant d'accélérer le rythme avec ses déhanchements habiles. Mes mains restent suspendues au dessus du bassin de Sasuke, l'effleurant lorsqu'il monte son corps pour ensuite le redescendre rapidement. Je n'ose faire quoique ce soit, sentant toutes mes sensations et émotions se décupler à la cadence de ce qu'il nous fait. Sasuke s'attache soudainement à mes épaules, adoptant une position plus adaptée à son dos tout en cherchant malgré lui à trouver l'angle qui lui donnera le plus de plaisir. Pour le soulager mais aussi parce que je n'en peux plus de ne pas bouger, je passe l'un de mes bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre autour de son flanc afin de le ramener vers moi, de le coller à moi, son sexe entre nos corps ainsi comprimé et stimulé.

Je lève mes jambes pour un meilleur appui et commence à faire mes propres allez et retours en lui, profitant de chaque centimètres gagnés et perdus, me sentant en manque sitôt que je ne suis plus assez vigoureusement en lui. Sasuke apprécie le repos mais pas la position. Il me le fait savoir en se relevant sur ses coudes pour me mater dans les yeux, furibond mais perdu dans ses sens. Il se dégage donc de moi, me tourne le dos et recommence à bouger, en se jetant en arrière, sa tête juste à côté de moi. C'est donc en se regardant dans le blanc du regard que nous atteignons enfin la jouissance quasiment au même instant, moi lui caressant le membre avec fermeté et lui me procurant tout ce plaisir que j'accepte avec des soupirs sans fin.

Sasuke s'effondre contre moi, ferme les yeux et essaie de récupérer sa respiration, comme moi. Nous restons un moment l'un contre l'autre de cette manière, appréciant d'avoir encore ma hampe en lui. Les pulsations de notre orgasme encore frais courent encore dans notre corps, faisant se contracter Sasuke autour de moi, me faisant palpiter contre lui, comme un discours sourd. J'appuie ma tempe contre les cheveux humides de Sasuke, les pointes étant trempes. Il tourne finalement les yeux vers moi et me fais le plus chamboulant des sourires. Je lui souris en retour, mais un peu plus réservé.

Mon amant se détache finalement de moi et s'allonge sur le dos, tête plongée sur les coussins. Je m'essuie discrètement et rapidement le membre avec un bout du drap avant de me lever pour entrouvrir la fenêtre, à défaut de pouvoir l'ouvrir complètement. Je prends appui au rebord de ladite fenêtre et regarde au dehors la ville qui s'active, en bas. La lune a bien avancé dans son parcours. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, avec Sasuke. Je me tourne vers lui et le voit qui m'observe avec le même sérieux que d'ordinaire. L'euphorie n'aura pas été longue, mais je ne m'en offusque pas. Ce que nous avons vécu à l'instant a été bien trop fort pour n'avoir rien signifié du tout.

« Ça va ? Je lui demande, me sentant un peu con d'un coup.

- Tu m'as ruiné ma chemise. » Répond Sasuke avec un amusement assez mal retenu.

Je lui souris avec douceur avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui, posant ma main sur son épaule. J'essaie de ne pas penser et surtout, de ne pas penser à demain. Sasuke semble essayer de me déchiffrer puis s'écarte du bord pour indiquer son ancienne place.

« Dors avec moi Naruto. »

La question semble anodine et tout à fait banale, mais le fait qu'il me la pose m'émeut au plus au point, aussi je m'exécute sans rien dire et m'endors presque instantanément, la tête vide de toute inquiétude.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Les gens qui m'en réclamaient tout le temps (et parfois de façon pas vraiment fine ! Genre, '_putain, tes histoires ont même pas de lemons quoi ! Trop nul !_' Si, si..) auront été contents, surtout que comme je le disais avant, ce n'était absolument pas au programme de cette histoire, mais comme ça m'est venu assez naturellement... Bah... J'ai laissé mon instinct me guider.

A tout bientôt, merci encore de me lire, de m'écrire et de me suivre malgré mes longues absences !  
Kelly


End file.
